Situations
by eloquences
Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

Situations Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be writing ANOTHER story but I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Things you need to know:**

**This is a future fic, where Eli and Clare are in collage. I am making Degrassi the collage. It will look the same and have the same teachers but outside there will be dorms and what not. :) **

**Everyone is OOC. I think.. lol**

**I have always wanted to try a fic when they were older, so, now I am. But I'm sorry if some of the things I say might not be in collage or whatever, but I'm not there yet, so I don't really know. Haha. **

**Also, since Clare is older she has changed a lot and I am making her have straight hair. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of those little tight curls. I don't know why but I just don't like it. **

**Clare- 19**

**Alli, Adam- 19**

**Eli-20**

**KC, Owen, Zane, Riley, Drew, Bianca, Sav- 20**

**I will be switching POV's.**

**Warning: There will be smut in here. I'm not so sure on how it will turn out but i will try my best.**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_Situations, are irrelevant now"_

**Clare's POV**

"Alli, stop it, you're going to get us in trouble!" I whisper yelled to Alli who was trying to get me to read a text she sent me. I knew it was probably about Drew and Bianca, so I didn't bother in looking at it. Why doesn't she just get that he has moved on. Besides, Alli could do better.

I looked to the front of the class again and tried to pay attention to the lesson, even though it was extremely boring.

"Ow" I said once something hit me in the side of the head. A few heads turned to face me and I just gave them the 'What are you looking at?' look. They turned back around in their seats and I turned to Alli, glaring at her. I looked to the floor and noticed an eraser. She threw a freaking eraser at me!

I looked back to Alli and she pointed to her phone, trying to tell me to read the text she sent me. I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. I was about to open my phone and read her text when I noticed two black shiny dress shoes stood by my desk. I slowly looked up to see Mr. Armstrong looking at me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Hand it over" Mr. Armstrong said, motioning his hand for me to give it to him.

"But-

"Ms. Edwards" he said in the warning tone.

"When will I get it back?" I asked.

"After school, after your detention"

My eyes widened. Detention! You have got to be kidding me.

"Wha-

He glared at me and I sighed, handing him my phone and he took it before turning around and walking to the front of the class. I turned to Alli and glared at her while mouthing the words 'Your dead to me'. Her eyes widened and she slid down in her seat, facing the front.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was walking to my next class when a familiar face came into sight. I subconsciously clenched my fists, wanting to punch his face in. I tried to shake the feeling away and continued my walk, trying to avoid any eye contact with him. Actually, any contact at all.

"Hey, look who it is!"

I know that voice all too well. I narrowed my eyes, and tried to walk faster.

"It's the low life know it all!"

I could feel people staring at me while unwanted bodies were suddenly following me. I stopped in my tracks and I knew they had stopped also. I turned to face him and glared.

"At least I'm not a stuck up Goth kid whose obsessed with death" I spat, glaring at him as his 'buddies' stood behind him; KC, Owen, Zane, Riley, Drew, Adam and Sav. Sav isn't really the one who talks. I know him through Alli so when situations like this occur; he just keeps his mouth shut and apologizes later.

He looked down at me and glared, his nostrils flaring as he stared at me. This was a regular thing. We would always glare, fight, yell, or insult each other. That's just the way our relationship works. If it's even called a relationship.

"Whatever, bitch" he said coldly before slamming his hand on my books, making them tumble to the floor.

He and his buddies began laughing and pointing at me as I went down to retrieve my books. They finished their laughing fit and walked away.

Elijah Goldsworthy; the most popular, coolest and sexiest guy in the school. At least that would be the description from anyone else's eyes, but not mine. To me he is just this attention seeking, stuck up bastard whose obsessed with death, drives a hearse and has the stupidest sarcastic comments I have ever heard.

I don't really know how we ended up like this. I mean, we were never friends but we were never enemies either. At first we just ignored each other's existence, but lately he has been shooting me insults that I just can't let go. At first I just ignored them but one day I just snapped and shot him an insult back. I remember the look on his face when I snapped at him; he had that stupid smirk on his face and the look of accomplishment. Ever since then we have been on each other's bad side.

I finally got all of my books and made my way to English, the one class I used to love but now hate ever since Elijah started bothering me in class. Like I said before, we use to ignore each other's existence but after I snapped back at him, he started bothering me in class. The worst part is, he sits right behind me.

I walked into auditorium and let out a frustrated sigh as I noticed Eli was already in his seat, in the top row. Mine was in the second row, just in front of his. I walked up the stairs and sat in my seat. Of course the moment I sat down I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Fuck off, Eli" I spat, venom dripping from every word.

"Whatever you say" Eli said as I heard him lean back in his seat.

I turned my head and tried to listen to Ms. Dawes, but not before hearing Eli mumbled, "Stupid bitch"

I rolled my eyes and started to pay attention to the lesson.

About half way through the class, I felt Eli's hot breath on my neck, but the odd thing was it made me shudder, but in the good way. Normally I would shudder from disgust but this time was different. To be honest, things have been very different these last couple of days. I would always feel different around him. Sure I would feel angry and pissed off, but I would also feel a weird feeling in my stomach and my heart would speed up.

I felt him move my hair before he leaned up, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Hey Clare, what do you think would happen if I pulled these?" Eli asked as he ran his fingers over the straps of my bra. This was a bad day to be wearing a tank top.

"You wouldn't dare" I glared at him as I turned my head to face him.

He smirked, "Oh, but I would"

SMACK!

"Ahh!" I screeched and hissed in pain.

Everyone's head turned to face me but I didn't care; the only thing I cared about was the stinging pain on my back.

Eli was laughing hysterically, non-stop, as I tried to block out the pain. I turned around and glared at him.

"What the fuck was that for!" I spat.

"Is there a problem here?" Ms. Dawes asked as she walked over to our rows.

Eli stopped laughing and simply smirked. "Nope, no problem here" LIAR!

Ms. Dawes turned to me and I had my hand on my back, trying to stop the pain. She moved my hand and examined my back. She stood up straight again and glared at Eli.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you just earned yourself detention" Ms. Dawes said and both mine and Eli's eyes widened. NO! I want him to get in shit but on another day! I don't want to spend another hour with this stupid piece of shit!

"But I didn't do anything!" Eli defended.

"I can see what you did to Clare's back, Eli. That is not tolerated here" Ms. Dawes said.

She walked back to the front of the class and finished her lesson. I heard Eli groan and a thud, making me turn around to see Eli's head on his desk. I had to admit seeing him like this was quit amusing, but I didn't want to be stuck with him for more hours than I had too.

I was supposed to go to this new store with Alli. Normally I would stay in our dorm but I didn't want to spend another boring day in my room while Alli goes and hangs out with Jenna. Alli is pretty much the only friend I have here, and it's all thanks to Eli. Everyone believes the things he says about me and they want nothing to do with me, but I don't care, to be honest Eli has made me a stronger person. I know how stupid that sounds but it's true. Before I would always be scared about what people would say about me, but now, I don't give a fuck.

The bell rang and I sighed in frustration. Normally I would sigh out of happiness because this is when I would only have an hour until I could leave this place, leave Eli. But now I have detention with him! UGH!

**Detention**

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

The clock has been the only thing I have been focusing on for the past 30 minutes. I only have 30 more minutes until I could leave and go home and get away from Eli. Surprisingly it was only Eli and I in detention. To my surprise he hasn't been saying that much to me, and I'm kind of starting to like the silence.

"Pst, Clare"

Spoke too soon.

I turned my head to Eli, who was sitting on the other side of the room, and told him to shut up and turned my attention back to the front, but of course Eli didn't listen.

He called my name again but I just ignored him. I felt something soft hit my head and I looked to the floor to see a crumpled piece of paper. I pinned my eyebrows together and then felt another one hit my head. I turned around and one came in contact with my face. I glared at Eli as he began chuckling.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked coldly.

He raised his eyebrows, "What's your problem?"

"You" I spat. "What do you want?" I asked again.

"Nothing in particular but now that you mention it I wouldn't mind a good, hard su-

"You sick bastard" I interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "What would make you think I would do that?"

He shrugged and slouched back in his seat, "it was just a thought."

I glared at him and turned back in my seat, crossing my arms. Who the fuck does he think he is? First we ignore each other's existence, then we start insulting each other and now he wants me to suck his cock? Are you fucking serious!

I sighed over dramatically and tilted my head back, letting it fall on the desk behind me. I heard shuffling and then soft footsteps heading in my direction, before I felt the desk behind me shift. I opened my eyes and jumped a little when I saw Eli's face, mere inches from my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

I watched as his eyes examined my face before his eyes locked with mine. He chewed on his bottom lip before opening and closing his mouth. He licked the corner of his mouth and then opened his mouth, saying, "You have pretty eyes."

I raised my eyebrows and slowly lifted my head, making him sit back in his seat. I turned around to face him, noticing his hands were intertwined together as they rested on the top of the desk.

"Come again?" I said, not quite sure if I heard him correctly.

He cleared his throat, "Nothing, never mind." He got up and walked over to his previous desk, sliding in it and slouching over his desk as he stared at his hands. My eyes averted to his leg that was rapidly shaking under the desk.

Okay, now I'm utterly confused. First we ignore each other, then we start insulting each other, then he makes a joke about me sucking his cock, and now he says I have pretty eyes? This dude is messed up, in more ways than one.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke, "Thanks."

He looked up and gave a small smirk before nodding his head and moving his gaze back to his hands.

I turned my head over to the door when I heard it open and watched as Mr. Simpson walked in.

"Alright, your time is up, you can go now. I hope I never have to see you in here again." he eyed both of us.

I nodded and got up, grabbing my bag and exiting the door. I couldn't get what Eli said about my eyes out of my head. Did he really think I have pretty eyes? Of course not, he must just have been trying to act civil… right?

But… what if he did actually think I have pretty eyes? What if everything I thought I knew about him was wrong? What if he was a really nice guy? What if-

I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up to see Eli. At first we just stared at each other. When I was about to speak, he beat me to it.

"Watch it, freak" his tone was harsh, making me flinch.

I pinned my eyebrows together. "Maybe you should watch it" I spat back as I shoved him.

"Excuse me, but I believe you were the one who bumped into me" he shot back as he shoved my shoulder.

I scoffed, "Don't touch me." I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him, but not before feeling his chest. Man, if only I could feel it without the clothes over it. Oh my god, did I just say that?

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes and pushed him aside, slamming him into the lockers before stepping in front of him. He looked at me with those intense green eyes that were now filled with shock and amusement.

"You don't want to know" I whispered as I glared at him.

He licked his lips and glanced down at mine. I was confused for a moment when he looked back up into my eyes and his showed a flash of lust. A wave of courage shot though my body and I stepped closer to him, pressing our bodies together, making him gasp, but never break eye contact. I don't know what made me do this but for some strange reason, it felt right.

I gasped as he swiftly turned us around, making my back come in contact with the lockers. He pressed his body to mine and stared at me intensely as he lifted his arm, placing it on the left side of my head.

"What if I do?" he asked softly, but in a husky voice, making me shudder.

I stared up at him and for the first time, words are failing me. I can't even say one word. This man's stare was so intense; I couldn't even focus long enough for a word to come out of my mouth.

**Eli's POV**

What have I gotten myself into? Here I am, standing a little too close to the person who I should be a million feet away from. I should hate her… but oddly enough, I don't. I have to admit I have always thought she was very attractive, but I never wanted to get involved with her. Well… I guess you could say I've thought about it but every time I would talk to her, it would just remind me that we could never be together. She hates me, so I should hate her… right?

I stared into her eyes, mesmerized by her stare. I couldn't help the thought htta popped into my head. I wanted to crush my lips over hers, to taste her, to feel her skin against mine. I wanted to touch her and her to touch me. I wanted to take her where no one would bother us and have my way with her. oh god. What has happened to me?

I could feel my palms become sweaty and my heart started beating a little faster as the space between us slowly disappeared. She was leaning in and so was I, but how? Just a few minutes ago we were having one of our normal banters, but now were about to kiss?

"Clare?" I heard someone say.

I snapped my head over to the sound and quickly removed myself from Clare as I saw her dark skinned friend standing there. I cleared my throat and glanced at Clare who was flattening her shirt.

"Uh, hey Alli" Clare said.

"Come on, the store opens in a few minutes and were going to be late. You know all the six's go first!" the dark skinned girl wined, giving me a headache.

"Right, the store, uh, let's go" Clare said uneasy.

I watched as she walked over to her friend and headed to the entrance of the school. I smirked at Clare when she turned around to glance at me, making her smiled softly.

I needed to throw her friend off so I yelled out, "See you later, bitch!"

Clare smiled softly and then her friend turned to look at her, causing her to make a disgusted face. "Whatever, jackass!" she yelled back.

Her friend smiled at Clare and glared at me, scoffing as she left the school, with Clare by her side.

I sighed and glanced around the empty hallway. School is about to get a little more interesting.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Situations Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews :) They make my day :)**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_She loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breaths"_

**Clare's POV**

"What about this one?" Alli asked in her chirpy voice as she tried on one of the many outfits she bought, showing every single one to me.

"Great" I mumbled as I stared at the ceiling.

"Clare, you didn't even look" she whined.

I didn't even answer, nor move. I was too busy thinking about Eli, and what happened. We almost kissed! Well… I think we did. I would have known if Alli didn't barge in like that. UGH!

Wait, what am I saying? I hate him! … don't I? Well I should, since he hates me. But oh my god, the way his body pressed to mine, the way his eyes burned into mine, the way his lips almost came in contact with mine just made the place between my legs ache for his touch.

Suddenly I had the thought of him actually pressing his lips to mine, his hands roaming my body, my hands roaming his. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would feel like to have his lips on my skin, to have his hands caress every curve of my body. Oh, the sinful things I could do with that man.

I sighed subconsciously and Alli must have noticed because she sat next to me and poked me. I turned my head and looked at her, opening my eyes.

"You never did tell me what happened with you and Eli. Did he bother you again?" Alli asked, annoyance in her voice.

I sighed and turned my head back to the ceiling. "Sort of" I started. "In the hallway he knocked my books out of my hands, then in English he pulled on my bra straps, hitting them against my back, causing him to have detention" I turned and glared at Alli, "And thanks to you I had to spend another hour with him." She mumbled sorry and told me to continue. "Then, when we were in detention he made a joke about me sucking his cock… but then after…"

I trailed off, not really sure what happened. To be honest I'm still a little daze. I mean it's not every day the person you hate tells you a compliment.

"Then what?" Alli asked.

"He said… he said I have pretty eyes." I chewed on my bottom lip and Alli looked at me confused.

She got up and started pacing the room with her thinking face on.

"Okay, so your telling me that Dr. Doom bullied you all day but when detention came he complimented you?" she asked, stopping her pace and staring at me.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said with a sigh. I didn't even know what he was planning. Was he trying to make me fall for him and then embarrass me in front of the whole school or was he actually being nice?

"… Are you sure he said that?" Alli asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Pretty sure" I sighed. "And, before you interrupted, I think he was about to kiss me." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"WHAT!" Alli yelled. "Clare, he has tortured you since he first saw you and now you think he wants to kiss you?"

"I don't know, but… he seems… different" I mumbled.

"Clare, you better not be thinking about actually kissing him are you?" she asked, anger written all over her face.

"No, I'm not" I said firmly, hiding the lie.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"No, I don't like him." I just think he is very attractive. God, is he ever attractive.

"Good." She looked relieved. "Well, this Friday there is a party, since it's a long weekend; people are taking it to their advantage." Alli winked and smirked.

I laughed and nodded, agreeing that I will go. A party is just what I need; I need to get that hearse driving freak out of my mind… even if he was absolutely gorgeous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was finally Friday, meaning the last day before the long weekend. That's right, 3 whole day's without stupid classes. I don't really know why we don't have classes on Monday but right now I could care less.

It was the last class of the day, and to my dismay, it was English. I sighed as I entered the classroom and saw Eli already in his seat. I walked up the stairs and sat in my seat, hoping that today he would leave me alone.

I then felt hot breath on my neck, making me clench my jaw.

"So, is it true?" he asked in a whisper.

"Is what true?" I asked pinning my eyebrows together. I was utterly confused by his words.

"Did you really suck Owen?" he asked and my eyes widened.

I snapped my head to face him and he was smirking. "No, I didn't. Where did you hear that?" I asked, not believing what he was telling me.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, smirking, with a knowing look on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched my fists.

"You didn't." I growled.

"Me and my loose lips." He shrugged and smirked.

"You made up another rumour about me?" I asked, slightly hurt. I can't believe he would do that. Well I can believe it I just never thought he would do that, not after complimenting me.

"As far as everyone else knows, it's not a rumour." He smirked and leaned back in his seat.

I turned around and glanced around the room, noticing people were staring at me and whispering to themselves. Some were giggling and others were looking at me with disgust. I gulped and clenched my fists. I wanted to turn around and punch Eli. I wanted him to hurt, like I was. I would never do anything like that, especially to Owen! Like come on people!

Suddenly the stares were getting to me and I needed to leave.

I raised my hand and Ms. Dawes pointed to me.

"I don't feel well, can I go to the nurses office?" I asked.

She nodded and I gathered my things before getting up and making my way down the stairs. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked out the door.

I wasn't lying when I said I felt sick; I really did. I walked to the bathroom and walked into a stall, locking the door. I placed my bag down beside me and I kneeled over the toilet. Suddenly, it all just came out.

**Eli's POV**

I had a smirk plastered on my face as I watched Clare leave. I knew I had gotten under her skin and I couldn't be happier. I loved messing with Clare; it was like my second nature. I loved the way she would glare at me and clench her fists, and the way she would spit a smart ass comment at me every time I shot one to her.

I turned my head to the side when I heard someone whisper my name; it was Adam.

"You going to the party tonight?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "What else am I supposed to do?" I asked and he shrugged. "Besides, I need to find me a girl." I smirked.

Adam rolled his eyes, "You mean another one-night-stand?" I smirked and he continued, "You know, one of these day's karma is going to bite you in the ass if you keep this shit up."

"What shit?" I asked.

"Standing up girls, messing with Clare and just acting like a complete ass." He explained.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the front, even though I wasn't going to pay attention.

I didn't believe in 'karma'. If I want to be an ass, I will, it's as simple as that.

**Later**

**Clare's POV**

Alli and I had just finished getting ready for the party and I must say we looked hot. Alli had a little skimpy out fit on. She had a short skirt on with a colourful tank top on, along with some bracelets and a long necklace. Her make-up was bold, as always.

As for me, I had my hair straightened, as always, and my make-up was a little bolder than normal. I had on a pair of ripped short jean shorts, along with a whit tank top and a black jacket and a pair of black ankle boot heels.

Once Alli and I were ready, we decided to leave and meet up with Adam. Adam was the only guy friend I have. I know about his secret and he knows about mine. The only bad thing about him is that he is also friends with Eli.

Once we got to Adam's door, we knocked and patiently waited for him. Well, I patiently waited for him while Alli looked like she needed to pee. The door soon opened to reveal Adam in a navy blue button down and a black vest, along with baggy jeans. He looked good, except for the worried look on his face.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said uneasily.

"So who is driving us? You said you had a ride." Alli said a little too pushy.

"Yeah... about that..." Adam trailed off.

"Hey Adam, you ready?"

My eyes widened; I knew that voice all too well. I turned to Adam and glared at him, hoping he would get the memo that I wanted to kill him right now. He must have because his eye widened and he cleared his throat before walking and standing behind Alli.

"Oh, you guys are finally here. Took you long enough," Eli started, smirking. "What? God didn't have time to get you make-up?"

I glared at him. "He was too busy looking for your dick." I smirked.

His face fell and he glared at me.

"Could we not fight right now? Let's just go to the party and then you guys can ignore each other's existence." Alli said.

"Gladly." I said and walked with her out the front door.

I then remembered Eli owned a hearse, named Morty, if I remember correctly. To be honest the hearse didn't bother me, it was the person who was driving it who made me cringe.

"Alli, Adam, you guys can climb in the front. Clare, you can take the back." Eli said, smirking at me.

"The farther away from you, the better." I said coldly.

"Eli, stop being such a jackass." Adam said to Eli. "Clare, there is enough room up here."

I sighed and walked over. Adam climbed in and then Adam before i climbed in next. The whole ride I had my head against the window, just waiting for this ride to be over. No one was talking and it was driving me insane. I noticed Eli reach over and turn on some music, making me smile a little.

The song Geeving by Abandon All Ships came on and I smiled on the note that I love this song. Once the lyrics came in I began to sing quietly, totally forgetting where I was and who I was with.

"You know this song?" Eli asked.

I slowly turned to look at him and he glanced at me before looking back at the road, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I love it." I answered, not quite understanding why he was acting nice.

He nodded, "I never thought you of all people would like this."

"Me of all people?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't even notice that Alli and Adam were looking from Eli, to me, then Eli again every time we spoke.

"You know what I mean." Eli answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, Actually I don't." I answered.

He sighed and made a turn, "You just don't seem like the type to listen to this, that's all." He glanced at me once and I nodded.

I leaned back in the seat as we fell into silence again.

"See, now was that so hard?" Adam said in his cheery voice, obviously talking about the little conversation between Eli and I.

"Shut up, Adam." Eli and I said at the same time.

Eli and I both glanced at one another for a quick second before turning back and facing the front.

It wasn't long before we got to the party. I think Riley was throwing it. He always has his parties at his house since his parents are never home.

As we parked outside, I could faintly hear the music as the lights were flashing and changing colours through the windows. Riley's parties were always like this, and that's why I loved them.

**Later**

"For the millionth time, no." I said to the random guy who kept asking me to give him the same thing I apparently gave Owen. I don't know how many guys came up to me tonight, I lost count at 5, and it was all because of Eli.

"Oh come on, I know you want to." He said, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "No, I don't, now please just leave me alone."

I then tried to walk away but I was pulled back and pinned against the wall. The fact that I was a little drunk didn't help; I felt like the room was spinning around me as I hit the wall.

"Not until you give me what I want." He said, getting into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, making me want to barf.

"Yeah, excuse me." I heard someone say.

Both me and the mystery guy turned our heads to see Eli standing there, looking at the guy like he was seconds away from snapping his neck.

"Who are you?" Mystery guy said.

"I'm the guy who's about to beat your face off if you don't let her go." Eli answered with a serious face.

I raised my eyebrows at Eli who didn't even pay attention to me. Mystery guy scoffed and let me go, walking away to probably find another girl to suck him.

I regained my posture and Eli walked over to me.

"You okay?" he asked, and for a second I actually thought he cared.

"Yeah I'm fine, no thanks to you." I said bitterly and tried walking away, but he pulled me back.

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for me he would have had his way with you." Eli said.

"Yeah, but it started because of that stupid rumour YOU started. He wanted me to suck him!" I yelled, angrily at him.

He looked at me with a sad look. "That's why he was all over you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, because of you. You know, I am so sick of all these rumours that you make up, just to get under my skin. But guess what? It goes further than that! It ruins my life!" I was angrier by the second.

"Oh come on, don't you think you're over exaggerating?" he asked.

"Remember when you said that I'm a dirty little whore, literally?" I asked raising my eyebrow and he nodded faintly. "No one wanted to be near me after that, except for Alli and Adam because they actually knew me."

He didn't say anything; he just stood there, staring at me. I scoffed and looked him up and down.

"You really are a heartless monster, aren't you?" I didn't wait for an answer; I just walked off and left him there.

I found Alli who was with Adam, laughing about god knows what. I walked over and they smiled at me, but Alli almost fell over when she turned, causing us all to break into laughter. I could tell she had had a little too much to drink, but I knew this would happen.

"Oh my god Clare, Adam just told me the funniest thing ever!" Alli exclaimed. "Tell her." She said to Adam, pointing at me.

He looked at me and laughed; "I just said I'm going to get a drink and she started laughing her head off." he shrugged.

I giggled and shook my head at Alli, who was drinking more from the cup in her hand.

"So, how are things with you and Dr. Doom?" Alli asked. Looks like she's not drunk enough to forget about him.

"Let's just say I won't be talking to him for a while." I sighed. I know I never really talked to him before but now I don't even want to fight with him. To be honest, I'm just getting sick of his crap.

About an hour later, the party was over because someone had called a noise complaint. Eli found us and we walked out to Morty.

Silence.

That's what the ride was like, and I loved every minute of it. I really didn't want to talk to anybody.

The only noise you would hear would be Alli giggling to herself every once in a while.

When we pulled up to the dorm, I quickly got out and waiting for Alli. Once Alli was out of the hearse I grabbed her arm and helped her up to our room. I told Adam goodbye before we entered the dorm and walked up to our room.

Once we got inside I helped Alli get ready, but I let her dress herself. Soon she was in bed and lying there, eyes wide open as she began to text someone. I rolled my eyes; even when she's drunk she's still on that phone.

I was about to get ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. I figured it was just the dorm adviser checking up on us, so i went answered it, only to be faced with Eli.

I glared at him and tried closing the door, but he held it open.

"Clare please, just talk to me." He said softly.

"Why should I?" i asked coldly.

"Please, just hear me out." He begged. "I will get on my knees if you want me too."

I raised my eyebrows. I would love to see that. I nudged my head, telling him to get on his knees.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded and he sighed. Slowly, he got down on his knees and looked up at me.

"Now will you hear me out?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded, stepping out of the room as he stood up. I closed the door and turned to Eli, crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I've been thinking about what you said. Did I really make your life miserable?" he asked, like he didn't realize it.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

He sighed, "I know it's probably too late for this, but... I'm... I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything; I only stared at him. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily, but for some reason, I actually believed that he was really sorry. I looked up and into his eyes as he waited for me to answer.

"Say something." He said, motioning his hands for dramatic effect.

"Something." I mumbled.

"Clare, don't start that, not now."

I looked down to the ground and chewed on my bottom lip. "Why did you do it?" i asked softly.

He sighed, "I don't know, I just thought it would be fun i guess." He paused and walked over to the wall, leaning on it. "After the first time when I saw how much it bugged you, I figured it would be more fun to just keep it up." He shrugged.

"Why me? You didn't even know me." I said softly.

"I don't know, okay? I just..." he said rather angrily. He took a breath and continued, "I just don't know."

I sighed and nodded, "Thanks for stopping by." I muttered and turned to open the door.

"That's it?" I heard him ask. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What do expect?" I asked, turning around. "Did you expect me to suddenly forgive you after just one apology?"

"I don't know, I guess I was hoping." He mumbled.

I scoffed, "Well, thanks for apologizing, but it's going to take more than that." I turned to open the door again.

"Clare, wait!" he said, and I turned around to face him again. "I'm trying, okay? I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" He asked in a loud voice.

I stepped closer to him, staring him right in the eyes. "I want you to mean it."

He stared at me, not moving, not saying anything, just staring. I sighed and turned around, reaching for the doorknob, but my hand didn't reach it. I was pulled back and pinned against the wall again, but a lot gentler this time.

I looked up to see Eli, who took a deep breath and then crashed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I tried pushing him away, but he held me. I suddenly stop fighting him and I realized just how soft his lips were. My eyes fluttered closed as my hands gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. I moved my lips with his and he slid his hands to my back, pressing my body to his. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was more hot then sweet. His tongue slid into my mouth and began wrestling with mine.

I wrapped my arms around my neck and he grabbed my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, holding me up against the wall. Our lips moved fiercely and our tongues battled, neither one of us wanting to break away for air. Eli ended up pulling away, both of us gasping for air. His forehead fell to mine and he looked into my eyes.

"Holy shit." He breathed.

"You can say that again." I breathed.

"Holy shit." He repeated.

We both let out a little laugh and he set me down. He looked around the hallway and then back to me.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My dorm." He answered, looking around just in case there were people who knew us.

I was about to answer when he suddenly pulled me aside and pressed me against the building wall with his body. I watched as he peaked out and waited for whoever he saw to leave.

"All clear." He smirked.

"What about your roommate?" I asked as he pulled me through the doors of his dorm.

"Drew? He's probably out with Bianca." He shrugged and pulled me up the stairs.

I couldn't get the fact that I was going to his room to do god knows what.

As soon as we got to the hallway where his dorm was, I pushed him against the wall and crashed my lips to his, mentally smirking when he immediately kissed me back.

Tonight should be interesting...

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Situations Chapter 3

**So, I got some reviews saying that I copied 'What an asshole', which is not true. I have read 'What and asshole' and I love it, but I didn't get this idea from that. I have a whole other idea for this story. I realize that the beginnings are similar, but that was unintentional. I thought of this idea while listening to Situations by Escape the Fate, and the story line I have in mind is nothing like in 'What and asshole' so yeah. **

**Now for the other reviews I received: Thank you! They really mean a lot and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far :)**

**Warning: Well, I think you know what's going to happen ;) I'm not really sure how it turned out. Honestly I think it was a fail but whatever. Enjoy anyways :)**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_Well I touched her ooh, she touched my ahh, it was the craziest thing"_

Clare's POV

We stumbled through the hallway, leading to his dorm room, as our lips were attached to each other's. I don't know if anybody had seen us, but I'm hoping they didn't. Even though I am a little drunk I don't want people knowing about this, this was just a freak accident since we were intoxicated, right?

We finally reached his door and he pulled away, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the key, trying to get the door open as fast as he could. Once I heard the little click, signalling the door was open, I jumped him again, crashing my lips to his as he blindly opened the door, closing it behind us with his foot. He led me to his bed as his tongue explored my mouth, playing with mine as I took off my jacket, throwing it on the floor. I heard him drop his key before he pushed me down on the bed, climbing on top of me.

What am I doing? I am about to do some sinful things with the person that I hate, that's what I'm doing. But you know what, right now, I don't care. The only thing I cared about was how much I wanted Eli right now, but I knew I wasn't going to go that far, not tonight at least, but he doesn't need to know that.

I slid my hands to his leather jacket, pushing the sleeves down, trying to remove it from his body. He shook off the jacket, never removing his lips from mine, and my hands immediately went to the bottom of his shirt. I tugged on the bottom, signalling I wanted it gone. He complied and tore his lips from mine, making a slight smacking sound as he leaned back, removing his shirt. He wasted no time in leaning down and kissing my neck, occasionally nibbling, biting and sucking. I slid my hands over his chest, feeling every inch on his skin.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I breathed.

He licked up my neck and nibbled on my earlobe before whispering huskily, "Are you complaining?"

I didn't answer; instead I swiftly flipped us over so I was straddling him. Even though the room was dark, I could still see the look of shock and amusement on his face.

I leaned down, kissing him hungrily, sliding my tongue into his mouth. His hands found my hips and he gripped them as his tongue began playing with mine. I sucked on his bottom lip before removing my lips from his, kissing his jawline and then his neck.

"I'll take that as a no." I could practically see that smirk plastered on his lips.

I bit down on his neck and smirked as he let out a delicious moan. His hand's slid to the bottom of my shirt and he slid his hands under it, pulling it up. I pulled my lips from his neck and looked in his eyes, a smirk plastered on my lips.

I shook my head, knowing he wanted me to remove my shirt. "I'm in charge here." I stated.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I nodded and leaned down, kissing him, but immediately broke away. "Unless you want me to leave…" I trailed off as I tried sitting up.

He pulled me back, quicker than I could blink, and crashed his lips to mine, plunging his tongue in my mouth. I started to wrestle my tongue against his and moaned into his mouth when I felt him cup my breast in his hand. I pulled away and leaned down, so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'll take that as a no." I mocked him.

I smirked as I rolled my hips forward, rubbing myself against him, earning another delicious moan from him. I raised an eyebrow as I felt how aroused he was behind his jeans and I couldn't help but feel amazed at how I was the one who did that to him. I bet he was in some sort of pain since he was in skinny jeans, so I thought I could relieve him from his pain.

I began kissing his neck, occasionally sucking, biting and nibbling, as I slid my hands down to the waistline of his pants. His breathing picked up as I started unbuttoning his jeans, pulling the zipper down agonizingly slow.

"You're teasing me." he muttered.

"It's fun." I smiled against his skin. "Besides, you deserve it."

I finished with the zipper and began to pull his pants down, hearing his breathing quicken. After his pants were completely off, I started to rub him through his boxers, making him whimper.

His hips thrust up a little and I took that as a sign to move faster, but I just loved torturing him so much. I quickened my pace a little bit but not as much as he wanted.

"Clare, your killing me here." He said in a warning tone.

I rolled my eyes and gave in, pulling his boxers down and wrapping my hand around his shaft. I raised my eyebrows as I noticed how big he really is. He moaned as I moved my fist, still at an achingly slow pace. I moved my fist a little faster and gave a gentle squeeze, and a sexy moan escaped his lips. I moved my hand all the way to the top and then back down fast, before repeating it again.

"Ah, fuck… faster." He breathed as he clenched the sheets.

I leaned down and gave a slow lick to the tip, causing him to groan before I stopped my movements with my hand. I heard him whimper and he thrust his hips up, trying to get me to continue.

"What do you want, Eli?" I asked in a seductive way as I leaned up so I could face him.

He glared at me and thrust his hips up again, trying to tell me what he wanted, but that wasn't going to do. I wanted to hear him tell me and for him to beg. I was going to be in charge tonight and if he doesn't like it, then he can just suck his own cock.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked again, pausing in between each word, trying to get my point across.

"Ugh, Clare, I want you to suck my cock!" I could hear the desperation in his voice and I smirked. I know I said I wanted him to beg, but that was good enough for me.

I went back to moving my fist, a little faster than last time and smirked when he sighed in satisfaction then moaned in pleasure. I leaned down and swirled my tongue around the tip before wrapping my lips around the top and stroking what wasn't in my mouth. He groaned and thrust his hips up. By the little amount of light in the room, I could see his eyes were shut and his mouth was gaping open as he breathed heavy.

I enveloped more of him in my mouth and gave a hard suck as I dragged my teeth on the bottom of his shaft, swirling my tongue around the tip after wards.

"Ahh… C-lare." Eli moaned.

His hand moved to my head and he gripped my hair in his hands as he thrust his hips up again. I brought my head down again and then back up, sucking him slowly.

"Fuck-ck…" he breathed.

I lifted my head and stuck my tongue into the slit, letting small amounts of pre-cum spill out. I stroked him faster, earning myself another groan from him and I watched as his head fall back.

"Oh god, Clare, I think I'm—

I moved my fist faster and harder, causing him to groan long, and not to mention loud as he came in my hand. I removed my hand and grabbed his shirt, wiping my hand in it. He laid there, shaking a little as his breathing was uneven.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He breathed.

I pressed my lips to line as I sat there, looking around the dark room. Soon he sat up and pulled his boxers up. He laid back down, and I moved so I was lying beside him. The only thing heard was his heavy breathing.

I pressed my lips together, trying to stop the laugh that was trying to escape my lips. Eli turned his head and faced me, pinning his eyebrows together.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I began laughing even more and my eyes started to water. I don't really know what was so funny but just the thought of how much I hated him and what we just did, made me laugh.

I finally stopped my laughing and sighed as I sat up.

"Nothing, just the fact that I'm sitting here in your room, after I just…" I trailed off, kind of feeling awkward.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still hate you." He said, making me turn to him. He smirked and I giggled.

"The feeling is mutual." I said as I got up.

I looked over at the clock on his nightstand and noticed it was almost midnight. Shit, Alli is going to have a fit. I looked around and grabbed my jacket before putting it on and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Eli ask.

"It's almost midnight, I have to get back before anyone catches me in here." I explained.

He nodded and got up, grabbing his pants and pulling them on, but not doing them up. I turned again and walked to the door, grabbing the handle. Before I could turn it, a hand was placed on the door, keeping it shut. I looked up and saw Eli there, staring at me.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" he asked, pointing to me, then him, then me again.

I shrugged, "What do you want it to mean?"

He stood there for a moment, staring at me, but I could tell he was thinking of a way to say something. "Could this happen again?" he asked.

"Could it? Yes. Will it? I don't know" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

"Well, I still hate you, so this could be casual, I guess." I shrugged.

"Casual?" he asked in a confirming tone.

I nodded, "You know, not exclusive, just… pleasure."

To be honest, the thought of being casual with Eli was amazing. I do still hate him, but I am also attracted to him, which is very confusing.

Eli looked like he was thinking about it, and then he smirked.

"Casual could work." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "But," he started, "I have to be allowed to pleasure you."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "On one condition," I started and he nodded, telling me to continue. "No sex… not yet at least."

"Well that's no fun." He whined.

"Oh really, you seemed like you were having fun 5 minutes ago and we weren't having sex." I smirked.

"Touché" he smirked.

We shared a little laugh and he moved from the door, letting me open it. I began walking out but then I stopped and turned around.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this, it will just cause drama." I explained, kind of worried about his reaction.

"Deal. Besides, sneaking around kind of makes it more fun." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I walked back into his room and searched for a pen before finally finding one on his desk. I grabbed it and grabbed a piece of paper before writing my number down on it. I turned around and he was looking confused. I walked back over to him and handed him the piece of paper, watching as he looked at it and smirked, before I exited his room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway, trying to avoid anybody I knew and made my way outside before walking over to the girl's dorm. Once I got inside I tried hiding from anybody I would know and made my way to my room.

The minute I closed the door behind me I was practically jumped by Alli, who was in her silk hot pink PJ's.

"Spill!" she demanded and before I could begin, she started rambling again. "Who is he? Do I know him? What does he look like? Is he hot? Did you get his number? Does he have a friend?" I guess she was feeling better.

"Really Alli? Does he have a friend?" I asked with a little giggle. Leave it up to Alli to ask if the guy I was with had a friend.

"Sorry, but seriously, tell me who this mystery guy is. I didn't see you leave the party." She said as I took of my jacket and walked over to my dresser to get my PJ's on.

"I can't tell you who he is, it's kind of a secret thing right now." I said, pulling off my pants.

"Come on Clare, I wont tell." She said smiling.

"I know, but it's a deal we have. I'll tell you later on, okay?" I said, trying to get her to drop the subject. I pulled on my PJ pants and then removed my shirt before putting on my PJ shirt.

"Promise?" she asked, whining a little.

"Promise" I smiled.

She sighed and nodded before walking over to her bed and climbing under the covers. I walked over to the bathroom and flicked on the light before walking inside and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the mirror and that's when I realized how Alli knew I was with a guy. Holly make-out hair! I brushed my hair and teeth and removed my make-up before washing my face. After everything was done I looked in the mirror again and my eyes were immediately zoomed in on the little red mark on my neck. It wasn't big but it was noticeable if you stood right in front of me.

I blushed as I remembered Eli had done that and the deal we made. I giggled silently as I thought this would be fun. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and walking over to my bed, climbing under the covers. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand and sighed as I rested my head on the pillow, closing my eyes.

My eyes shot open when my phone started ringing, not even 5 seconds after I closed my eyes. I heard Alli groan as she stirred in her bed.

"Who the fuck is calling you at 12:30am?" she asked annoyed.

I shrugged, even though she can't see me, and reached over, grabbing my phone. I checked the caller ID and noticed it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey" it was Eli.

"Miss me that much?" I whispered.

He chuckled, "No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me the wrong number."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, that's all I wanted." He said.

"Yeah, well you interrupted my friends beauty sleep, you should be ashamed of yourself." I teased.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." He said in a rather seductive tone.

"Well, I have to go." I said, feeling my eyes drop.

"Hey Clare"

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry about what I did."

I knew he was talking about the rumours, and I smiled softly. "I know."

We said our goodbyes and I pressed the red button on my phone, ending the call. I placed my phone back on my nightstand and getting comfortable again. Alli asked me who that was and I just told her not to worry about it, and she instantly knew it was 'Mystery Man' as Alli would put it.

After we finished our little chat she finally turned over and went to sleep. I sighed and turned to lie on my back. I stared up at the ceiling and bit my bottom lip. It was then when I figured out what Eli meant when he said 'I'm sure I can make it up to you'.

I suddenly felt very anxious for his touch. I knew I could have had him touch me tonight but I wanted to show him that I can't be pushed around like most of the girls he's with.

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be intimate with the one person I hate. But I guess hating him makes it a lot hotter.

What did I just get myself into?

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Situations Chapter 4

**Shout out too: ****DegrasssiIlove for her amazing review! :) it meant a lot to me, thank you! P.s have you noticed our pen names are almost the same? Haha I just noticed that :P**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Long chapter.**

**P.S. Tell me what you want to see happen. :)**

**P.S. X2. Most of the chapters will be in Clare's POV. I will have some chapters where it will be Eli's POV, just to show how he feels about the whole situation. But other than that it will mostly be in Clare's POV.**

**Warning: Some lemon at the end of this chapter. Not sure how it turned out but whatever, enjoy. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_I love the girls who hate to love because their just like me"_

Clare's POV

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of Alli yelling at me to wake up.

Saturday and Sunday were the most relaxing day's ever. Alli and I had stayed inside mostly and watched movies, munching on junk food.

I haven't spoken to Eli since Friday night but I knew he would try and talk to me on Tuesday.

I groaned as I turned and pulled the covers over my head. We didn't have classes today so why is she waking me up?

"Come on Clare, I want to eat out for breakfast." Alli whined.

I sighed and pulled the covers off of me. Alli was already dressed with her hair and make-up done. I swung my feet out from the bed and got up, making my way to my dresser. After gathering some new clothes for today I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I got dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a purple and black sweater, and convers. After my hair was dried, I straightened it and put it up in a ponytail.

Once I was ready, Alli and I made our way to the Dot, which was right across the street from Degrassi.

Once we got to the Dot, Alli and I took a seat near the window. Peter, the waiter, came over and took our orders. Alli and I ordered what we wanted and he marked it down on the little notepad before walking away.

"So are you going to tell me who mystery man is?" Alli asked, leaning in with a smile on her lips.

I rolled my eyes, "No Alli, I can't tell you yet."

She pouted and I shook my head. She finally gave up and sat back in her seat. The bell on the door rang and Alli looked up to see who it was. My back was facing the door so I couldn't see who it was.

Alli scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Something Wicca this way comes."

I pinned my eyebrows together and turned around, only to see Eli and his buddies walking through the door before sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant, but I could still see them.

Eli looked up and noticed me, smirking as he sat down. And of course he had to sit so he was facing me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face Alli.

Soon Peter came back with our food and we started eating. I reached into my pocket when I felt my phone vibrate.

_What's with the eye rolling? Not feeling the love anymore? ;)_

I looked at the number and I knew it was Eli. I glanced at Alli who was devouring her breakfast. For a tiny girl she sure can eat. I then answered back to Eli's text.

_*rolls eyes* I still hate you, remember? Plus, Alli is here and if I didn't do something she would have suspected something._

I put my phone away and glanced over at Eli, who just finished reading my text. He looked up and nodded.

I turned back to Alli and we began talking while we finished our breakfast. Alli started going on and on about how she met this new guy Jake, and how hot he is. I have never seen this Jake guy so I really don't know.

After about 10 more minutes of her talking about her plan to get this Jake guy, she finally stopped. I sighed annoyingly when my phone vibrated again.

_I tried to stop them_

I pinned my eyebrows together, confused by his words. I was about to reply when the spot next to me was filled. I put my phone down and turned my head, only to be face to face with KC Guthrie. I looked behind him and noticed all of the other 'buddies' were standing there, smirking. Eli was standing over beside Alli who looked just as confused as I was. Eli had a smirk on, but I could tell he was not a part of what was going to happen.

"So Clare, how much would I have to pay you to show me a good time?" KC asked.

I looked over at Eli and he gave me the 'I didn't say anything' look before I turned back to KC.

"Why? Oh wait, you can't get a girl without paying her, can you?" I smirked.

KC's smirk fell and he glared at me, probably because he knows it's true. He growled and tried to stand up, but I pulled him back down.

"No, no, I'll show you a good time." I smirked. I could tell everyone in this little circle had their eyes wide open, even Eli's.

"Really?" KC asked.

"Really?" Eli asked.

I nodded and reached over, grabbing my water before standing up. They all looked at me questionably and I just smiled as I lifted the glass and poured my water all over KC's head. He gasped and everyone around us went 'Oooh'. After all the water was on his head I lifted the glass and grabbed the lemon that was on the side before squeezing it on his head.

I placed the glass and lemon on the table before smiling even more at KC.

"Well, that was fun. We should do this again sometime." I placed some bills on the table before I walked over and grabbed Alli by the hand, pulling her up from her seat. Eli looked shocked and amused as he tried to hold in his laugh, and I only smirked at him before dragging Alli out of the Dot.

"Holy shit, did you see the look on KC's face? He looked like he was going to blow!" Alli said excitedly.

"I know! Man that was a rush." I laughed and smiled in accomplishment as we crossed the street, heading back to our dorm.

"I doubt they will be bothering you for a while." Alli smiled.

I smiled and held my head up high. I felt amazing. I never thought that I would be able to do something like that, but I'm glad I did.

I realized how warm it was outside, but it might just be the fact that I'm wearing a sweater. Either way I wanted to get cooled off.

"Hey Alli, wanna go for a swim?" I asked as we got to the front doors.

"Oh, a swim sounds perfect." She smiled.

I smiled back and we both ran upstairs to get changed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alli and I walked through the indoor pool doors, towels in hand, and walked over to our normal spot. We put our things on the chairs and went over to the pool. There weren't too many people here so that was good. Alli went in and began swimming around while I just sat on the edge of the pool, my feet dangling in the water. I wanted to relax for a bit before I went in the water completely.

I sighed and moved my feet back and forth, loving the feeling of the water against my skin. I felt someone tap my knee and I looked down to see Alli, an angry expression on her face. I pinned my eyebrows together and she nudged her head to the doors. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes. They just had to come here when Alli and I are here, didn't they! God, I swear they are stalking us.

"We could leave if you want." Alli suggested.

I looked over at them as Owen and KC jumped in the pool, Riley and Zane sat on the edge, Drew and Binca slowly walked into the pool while Eli sat down on a chair. Looking bored as ever. I looked back at Alli.

"Why should we leave? We were here first. Plus, I'm not going to let them ruin my life." I smiled and Alli sighed before smiling and nodding.

To my surprise, the guys left me alone, well, for the first 10 minutes.

I was just sitting on the edge, enjoying the water when Zane and Riley took a seat next to me. Normally Zane and Riley leave me alone, so I have no idea what's going to happen now.

"So we saw what you did to KC," Riley started.

"And we gotta give you props, that dudes a douche bag." Zane finished, causing me to laugh.

"So true." I said, finishing my laughing fit. "So, why exactly are you guys talking to me?" I asked.

"Clare, we don't hate you, it just seems like we do because we hang out with Eli." Zane said.

"Yeah, and I know Eli seems like this tough, confident guy, but really, if you got to know him, you'd understand why we still hang out with him." Riley said, patting me on the back.

I pinned eyebrows together, "Okay...?" I dragged out.

They got up and got in the pool again, leaving me here, confused out of my mind. Why are they telling me this? I don't care. I hate Eli, and that's the way it's going to stay. I only think of Eli as someone who I am secretly intimate with... but why? Why did I agree to be intimate with him? Ugh, I don't know the answer to that.

After about a half hour of me just sitting on the edge, minding my own business, Owen came and sat next to me. Oh great, this should be good.

"So Clare, why aren't you getting in the water?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Because I would rather not swim in water where hairy apes like you have been in." I smirked. I know that was mean, but whatever, he deserves it. He has been like Eli's partner in tormenting me.

He growled and glared at me, before he got up and walked over to the guys, who started whispering to themselves.

"Hey Clare, I'm going to head up now, you coming?" Alli asked, getting out of the water. That's when I realized the only people left in the pool area were the guys, me and Alli.

"10 more minutes." I said and she nodded before grabbing her things and leaving.

I glanced over and noticed Eli was on his I-Pod, not even paying attention to his surroundings. I looked over to Owen and KC when they began walking over to me. Zane and Riley were just leaving which kind of made me a little scared.

"Say Clare, why don't you get in the water?" KC asked, smirking.

I got up and crossed my arms. "Because I don't want to, besides I was just leaving." I tried walking away but was pulled back.

"Oh no you don't." KC said as he pulled me back.

Soon I was being lifted by both guys as they brought me back over to the water. My eyes widened.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time.

I screamed as they tossed me into the water. It wasn't the fact that I was being thrown in water; it was the fact that it was the shallow end. As I hit the water, I braced myself. I winced as my back came in contact with the bottom of the pool before I came to the surface again.

I gasped for air and all that was heard was KC and Owen laughing their heads off. I moved my hair out of my face and noticed Eli was staring at me in disbelief. He turned to the guys and glared.

"What the fuck is you guys' problem?" he asked, getting up and walking over to them.

"Oh come on man, you got to admit that was funny." Owen said.

"Besides, you're always a jerk to her." KC said.

Eli glanced at me quickly before turning back to the guys and glared at them. He didn't say anything since he knew he was normally the one tormenting me.

Both guys laughed and shook their heads. "Whatever dude, were out." Owen said, then began laughing with KC as they got their stuff and left.

I can't believe Eli just stood up for me. Sure I knew he was sorry for what he did to me before, but I never thought he would actually start being nice to me. But I'm not complaining, to be honest, I kind of like this side of Eli. Maybe Zane and Riley were right.

I slowly tried standing up but winced from my back. I sighed and began to slowly swim over to the edge, just to sit for a bit before getting out. I had to move over to deeper water to find the little chair thing that was on the side of the pool before I actually sat down.

Eli sighed and came over to me, kneeling down.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I've been better." I answered honestly. "You didn't have to stick up for me, you know?"

"I know," he answered, staring in front of him down at the water. "But they were pissing me off anyways."

I laughed slightly and shifted my position so my back was against the wall, causing me to wince slightly. I sighed, there was going to be a bruise there, no doubt about it.

"You hit your back, didn't you?" I heard Eli asked.

I nodded, my eyes closed as my head rested on the wall.

"Stand up." Eli commanded.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, pinning my eyes together. He moved his hand in the 'stand up' motion and I sighed before stand on the chair I was currently sitting on.

Eli moved so he was sitting in front of me and he turned me around, bringing me between his legs. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable but waited to see what he was doing.

"Just tell me if I hurt you." He said.

Suddenly he had his hands on my back, slowly massaging it, causing me to let out a small gasp. He moved his hands fluidly around my back, putting pressure in certain spots and rubbing others. I bit my lip, trying to keep in whimpers that were trying to escape my mouth.

His hands began to move lower, causing me to become fully aware of just how low he was going. He was soon on my lower back, moving his hands expertly. Soon his hands stopped and I was about to move, but stopped when I felt his fingertips run up and down my sides before he slowly traced the waistline of my bikini bottoms.

"Better?" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder.

"Uh, yeah... t-thanks." I answered before I sat back down.

I couldn't believe he just did that, and it worked. Who knew he could do that. My back was surprisingly a lot better. I still had slight pain but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"How did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "My mom use to pay me to massage her back. If I ever wanted money, that's how I would get it."

I nodded. Soon, it was silent. The only sound was the pool filter.

Suddenly, I couldn't stop wondering why he was being so nice to me. First he stands up for me, then he gives me a back massage and actually talks to me without using insults or sarcasm.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked without thinking. I mentally slapped myself for my outburst.

"Didn't feel like being a jackass tonight." There's the sarcasm. "But don't expect it in school."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, making him smirk. I laughed slightly.

Suddenly I remembered I was supposed to leave a while ago.

"Crap, I have to go." I said, swimming over a little ways.

I didn't feel like swimming all the way to the shallow end so I just stopped where I could stand and tried to get up over the edge, which was a big mistake. I couldn't get over the edge because my back hurt every time I tried.

Eli started chuckling and he got up before walking over to me. He held out his hand and I looked up at him. I noticed he wasn't wet at all. Did he even get in the water? I suddenly got an idea, so I slowly grabbed his hand. Just as he was about to pull me up, I pulled him down, causing him to scream as he fell into the water.

I began to laugh hysterically as I watched. He finally resurfaced and shook his hair out of his face, glaring at me.

"Seriously?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

He smirked devilishly at me before going under the water and swimming over to me, resurfacing right in front of me.

"Hold your breath," he smirked.

My eyes widened and he placed his hand over my head, causing me to take a breath as he pushed my under the water. After about 5 seconds he removed his hand and pulled me up by my arm. When I resurfaced, I wiped my face and glared at him through the hair that was over my face. He chuckled and moved the hair out of my face for me.

"I really hate you right now." I glared.

"I could live with that." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

He began to look around, probably looking to see if anyone was around, because when he turned back to me he was smirking devilishly.

"Were alone." He stated.

"Way to state the obvious." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and smirked as he came closer to me, pushing me up against the wall. His hands moved to my hips as he pressed his wet body to mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, stuttering in the process.

"Like I said, were alone."

I then realized what he was getting at and I glanced around. Sure we were alone, but we were in a pool.

"Were in a pool. You seriously want to do this in a pool?" I asked.

"Why not?" he smirked.

Before I could protest he crashed his lips over mine, and I just couldn't resist. I moved my lips with his as his hands slid over my wet body. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck as my fingers threaded through his wet hair. He lifted my right leg and wrapped it around his waist, making me gasp, and he took that chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled with fury and I pulled him closer by my leg, bringing his wet body to mine.

He swooped down and began sucking my neck, leaving me to breath heavy as I felt his lips do magical things against my flesh. He began to nibble on my flesh before sucking, sending a shot of pleasure through my body.

"W-we should stop-p." I stammered.

He ignored me and bit down on my neck, most likely leaving a mark, and making me moan.

"You don't sound like you want to stop." I felt him smirk against my skin.

"I'd rather not do this in a pool." I argued.

He sighed, "Fine, come with me."

He placed my leg back down and walked away from me and out of the pool. I almost whimpered from the loss of attention and followed him. We made it out of the pool and as I was going to get my towel, Eli grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the bathroom. And much to my dismay, it was the Men's washroom. He pulled me inside and pulled me inside a stall.

"Is there any cameras?" I asked.

He turned to me and looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth. "Camera's in a bathroom? Seriously?"

God, I am so stupid!

"Oh, right." I laughed nervously.

He chuckled slightly and then locked the stall door before turning to me and pressing his lips to mine again. We didn't even bother starting off slow since we did that in the pool. His tongue darted in my mouth and our tongues began to battle against one another.

My hands tangled in his hair as his slid down to my waist before one of his hands slid down my thigh and lifted my right leg around his waist, again. He broke away from me and made his way to my neck where he nipped, bit and sucked on the skin.

My eyes shot open as his hand went down and he began to rub me through my bikini bottoms. It felt really weird and I think he got the memo because he stopped and slid his hand behind the fabric and began to rub my bundle of nerves. I moaned and he smirked against my neck.

He slid his hand down more and ran his finger between my folds and over my hole, teasing me. I whimpered and he repeated the process.

"Eli," I whimpered.

"Yes?" he murmured against my skin.

"Please, stop teasing me," I whimpered.

"Paybacks a bitch," he smirked. He licked his way up to my ear as his finger slipped inside me a little before he pulled it out quickly. "Tell me what you want."

God dammit! That little bastard is trying to get me back for what I did to him. Well, this sucks. I didn't want to break and let him win, but it felt like I was burning.

"Well?" he pressed on, sliding his finger over me again.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Ugh, just finger me already!"

He complied and slid his long index finger inside me, causing me to moan, silently thanking the lord for this man's long fingers. He moved his finger at an achingly slow pace, causing me to grow impatient and whimper.

"Faster, please," I begged.

"Well since you said please," he smirked and bit down on my neck as he slipped another finger inside me.

He moved his fingers faster, a lot faster, causing me to cry out. My hand gripped his bicep as my head fell back and hit the stall wall. My leg was shaking, and I thought it would give out at any moment since I was only standing on one.

"Ooh."

He moved his fingers expertly, moving them faster and deeper inside of me, occasionally hitting my g-spot. Eli kept up his pace as his mouth worked on my neck, giving me extra pleasure. I moaned loudly and my breathing picked up. Eli's name fell from my lips repeatedly as I felt the coil in my belly tighten.

"Ahh, Eli." I moaned.

Eli lifted his head and crashed his lips to mine. I moaned against his lips and moved my hand to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and pulling. He groaned and moved his fingers deeper inside of me, hitting that one spot deep inside me repeatedly. I tore my mouth from his as my head fell back and my eyes rolled back into my head as I moaned, loud.

"Oh god… Eli," I moaned.

"Cum for me, Clare." Eli said huskily.

I felt my walls clench and unclench around his fingers and he groaned as he picked up his pace. I cried out as I felt the coil in my belly explode brilliantly. I panted and Eli removed his fingers, much to my dismay, and rubbed his thumb over my bundle of nerves, helping me ride out my orgasm.

"You know, you moaned my name over a dozen times." Eli said, smirking afterwards.

"Shut up," I breathed. "Would you rather I moan someone else's name?"

His smirk fell and he shook his head. I pushed him forward, causing his back to hit the stall wall, and crashed my lips over his. He kissed me back just as fiercely as I kissed him as I slid my hands to his shoulders. I pulled away and stared into his eyes as I bit my lip. I made sure our eyes were locked as I rolled my hips against his, rubbing myself against him. He moaned and watched me through half lidded eyes.

I pulled away from him completely and smirked, "See you in class."

I turned and walked out of the stall a smirk plastered on my face.

"What the fuck?" I heard him yell at me. "You can't just leave me like that!"

"You can finish yourself," I turned and winked before walking out of the washroom.

Well, school shall be interesting…

**Fail.**

**Don't worry, there will be drama to come. *cough* next chapter *cough* LOL. But yeah, I know this story was sounding boring so I searched my brain for an idea and BAM, I found one! :) Hope you guys like it.**

**Reviews = Next chapter and a sexy new comer? I know I most likely gave it away but I gotta leave you guys with something, right? Anyways…**

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Situations Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating this weekend. I went out of town this weekend and I wasn't near a computer so I couldn't update. But now I am sick, which is not good for me, but good for you, because now I can stay home and write! Yay! *starts coughing like I'm about to die* But seriously, I will be writing a lot. I have a lot in mind and I can't wait to write it.**

**So, most of you guys said that I would be brining Jake into this story. Well… I thought about it, but honestly, I didn't feel comfortable with writing a character that I have NO IDEA how he acts. Sorry to disappoint. Plus, I already put Jake in before except with Alli. Oh well… tehehe. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_A certain girl, she took my hand and ran it up her thigh"_

Clare's POV

The week was going by a lot faster than I expected.

Monday nothing really happened. Eli and I went back to our separate lives, Alli and Adam didn't suspect a thing; although they did confront me about the whole pool incident. Apparently Owen and KC just had to brag about how they through me into a pool. I told Alli and Adam I was fine, but when Alli and I got to our room, she saw my bruise. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, texting, and I winced, so Alli checked my back before I could tell her not to, she saw the bruise and went on a rampage. Let's just say there's a lot of anger in that tiny body of hers.

Tuesday was similar; except this time Eli started insulting me again, but I didn't expect anything less. It wasn't a huge insult so it didn't really faze me. Owen and KC approached me at one point but surprisingly Alli decided to play the 'If you don't get the fuck away from her imma beat your ass till your mom feels it' card. She literally said that and Owen and KC ran faster than you could say purple monkey dishwasher.

Now, it was Wednesday and things began to change, and I'm not sure if it was for the good or the bad.

I was on my way to class when Eli walked by, smirking as he bumped my shoulder, causing all of my books to fall to the floor. I turned and shot him a death glare but he just shrugged, the smirk still playing at his lips. I groaned as I got down and began to pick up my books.

"Oh look, Clare's on her knees. Desperate much?" Eli said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I glared at him as everyone pointed and laughed. Well, the girls pointed and laughed while some guys began to line up. I rolled my eyes and picked up my books, turning to glare at Eli.

"You're just jealous because I'm not on my knees for you." I spat.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. The bell rung and everyone departed, except for Eli. I wasn't in the mood for one of his little games so I decided to head to class. I turned around and was instantly knocked to the ground after I hit a hard chest.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I looked up and was instantly looking into hazel eyes. I had never seen this boy before. He was wearing dark wash jeans that were a little baggy on the top and a maroon V-neck. He had dark brown hair with little blond highlights. I took in his whole look and I couldn't help but stare. This man was unbelievably sexy. If I could jump him right here, right now, I would.

"Are you okay?" I heard him asked.

I shook my head and snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who knocked you to the ground." He chuckled, extending his hand. "Sorry about that by the way." He smiled.

Oh my… his smile was captivating.

I smiled back and reached up, placing my hand in his as he lifted me up from the ground. After I was back on my feet he bent down and picked up my books for me. I smiled at him as he handed them to me.

"I'm Tyler by the way," he smiled and extended his hand.

"Clare," I smiled and shook his hand.

For a moment we just stood there, shaking hands rapidly, smiling at each other as we gazed into one another's eyes. For some reason, I suddenly wanted to get to know this boy. He just gave me this vibe and I couldn't turn away. He was just so-

"So Clare, I'll see you around?" Tyler asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I smiled, "Definitely."

He nodded and made his way around me, walking down the hall before turning the corner. I turned around, smiling like an idiot, but my smile soon fell when I noticed Eli leaning against the wall staring at me.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him.

He seemed to snap back into reality and looked around like he had no idea what was going on. He turned back to me and got up from the wall before opening and closing his mouth. He cleared his throat and then pointed down the hallway before going in the direction of where he pointed.

I pinned my eyebrows together and watched him walk down the hallway, running his hand through his hair and turning the corner.

What the hell just happened?

"Oh my god, have you met the new guy?"

"He is so dreamy."

"Did you see the way he walks? I just want to jump him."

"Oh no way, he is mine!"

"Like hell he is!"

Those were the sounds of hormonal girls who will throw themselves at any new comer for attention.

As I walked through the halls of Degrassi and out the front doors, this is all that was heard. Alli and I were on our way to the Dot, going to eat lunch before our last class of the day. I would just roll my eyes at the girls who were gushing over… Tyler. Just the mention of his name makes my cheeks heat up and a smile to form on my lips. Oh my… I just met the boy and he already has this effect on me?

"What are you so happy about?" Alli asked as we entered the Dot, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, no reason." If it was possible, I would have blush a deeper red.

Alli nodded slowly while giving me the 'I know you're lying' look, telling me she wouldn't push further but she still didn't believe me. We sat down at a table and waited for the waiter to approach us. A girl came up and asked what we wanted to drink; I ordered a glass of lemonade and Alli ordered an iced tea.

Once the waitress walked away, Alli and I began talking about anything and everything. Well, not everything, since I wouldn't budge about Tyler.

"Did something happen between you and 'Mystery Man'?" She asked, wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I pinned my eyebrows together, confused by her words then suddenly remembered about Eli. My face relaxed and I replied, "No, it's not that."

"Then what's got you so happy like this?" She asked.

I looked down and the blush reappeared. "I met the new guy, Tyler."

"Tyler? That's a hot name." Alli said smiling.

I stared at her in disbelief. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

She giggled, "No, so how did you meet?"

"I ran into him earlier today, like literally ran into him," I blushed.

"Did you feel his chest?" she asked.

"Alli!" I shrieked as I playfully slapped her. "No, I was too busy falling to the ground."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you better talk to him again. You haven't gotten any action in a while." She stated. Oh boy was she wrong.

I nodded, just for the sake of the argument. Don't get me wrong, I want to tell Alli about Eli, but I couldn't. She'd kill me, bring me back to life to make me clean up the mess and then kill me again.

Alli and I began talking about her and Jake and how they were doing, even though I wasn't really paying attention. Suddenly, Alli stopped her rambling and stared at the front door.

"Damn, now he is FINE!" Alli said, putting extra emphases on 'fine'.

I turned around and my eyes widened as Tyler walked in the door, glancing around before his eyes landed on mine. He smiled a small smile and walked over to me as I returned it.

"Hey, Clare." He smiled.

"Hey," I responded.

He turned his head slightly and looked at Alli, who was just staring at me, confused.

"You two know each other?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, Alli this is Tyler, Tyler this is Alli." I said, gesturing to each of them.

"Hey," Tyler said.

"Hey," Alli replied just as the waitress came and gave us our drinks. As she left she gave a flirty smile to Tyler, who just ignored it, making me smile. "Well I'll just be going… over… there." Alli said, smiling at me as she grabbed her drink and left.

I nodded and looked over at Tyler who looked nervous.

"You want to sit down?" I asked, gesturing to the seat in front of me.

He nodded and sat down, smiling softly. I couldn't help the butterflies form in my stomach as I noticed our proximity. I didn't really know where to start.

"So uh, where are you from?" I asked. Wow that was lame.

"Edmonton, Alberta." He stated.

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow, what brought you here?" I asked.

"My dad's job. He got a promotion and… here we are." He said, motioning his hands to the surroundings.

I nodded, not quite sure of what to say.

"So, tell me about yourself." Tyler said, smiling slightly as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"There's not much to tell." I said.

"Oh come on, there must be something interesting about you." He smirked and for some reason, I was disappointed. His smirk was not the one I wanted to see.

"Nope, I'm pretty boring." I laughed slightly.

"I doubt that." He said sweetly.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. This could be a new start. Tyler wasn't here when Eli was making rumours up about me so maybe he will get to know the real me. And maybe this could grow into something bigger than friendship.

I glanced over to the side and noticed a skateboard sitting next to some random guys chair. I looked back up to Tyler as he sat there staring at the table.

"I don't know how to skateboard."

"What?" he asked glancing up at me.

"You wanted to know something interesting about me." I said.

He started chuckling. "I can't believe you don't know how to skateboard."

"Hey, it's not my fault no one bothered to teach me." I argued.

"Well I guess I can." He shrugged.

"Deal, but don't laugh if I fall on my ass, which knowing me will most likely happen." We both shared a chuckle.

I turned my head slightly and noticed Eli walking inside the door. I turned back to Tyler, hoping Eli wouldn't see me, but somehow I knew that wasn't going to work. From the corner of my eye I noticed Eli was walking towards me.

Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me al-

"Clare."

Dammit!

I turned my head and said, "Eli."

"Can I talk to you?" Eli asked looking at Tyler, giving him a death glare, but I knew he was talking to me.

"Uh, right now?" I asked and Eli nodded.

"It's okay, I have to go anyways." Tyler said. He smiled at me before getting up and walking out of the Dot.

I frowned as I watched Tyler leave out of the Dot. I turned back and noticed Eli sitting in the chair Tyler was recently sitting in. I glanced around the Dot, making sure there wasn't anyone who knew either of us; because if someone saw us sitting at the same table, they would know something is off.

To my surprise, there wasn't many people here, and I noticed Alli had left, most likely to go meet Jake.

I turned back to Eli who was sitting with his hands laced together as they lay on the table. He was looking at his hands, barely even blinking, which kind of scared me.

I leaned back in my chair and waited for him to say something. He said he wanted to talk, so why is he just sitting here?

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, making him look up at me. "You wanted to talk?"

He sat up and brought his hands to his lap. "Yeah, uh… could you come over tonight?" I raised my eyebrows and he continued, "English notes, I meant could you come over and bring you're… English notes." He said nervously.

I smirked and leaned over the table, placing my hands under my chin as my elbows rested on the table. "Are you sure that's why you want me to come over?"

He leaned in and mimicked me, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. "Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll just have to come over and find out." He smirked.

We sat there, staring at each other, not even blinking. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine, the smirk never leaving either of our faces. I suddenly forgot about Tyler; it was like he was just another stranger.

"Okay." I responded finally.

His smirk grew bigger and he nodded. "But seriously, bring your notes, I wasn't paying attention at all last class." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I know. You were too busy texting me dirty things." I giggled.

He scoffed, "Don't pretend you didn't like them."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little at him. He smiled a small smiled back and said, "Come over around 11. That's when Drew leaves and he won't be back until 1 I think."

I nodded and he got up and left. I gathered my things, placed a few bills on the table and left the Dot.

I wonder if he plans on studying or something else.

Oh lord, this should be interesting.

**Okay, I know there was A LOT of dialog in this but trust me, next chapter will totally make up for it! ;)**

**Reviews? They make my day. Plus, the more I get, the more I write:) just keep that in mind. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Situations Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**On with the next chapter!**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for the night"_

Clare's POV

I walked down the dark hallway before stopping in front of his door. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to open up. I heard some shuffling on the other side before the door opened, revealing Eli in a white V-neck and some grey sweat pants. I raised my eyebrows; this was different. Normally he would be in black.

I lifted my hand which was carrying a bag with a tub of ice cream in it.

"I brought ice cream." I smiled child-like and Eli just chuckled as he shook his head, opening the door more and letting me inside.

I walked in, took off my jacket, revealing my very low cut purple tank top, and set it down before sitting down on his bed. I handed him my notes and he took a seat on his desk chair, propping his legs up on the desk as he began reading my notes. I guess he really did want to study.

I reached in the bag and pulled out the tub of strawberry ice cream and two plastic spoons. I opened the tub of ice cream and began eating the delicious creamy treat.

Eli glanced over and started laughing.

"Would you like a bowl?" he asked.

I took a spoonful of ice cream and responded, "What's the fun in that?"

He smirked, "What kind did you get?"

"Strawberry"

"I've never had that kind before." He said turning his head back to the notes.

My eyes widened as I stared at him in disbelief. I got up, the tub of ice cream and the spoon in my hand, and walked over to him. He glanced up at me and I put some ice cream on the spoon.

"Open" I demanded.

Eli pinned his eyebrows together and slowly opened his mouth. I slid the spoon in his mouth, letting him take the ice cream off with his tongue before I pulled it back out.

"Hm," Eli muttered. "That's good."

I smiled and walked back over to his bed, sitting down on it and eating the sweet treat. Eli sighed and tossed the notes on his desk.

"That's enough for tonight." He mumbled to himself.

I took another spoonful and propped it into my mouth, smiling as I tasted the sweet ice cream on my tongue. Eli rolled his chair over to me and he grabbed the other spoon before taking a bit of the ice cream. I watched as he brought the spoon to his mouth. I just loved the way his tongue poked out and licked away some ice cream before propping the whole thing in his mouth, eating the rest of it. I was suddenly jealous of that spoon.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had stopped the spoon in front of my mouth, letting it melt and dribble off of my spoon and onto my chest.

"Shit" I muttered, putting the tub of ice cream on the floor as the creamy liquid dribbled down my chest and onto my breasts.

I glanced up at Eli and noticed he was staring at my chest as he licked his lips. I gasped and tossed my head back as he leaned down and attacked my chest with his lips. He began licking the sticky liquid off of my breast and sucked on my soft flesh, most likely leaving a mark. He licked his way up my chest and kissed under my jaw, my jaw, and then the corner of my lips.

He pulled away and sat back in his chair, leaving me hot and bothered as my breathing tried to go back to a normal state.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

He got up and moved to the head of the bed, leaning his back against the wall. I chewed on my bottom lip and turned my head slightly so I could glance at him. I suddenly got a burst of confidence and I crawled over to him, sitting between his legs. He watched me as I placed my hands on his knees before slowly sliding them up his legs. He shifted his position slightly and sat up more. I slid my hands to his inner thighs and slowly rubbed them before moving my hands closer to the place where he desires attention.

I slid one hand up and traced the growing bulge in his sweat pants with my index finger, watching as he licked his lips. I moved my hand over him and began rubbing him through his sweat pants. I smirked as I heard his breathing pick up. I removed my hand and he whimpered, making me smirk as I leaned forward and brushed my lips over his, looking into his eyes.

"Don't move." I whispered against his lips.

He gave a slight nod and I got up, walking over to the light switch and flicking it off before walking back over and sitting between Eli's legs again. I don't know why but I just felt like the light should be turned off. There was still a little light in the room from the only window in his dorm.

I slid my hands up his legs again before hooking my fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulling them down slightly. Eli lifted his hips, making it easier for me to pull his pants down. After I pulled them off of him, I threw them to the floor, leaving him in his boxers, and I scooted up further. I was about to go back to teasing him but stopped when I felt his hands on my sides. He slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it up over my head before I heard it hit the floor.

"You can continue now." Eli said, making me roll my eyes, even though he can't see me.

I smirked and said, "What if I don't want to?"

"You can't just start and then stop." He complained.

"Oh I think I just did." I smirked, even though he can't see me.

"Clare… please." He whined.

I smirked as I got an idea and I climbed on top of him, placing my hands on his shoulders as I straddled him. Since I was wearing a mini skirt, it made this a lot easier. In the dim light I saw him looking me in the eyes as I looked into his. I rolled my hips forward, rubbing myself against him, feeling just how aroused he is. He let out a small moan and his hands found my hips. I pushed my hips forward again, causing my skirt to rise up a little; we both moaned as my center came in contact with his cock for a second time, but harder.

I repeated this ministration and Eli's head fell back as he sucked in a breath. He gripped my hips and pushed me against him again, causing me to moan and him to bit his lip. I knew he was trying to keep his moans in but that wasn't going to do. I slid my hands down his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt, sliding my hands under his shirt and up his chest, feeling his abs. I leaned down and pressed my forehead to his, our noses side by side and our lips brushing.

"Just let it out." I whispered as I racked my nails down his chest and rolled my hips to his, hard.

He squeezed my hips as his eyes rolled back and he let out a long, sexy moan. His breathing picked up and he thrust his hips up to meet mine. I moaned and crushed my lips over his, sliding my tongue in his mouth in the process. Our tongues battled as our hips kept their pace.

Eli pulled away, breathing heavy, and growled animalistic before picking me up swiftly and placing me on my back with him towering over me. He had his hands pinning my wrists above my head as he stared into my eyes; our breathing was heavy and uneven.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." he whispered huskily.

I bit my bottom lip and glanced down before looking up into his eyes shyly, "What do you mean?"

He looked into my eyes, glancing from one to the other. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, giving me a heated kiss. His lips moved fluidly with mine as I moved my legs, wrapping them around his waist. I thrust my hips up to his and he groaned in his throat, tearing his mouth from mine.

"You have got to stop doing that." Eli breathed.

"Why?"

"Because I am very attracted to you right now," he said before moving his head down to my neck. He placed and open mouth kiss just under my ear before adding some suction. He licked his way up to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe before whispering, "And you're making it very hard for me not to fuck you."

I let out a small gasp at his words. Don't get me wrong, I have thought about having sex with Eli, but every time it would come to mind, I would always think of how much he has tortured me. I know that we planned on this being an intimate relationship but I would rather have sex with someone who means a lot to me, not someone who is there when I want pleasure.

But… these past few days I have seen a different side of Eli, and not just the horny side. During the time when we're not being sexually intimate, he is actually a pretty nice guy, even with his witty sarcastic comments. But I'm still not quite ready to go that far yet. I mean, it has only been a few days.

"Clare?" Eli spoke, breaking me from my thoughts.

I snapped back into reality and noticed he was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I licked my lips and sighed, "I'm not ready for that, Eli."

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you a virgin?"

I let out a tiny laugh and shook my head. "I'm just not ready for that yet. We're not exactly friends, or in a relationship, and I'd rather not be fuck buddies."

He chuckled and bowed his head before rolling off of me and lying next to me.

"I didn't say anything about being fuck buddies, but just so you know, I don't hate you… anymore." I pinned my eyebrows together and turned my head to face him. "I don't necessarily like you but… I don't hate you." He smirked and I rolled my eyes before laughing.

"So you're okay with just foreplay?" I asked, wondering why we were talking about this.

"Hey, I may be an ass sometimes, but I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Good to know you have a heart." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's just black and the size of a peanut." He joked.

"Just like your brain." I teased as I stuck my tongue out at him.

His eyes widened as his eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped. "Oh you are going to pay for that."

I quickly sat up and tried to jump off the bed so I could leave, but Eli wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back down. I squealed and tried squirming from his grip but he only tightened it and pulled me back down on the bed, making me lie on my back.

"Eli!" I squealed and laughed as he began tickling me.

He rolled over and straddled me as he kept tickling my sides. My laughing only got louder and my sides began to hurt. I felt tears come to my eyes and I tried to get Eli to stop, but he wouldn't. I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from my sides.

"Stop… stop." I breathed, trying to get my breathing to a regular state.

I swallowed and Eli began chuckling. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine as one of his hands grasped both of mine in a tight grip while his other moved to my side. I stared up into his eyes, knowing what he was about to do.

"Take it back." He whispered. I shook my head, just to see what he would do. He smirked against my lips and began moving his fingers on my side, tinkling me for a short amount of time before stopping. "Take. It. Back." He repeated.

"I take it back." I gave in, not wanting him to tickle me anymore.

"Smart girl." He smirked.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before trying to move away from me, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I pulled him back. I leaned up and crashed my lips over his. I knew he was taken aback by my sudden action, but he kissed me back nonetheless. Our tongues battled and his hands found my sides as mine slid up to the back of his head, threading my fingers through his hair.

His tongue tangled itself with mine as his hands ran up and down my bare sides, making Goosebumps form on my skin. I removed my lips from his and leaned up, placing wet, open mouth kisses on his neck, occasionally switching between nibbling, biting and sucking. He let out a tiny moan and I smirked against his skin.

"You know, I might re-think my feelings for you." I said.

"How so?" he asked.

I brought my head back and he wasted no time in burying his head in the crook of my neck, returning the favour. I was going to answer but I let out a tiny moan as he began sucking on the skin right below my ear.

"Well, I don't necessarily like you but I don't hate you." I mocked him.

I felt him smirk against my skin before he brought his head back up, looking me in the eyes.

"Good to know."

He leaned down and crashed his lips to mine. I felt him smirk in the kiss as my hands traveled down his chest and up behind his shirt. I mentally smiled as I felt his abs; I loved the feeling of his skin twitching under my touch.

His tongue entered my mouth and coaxed mine to play with his. I didn't hesitate in letting our tongues dance together as his hands roamed up my sides, inching closer to my breasts. He cupped my left breast in his hand and I moaned as my back arched, trying to get him to touch me.

"Hey Eli, have you seen Dre- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Eli and I tore our lips apart, looking up to see Adam standing in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth agape.

**What do you think?**

**A reviewer told me that they should get caught, and I was like 'Holy shit! Yes!' and then BAM, Adam popped in my head. haha. **

**Anyways, what do you think is going to happen?**

**And sorry that this chapter was so short, I just couldn't think of anything else to put in here. **

**AND Tyler will appear more also, don't think I forgot about him, I just felt he didn't need to be in this chapter. **

**I don't know when I will be updating again, maybe Thursday? Idk, but keep a lookout! :)**

**Anyways, review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Situations Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I just figured out how to do the line thingy's hahaha. Anyways, on with the story! Read the authors note at the bottom please!**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_She can't behave, ain't not just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._ _Darling, what is going on? Honestly that never happened; lying is your favourite passion"_

Clare's POV

"Hey Eli, have you seen Dre- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Eli and I tore our lips apart, looking up to see Adam standing in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth agape.

Eli quickly got off of me and we both sat up. Right now, I didn't really care that I was half naked in front of Adam; the only thing I cared about was how I was going to get out of this.

Adam started breathing heavy as he switched his gaze, back and forth between Eli and I.

"What- how- but you- can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Adam said, getting angrier by the second.

"Uhh…" Eli started.

I chewed on my bottom lip and took a deep breath. I knew I had to do something, and only one thing came to mind; lie.

"Eli asked if he could borrow my English notes, and when I came over here to lend them to him… he came on to me." I lied.

"What!" Eli snapped towards me.

"What the fuck Eli! I knew you were messed up but what kind of sick bastard does that!" Adam began yelling at Eli.

"I didn't-

"Don't lie to me Eli!" Adam yelled.

"I'm not lying, Clare is!" Eli defended as he stood up, waving his hands around.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!" Adam spat before turning to me. "Come on, Clare, I'll take you to your dorm."

I nodded and quickly got up, grabbed my shirt before throwing it on and followed Adam out of Eli's room. Just before I left the room, I glanced back at Eli. He was standing next to his bed, his hands were now in fists and his jaw was clenched. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I took a step and suddenly I heard a loud crash from Eli's room, making me jump. I sped up my pace down the hall and met up with Adam.

I knew lying was not the best way to go, but I couldn't let Adam think I am a whore. He was one of my only friends, and I couldn't lose him.

I did feel guilty for blaming Eli, but I didn't know what else to do. Besides, li and I were supposed to make it look like we hated each other, so this could just be part of the plan? Yeah right. By the look on Eli's face when I left his room, I knew this wouldn't end well. Of course, just when things were going good, I had to go and ruin them! Ugh, I hate myself right now.

Once I got to my dorm, I said goodbye to Adam and quietly got ready for bed, seeing as Alli was sleeping already. Once I crawled in bed, I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I bit my bottom lip and reached over, grabbing my phone from my nightstand.

I dialled the number and waited for the other person to answer.

It went to voicemail.

I tried again.

Voicemail.

I sighed and began writing a text.

_Look, I'm sorry; I didn't know what else to do. I'll clear things up with Adam tomorrow; I just couldn't let him think I was a whore.  
>-Clare<em>

I waited impatiently for him to reply. Once my phone buzzed I quickly read the text.

_Don't bother in telling him. Don't talk to me, don't call me, don't text me; just leave me alone. Oh, and guess what? I hate you… again.  
>P.S. you are a whore.<br>-Eli_

I must have read that text over a million times. I couldn't stop. I can't believe he said that. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I tried to hold them back, but they ran down my cheeks anyways. I knew we weren't exclusive and that we only used each other for pleasure, but I couldn't help but feel hurt by this. I missed him already. I was over there, in his bed, with him on top of me, 30 minutes ago, and now I can never go back. I would, I definitely would, but he will never let me. Ugh, why did I have to lie? God, I am so stupid! I had to try and make this better.

I took a deep breath and replied.

Eli's POV

_I'm sorry  
>-Clare<em>

I stared at her text for about 10 minutes before turning my phone off and placing it on my nightstand.

I can't believe she fucking did that! I was actually starting to think of her as a friend… maybe more, but she ruined that. What the fuck was she thinking? I apologized for what I did to her and I thought we were on good terms, but I guess I was wrong.

I sighed and turned on my side, staring at the wall as I tried to go to sleep. But, I couldn't. Her scent still lingered on my bed and I couldn't get rid of it. She was here, only 30 minutes ago, and now she's gone, and most likely will never come back.

Who am I kidding? Of course she won't come back, why would she? We weren't exclusive; we were just using each other for pleasure.

…So why do I feel an ache in my chest?

I jumped a little when the door opened, signalling that Drew was home. I sighed and closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep.

"Eli, man, are you asleep-" I heard Drew say before there was a slight breaking sound. I then knew that he had stepped on the glass I broke. I was so mad at Clare that I just picked up whatever I could find and I threw it at the wall. Let's hope Drew was wearing shoes. "Eli, I know you're awake." Drew continued, making me sigh and turn over to face him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, for one, you weren't snoring."

I rolled my eyes. "I do not snore."

"…Okay, you don't snore, but you don't stay still in your sleep; you always move." Drew said, taking off his shoes and walking over to sit on his bed.

He was right; I can never stay still in my sleep. I always toss and turn. I don't really know why but I just can't stay still.

"So, why is there glass on the floor anyways?" Drew asked, going to clean up the glass.

I sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ah, girl troubles?" He asked, putting the broken glass into the garbage.

"I guess you could say that." I sighed, "Could we just talk about this tomorrow, I'm tired." I climbed back under the covers.

"Fine, whatever dude, night." I heard Drew say.

"Night," I mumbled.

I sighed shakily and closed my eyes, only to have them flutter back open while I stared at the wall. I really wish today was Friday, but no, it had to be Wednesday. I couldn't get to sleep and I had class tomorrow, what a great combination.

Clare's POV

I finished writing my note to Alli, telling her I went to meet up with Adam, and placed it on her bed. She was in the shower, getting ready for class and I needed to see Adam, before class.

I quickly got my bag and ran out of the door. As soon as I walked out of the front doors I mentally cursed at myself for wearing shorts. The weather channel said that it was going to be nice today. Stupid bastards.

I sighed and zipped up my sweater; I was too anxious to run back upstairs to change. I began walking and I was soon at the front doors to the boy's dorm. I opened the door and walked up the stairs and down the hall until I reached Adam's door. I knocked on it, impatiently waiting for him to open up.

Soon enough the door was opened, but the person standing there was not who I was expecting.

"Clare?" Tyler asked, trying to hide a yawn.

"Hi, uh, is Adam here?" I asked, trying to take a peek behind Tyler.

"Uh, no, he left early, I don't know why though." Tyler shrugged. I knew Adam hadn't told Tyler about his situation yet, otherwise he would know that Adam takes a shower early in the morning to avoid anybody.

"Thanks," I said, getting ready to leave but Tyler stopped me.

"Wait, Clare, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime with me." Tyler said, pretty boldly. It was almost like he knew I would say yes.

I didn't have time to think, I just wanted to talk to Adam, so I agreed and quickly left, on my way to the Dot. Adam normally always goes to the Dot before class, so I'm hoping he's there.

Once I got to the door, I sighed in relief when I saw Adam sitting in the booth by the window, where he normally sat. I quickly walked inside and sat in front of him.

"Oh, hey Clare, what's up?" Adam asked, smiling at me.

"I need," pant "to talk," pant "to you." I answered before grabbing his water and taking a gulp.

"Did you run here?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." He nodded, telling me to continue. "It's about Eli."

"Oh, Clare, I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you, thinking what he could have done-

"Adam!" I held my hand up, "That's not what happened."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, utterly confused.

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment everything was going to come out. I didn't know how he was going to take it, but I knew I had to tell him. I can't let him think Eli did something like that. Adam was Eli's best friend, and I can't help but feel that it was my fault that Adam was mad at Eli… well, it is my fault.

"It all started at the party last week…" I began. I told him, I told him everything. From the little arrangement Eli and I made to last night. I told him how Eli apologized last week and how that suddenly led to us kissing. I told him how we would arrange meetings so we could fool around. I told him that I found out that Eli isn't really a bad guy, once you get to know him. I told him everything.

I let out a big breath when it was over and waiting for Adam's response. Adam just sat there, blinking rapidly; his mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Come again?" He asked finally.

I groaned and slammed my head on the table. "Please don't make me say all of that again."

"No, no, I got it the first time… but, what I don't understand is, you guys hated each other, so why the sudden attraction?" he asked, still trying to process the news.

I lifted my head and shrugged, "I guess us hating each other made it all more fun."

He nodded slowly, still not fully understanding.

Then, he asked the one question I didn't know how to answer. "So, why did you lie yesterday when I caught you?"

I looked down at the table, where I was drawing invisible circles with my finger. "I guess I felt that if you knew, you would think different of me. I mean, you knew me when I was 'Saint Clare' but now that I have changed, I thought… I thought you would think I was a whore."

Adam sighed, "Clare, this may be a little… crazy, I mean, fooling around with your nemesis and all… but you're not a whore."

I nodded, a small smile appearing on my lips, but soon disappearing as I remembered I messed things up with Eli. Things were finally going good between us and I had to go and ruin it!

"Ugh!" I slammed my head on the table.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I fucked up Adam." I mumbled before I lifted my head and stared at the table; my fingers twirling around each other. "Things were finally going good between Eli and I. Sure we insulted each other in school, but that was all an act to keep our plan a secret. When we were alone, things were good. Sometimes we wouldn't even fool around, we would just… hang out, but of course I ruined it all."

"So, you guys were becoming… friends?" Adam asked, confusion written on his face.

To be honest I didn't really know if we were becoming friends or not. I mean, I don't hate Eli… even if he hates me. I sighed, remembering he hates me, once again.

"I don't know," I sighed. "When Eli and I use to insult each other, it was because he started it, for a reason I still don't know. But… when we were alone, he was this sweet, sarcastic, funny, cute guy; it was like there was another side to him. But I liked it." I smiled to myself, my eyes still burning a hole into the table. I could feel the heat rise to my face as I thought about him. Just thinking about him makes me feel all tingly inside. It's like my stomach does a backflip.

Oh lord, what is happening to me?

"Clare," Adam said making me look up at him, breaking me from my thoughts. "I hate to be the one to break the news to you, but… you like Eli."

My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. I felt my palms start to sweat as my heart began racing. I couldn't like Eli, we were just fooling around… it was for fun. Right? I opened and closed my mouth a thousand times before finally speaking.

"N-no, no, I don't, I can't, I-I don't." I shook my head, trying to get my sudden nerves to go away.

"Clare, as much as I hate to say this, but you do; I can see it in your eyes. You light up when you talk about him, you blush at just the thought of how he acts around you, and you get nervous just thinking about having actual feelings for him. It's obvious, Clare. You like Eli." Adam said, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

I stared at Adam; It couldn't be true, could it?

I shook my head. "I don't know what you talking about." I whipped my hands on my sweater, trying to dry them. "I don't like Eli. Now, let's go, were going to be late for class."

Adam sighed and we both got up, heading out of the Dot. As we were walking side by side, Adam started snickering.

"What?"

"You liiiike him," Adam smirked.

"I do not, now shut up." I said, glaring at him.

Adam nodded, but then smiled. "You loooove him," he smirked as he nudged me.

I shook my head and turned my head away, trying to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"No, I don't like Eli."

It was then when I could faintly hear a voice in the back of my head, telling me that I was lying to myself.

**So? How was it?**

**Anyways, next chapter will be in Eli's POV. It will involve his talk with Drew, and more. :)**

**READ: I don't think I will be updating as much as I normally do since Finale Exams in school and such. But I will try my best. I will update this weekend, but I'm not sure when or if it will be one chapter or two. **

**I just want to try this out: 70 reviews for next chapter. That's only 12 reviews and you've done it before! :)**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Situations Chapter 8

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing! I am so glad you got to the goal! I love you all and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! :)**

**So this is just Eli. There's no Clare in this chapter, but it's mostly about her. It's weird, I didn't intend for the chapter to turn out like this. Oh well. Enjoy! :)**

**A LOT of dialog in this.**

Eli's POV

"Eli, dude, wake up." I heard Drew say, causing me to groan and bring the covers over my head. "Eli, you missed class."

I shot up, searching for the clock. He was right, I did. Looks like I was 'sick' today. I sighed and rubbed my eyes; I finally sell asleep and then Drew wakes me up. Seriously!

I sighed and fell back on the bed; there was no point in getting up now. I turned over and pulled the covers over me, once again. Drew kept telling me to get up, but I just wanted to stay in bed, but he thought I should get up. So, he pulled on my blankets, and since I was wrapped up in them, I was pulled to the floor. Drew started laughing and I groaned.

Suddenly, I felt a really comfortable position and I smiled.

"Oh, what do you know, the floors more comfier than the bed." I smiled and curled up on the floor.

I could sense that Drew was rolling his eyes.

"Seriously dude, you need to get up. You can't just stay here and mope around about some random slut-

"She's not a slut." I interrupted, mumbling into the carpet. I hated her, but she's not a slut.

"Whatever, you need to get up and find another girl. There's plenty." I peeked through my eyelids to see Drew smirking. If only he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

I sighed and got up, sitting on the bed, running a hand through my hair. I didn't want to do anything today, but I knew I couldn't just sleep, since it took me till 4 in the morning to actually fall asleep last night.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the Dot to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head; I wasn't really in the mood to eat. "Well, when I get back, you better be up and dressed."

Then, Drew walked out the door, leaving me to wallow up in my self-pity. I sighed and moved so I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling as my right hand rested on my stomach and my left was behind my head.

What am I doing? I'm moping around for some girl who doesn't think of me anymore than a guy who she can fool around with. Sure, that's what we are- or were- but I felt as if we could have been more. We could have been friends, maybe more… but she proved to me that's not what she wanted.

I sighed and decided to take a shower. I got up, grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the water and while I was waiting for the water to warm up, I peeled off my clothes. I got in the shower and bowed my head under the hot water, resting my hands on the wall.

For some stupidly strange reason, I couldn't get Clare off of my mind. Her smile, her eyes, the way she laughs, the way she would playfully smack me when I say something sarcastic or witty. I chuckled softly at the thought, but my smile fell when I remembered what happened.

I sighed and began washing my hair and body. Once I was done I turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked out into the room and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I saw drew standing there with a coffee in his hands.

"Whoa dude, put some clothes on! There are some things in life you can never un-see." Drew said, covering his eyes with his free hand.

"Oh shut up, Drew."

Drew chuckled and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on before grabbing a pair of grey skinny jeans with black blotches everywhere. I grabbed a black button down and a black blazer.

"Is it clear?" I heard Drew ask from in the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fully clothed." I answered, smirking.

I looked over when the bathroom door opened and chuckled as Drew walked out with one hand covering his eyes and the other waving around. He removed his hand and grabbed his basketball before sitting on his bed.

"So, tell me what happened between you and that girl." Drew said, throwing the basketball up in the air before catching it.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, facing him. "Things just… didn't work out the way I planned."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked, still throwing the ball around.

"We just… I don't know how to explain it Drew. All I know is things are fucked up and I can't do anything about it." I sighed as I dropped back on the bed, covering my face with my hands. "Adam is pissed off at me also." I muttered.

"Why?" Drew asked, staring at the ball as he threw it up and caught it; repeating that ministration.

"He thinks I cam- did something, but I didn't and he won't listen to me. It's like high school all over again." I sighed.

"Except you're not as messed up in the head as you were in high school." Drew smirked.

"Yeah, I'm more fucked up now than I was back then." I mumbled.

Drew chuckled. "Yeah, whatever man. Well, I gotta go meet Bianca, see you later… maybe."

I chuckled softly and nodded. Drew got up and left the room, leaving me alone.

I sighed and turned my head, facing my pillows. I pursed my lips and decided I should wash these sheets. I got up and peeled the sheets and comforter off of my bed and throwing them in the basket. I grabbed the basket and hostelled it up against my side with one hand while the other opened the door and closed it behind me.

I walked down the hallway, down the stairs and through the laundry room door. I quickly put the sheets in the washer and when I turned around, I nearly jumped out of my shoes.

"Sorry I scared you." Adam said, walking in slowly.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" I asked, my tone colder than I intended.

He held up the basket in his arms. "Just washing my clothes, sorry if I didn't want to be a dirt-bag."

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, walking over to place his basket on another dryer. "So why weren't you in class today?"

"I slept in and figured there was no point in going." I shrugged.

He nodded and turned to me, not looking me in the eyes. He looked like he had a lot on his mind; like something was bothering him. He looked at me and pursed his lips.

"Spit it out, Torres." I said.

But he didn't speak; he just stood there. It looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something. I waited, but nothing. I sighed and began walking out of the room, but something he said stopped my feet before my brain could process it.

"Clare told me."

I stopped in mid tracks. I slowly turned around to face him, wondering what he was talking about. I'm pretty sure I know, but it couldn't be. Clare was the one who lied, so why would she come clean? I mean, sure she told me she would come clean to Adam, but I told her not to, so she wouldn't… would she?

"She told me everything." Adam finished.

I turned around fully and rested against the wall, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"She told you? Everything?" I asked.

He nodded, "Everything."

I pressed my lips to a line and sighed.

"Eli, look, I'm sorry I freaked out at you. But when Clare said that you came onto her, I just lost it. I mean, she's one of my best friends, and I know you're no stranger when it comes to girls," I smirked at this. "So I thought you were going to, I don't know… use her, I guess." He chuckled and continued, "Turns out I wasn't totally wrong."

"Adam, I wasn't just using her. I actually liked hanging out with her. Sure I use to insult her all the time and be a total jerk to her, but that was before I actually knew her." Adam looked at me intensely, like he really wanted to hear what I had to say, so I continued. "Yes, we used each other for pleasure, but when we weren't fooling around, we actually had a good time. She's a nice girl, and the most interesting one I've met and yes, she is very attractive-

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about." Adam interrupted, pointing a finger at me. I put my hands up in defense.

"But, I wouldn't force her into doing anything she wouldn't want to do. That night when you caught us, that's what we were talking about… well, before we made out." I explained.

Adam nodded, "So you like her."

My eyes widened and I blinked rapidly. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You like her. Which words do you not understand?" He asked.

I stared at him; where did he get that from? I didn't say anything about liking Clare, which I don't… do I?

"Adam, I don't know where you got that from, but I don't like Clare." I stated.

"Eli, it's obvious. With any other girl, you would fuck 'em and leave 'em. But you just told me that with Clare, you kept going back, even if there was no sex involved. You said you wouldn't pressure her into anything, and normally if a girl said no to sex, you'd say no to them." Adam explained.

I stared at him, blinking rapidly, once again. I hate to admit it, but he did have a valid point. Normally I would always have one night stands, but with Clare, it just felt different; it was like I wanted it to keep happening and it wasn't just a one night fling.

But I couldn't like Clare. That would go against all moral rules. We were just using each other for pleasure, no strings attached.

"I-it was a part of the deal we made. After the first time, we decided we could do it again." I explained.

"Eli, don't lie. Clare told me you were the one who asked if you guys could do it again." Adam explained, a smirk playing at his lips.

Dammit. Why did Clare have to tell him every detail? Well, I sure hope she didn't tell him EVERY detail. That would be kind of awkward; for Adam and me.

"W-well yeah, the first time was pretty grea-

"Whoa! Just stop right there. Could we just skip this part and get to the part where you admit your feelings for Clare?" Adam said, interrupting me.

"Adam, there's no feelings to admit." I said, not even convincing myself.

Adam rolled his eyes before he scoffed. "Yeah, right, cause that was convincing." He said, sarcasm laced in his voice.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head before bringing my hands to my face and rubbing it. This was so frustrating. I know I have some sort of feelings for Clare, but I don't know what they are. And after her little 'stunt' I don't think I can forgive her, I mean, she did almost make Adam hate my guts. Well, technically that did happen, but at least she came clean.

I groaned. "Okay, maybe I kind of, sort of, possibly… it's conceivable… that I have some sort of feelings for her." I said and Adam nodded and I continued. "But I don't know what kind of feelings they are yet."

Adam pressed his lips to a line. "Well, try and explain how she makes you feel."

I looked away from Adam and stared at nothing in particular, trying to picture her being around me.

"Well, when we hang out, I feel like I could be myself, and not put on an act. She makes me feel good, just by being around her. I like her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her scent; how she can stand up for herself, the way she doesn't care what people think, just… everything." I sighed.

Adam started laughing and I looked back at him, pinning my eyebrows together.

"Man, you got it bad!" Adam said, laughing.

"Yes, I like her okay, we've established that, now can we please move on?" I said, getting annoyed at the fact that he won't let this go.

"Well, at least you can admit it." He muttered.

I pinned my eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"

He froze and looked at me, trying to find a way to get out of this. But I knew something was up, so I gave him the look saying 'don't even try to lie to me'.

He sighed, "Clare like's you too."

My eyes widened and I stood up straight, "Really? She said that?"

"Well, not exactly…" Adam said uneasily. "But I can see it in her eyes. You should her when she talks about you."

So she talks about me? Oh, wait, she told Adam everything, of course she would be talking about me. I snapped back into reality and took in what Adam just said. Does Clare really like me? She didn't necessarily say it, so maybe not. But Adam said he can see it in her eyes. The very eyes I love.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go tell her." Adam said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Wait a minute." I said, stepping towards him. "When you caught us together, you freaked out and yelled at me, but now you're telling me to go after her? Dude, make up your mind!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, the only reason why I freaked out was because I thought you guys hated each other, but clearly I was wrong." Adam chuckled. "Anyways, what are you still doing here? Go after her. I think she's at the Dot." He said, smirking.

I thought about it; if things don't work out, I guess I'll have to get over her. I looked over at the washer with my sheets in it and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Dude, I'll get those, just go get your girl." Adam said, shoeing me off with his hands.

I chuckled and said my thanks before running out the door. Adam said she was at the Dot, so I figured I'd check there first.

I felt my heart race as the Dot got into closer view. I started thinking; how would I tell her? Would I ask her what her feelings towards me are or would I just be blunt? Will she feel the same way or will she turn me down? If she did turn me down, I wouldn't blame her, I mean, I did insult her for most of the year. But, these past few days, actually spending time with her, was amazing. I got to see the real her, and not who I thought she was.

I finally got to the Dot and smiled softly as I walked up to the door. I was just about to open the door when I noticed a sight that made my stomach drop.

There, sat Tyler and Clare, sitting a lot closer than I would like, and laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at them, even though they couldn't see me. Even though I was pissed, I still couldn't help but think that that should be me.

**So, since you guys got to the goal last chapter, I want to try again, but only for this one. The next one won't have one :)**

**So, let's say… 82 or 85 reviews for next chapter. Somewhere between them :)**

**Come on… that review button is just waiting to be clicked. Make it happy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Situations Chapter 9

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all! You guys are fucking amazing! :) Thank you for giving me MORE than I asked for! You guys are amazing and I hope you love this next chapter! **

**Warning: Eli and Clare sexiness ;)**

Eli's POV

It's been a month since I've spoken to Clare. Yes, a month. She's been too busy with Tyler.

Sure Clare and I speak during English, but that's because we have too. Stupid Miss. Dawes made us partners, along with Adam, but I think he's in more torture than me. Clare and I mostly bicker about what to do for the assignments and such and Adam sits there, watching us, probably wishing he was anywhere but there.

Clare has tried to be civil with me, and to be honest, I have tried also. But every time we begin to act civil towards each other I end up thinking of her and Tyler and I get ticked off, which leads to me flipping out for no reason. Well, there is a reason, but Clare doesn't know what it is, and I'd like to keep it that way.

I was currently walking down the hallway with Adam by my side. We weren't really talking about anything in particular, just walking. We turned a corner and as we walked by another hallway, I heard giggling. But not just any giggling, it was familiar.

I pinned my eyebrows together and walked backwards before I stood in front of the other hallway. I looked down the hallway and noticed it was Clare and Tyler making googly eyes with each other. I rolled my eyes but my jaw clenched when I saw them begin to make out.

"Get a room!" I yelled before walking away, making sure Clare didn't see me, though she probably knew it was me from my voice.

"Dude, how long are you going to pretend that that doesn't bother you?" Adam asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Eli, you walk around pretending that Clare and Tyler being together don't bother you, when obviously it does."

"They're not official yet." I said through clenched teeth.

Adam sighed, "Hate to rain on your parade, but they became official a few days ago." He gave me a sincere look.

I stared at him, completely confused. By now we had stopped in the hallway. For the people walking by, we must've looked retarded. Here's two guys standing in the middle of the hallway; one has his hand on the others shoulder while the other one looks utterly confused. Great sight to see.

"What? Where was I when this happened?" I asked, trying to register this.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know, probably trying to find a way to murder Tyler without leaving any evidence."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said in a mocking tone.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later dude." Adam said, patting me on the shoulder before leaving me here.

_**Later**_

It was around 9:00 and I was currently sitting in the lounge with the guys all sitting around playing COD. I was slouched on the couch with my arms crossed and my legs spread out. Normally I would be playing COD with the guys but I didn't feel up to it right now.

"Eli, man, are you going to play?" KC asked. Yes I was pissed off about what happened at the pool but if I chose Clare over the guys then they would know something was up, so I stayed friends with KC and Owen. Even though Owen is a complete sick bastard.

I sighed, "Nah, I think I'm just going to go to the library." They paused the game and everyone turned to face me, looking at me like I had ten heads. "I have a test tomorrow, I need to pass it." I covered. I did have a test, but I already knew the material, I just needed some peace and quiet.

"Alright, whatever dude." KC said and they all turned back to the screen.

I got up and made my way to the library. Things tonight were pretty quiet. I didn't know everything would be so quiet on a Thursday night.

Once I got to the library I walked inside and made my way to a table, just to relax. I sat in the chair and looked around, noticing it was empty, and that was how I liked it. The only person here was the librarian, but she was quite familiar with me, so she knew I was no trouble.

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head against them. I was just beginning to relax when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see the librarian. She was about in her late forty's or early fifty's. She was really sweet and had glasses that were a light pink.

"Elijah, I'm sorry to bother you but it's time to lock up." She said sweetly. I sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, I just needed to think about things." I mumbled.

She pursed her lips and looked around before she turned to face me again. "If I gave you the keys, would you lock up after you leave?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "you would let me stay here?"

"Yes, but no longer than ten. It's already 9:30 and I was supposed to lock up already, but I trust you, so… here." She held the key's out.

I smiled softly at her before taking the keys' and replying, "Thank you, and I won't let you down."

She smiled and nodded before walking out the library doors. Soon it was only my breathing that was heard in the library.

I sighed and decided to go look for a book. I walked up and down the aisles, looking for a book, but none caught my attention. I sighed and dug in my pocket, pulling out my I-pod. I put the ear-buds in my ears and pressed play on my playlist. I began walking around and back over to the table I was previously at.

I slouched in the chair and closed my eyes and I let my head fall back. What is wrong with me? I use to always be out partying or hanging out with the guys, but now it's different. Now, I want to be alone most of the time.

I felt the table move a little and I lifted my head as I opened my eyes. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Clare sitting in the chair in front of me. I took the ear-buds out of my ears and placed my I-pod on the table. She didn't speak and neither did I; we just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I just want to talk." She answered.

"Oh, you want to talk? I didn't think you would have time since your tongue is always stuck down Tyler's throat." I snapped.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "So it was you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering if she figured out it was me that yelled at her and Tyler.

"Don't play dumb. Does 'get a room' ring any bells?" she asked.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't want to watch you guys make a porno in the hallway." I said, my tone cold.

She scoffed, "What is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes, you're acting weird. You never talk to me anymore and I know Adam told you I told him everything." she then looked at me like she figured something out. "Wait… is that why you're acting like this? Are you mad at me for telling Adam? I thought that's what you wanted-

"Clare," I interrupted. "No, I'm not mad about that, I'm glad he knows. But there was no point in telling him since it's not happening anymore." I said, changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Whatever we had going on, it's not happening anymore. You've got Tyler and I've got…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Blonde skanks who would do anything to be known." Clare finished, her tone cold.

I didn't say anything; I just got up. "You have to leave, I have to lock up."

She got up and walked towards me before placing her hands on my chest. I looked down at her hands before I looked back up at her. She moved her hands to my shoulders and turned us around, backing me up until I hit the table. I stumbled a bit and grabbed the end of the table as Clare stared at me.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" she asked seductively.

Before I could respond she crashed her lips to mine. And just like that, I was hooked. I couldn't pull away, no matter how much I wanted to. My lips began to move with hers as her hands traveled up and down my chest.

Everything began moving fast. We kissed furiously and she reached down, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up. Our kiss broke and I helped her take my shirt off before our lips attached again. She pushed me back so I was lying on the table, with her straddling me. My hands found her hips and I gripped them as she rocked her hips forward. I could feel myself growing hard, and I suddenly regret wearing skinny jeans.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and practically ripped it off of her before flipping us over on the table so she was underneath me. I removed my lips from hers and placed them against the soft skin of her neck. I heard her sigh and I began placing wet open mouth kisses near her sensitive spot. I began to suck and nibble on her creamy flesh and she moaned.

"Eli," she moaned when I bit down on her neck. I miss that, so much.

I loved the way she moaned my name, and I wanted to hear it again, so I rolled my hips to hers making her gasp and moan. I let out a groan as she lifted her hips up as mine went down against hers.

She wrapped her arms around my back and dug her nails in my back, moaning my name each time my cock hit her center. Even though there was clothing between us it still felt amazing.

Clare ran her hands to the back of my head and threaded her fingers through my hair, which was always a turn on, and lifted my head before she crashed her lips over mine, hungrily kissing me. I kissed her back as our hips never lost movement.

I suddenly remembered that she was with Tyler now and this was no longer just for fun. She was cheating on him with me; normally I would be up for this but if it was the other way around, with her cheating on me with Tyler, I don't know what I would do.

I tore my lips from her and jumped off of her, panting. I quickly picked my shirt up from the floor and put it on.

"Eli?" Clare asked, sitting up with confusion written on her face.

I picked up her shirt and threw it at her.

"Come on, I have to lock up." I said.

Clare stared at me, blinking rapidly and opening and closing her mouth.

"Wait, what's going on? Why did you stop?" she asked. I thought I heard a hint of hurt in her voice but I shook it off.

"Clare, this shouldn't have happened. You're with Tyler now and I can't- no, I won't be the other guy." I answered, my chest aching with every word.

She put on her shirt and stood up from the table.

"We used to always do this? Why can't we do it again?" she asked, walking closer to me.

"Clare, did you not just hear what I said! You're Tyler's girlfriend! It was different when you were single, but now you're not." I sighed. "Now, I won't tell Tyler about this, since it was just spur of the moment, but if you really like this guy and he treats you right, then don't mess it up." I swear my heart hit the floor then. With every word I said, I felt my heart break.

She looked at me with a sad expression and looked to the ground before walking towards the doors slowly. I followed and Clare opened the door, stepping outside and standing there, her back facing me. I was just about to lock the doors but Clare spoke.

"You forgot your I-pod." She mumbled.

I sighed and ran back in the library, grabbed my I-pod from the table and ran back over to the door. Clare was still standing there, her back still facing me. I turned the rest of the lights off and locked the doors before turning and making my way down the hall.

"Eli, wait!" I heard Clare say.

I stopped, sighed and turned around to face her. She walked up to me, her eyes burning a hole in the ground. I watched as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the breath out.

"I think... we got off one wrong start," she started as I raised my eyebrows. "Maybe we could... start over... you know, be ... friends." She asked, hope laced in her voice.

She looked up at me through her bangs and chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for an answer. I thought about it. We did start out pretty badly, and well, it was my fault. So, maybe we could start over.

I smirked and stuck my hand out, "Hi, I'm Eli."

She looked up at me and giggled, "I'm Clare." She shook my hand.

"Well Clare, it's nice to meet you." I smirked. I couldn't get over how ridiculous this was.

She giggled, "You too. So, I'll see you around?"

My smirk formed into a little smile. "Guess you will."

And with that I turned on my heels, stuck my hands in my pockets and walked down the hallway and to my room.

Once I made it to the hall I noticed a familiar figure, with an unfamiliar figure. It was Tyler with a girl I didn't recognize. She had long dark brown hair and she was skinny and short. I pinned my eyebrows together as I noticed just how close they were. I slowly made my way to my door, my gaze still locked on them. My eyes widened a little as the girl giggled and flipped her hair as Tyler looked at her and licked his lips. It looked like they were nodding in agreement on something before they looked around, noticing me.

I quickly turned and made it look like I was trying to unlock my door. Once I turned my head again I noticed they were gone. I looked around, only to see an empty hallway. I sighed and walked inside the room.

Clare's POV

"Where were you, missy?" Alli asked as I entered our room.

I ignored her at first, a blush creeping on my face as I walked over to my bed and took off my jacket, throwing it in the closet. I went to my dresser and began taking off my jewellery.

"Were you with Tyler?" she asked.

I pondered on what to say. "Uh… no, I went to the library."

"The library closed at 9:30, it's almost 11." Alli said.

Dammit! Come on Clare, think!

"Yes, it did. But I left my jacket there, so I had to go look for the librarian and ask her if I could go get my jacket, and by the time we were done, it was getting late, so I made my way up here." I explained so easily that I almost believed myself.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night," I responded.

As I laid there in bed, under the covers, I couldn't help but think of Eli. I know, weird when I'm dating someone else, but I couldn't help it. He was just so… ugh. Sure Tyler was a nice guy, but… he's no Eli.

I smiled softly as I remembered what happened a little while ago between Eli and I. I was really glad we tried to start things over. We could put the past behind us and start over. But, I didn't want to forget our little late night meetings. I never wanted to forget the way his hands would burn into my skin when he touched me, or the way his lips fit perfectly with mine, or the way he made me feel. Even though he was a jerk at times, he was also the only one who could make me blush.

I closed my eyes as I remembered what actually happened in the library. I don't know what made me go onto him like that, and even though I am dating Tyler, I don't regret it. Yes, I care about Tyler and I feel bad for cheating on him, but I also wish Eli hadn't stopped us. It's like I'm torn between two guys, but the only thing is Eli has no idea how I actually feel about him.

So I've come to a conclusion… I like Eli, a lot more than I should.

**Reviews?**

**So now you have both sides of the 'relationship' going on between Eli and Clare. If you don't get it, then I will explain. This is also a little peak into the next chapter… ish. Lol. : Eli and Clare like each other but they're both too scared to admit it to the other, in case the other doesn't feel the same way, and then they would have to stop with their meetings. But now that Tyler's involved, Eli and Clare have to stop… for now ;)**

**So, as promised, no goal for this chapter, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review, because you do! :P Do it for Eli; if you don't review, you will never find out if Eli will get Clare or if Clare will get her man. ;)**

**I have a few other tricks up my sleeve, so if you want to see them, then review! **

**Seriously! I have this big surprise planned and I really want to write it! … okay, so it's not really a big surprise but it's definitely worth reviewing for!**

**Oh look, I'm rambling aren't I? Well, I have one more thing to say…**

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Situations Chapter 10

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you, and your reviews! They make my day. :)**

**Summer= More time to write! :)**

Eli's POV

"Let's put a smile on that face,"

"The Joker." I said, flipping through my comic. Adam and I were in the rec area, reading comics at the moment. To be honest I just needed to be with someone other than myself, so I don't have to think about Clare.

Clare and I have been actually talking this past week, as friends. We haven't done anything other than talk, and it was new to me. I have never really had a girl as just a friend before. But, I got to say, I don't like it. Maybe it because I like Clare, more than a friend.

"Dude," Adam hit me over the head with his comic, "I'm serious. You've been frowning all week, what's up?" I turned and gave him a look. "Besides the fact that the girl you're totally in love with chose another guy over you."

"I don't love her," I mumbled.

"Like, love, what's the difference?" he asked like there was no difference.

I shrugged, even though I know exactly what the difference is. 'Like', is when you feel attracted to this one person, and you need to get to know them more. But 'Love', well love is when you can't be apart from that person, even if your life depended on it. It's when you can't help but think of their eyes, smile, scent, touch… just everything about them. It's when the only thing you think about is that person, and you can't go to sleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams. …Okay, I got the last part from fackebook, but it's true.

"Adam, just stop talking about it, and then maybe I wouldn't be so down. You keep bringing it up and each time it reminds me that she's with… him." I shuddered, just thinking about him touching her the way I use to.

"Okay, sorry." He slouched back into the couch, only to shoot up and stare at me with a creepy grin.

"Stop it… that's creepy… Adam, stop…" I whined as I turned my head away from him, not able to look at him anymore.

Adam began to chuckle, "Sorry, but we should go out, do something… go get some girls." He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

I thought about it before nodding my head. Having some fun with a girl could get my mind off of Clare. I know it's a jackass move to use a girl to stop thinking about another girl, but this is an emergency. Who knows, maybe these feelings for Clare are just a stage and I might actually find someone.

"Cool, let's go." Adam said as he began walking away, with me following him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adam and I ended up at a club in town called The Pit. Weird name, I know, but it's not a bad place. The music was always blasting; the lights were funky colours and flickering rapidly. They even had a smoke machine for the dance floor.

There were little round tables around, leaving a lot of room for the dance floor. There were skimpy waitresses walking around giving old horny men drinks. There were a lot of people my age here but there were quite a few of old guys here. I bet half of them are married.

Adam and I walked over to a table and sat down, looking around to see if we saw anybody that looked familiar. Did I see anyone familiar? No. Did Adam? Yes. He seemed to notice a girl with light brown hair that went a past her shoulder; he smiled and nodded his head toward her, as she returned the smile and turned to her friends, giggling. I rolled my eyes; typical girls.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I asked Adam, who snapped his head at me and then looked down at the table, blushing like there was no tomorrow. There was enough light to see the obvious blush on his face.

"N-no, I-I can't do th-that." He stammered.

I rolled my eyes, "It's obvious you like her, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Because, I've only known her for a few weeks; she's new and the only time I've talked to her was in chemistry, and that was because were partners." He sighed.

"Exactly! Look, Adam, it's obvious she likes you too, so get off of your lazy ass and go over there."

"Eli, it's not that easy." He sighed.

"Yes it is! You just have to be smooth," I explained.

"I don't know how to be smooth," Adam said.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do; you're going to march over there, ask her if you could buy her a drink, and when she says yes, which she will, you start talking to her."

"Okay… okay," he got up, with a smile on his face and began walking over there, only to turn around and come back to me. "What am I supposed to talk about?"

I shrugged, "Compliment her."

He nodded and began walking over to her again, only to come back over to me, looking worried. I smacked my forehead and looked at him, "What now?"

"I forgot something," he said, uneasy.

"What?" I sighed.

"My name," he said, causing me to look at him like he had just got a monkey to sing.

I chuckled, "Rhymes with badam."

He looked up, trying to think.

"I need more than that!" he threw his hands up in the air.

I chuckled, "It's Adam, Adam Torres. Now, go get your girl, and remember, be smooth, but confident." I said as I rubbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Okay… okay… I can do this," he kept mumbling to himself before taking a deep breath and turning over to the girl before walking over to her.

I watched as he began to talk to her, pointing to the bar. The girl smiled and nodded, getting up and taking Adam's hand as they walked over to the bar. I smirked as I knew it would work.

Since Adam was taken care of, I decided to order a drink. I stopped one of the waitresses in a very short, skimpy skirt and a shirt that only covered her breasts as it was tied in the middle of them. I ordered what I wanted and she winked at me before walking away.

I sighed and turned back in my seat, watching all of the people dance, mingle or act retarded since their drunk. I chuckled as I watched one dude get kicked out for trying to start a fight.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with my drink and placed it on the table with a napkin underneath it. She walked away, but not before giving me a flirty smile. I turned to the napkin and picked up my drink to look at it, noticing she wrote her number down. I chuckled to myself. I will admit that she was pretty hot, but I'm not the type to go after girls who work in a place like this, showing off their bodies for other guys. Plus, they most likely have an STD or something.

I sighed and chugged the rest of my drink and placing some bills on the table before getting up and walking around. I looked to my right and noticed Adam and that girl talking and laughing as they drank, sitting at the bar. She was looking at him with a smile on her face as Adam talked, probably telling a joke since the girl burst into laughter, and placing her hand on his shoulder.

I turned to my left and began walking around the club. I then noticed two familiar faces. Clare and Tyler. They were sitting at a table and talking, until Clare turned her head and our eyes locked. My lips parted slightly and we stared at each other, before she broke a smile. I only smirked in return. She motioned her hand, telling me to come over and I shook my head, nodding my head towards Tyler. She turned to Tyler and said something before he nodded and she got up, walking over to me.

My eyes widened slightly and I began looking around for an escape. I found the door and was about to charge at it, when a hand wrapped around my arm, and a familiar voice said my name.

"Eli,"

Dammit!

I turned around and smirked at Clare as she looked up at me. She was taller than normal, but that's probably because she's wearing heels. I then noticed what she was actually wearing and I raised my eyebrows. She had on a short, and I mean short, jean skirt with riffles at the end, making it look like it was cut, and a dark purple tank top on with a black leather jacket. I had to admit this sight before me only made me want her more.

"Are you here by yourself?" Clare asked. I was kind of shocked that that would be the first thing she would say to me.

"Nope, I'm on a date with Adam, but he ditched me for her," I yelled over the music, nudging my head towards Adam and the girl. Clare looked over to them and smile before turning to me and laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just picturing you and Adam being on a date,"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you can't expect him to stay away from this sexy god," I smirked as I pointed to myself.

She rolled her eyes, "Sexy god? More like a wanna be Bieber."

I placed my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt. "That hurt. You know, just for that, I'm giving you the silent treatment."

I turned around and crossed my arms, but I could still see her from the corner of my eye. She rolled her eyes and began to speak, "Eli, I was kidding."

I kept my ground and didn't move. She placed her hand on my shoulder and tried turning me around. She only succeeded a little bit, having me facing her a little.

"You actually look pretty good." I hear her yell over the music.

I was kind of shocked she would say this. I was only wearing my black skinnies, a grey V-neck and my black leather jacket. I didn't see what the difference was.

"What?" I asked, placing my hand behind my ear, signalling that I didn't hear her. I know I did hear her, but I wanted to hear her say it again.

"I said, you look really good."

Just one more time.

"What?"

"You look hot!" she yelled, just as the music was cut off. A few people turned to look at us and I only smirked while Clare blushed of embarrassment. She looked down and the people turned their heads back to whatever they were doing before.

"You're not so bad yourself." I said, chuckling as I began to walk away, only to be pulled back.

"Eli, I was wondering if you wanted to join us, you know, have a drink or something."

I looked over at Tyler and noticed he was talking to some dude I don't recognize. I turned my gaze back to Clare and asked, "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Her mouth fell open before she slapped my playfully, "Yes, I am, now, are you coming or not?"

"Well…" I trailed off, not really wanting to go over there.

"I'll take that as I yes, let's go." She tried pulling me but I didn't budge. She huffed and tried again, using both her hands, only to fail, making me smirk. "Alright, you asked for it!"

She rolled up her sleeves and went behind me, placing her hands on my back and trying to push me, only to fail again. I smirked and turned my head to look at her over my shoulder.

"It's not going to work." I stated, the smirk never leaving my lips.

"Oh really? Is that so?" She then smirked and brought her hands to the end of my jacket and slid her hands up it, having her hands behind my jacket but over my shirt, not touching my skin. Her fingers began tickling me and I let out a girlish giggle as I jumped away from her. She raised an eyebrow and I glared at her. I can't believe she found my tickle spot.

"Never speak of this." I commanded, still glaring at her.

She giggled, "Only if you come drink with us."

I groaned but agreed nonetheless. "Fine, as long as you never speak of what just happened."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked innocently. I was just about to tell her and then a smirk appeared on her lips, as I suddenly realised what she was doing.

"Ah, you're good." I smirked.

She flipped her hair, "Well."

She smiled and brought me over to the table where Tyler was sitting. Tyler looked up after the guy left and saw me. His eyes flashed with something before I realized he knew who I was. I guess he saw me when he was with the other chick. I wonder if Clare knows. I think I need to have a chat with her- oh crap, I can't tell her. She and I pretty much did the exact thing, except I don't know if Tyler actually cheated on her. Shit! This could've been the one chance and it was ruined even before it started. Just great!

"Tyler, you remember Eli right, the guy from the Dot?" really Clare? The guy from the Dot? Seriously!

"Yeah, I remember." Tyler responded, but I could tell in his eyes he remembered me from the hallway.

"Nice to see you again," I lied as I nodded.

He gave a fake smile and nodded. Clare told me to sit down and I complied, much to my dismay. For the first half hour things were going good, but I couldn't help but notice how much Tyler looked so uncomfortable. I mentally smirked at how I make him uncomfortable, but maybe because he was scared I would tell Clare.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a drink, do you guys want anything?" Clare asked.

"Beer," Tyler and I said in unison. We both looked at each other and then at Clare, to notice her look at us weirdly before she laughed and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tyler turned to me, "We need to talk."

"About?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you in the hallway." He said, looking around, making sure Clare was out of sight.

"So what if it was?" I asked.

"Look, I know you're friends with Clare," I smirked at this. "But, I swear it was just a onetime thing, and it was a complete mistake."

I raised my eyebrows; this guy is seriously trying to have this talk with me?

"Just, please, don't tell her, she doesn't need to know." Tyler said, sighing.

I pressed my lips to line and nodded, "Fine, but if I find out you did it again, I swear I will-

"It won't," he interrupted before looking at me. "You really care about her, don't you?"

I looked around nervously. "She's my friend, of course I do." that's all he needs to know.

Just then, Clare came back, holding two beers in one hand and a martini in the other. She hand us our beers and I quickly took a chug from mine. Clare eyed us suspiciously but then shrugged it off.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Sports," Tyler said.

Seriously? I don't know anything about sports! Clare raised her eyebrows and looked at me. Dammit, she knows something's up. I let out a chuckle and took another swig of beer.

"Okay... what sport?" she asked, a tiny smirk playing at her lips, but only I could point it out.

"Hockey," "Football," Tyler and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and then back at Clare. "Football," "Hockey," we said it again, only we switched sports.

"We were talking about hockey and football..." Tyler said.

"Debating on which one was better," I finished.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed.

"Uhuh," Clare said, not quite convinced.

The next ten minutes was silent. Well, besides the booming music. Clare sat there staring at us oddly, like she was trying to figure out what we were really talking about. Tyler sat there touching Clare on her arm, leg, hand... I shuddered every time their skin came in contact. I sat there clutching my beer bottle as I watched Tyler try to get Clare to kiss him, or touch him. It sickened me.

"Anyways, I'm going to go now," I said, finishing my beer and getting up.

"Oh, okay..." Tyler said, "Wait, we should hang out, the three of us."

My eyes widened a little as I looked at Clare. I really hoped she got the message that I really didn't want to be in a room with her and Tyler as they made out.

"Uh, no thanks, I really don't want to intrude-

"Oh, don't worry about that. You could even bring someone along, you know, if you can get a date." Tyler said, acting as if what he said was nothing.

I clenched my fists and jaw as I was about to deck him right in the face when Clare stopped me.

"I think that sounds nice," she placed her hand on mine, unclenching my fingers.

I sighed, "Fine, whatever. But I have to go find Adam, bye." I said bitterly before walking away.

Great, I get to have a date night with the girl I like and her boyfriend. Well, looks like I have to find a girl. Maybe, this could help me get Clare.

I smirked to myself as I thought of a plan.

**So, what did you think?**

**Okay, I know this is another filler chapter, but trust me, there is drama to come, it's just been taking a while and I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and what do you think Eli's plan is? **

**Here's a hint: Jealousy's a bitch, but payback is a bigger bitch.**

**Think about that! :P**

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Situations Chapter 11

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

**Thanks for the reviews. Loved them and you guys! This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it too. So it's a disappointment to me, but I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Clare's POV**_

"Okay, so let me see if I understand this correctly; you and Tyler are going on a double date with Eli and some other chick?" Adam asked me, acting as if I just spoke a whole other language. We were currently sitting in a booth at the Dot talking about what was happening later on this week.

I sighed, "It's not a double date; Eli's just hanging out with Tyler and me and he's bringing a… date." I sighed again as I realized that I am going on a double date with my boyfriend and the guy I like. Great.

"Wow," Adam started as he picked up his drink and took a sip. "Let me know how that works out."

I groaned in frustration and slapped my forehead. "What am I going to do?"

"Here's a thought, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Adam asked in a mocking tone.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy? I can't tell Eli how I feel, that would go against all rules. We said this was just casual and if I tell him I have feelings for him, he'll just laugh in my face and then everything will go back to the way it was…" I trailed off.

"You mean when you guys were totally ignoring each other or when you guys fought constantly?"

"Both?" I asked, not sure of the answer.

Adam chuckled, "Man I am so glad I'm not a girl." I raised my eyebrow and he glared at me. "You know what I mean."

I sighed, "Sorry."

"It's alright"

A small smirk appeared on my lips when I remembered Adam met a girl, and according to Eli, they hit it off pretty well. "So, how did things go with that girl?"

"Y-you mean, K-Katie?" he asked, clearing his throat as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. I smiled and nodded. "W-well, uh- we uh- we – we- um"

"Oh my god, Adam! Are you official or not?" I asked, becoming impatient.

He looked down, blushing like mad, and cleared his throat. "No, but" he paused, probably for 'dramatic effect' when really; it was just pissing me off.

"But what!" I snapped.

"Were going on a date, Friday." He said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

I squealed and clapped my hands. "Adam, that's great!" I then gasped once I got an idea. "You should totally come on with us on Friday, you know, so it won't be so much pressure."

He started considering it, looking at nothing in particular before looking back at me and cracking a smile. "Okay."

_**Friday night**_

Adam, Katie, Tyler and I were currently sitting in the Dot, waiting for Eli and mystery girl to show up. Eli wouldn't tell us her name, which I didn't understand.

We all decided to go to Above the Dot since there was this little concert showing. It was this new singer DJ Boonie (1). I haven't heard any of her songs, but apparently they are very upbeat.

"How long is he going to be?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Well, knowing Eli, he has to be 'Fashionably late'." Adam said, putting air quotes.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled as I saw Eli and a short skinny girl with long dark brown hair enter the Dot. Once they got to our table I noticed the girl had dark brown eyes. I also noticed how Tyler tensed up beside me. I turned my head and looked at Tyler, who was glaring at Eli, and when I turned to face Eli, he had his signature smirk on his face.

"Guy's, this is Imogen, but you already knew that, didn't you Tyler?" Eli asked, smirking towards Tyler.

"You know each other?" I asked, looking from Imogen to Tyler.

"We have, uh, math together." Tyler said, his eyes never leaving Eli.

I felt like there was something they were hiding, and when I looked at Adam, I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. But, me being me, I just shook the feeling off.

"So, are we going or what?" Imogen asked, interrupting Tyler and Eli's intense stare down. "I really want to dance." She turned and smirked at Eli, who turned to look at her, but his eyes were fixed on me.

He turned his gaze to her and replied, "Let's go."

_**Eli's POV**_

When I asked Imogen out, it was only to get under Tyler's skin. I will admit she was attractive, but she isn't Clare.

I know I told Tyler I wouldn't say anything to Clare, and I won't. I just figured if we all hung out, it might just slip up, and then Clare would come crying to me. Well, I hope she doesn't cry, I wouldn't be able to handle that, but she can't really get upset since she cheated on him… with me. I smirked at this thought.

I snapped back into reality when Adam snapped his fingers in front of my face. I looked around and noticed everyone was standing at the door, waiting for me. I cleared my throat and followed everyone out of the Dot.

We walked upstairs and waited in line until it was our turn. We all paid for our entry before walking in and looking around. There was a fair amount of people here, dancing to the music that was playing. I guess the singer person didn't perform yet. I don't know who she is but I know I'm not going to want to listen to her for long. Unless she sings hardcore rock and screamo, I doubt I'm going to like her.

"Let's dance." I heard Imogen say.

I turned to her and shook my head. "Nahh."

"Let's. Dance." She commanded.

I gulped and nodded as her eyes grew dark, before turning light again. For a small girl, she sure is scary. What does Tyler see in her anyways?

Imogen dragged me to the dance floor and didn't waste any time in starting to grind up against me. My gaze suddenly fell on Tyler and Clare, who were currently dancing only a few feet away from Imogen and me. And frankly, they were a little closer than I would like.

I glared at Tyler even though he was paying no attention to me. I grabbed Imogen's hips and started moving my hips with hers to the beat. It didn't take long for us to start moving in sync. I lifted my gaze, only to have my green eyes crash with blue ones. Clare was watching me watch her, as we both danced with different people.

The song suddenly was cut off and this chick walked out, saying how she was happy to be here and all this shit. She then began to sing a song that was called 'Break up' or something like that. It started off slow-ish, but then the beat picked up and everyone began grinding again.

Clare's eyes and mine were still locked as we began to dance to the song. I smirked at her and pulled Imogen closer and feeling up her body. Clare watched and then her own smirk formed on those lips I miss so much. She started grinding harder with Tyler, sliding her hands up behind her and around his neck. I raised an eyebrow and she only smirked even more. I smirked as I leaned down and began placing kisses along Imogen's neck, causing her to moan. The sounds I was hearing were not the ones I wanted to hear. My eyes never left Clare's and I removed my lips from Imogen's neck, only to smirk at Clare. Clare bit her lip, but then her face expression changed as she got an idea. I waited for her to do something, and when she did, my jaw nearly hit the floor.

Clare dropped her body down, slowly coming up and grinding her ass against Tyler's groin. I had to admit that was totally sexy, but it would have been sexier if I was behind her. Once she got back up she bit her lip as she stared at me and I smirked. Tyler leaned down and when Clare turned her head, he kissed her. I could tell she was caught off guard but she responded, which pissed me off. I clenched my jaw and my grip on Imogen's hips tightened, causing her to wince.

"Eli, let go!" Imogen said, grabbing my hands and taking them off of her hips.

She turned and looked at me, confused. I mumbled a sorry and looked back over at Clare, noticing they were finally done with their make out session.

"I'll be right back." Imogen said, looking at Tyler as she walked towards him.

I watched as she went over to Clare and Tyler before her and Tyler walked away, leaving Clare there. I rolled my eyes. They're seriously going to get it on when Tyler's on a date with Clare? Come on!

I sighed and walked over to Clare, bumping into a few bodies on the way. I finally made it to her, only to get bumped by someone, causing me to almost topple over on her. She looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes, making me freeze. I don't know why, but this look just made me not want to move. Even though we were in a room full of people, it felt like it was just us two.

I cleared my throat and took a step away from her, sticking my hands in my pocket.

"Where did they go?" I asked, yelling over the music.

"What?" she yelled, putting her hand behind her ear as she leaned in closer to me.

I sighed and grabbed her hand before I dragged her over to a table, where the music was not as loud.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked again.

"Oh, uh, Imogen said she needed to talk to him, for notes or something." Clare shrugged.

I sighed. If only she knew what was really happening. Adam and Katie appeared next to us. They were laughing like crazy as they sat down. Looks like they're hitting it off.

I then decided that I should go see if I could catch Tyler and Imogen in action, then I could get Clare and she could see for herself. I smirked and got up from the table.

"I'll be right back."

They all nodded and began to talk amongst themselves as I walked away from the table. I looked around the club, trying to find them in the crowed. I then realized they probably wouldn't want anyone to see, so they probably went somewhere private. I walked to the back where there was a closet for the equipment or something, and the bathrooms. I went in the closet, only to find nothing. I walked into the Men's washroom, only to find nothing… again. I sighed as I walked out of the washroom and rammed into someone. I was suddenly staring into blue eyes.

"Sorry," she laughed nervously.

"You know that's the Men's restroom, right?" I asked, smirking, causing her to slap my arm. "Hey, no need to abuse me."

"I wasn't going in there, I was going in there." She pointed to the Women's washroom that was right beside the Men's.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I said, patting her on the head. This caused me to get another slap.

"Shut up and let me go pee." She said.

I chuckled and moved out of the way, letting her enter the washroom. I sighed and was about to walk away when I heard Clare yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I pinned my eyebrows and turned around, looking at the door. Suddenly Clare stormed out, looking confused as she ran into me. I wrapped my arms around her, still confused as to what was happening.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Get me out of here." She answered.

I removed her from me and looked at her confused. I looked at the door and walked over to it, opening the door, only to see what I was looking for. Tyler and Imogen were in there; Tyler had his face in his hands and Imogen was fixing her clothing.

"Nice going," I said, causing them to look at me.

"Eli, you have to get her to talk to me, I-" Tyler began, but I cut him off.

"No, you have no right. You did this once before and I kept it a secret, just so Clare wouldn't get hurt. You said it wouldn't happen again, and look where we are now." I scoffed. "You're pathetic."

I walked out of the washroom, only to see Clare was in the same position as before, with her back facing me. I walked up t her and turned her to face me as I rubbed her back.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I said. She nodded and we began walking.

We walked over to Adam and Katie, who were laughing but stopped once they saw Clare.

"What happened?" they asked.

"I'll explain later; I'm taking her home now." I answered.

They nodded and I placed my hand on Clare's lower back, leading her out of Above the Dot. We walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, making our way back to campus.

For half the walk it was silent, but instead of the comfortable silence, it was very awkward. Until Clare broke the silence.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. How could I not see it?" She asked, but I could tell it was to herself, so I just shrugged. She scoffed, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at her.

"This wouldn't be the first time someone has cheated on me." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

I stopped walking once I noticed her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. She stopped and turned to me as I took off my jacket and started wrapping it around her.

"No, it's okay, I don-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Clare, your cold, don't say you're not." I said, whipping the tear off of her cheek with my thumb.

"But what about you?"

I shrugged, "I like the cold."

She nodded slightly and gripped my jacket as we began walking again. Clare's phone beeped and she took it out, only to scoff and put it back in her pocket. I guess it was Tyler. It kept beeping but she just ignored it.

We finally made it to her dorm and we stood outside for a moment, not saying anything. Then, Clare suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you for walking me to my dorm." she whispered in my ear.

"Anytime," I answered.

We stayed there for a few moments before I heard her sniffle. I sighed and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I said, not thinking about what I had just said.

_**Clare's POV**_

I pulled away quickly and looked at him, my expression slightly angered. "What?" I snapped.

"What?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"You knew?" I asked, my tone cold.

"Uh…"

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"Well, he said it was a one-time thing, and I figured since you cheated on him, with me, it wouldn't matter." Eli said, bringing back the memory of us in the library.

"Well, it does matter!" I yelled.

"Clare, I understand why you're mad, but I was just trying to keep you from hurting. Besides, you can't really get mad since you did the exact same thing."

"It's different." I stated.

"Oh really? Because I remember you were the one who jumped me and if I hadn't stopped you, we would have gone way further and you know it." He was getting angrier by the second.

I hate to admit but he's right. I was the one who tried to get with Eli, even though I knew I had a boyfriend. But I couldn't help it, Eli is just so… ugh. I can't even explain how Eli makes me feel.

I was about to respond when I saw Tyler running towards us. I was about to run away but Tyler made it up to us before I had the chance.

"Clare, you have to hear me out." Tyler said, panting.

"No she doesn't." Eli answered for me.

"I can speak for myself." I told Eli. "No I don't." I told Tyler.

"Please, let me explain." He begged.

I was debating on if I should hear him out or not. If I did, I would be a stupid and naïve. And if I didn't, it could save me the heartache. I decided I should go for the second one.

I sighed, "No, I don't want to hear any of the reasons why you felt like you needed someone else. I'm done… we're done." I said, staring at Tyler, who just stood there.

"You heard her, beat it." Eli said. Tyler scoffed and walked away. "What a douche bag."

I looked at Eli with a disgusted look. "And what are you? You knew about this and you didn't tell me! You let me stay with that two-timing-jerk when you knew he was being unfaithful." Eli was about to say something, but I cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "Yes, I know I made a mistake too, but that's what it was… a mistake."

Eli stood there, looking at me with hurt eyes. He looks how I feel. I lied when I said it was a mistake, but I had to say it, otherwise he wouldn't let it go. Eli swallowed hard and looked down.

"So what does this mean?" he asked softly.

I was confused by his sudden change in emotion. One minute he's fuming and yelling at me, and the next he's all soft. I shook it off and he looked back up at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'll talk to you later," I answered, avoiding his question. "Goodnight, Eli."

I turned and opened the door to the dorm, making my way inside.

"Goodnight, Clare." I faintly heard Eli say before I heard his footsteps leave.

I sighed and made my way inside and up the stairs, walking inside my room.

Well, this was an interesting day.

**Okay, this did not work out as well as I planned. But what I was trying to do was have Clare and Eli get jealous over each other being with different people, then Eli would get back at Tyler by showing Clare what's really going on. But then his plan backfires and Clare hate's both of them. That was my intension but it didn't really work out. *sigh***

**Also, now that Tyler is out of the picture, what do you think will happen between Eli and Clare? Will they go back to their casual relationship? Friendship? A real relationship? **

**I'm sorry if their isn't as much drama as you guys would like, but this is mostly about how they feel about each other and the problems that come along the way when they finally get a chance. But this story isn't going to be done anytime soon. And since it's summer, I will have a lot of time to write. :)**

**OH! And if you have any ideas, just PM me and I'll try to add them. :)**

**look her up on youtube. I love her songs. I recommend: "Overloved" "Break up" "I can't help falling in love with you" "Everytime we touch" "I'm gonna break your heart this time" "Just another boyfriend" "Best friend". There is a lot more but those are the ones I can think of from the top of my head. The songs are mostly remixes but oh well, they're still amazing :)**

**Let me know what you think. Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Situations Chapter 12

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

**Sorry for the long wait, I JUST wrote this, like literally. But I figured you guys deserve it :)  
>Tomorrow is my last exam so I will have plenty of time to write this summer! But, I am going away this weekend so I won't be updating till later next week.<br>So here's chapter 12!  
>PLUS! This is kind of the chapter you have all been waiting for, or it's the next chapter. Oh well. :P<strong>

_**Clare's POV**_

This past week has been nothing but torture.

Every day I would walk through the halls and I would see Tyler with Imogen or another girl, watching them get all lovy-dovey with each other. The fact that Tyler was with someone else didn't bother me; it was the fact that I was so stupid and naïve that I didn't even notice he was cheating. That's what bothered me. I could care less that he's with someone else; I just hope that they don't have to go through what I went through.

I haven't spoken to Eli since _that_ night. I wanted to, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't. I couldn't face him and possibly break down crying at how venerable I was.

Every time I would see Eli in the hallways, we would lock eyes as we would pass by each other, but I would always be the first one to look away.

Nobody knew about our little fling, I mean, besides Adam, and it just made things harder. Eli hasn't done anything to me; no smart ass comments, no tormenting me in English, nothing. And frankly, I think people were starting to get suspicious. But, I could care less.

Alli kept bringing up 'Mystery Guy', asking if things were going well. I told her it was just a little fling and that it was over now. She begged me to tell her who it was, but I kept my mouth shut. There was no way I was going to tell Alli that I am having-er- was having a little fling with Elijah Goldsworthy. I love Alli, I do, but she can't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

I walked through the front doors of Degrassi with Alli by my side as we made our way into another day that was being wasted. I mean seriously, why do we have school when we don't need to know half of the things they teach us?

As we walked to our lockers, I noticed Tyler was pinning some chick up against the wall as they kissed furiously. That's when I noticed it _wasn't_ Imogen. I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the student-filled halls.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Alli asked me when we stopped at her locker. I nodded and smiled before walking away from her locker to make my way to mine.

I dodged a few bodies and walked around the girls who stood in the middle of the hallway, texting. They seriously need to get a life.

My gaze suddenly landed on a dark haired boy who was wearing a leather jacket. Eli.

I felt my throat close in as I watched him walk towards me, looking at the ground. My heartbeat sped up once his eyes landed on mine and I felt my palms begin to sweat. I started fiddling with the hem of my shirt as we got closer to each other.

It suddenly felt like we were in a movie; the slow motion, the sappy music in the background as we stared into each other's eyes. He tore his gaze from mine and suddenly everything was fast motion again. As we brushed by each other, he ran his hand through his hair as I kept my gaze on him.

I broke my gaze away from him and sighed shakily as we walked our separate ways. How is it that he has this effect on me?

…

…

…

It was currently the end half of lunch and I sat at an empty picnic table, waiting for Alli, as I wrote in my little notebook. It's not really for a certain thing; I just have it to write my thoughts, how I feel, or sometimes I write poetry, but I suck at it.

I sighed as I read over and over the line I just wrote.

_No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret._

I stared at that line and suddenly my hand moved to the paper, pencil between my fingers, and began writing another line.

_The secrets that we sold were never known._

I stared at the page, wondering why I wrote this. It didn't even rhyme.

"Whatch'ya writing?" Adam asked as he sat next to me.

I jumped and quickly closed the notebook and placed it in my bag.

"N-nothing." I stammered.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me oddly, like he was trying to read me. I pressed my lips to a line and tapped my fingers on the table.

Soon a smiling Alli came and sat across from me.

"Hey guys," She chirped.

"Hey," I forced a smile.

Alli switched glances between Adam and I and sighed. "What happened this time?" she asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Nothing." Adam said, obviously understanding that Alli thought that people were bullying him again. "Clare's just hiding some things."

"She told you about Mystery guy?" Alli asked, making my eyes go wide.

"You know about-"

I cut Adam off by fake coughing loudly so Alli wouldn't hear him say Eli's name. As I was 'coughing', I gave Adam a look, telling him to shut up. He complied and clamped his mouth shut.

I stopped coughing and sighed, staring at the table.

"Hey, check it out." Alli said, tapping my arm and pointing over near the trees.

I looked over to where Alli was pointing and noticed Eli was sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree as he had a notebook on his lap and a pencil in his hand. I watched as his hand moved furiously across the page as he wrote.

"What do you think that's about?" Alli asked.

"What do you mean?" I turned to her.

"Do you not see what I'm seeing? Eli is sitting ALONE, with nobody around him. No Owen, no KC, no Riley, no Zane, no Drew, no Bianca." She explained.

"And your point being…" I dragged on, still not getting it.

"Clare, he's one of the most popular guys here and he's just sitting alone under a tree. Don't you find that a little weird?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe he just felt like he needed an escape?" Adam spoke up. I forgot he was here.

"An escape from what? He has EVERYTHING!" Alli exclaimed a little louder than she should have, making Eli look up from his notebook.

He stared at us and Alli turned her head and started acting like she was busy doing something. I giggled as she pretended to fix her hair, her make-up, and her clothes. I turned and noticed Eli was still looking at us. I gave him a small smile as I lifted my hand and waved slightly. He smirked and lifted his hand, giving me a slight wave before putting his notebook in his bag and standing up, walking over to the group of people he calls his friends.

I sighed and turned back to Alli and Adam. Alli had her phone out and was texting away, so I turned to Adam, who was already looking at me.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later." Adam said. Adam knows what happened since I told I'm everything the day after I found out. Adam called me the next day and asked why I left, so I explained everything to him.

I sighed, "I know, and I will."

"When?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and stood up, "Now."

Just as I was about to leave the table the bell rung, signaling lunch was over.

Dammit!

I chewed on my bottom lip and turned to Adam. "We have Mr. Armstrong, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Cover for me?" I asked, giving him a sweet look.

"As always," he sighed but smiled after.

I said my thanks and ran towards Eli, who was walking towards the school. I noticed that he was walking by himself and I took that to my advantage. I glanced around and made sure no one was watching before I walked in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. He looked at me questionably but I just took his hand and pulled him behind the school.

Once we made it behind the school I noticed it was really dirty and leaves were all over the ground as a dumpster stood a few feet away.

"Is this where you take advantage of me and then slit my throat before throwing my body in the dumpster? Cause that's just not cool." Eli said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

I looked at him, giving him the 'are you crazy' look.

"No, I just wanted to talk." I answered.

"Oh, and 'Eli, can we talk?' wouldn't have worked? You had to drag me behind the school where it smells like someone died." He said smugly before waving his hand in front of his face, signaling it smelled bad.

"Fine, you don't want to talk, I get it."

I walked around him only to be pulled back in front of him by my arm.

"Sorry, I'm done. Let's talk." He said, his voice softer.

I gave a nod and I walked back over to where I was previously standing. I took a deep breath and rocked back and forth on my feet.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"What?" Eli asked, leaning closer.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"What?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Eli asked in a mocking voice, looking amused.

I rolled my eyes. "This was a horrible idea." I mumbled before trying to walk away, only to be pulled back again.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not going anywhere." Eli said, pulling me back in front of him. "You still have to tell me why you're sorry." He smirked.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, looking at him. "Fine, I'm sorry you're a jackass." I teased.

His smirked fell and he stared at me. "Nice chat." He mumbled before turning around to leave.

I quickly ran in front of him before he could walk away and placed my hands on his chest, stopping him from walking any further.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry I'm a jackass." He spat as he removed my hands from his chest and tried moving away again, but I grabbed his arm.

"No Eli!" I yelled, making him look at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you when you were trying to protect me, I'm sorry I blamed you, I'm sorry I was stupid and naïve, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for anyone…" I felt tears coming to my eyes as I began yelling to myself instead of Eli. "I'm just sorry."

I let the tears fall as I backed up against the cold brick wall and slid down it until I hit the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I dug my head into my knees, hoping I could hide from Eli.

I heard Eli move before I felt a hand on my arm, but I shook it off as I snapped my head up. Eli was kneeling before me with a sad expression.

"Are you happy now? You got your apology." I snapped, ignoring the tears as they ran down my face.

"No, Clare, I'm not happy." Eli sighed. "Come on, get up."

"No," I mumbled when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, trying to pull it away from my face.

"Come on," he pleaded as he removed my arms from around my legs. I shook my head and he sighed. "Fine, you asked for it."

He leaned down and picked me up bridal style, making me squeal. I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck and clung to him.

I have this huge fear of heights and even though I am a few feet off of the ground, I'm still scared of falling.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped his jacket.

"Eli, please, put me down." I whimpered.

"Why? ...Are you afraid of heights?" I heard him ask.

I slowly opened my eyes to look into his. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed how close we were. I gulped and nodded, making him chuckle.

"Well, in that case," he put me down and held out his hand. "I'm taking you somewhere."

I glanced at his hand and then back up into his eyes. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath before placing my hand in his.

…

…

…

"Eli, I am NOT climbing up there!" I exclaimed, pointing up to the tall building in front of me.

Somehow Eli managed to take me to an old warehouse. He took me to the side and there was a ladder attached to it, leading up the roof.

"Oh come on, do you want to get rid of your fear or not?" he asked.

"Not." I stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, take a risk."

"No thanks." I smiled.

"Fine, you can stay down here," Eli said as he started climbing the ladder. "All alone," he kept talking as he kept climbing. "Where some old man could come and rape you."

I started looking around and noticed how creepy it was down here. I hated to admit it but I didn't want Eli leaving me alone.

"Wait" I yelled, causing him to stop and look at me, a smirk playing at his lips. "Fine, but if I die, it's on your conscience."

"I could live with that." He teased before beginning to climb up the ladder again.

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the bar that was in front of me, then my feet on the bottom bar. I climb on it and let the breath out. I kept climbing up the ladder slowly, making sure I wouldn't slip or anything. I glanced up and saw Eli was already up there, chuckling at me. I glared at him and began climbing again.

"Just don't look down," he said.

Of course he would say that. Doesn't he know that when someone says not to do something, it makes you want to do it?

I tried my hardest to keep my gaze on the bars as I grabbed them with my hands, but I felt like I needed to look down. I was almost at the top when I just had to look down. I turned my head and looked down, my eyes widening at how high I was. I turned my head and gripped the bars as I clenched my eyes shut.

"Come on, you can do it." I heard Eli say.

"N-no, I c-can't." I stammered, gripping the bar in my hands.

"Clare, look at me." I heard Eli say, making me open my eyes and slowly lift my head so I can look at him. "You can do this."

I took a deep breath and started climbing again. Once I made it to the top I noticed Eli standing there with a smirk on his lips, as always. He held out his hand for me and I took it as he helped my over the edge.

Once I made it onto the roof, I gasped. The view from up here was way better than from down on the ground. There was this beautiful land with tress everywhere, along with green grass surrounding the area. There was a little water fall in the distance; crystal clear water flowing down the hill.

"This is… this is amazing. How did you find it?" I asked, still taking in the scenery.

"It's amazing what you find when you're not searching for anything." He answered.

He took my hand and brought me over to the edge, making me slow down my steps as I held onto his hand tighter. I didn't want him to let go; not when we're this close to the edge.

He brought me right to the edge and I gripped his shirt from behind while my hand was still in his, my grip tightening with every second.

"Clare, just trust me, okay?" Eli asked.

I gulped and nodded, slowly standing beside him. He sat down and pulled me with him, scaring me half to death. He let his legs dangle over the edge and I stayed away from the edge while I kneeled on my knees.

I watched as Eli looked out over the view; his eyes squinted from the sun. He looked deep in thought and I couldn't help but look at his features; his perfect plump lips, his nicely sculpted jaw, his electric green eyes, his soft hair. I missed being this close to him. I miss being _closer_ to him.

"Why do you think you're not enough?" he asked bluntly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, confused by his words.

He turned to me, "You said you're not enough for anyone… why do you think that?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap, trying to forget that we're on a roof right now.

"Because it's the truth." I answered. "In both relationships I was in, I was cheated on. Obviously I'm not good enough for someone to stay true to me."

"Clare, just because the guys you were with were total jackasses, doesn't mean you're not enough. You're more than enough; those guys were just stupid and didn't know what they had." Eli said smoothly.

I slowly looked up to see he was staring straight ahead, and not at me.

I can't believe what he just said. Did he really mean that?

I felt my heartbeat sped up just thinking that he might feel the same as I do towards him.

Without even thinking of what I was doing, I placed my hand on the side of his face and turned his head towards me, capturing his lips with mine. I could feel that he was taken aback, but he kissed me back nonetheless. This kiss was like no other kiss we have shared before. This was soft, caring and full of compassion. Our lips moved in sync as his hand reached up and cupped my cheek, pulling me closer.

I pulled away as I felt something cold hit my cheek, making me look up into the sky. Soon, there were millions of little rain drops falling on us. I looked back at Eli and noticed he was still looking at me, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm not you're rebound, right?" Eli asked, the small smile falling.

I smiled and replied, "No, you're definitely not a rebound."

His small smile came back and he leaned over, placing his lips over mine. I pulled away from him and chewed on my bottom lip.

"This isn't just another casual thing, is it?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Well I sure hope not." He smirked.

I sighed in relief and he chuckled, noticing the blush forming on my cheeks.

I was about to lean in and kiss him again when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket to see it was Alli.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where were you? Did you ditch or something?" Alli asked.

"Uh…" I glanced at Eli. "I had a test today that I wasn't ready for so I decided to skip and study." Eli rolled his eyes and I shrugged.

"Oh, well there's this guy I met, and his friend is really cute and perfect for you." Alli said, playing match maker.

"Alli, I'm studying." I said, trying to get her to drop the subject.

"You should be studying the inside of his mouth." Alli stated.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying. Anyways, I'll be home around 5, so see you then." She said in her normal chirpy voice. "Wait, is that rain I hear? Are you outside?"

"Uh, no it's the TV, uh.. gotta go, bye." I hung up.

I went to put my phone away when I noticed my pants were soaking wet, along with the rest of my clothes. My phone started getting wet so I tried to wipe it off and stuck it back in my pocket.

I turned to Eli, noticing he was throwing rocks over the edge, watching as they fell to the ground. I noticed he was soaking wet as the rain still poured down on us. Did he even notice it was raining?

"You know it's raining, right?" I asked.

"Really? I thought it was snowing." He teased.

I frowned and nudged him. He smirked and nudged me back, almost making me fall off the edge. I gasped as I tried to grab onto something before I fall to my death, and when I couldn't find anything, I shut my eyes and waited for me to hit the ground. But, I didn't hit the ground; instead, I felt strong arms wrap around me, bringing me close to a wet body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I heard Eli whisper in my ear.

My hand gripped his wet shirt and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Don't let go," I whispered.

He looked at me and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away slowly and resting his forehead against mine.

"I don't plan on it. Ever."

**Aww.. now isn't that sweet?**

**So, I have a question. I still have some ideas for dram that will come but, would you guys want me to continue this story even if Eli and Clare are together? Or would you just want a sequel?**

**Reviews make the world go 'round! :) not really but they make me happy! **

**Review please and tell me if you want me to continue this story or write a sequel. :)**

**Xoxo. **


	13. Chapter 13

Situations Chapter 13

**I realized that I haven't been doing this: I do not own Degrassi. But you all knew that.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them, they're always amazing. :) Thank you for everyone who is saying that they like the way I write; it makes me smile! :)**

_**Beccadegrassi**_**: I LOVE your review! It made me laugh at how excited you got and how much you were rambling! But that's okay, I love those reviews! Haha**

_**ilovetaylorswift13**_**: I just had to say that I love your reviews! You review every single chapter and I had to say that I love you for that! :) I love your reviews; they make my day! :)**

_**LilithSky**_**: Thank you for reminding me about quoting the song. I can't believe I forgot! And, sorry to disappoint, but they won't be public yet. -.- You'll see what's happening in this chapter.**

**So, I realized that I stoped quoting the song. *sigh* I can't believe I forgot to keep doing that! Well, I guess I'll just start again. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_Leave me. Go where you belong. Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is you're latest fashion."_

_**Clare's POV**_

"Why are you always writing in that?" Eli asked me from the driver's side of Morty.

We were currently on our way back, clothes and hair still wet, and I was writing in my notebook. I didn't exactly know why I started writing in it; I guess I just felt like I needed to write down how I felt. That would probably explain all the sweet quotes.

"Because paper has more patience that people." I said, turning to look at him.

He turned to look at me, a smirk plastered on his face. "Touché."

I smiled and pointed in front of us, "Eyes on the road."

He complied and turned, keeping his eyes on the road. I giggled at his hair; it was sticking up in random places from the rain. I chewed on my bottom lip and lifted my hand, running my fingers through his hair. Instead of pulling his head away, he leaned back into my touch and smiled softly. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to make it look nicer. My finger got caught in a knot and he hissed.

"Ow, no need to get aggressive." He said, moving his head away from my reach.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "It's fine."

My breathing hitched as he rested his hand on mine, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. He must have noticed my tenseness because he began to remove his hand, but I quickly turned my hand and grabbed his. I watched as he glanced at our hands and then at me before turning and looking at the road. I glanced down at our hands once I felt him intertwine our fingers, making a small smile appear on my lips.

For the rest of the ride we just talked about everything and anything, making random jokes and laughing. To be honest, it was the most fun I've had in a while, even if it only lasted 10 minutes.

We pulled up into the parking lot in front of Eli's dorm and sat there staring out the windshield, our hands still intertwined.

"This might sound weird," Eli began speaking, "But I feel like we're going into another world."

Without even looking at him, I replied, "I know how you feel."

I turned to look at him when I felt him turn to face me, his hand never leaving mine. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, like he was debating on what to say.

Before he could say anything, he leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine. I smiled softly in the kiss before closing my eyes and moving my lips with his. My free hand reached up and cupped his cheek as our lips moved fluidly. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slid between my lips. He massaged my tongue with his as his free hand reached up, running his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't help but think that this was another side of Eli that I have ever seen before. But I had to admit, I like this Eli. I've noticed that whenever we are alone, he's always nicer to me, even when we hated each other. Like in detention a while back; he said I had pretty eyes. Why was he like this?

I pulled away, gasping for air as his forehead rested against mine.

Eli cleared his throat and backed away a little. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," I breathed.

He sighed and removed his hand from mine, much to my dismay. I watched as he rested his hands on the steering wheel and looked outside.

"I like you, Clare." I felt my heart skip a beat as he said this. "But, we have two completely different lives. Everything would just get in the way."

"I understand." I answered, making him look at me.

"You do?" he questioned, looking shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we hate each other, and if we started... dating, then they wouldn't leave us alone. Things would get crazy." I answered. No matter how much I hated to say it, it was the truth.

He turned to me and smirked, "Are you saying you'd date me?"

My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. I looked away from him and started playing with my hair.

"I d-didn't say th-that." I stuttered.

"But you implied it." He smirked wider.

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times before laughing nervously. I stopped laughing and looked out the window.

"Dammit," I muttered, realizing there was no use in fighting him about this.

I heard him chuckle and I turned to look at him through my bangs. He kept smirking at me and I couldn't help but think he looked so cute.

"So, what happens now?" he asked.

To be honest, I didn't know the answer. I wanted to be with Eli, I did, but I knew that if we did start dating, there would be a lot of shit involved and getting in the way. Even when we weren't official there were still obstacles.

I sighed, "I don't know. But I really have to go, Alli will be back soon." I said glancing at the time on my phone, realizing it was getting close to 5. Time sure does fly.

"Yeah, I was supposed to hang out with Owen and them." He sighed.

"Why do you hang out with them anyways?" I asked, not thinking about what words were coming out of my mouth.

He shrugged, not answering my question.

"Well, you ready?" he asked.

I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion, "Ready for what?"

"The 'real' world," he answered, putting air quotes around real.

I sighed, "No, but what other choice do I have?"

He sighed and nodded. I turned to open the door to the hearse but I stopped as my hand rested on the handle. I knew that once I opened this door, everything would go back to 'normal'. I didn't want normal. I wanted to stay in the hearse with Eli, feeling like I could do anything in the world.

"What's wrong?" I heard Eli ask, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? Uh, nothing." I answered, opening the door and stepping out.

Eli followed and stepped out also; both of us moving in front of Morty. We faced each other as we stood a few feet away from each other. I gave a slight wave and he gave a nod before we parted.

I sighed as I walked to my dorm, away from Eli.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Yo, Eli! Over here!" Owen yelled as I walked into the Dot.

After I took a shower at my dorm, I received a text from Owen, asking me where I was and to meet them at the Dot.

The whole walk to the Dot I couldn't stop thinking about Clare. I can't believe I actually told her how I felt. I can't believe the conversation we had. I just can't believe this day.

Why couldn't this be easier? Why did we have to be from separate worlds? Why do I have to have feelings for someone I should never have feelings for? Why is life so complicated? Just… Why?

"What's up?" I asked the guys as I sat at the table they were at. They all eyed me with accusing looks, causing me to shift in my seat uncomfortably. "What?" I asked.

"Where were you?"

"Who is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"Is she good in bed?"

"I can't believe you're getting laid."

The first comment was from Riley, then Zane, then Owen then Drew. That last comment was from KC. I was about to tell him that I wasn't, but the look on his face when I smirked, was just priceless. He was pissed. Ever since he got this Jenna chick pregnant, he hasn't gotten laid. And we all have to suffer through it since he's mopping around all the time.

"Well? Come on man, spill." Riley pushed.

"It's nothing guys, she's no one." I lied. She was the opposite of nothing. But I can't have them know who she is. Everything would get fucked up, and I can't have that.

"Whatever dude, I'm hungry." Owen said, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too," Drew said.

"Me three," KC said as they all got up and walked over to the counter.

Zane and Riley turned to me, goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Zane said, not dropping the subject. "I can see it in your eyes dude…" he paused, looking at me intensely. I lifted my hand and started nibbling at my black covered thumb nail, trying not to look nervous, but that didn't work out too well. "You really like this girl."

My head snapped towards them and I shook my head before clearing my throat. "No, I-I don't." Dammit! Could it be any more obvious?

Zane and Riley began chuckling.

"Man, you got it bad." Zane chuckled even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said plainly, shrugging in the process.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything to them," Riley nudged his head to KC, Owen and Drew. "We know how they can be. But you at least have to tell us who she is."

I sighed and leaned forward, resting my forearms on the table as I interlaced my fingers together.

"Guys, nothing has even happened yet, so I don't really know what's going on. And until I do know, I can't tell you." It was true, I had no idea where this left Clare and I. I wanted to be able to tell them, I know I can trust them, but I don't want to get my hopes up over nothing.

They nodded and sat back in their chairs, just as Owen, KC, and Drew came back.

Zane, Riley and I sat there, saying nothing. Zane was whistling, Riley was fixing his hair and I sat there, tapping my fingers on the table.

"What'd we miss?" Drew asked with a mouthful of fries.

"Nothing," Riley shrugged.

Soon everyone was in their own little chatter and everyone forgot about _her_.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I reached into my pocket and pulled in out, sliding the screen up. I recognized the number and I had to refrain myself from smirking.

_I forgot to tell you… I like you, too._

I smirked a little at this. I started writing my response, deciding on having a little fun.

_I kind of figured that when you jumped me on the roof :P_

"Is that her?" I heard KC ask through clenched teeth.

I smirked, "Actually, yes." I love getting him pissed off.

"So much for a no one." KC mumbled, making me smirk more at his jealousy.

I looked down at my phone when it vibrated in my hand.

_Well, you practically jumped me in your car :P_

I smirked, remembering that just a few hours ago I was kissing her. I just wish I could kiss her when I want and not just when no one is around. I quickly wrote my response.

_Don't pretend you didn't like it ;)_

I glanced up at the door when the bell rang, signaling someone had entered the Dot. I scoffed when I saw Tyler and some red haired chick by his side. Seriously dude, make up your mind. First Clare, then Imogen, then some other chick and now her? Who does this guy think he is?

"Yo Tyler, over here!" KC yelled, causing me to choke on my own spit.

"Since when do you guys know him?" I asked.

"A few days ago we ran into him; he's not a bad guy." Owen explained, causing me to scoff.

"I don't like him." Drew said, shrugging in the process. Finally, someone who's not completely insane!

"Hey Drew, let's go for a walk." I nudged my head towards outside as Tyler and the girl got closer.

Drew nodded and we both got up to leave. Tyler and I locked eyes and I glared at him.

"How's Clare?" Tyler asked in a mocking tone, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn to face him, only to see him smirking also.

I smirked, "A lot better since you're out of her life."

He scoffed and sat down with the girl at the table I was previously at. I rolled my eyes and walked outside, with Drew trailing behind. My fists were clenched, my phone still in my hand, as I thought about Tyler. He's such a man whore.

"What was that about?" Drew asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What was what about?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"How would you know how Clare is doing?" he asked.

Shit. Oh no, this is not good. I have to come up with something fast.

"Uh, Adam was with her at Above the Dot when she found out Tyler was cheating on her. He asked me to take her home since I was already leaving. She drank a little and started telling me about it." Yeah, sure, that will work.

"Oh…" Drew said, believing my answer. Drew is one of my best friends, but I am glad he's not the smart type.

I felt my phone vibrate and I realized I was still texting Clare. I looked down and slid the screen up, reading her text. I smirked and let out a little chuckle as I read her text.

_I didn't say I didn't like it._

"Who is she?" I heard Drew ask as I wrote my response.

_Well, maybe it should become a regular thing?_

"Who's who?" I asked, looking at Drew as we walked to our dorm.

"Eli, I may not be a genius but I'm not stupid. I can tell you're texting a girl by the stupid look on your face." Drew said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever, just don't get too involved. Relationships are just not your thing." My jaw clenched as he said this. Memories of Julia came flooding back; I blinked and shook my head, trying to shake the images away. Drew must have noticed because he sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "Look, I'll see you later, I have to do something."

I didn't even wait for his response before I walked away. I didn't even know where I was walking, but all I knew is that I needed to go for a walk. I needed to get away, even if it was only for an hour. I looked at my phone when it vibrated, and the text I just read, was just an invitation.

_Sounds like a plan._

I quickly wrote my response and put my phone in my pocket.

_I'll see you tonight._

**Things might turn steamy again ;)  
>I have a lot planned out for the next few chapters!<br>I hope you guys don't hate me for not putting them together right away. But it will come eventually. :)**

**Review's please!  
>How about you get me to 150-155? <strong>

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Situations Chapter 14

**AHHHHHH.. I can't believe how much you guys love this story. You guys are amazing and I love your reviews! Thank you! I literally had the goofiest grin on my face when I read your reviews, telling me that you guys like my writing style. To be honest I thought it wasn't that good, but I guess not. I am still trying my best to make it better though. **

**Thank you for the reviews.. oh, I already said that… oh well! **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Warning: … eh, there's not really a warning for this. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_The frustration; well it's a regular thing."_

_**Clare's POV**_

_I'll see you tonight_

Eli's text was running through my head for the rest of the night; I couldn't get anything done. I tried to finish my assignment for English but every time I would sit in front of my laptop I would always be staring at the line disappear and reappear. It got to the point where my eyes went blurry.

I shook my head and closed my purple laptop, setting aside on my nightstand before lying down on my bed, looking up at the plain ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to block out any thoughts about Eli; but to my dismay, it was impossible. I mean, he told me he liked me! How am I supposed to be calm about that?

My eyes shot open when I heard the door open and close as Alli walked in, a goofy smile on her face. She let out a pathetic love sigh when she set her bag down and dropped on the bed. I raised my eyebrows and sat up.

"Who is he?" I asked, making her snap her head in my direction.

"W-who's who?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers as she bit her lip. Turns out I'm not the only one who does that when I'm nervous.

"Alli, I know a pathetic love sigh when I hear one." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

She sighed and sat up. "Don't kill me, okay?" I pinned my eyebrows together, confused by her words, and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and said, "It's Dave."

My eyes went wide as she covered her mouth, probably wishing she could take it back.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock. "Dave? As in the guy who was hopelessly in love with you for god knows how long, but you never gave him the time of day? That Dave?" I asked, not even noticing how confusing my sentence was.

"Uh… yes?" Alli said, probably confused by my words.

I started laughing, placing my hand on my stomach. "You're kidding right?" I asked between laughs. When she didn't say anything I stopped laughing and looked at her. "You're not kidding."

She shook her head and gave a shy smile. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, a small smile appearing on my lips. I was glad that Alli had found someone. I mean, she did have this thing going on with Jake but it didn't work out. She never told me what happened between them but I didn't push it any further. And after her little crush on Drew, I was glad she moved on and found someone I knew would treat her right.

"Well…" she dragged on. "For about a month now."

My jaw dropped as she said this.

"Come again?" I choked out.

"I knew this is how you, or anybody else, would react so we decided to keep it a secret until we knew where it would go."

"Like a secret relationship?" I asked and she nodded. "So you guys have been sneaking around for a month now? But you and Jake just ended a few days ago." I said, confused.

"Yeah… about that… Jake and I were never really official. I used him to cover up Dave and he used me to make some chick jealous. It was our plan from the beginning." She shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow," was the only word that could escape my lips.

I then remembered earlier today when Alli had told me she met this guy and he had a friend who was 'perfect' for me, according to Alli. Was this guy Dave? If so, his friend would either be Wesley or Conner. Oh God.

"Alli, who was this guy you were talking about earlier today? You know, the one with the friend."

"Oh, actually there was no guy, just the friend." She explained.

I pinned my eyebrows together, "What?"

"I just said there was a guy I met to throw you off track, but there really was someone I found for you, his name is-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," I interrupted. "Alli, I appreciate what your trying to do but I really don't want a relationship right now." I lied. I want a relationship, just not with anyone other than Eli. Oh man, I got it bad.

"Are you sure?" she asked as my phone vibrated on my nightstand.

"Positive," I said as I went to retrieve my phone.

_How about we switch it up for tonight?_

I glanced at the number and knew it was from Eli. I raised an eyebrow at his text and wrote back.

_Depends, what did you have in mind?_

"Who are you texting?" I heard Alli asked, causing me to look up at her.

"No one," I lied.

Alli mumbled a "mhmm" telling me that she didn't believe me. I glanced around nervously.

My phone vibrated again and I glanced down at my phone, opening the text.

_Instead of you coming here, I go over there. Drew is having Bianca over and there are some things you can never un-hear._

I giggled at this and started typing my response, telling him we might have to go somewhere else since Alli is here.

"No way!" Alli chirped, making me look up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You already found someone! That's why you won't meet the guy I found." Alli said, a smile growing on her lips. "It all makes sense now. You always leaving in the middle of the night, how you randomly started becoming happier. You're getting laid!" She yelled, squealing and clapping her hands.

"Whoa, whoa… whoa!" I held up my hands in defense. "First of all, I am not getting laid, and second, I may have found someone," I blushed, "But how did you know?"

"Oh please! I can see it in your eyes when you were texting. It doesn't take a genius to see it."

"No one else noticed," I mumbled.

"That's because they are not you best friend." She teased. "Now, are you sure you're not getting laid?" she asked.

"Alli, I'm sure. We just… fool around."

"Ooohh, foreplay," she winked and I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, he wants you to himself tonight?" she asked, gesturing to my phone.

"Uh… kind of."

"It's okay, I have plans with Dave anyways, so I'll see you tomorrow… maybe." She giggled. "Oh, who is this guy anyways?"

"Uh… I can't say. It's kind of like with you and Dave, but we're not in a relationship."

"So it's casual?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was, but I think there's more to it. It's very confusing." I sighed.

"Whatever, just don't use my bed." She smirked, causing me to roll my eyes.

I took out my phone and texted Eli, telling him it was fine if he came over.

…

_**Later that night**_

…

Alli had left about a half hour ago, and now I was just waiting for Eli. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, just listening to my music on my I-Pod. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings and I didn't notice Eli had walked in until he sat down on the bed. I jumped slightly and pulled the earphones out of my ears.

"Sorry… I knocked, but you didn't answer." he said.

"It's okay." I said, noticing he was different from earlier today. He didn't look different, or sound different, but the look in his eyes told me that something was off.

I sat up and placed my I-Pod on my nightstand, turning to face him. Before I could process anything, his lips were on mine as he began crawling on top of me as he laid me down on the bed. I was confused by this but kissed him back anyways; letting his lower half rest between my legs.

His tongue slid between my lips and into my mouth, begging mine to play with his. I complied and massaged his tongue with mine, letting them become tangled with each other. His hands slid down to my hips as he slipped his hand up my shirt, lifting it up, trying to take it off of me. I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Clare, please, I need this." He pleaded.

I didn't understand what he meant by this, but I was too confused to realize that he had already succeeded in taking off my shirt. He leaned back down, pressing his lips to mine again, kissing me hungrily. I was confused by this since he was so gentle earlier today.

I felt his hand slid up and cup my left breast, making me arch into his touch. He gave a squeeze and I moaned against his lips. I suddenly forgot about what he had said and only focused on what was happening.

I reached up and slid his jacket off of him, making him remove his hand from my breast, much to my dismay. Once his jacket was off, he leaned back, tearing his lips from mine, and took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He leaned forward and hovered above me as I ran my hands over his chest, grazing my nails over his nipples. I smirked as he shuddered in pleasure. He panted as he leaned down, grazing his lips over mine.

"I missed this." He whispered against my lips.

I stared into his now lust filled eyes as we both panted.

"Me too," I whispered back.

I leaned up and captured his lips with mine, wrapping my arms around his neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned in his throat when I pulled on his hair. I slid my tongue into his mouth, battling mine with his. He rolled his hips forward, rubbing his growing bulge against me, causing my lips to tear away from his as my head tilted back as I let out a moan.

Eli leaned down and began kissing my neck, occasionally switching between sucking, nibbling and biting. He rolled his hips to mine again; I whimpered and bit my lip, trying to keep my moans in. He bit down on my neck, my weak spot to be exact, and I couldn't hold in the moan.

Eli lifted his head and crashed his lips to mine as his hands traveled down my body. I kissed him back as I felt his hands move to the waistline of my pants. I became alarmed as he started to unbutton my jeans and pull down the zipper, a little too eagerly if you ask me.

He began to pull my pants off before discarding them completely and throwing them to the floor. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable when I noticed he was trying to take his pants off. The odd thing was that he was shaking.

I sat up and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his pants and holding them in my hands. He looked up at me and I let a small gasp out as I noticed his eyes held sadness.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

He stared at me for a few seconds before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't want to… I'm sorry." He sighed shakily.

"Eli, you said this wasn't casual anymore." I said, feeling hurt that he lied to me.

"I don't want it to be," he whispered looking up and into my eyes. "But it _has_ to be."

He moved and rested his back against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. I grabbed my pants and put them on, along with my shirt before sitting beside him. He sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

He sighed, "To be honest…" he paused and looked at me. "I'm scared."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. "Of what?" I asked.

He sighed and turned his head, looking in front of us. I didn't even care that he was sitting on my bed, pants undone and his shirt somewhere on the floor. I only cared about what was bothering him.

"Drew brought up my ex-girlfriend today." I felt a slight pain in my chest as he said this.

"Who you still have feelings for." I said, my heart dropping with every word.

He chuckled, "Quite the opposite actually." I felt my heart rise again as he said this. "It's a long story." he sighed.

"I've got time." I said, causing him to look at me.

He took a deep breath and turned his head, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Her name was Julia. We met in high school, grade 10 to be exact. She was exactly like me; we had so much in common. We began dating and to be honest, I never thought that I could like someone as much as I liked her." I felt pain at his words but kept listening. "I thought I loved her; we even exchanged virginity's, well, so I thought."

He sighed, "One night, our two year anniversary to be exact," TWO YEARS! What!- Focus! "I went over to her house to pick her up for our date, and once I got to the door, I didn't even get the chance to knock before I-," he paused, gulped and then took a deep breath. "I found- er- heard her cheating on me." My eyes went wide as my lips parted, letting out a small gasp. She cheated on him? On their two year anniversary? You have got to be kidding me.

He chuckled, but it had no humor in it. "The worst part was that it was with my so called best friend, Fitz."

"I'm sorry, Eli." I whispered.

"Looks like we have a lot more in common then you thought." He said, turning his head to look me in the eyes.

I sighed and reached over, grabbing one of his shaking hands and held it in mine. I interlaced our fingers as he looked down at our hands. He squeezed my hand and looked up at me.

"That's why I'm like this. That's why I keep things casual with girls. I haven't been in a real relationship since that night." He sighed and looked at our hands. "But with you, it's hard to keep it casual. I was scared that history would repeat itself so I tried to keep it casual, that's why I came onto you like that."

"Eli, you know I've been cheated on before, twice. So why would you think I would do that to you?" I asked, trying to give him the idea that I would never hurt him like that.

"I don't know,' he sighed. "I guess I was just scared that I was starting to develop feelings for you." He whispered.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, wishing things could be easier. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did it matter who anybody was with?

I suddenly remembered that Alli and Dave are having a 'secret' relationship. Would that work for us? I mean, we have been sneaking around pretty well even when we were just casual.

I lifted my head so I was looking up at him as he turned his head to look into my eyes.

"Alli told me earlier today that she is having a 'secret' relationship with D-" I cleared my throat, catching myself before saying his name.

"D…" Eli dragged on, waiting for me to continue.

"I can't say, but that point is that they are having a relationship without anyone knowing."

"What are you getting at, Edwards?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Well… I was thinking that… maybe…" I trailed off, feeling a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Are you asking me to be in a secret relationship with you?" he asked, smirking.

"Pfft, nooo," my voice went high at the end, signaling I was lying. "I mean, well, yeah, I kind of was. But if you're not ready I totally understa-"

I was silenced by his lips as he kissed me softly. He pulled away slowly and I fluttered my eyes open to see him smirking.

"You talk too much." He said, making me blush. "Well, let's start over." He said, making me confused. He turned his body so he was facing me as he grabbed my hands in his. "Would you like to be my dirty little secret and… my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

I couldn't stop my lips from curling up into the goofiest grin ever. Once he saw my smile, there was a gleam in his eyes that said that this was the reaction he was hoping for.

I didn't trust my voice at this point so I nodded and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as I crashed my lips to his. He chuckled against my lips and kissed me back.

I pulled away once I heard someone fumbling with the door handle.

"Shit, Alli's back." I glanced around the room and stood up, bringing Eli with me. "Closet." I told him, pushing him towards my closet.

"Seriously?" he asked as I shoved him inside. I gave him a smile and shut the door, just as Alli walked inside.

"Sorry for coming back early, change of plans. Oh, looks like your already done." She said, glancing around the room before her eyes landed on something on the floor. "Looks like he forgot something." She smirked.

I looked down and noticed Eli's shirt sitting on the floor. My eyes widened and I quickly picked it up, hiding it behind my back.

"Yeah, I'll just give it to him later." I laughed nervously.

"Mhmm, well, I'm taking a shower." She said, walking over to our bathroom.

Once the door closed and I heard the water running, I sighed and turned around, opening the door to see Eli doing his pants up. I giggled and he smirked as he finished and looked up at me.

He walked out and I walked him to the door.

"Can I have my shirt?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Oh, right." I handed him his shirt and watched as he put it on. "That was close."

"Yeah, but exciting. You know, I might like sneaking around." He smirked.

"We already snuck around before, what's so different now?" I asked.

"Well," he took a step forward. "I could call you my girlfriend… well, only when it's just us two… but it still counts." He pointed a finger.

I giggled and nodded. "It still counts."

He gave a small smile and I leaned up, placing my lips over his. He deepened the kiss by sliding his hand behind my head and crushing our lips harder together. My arms wrapped around his torso and I leaned into him as our lips moved in sync. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened, letting his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues danced as his free hand slid to my waist and pulled my closer to him.

I couldn't help but think that this kiss was much better than the one in his car. This time my body was crushed to his, our bodies so close that you wouldn't be able to slip a piece of paper between us, and I loved every minute of it.

We pulled apart, gasping for air as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I really wish Alli wasn't here." Eli breathed.

"Why? Do you plan on taking advantage of me?" I teased, smirking.

He chuckled, "No, but it would be nice to keep kissing you."

I smiled at him and leaned up, kissing him sweetly.

I heard the water to the shower shut off and I pulled away. Eli sighed and nodded, opening the door and glancing down the hallway. He turned to me and kissed me once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

"Guess you will." He smirked.

He walked out the door and I closed it, leaning against it and letting out a pathetic love sigh. What is this boy doing to me?

"What are you doing?" Alli asked, breaking me from my thoughts as I looked over at her. She was in her PJ's already as she brushed her hair.

"Uh, nothing." I cleared my throat as I walked over to my dresser.

I quickly got changed in my PJ's and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I was done I climbed in bed as Alli turned off the light and climbed in her bed.

"So, how did it go?" I heard Alli ask. I could tell she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Good… really good." I said, a huge smile on my lips. Wow, I really like him. "What about you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Things are good. Dave is really sweet; I don't know why I didn't notice that before. I mean…" Alli kept blabbing on and on about Dave but I zoned her out and tried to go to sleep without her noticing.

The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was…

Was this little plan of ours going to work out?

**Well, they are together… sort of. But this is where some drama comes in. I mean, it's not like it's going to be easy peezy, lemon squeezy… wow that was lame. **

**So I involved Julia, but she's not dead. There's a reason for that.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**P.s. if you have any ideas on some drama that I could put in here, please PM me. I have some ideas but I don't think they are that good. So if you have any ideas, just PM me. K thanks!**

**That review button is just waiting to be clicked. ;)**

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Situations Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. My computer got a virus and had to be fixed, and the computer that worked, wouldn't let me write. It sucked. But I'm back now :)**

**It's mostly Eli and Clare, but with a little drama.. I think. -.-**

**Warning: umm… -nervous laugh- it was not what I planned, I can tell you that much. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_I hate the ones who love to hate because their just like me."_

_**Clare's POV**_

It's been 4 days since Eli and I became official… well, secretly anyways. Nothing much has happened except for sneaking into an empty hallway or classroom to steal kisses… or make out.

No one suspects anything and Alli still doesn't know that Eli is, well, Eli. Eli and I still try to bicker with each other when people are around so they think everything is normal, but it's far from normal.

Who knew I would be in a secret relationship with the guy I used to hate?

"Alright class, today we are watching a movie called-" I stopped listening after Mrs. Dawes said movie.

Everyone in the class started murmuring amongst themselves as they began moving around and sitting next to their friends. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Adam who was motioning for me to come and sit next to him. I noticed on the other side of Adam was Eli, who was smirking at me.

I hid the smile that was threatening to come to my lips as I got up and started walking into the last row so I could sit next to Adam. I loved when we watched movies because we sat in the very back row so there was no one to bother us.

"Watch it, freak." Eli spat as I hit his knee with my leg when I walked by.

"Maybe you should move, moron." I spat.

"Whatever, just don't touch me." He spat back. I had to hide the smirk threatening to appear on my lips as I knew he wanted the exact opposite.

"Why would I want to touch you, anyways?"

He rolled his eyes and I moved so I was sitting on the other side of Adam.

Adam glanced between Eli and I and chuckled.

"You guys suck at hiding your feelings." He whispered, chuckling.

Eli and I snapped our heads to him and glanced at each other before looking back at Adam.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eli said.

"Guys, I'm not stupid. I know what you guys are doing. It might not be obvious to everyone else, but it is to me." He explained.

"What do you think we're doing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys are still sneaking around, but I can tell there's more to it. You guys admitted your feelings to each other, and it sure took you long enough." Adam said, smirking at the fact that he figured it out. "I'm fine with it, just as long as I don't have to see it."

I looked at Eli and he shrugged.

I sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, but since I already knew before, it was kind of obvious." Adam shrugged. Adam knew how I felt about Eli before I even knew how I felt about Eli. It's weird how that works.

"Aright class, no talking." Mrs. Dawes said before turning off the lights and starting the movie.

I don't think very many people were watching the movie because everyone was whispering to each other or they were on their phones. I think the only person who was actually watching the movie was Mrs. Dawes. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she held her coffee mug, taking sips every few minutes.

"Psst," I heard from beside me. I turned my head to see Adam looking at me. "Switch seats with me."

I pinned my eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Just do it." He answered, getting annoyed.

I sighed and we both got up, switching seats so I was now sitting next to Eli as Adam sat beside me. I felt kind of awkward since I was sitting between them.

I glanced over at Adam and saw that he was talking to someone, a girl to be exact, who looked very familiar. I didn't even realize she was in the same row as us. But I think she just sat there to be next to Adam.

"Who's she?" I whispered to Eli as I pointed to Adam and the girl.

"Katie. Adam's new love interest." Eli whispered, smirking.

I smiled and watched as they flirted with each other. I sat back in my seat and tried watching the movie, but it didn't catch my interest. I propped my feet up on the chair in front of me and leaned back in my seat. I felt Eli's gaze on me, causing me to blush. Thank god it was dark in here.

"No one's watching." Eli whispered in my ear.

I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was too engaged in texting, talking or staring off into space. It was pretty dark also and that was a huge advantage. I turned my head and faced Eli, who was smirking.

"You're point being?" I asked, teasing him.

He glanced around the room before turning to me and pressing his lips to mine. I was hesitant at first but began to move my lips with his, trying to get as much as I could before we had to pull away. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I hesitated before opening, only because I didn't want to get caught. Our tongues danced and I couldn't help but feel the excitement of this. Here we are, risking everything, just for a kiss. But right now, I could care less.

We pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat. I felt scared but soon relaxed when it was only Adam.

"I just said I didn't want to see it." Adam whispered harshly. "And you guys are in class, you could get caught."

"No one's watching." Eli whispered.

"But we'll stop." I told Adam.

"We will?" Eli asked.

I turned to him and nodded. "I don't want to take the chance, but we can continue later." I winked.

He smirked and nodded. He leaned back in his seat and spread his legs, getting comfortable I guess. I glanced over at him and then at Adam who was whispering to Katie as she giggled. They better end up together.

I chewed on my bottom lip and glanced back over at Eli, who had his hands on his stomach as his fingers were interlaced. I slowly moved my hand over and placed it on his thigh. I watched as he glanced down at my hand before a smirk appeared on his face. He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with me as I moved my hand to his inner thigh. I started rubbing his inner thigh as our eyes stayed locked.

His breathing hitched as my hand went higher and closer to the place of his of his desire. He licked his lips and breathed out, waiting for me to touch him. I smirked and ran my finger over him, hearing him suck in a breath.

"If I get a boner, you're helping me get rid of it." He whispered.

"Deal." I giggled as I placed my whole hand over him, causing him to clench his jaw.

"Y-you should stop." He whispered.

"Should I now?" I questioned.

I smirked as I rubbed the growing bulge in his pants, watching him bit his lip as he looked around, probably checking if anybody was watching. I turned my head and watched as Mrs. Dawes turned the volume up on the movie as she sat there, not even paying attention to the students. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

I smirked and swiftly stuck my hand behind Eli's jeans and began to rub him over his boxers.

"Whoa, what are doing?" he whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I whispered back.

Eli sucked in a breath when I gave a gentle squeeze. I turned my head and saw that Adam and Katie were making out. Way to go Adam! I turned back to Eli who was breathing heavy as he licked his lips multiple times. My hand didn't lose it's pace, just merely slowed down.

"No, no… don't stop." Eli whispered.

I raised an eyebrow but obeyed and kept rubbing him. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I then slid my hand behind his boxers and slowly slid down to his cock, running my fingers over him.

He sucked in a breath and lifted his hand, biting on his knuckles. I giggled and he glared at me. I gave another squeeze and picked up my pace slightly, hearing him let out a tiny moan. He covered his mouth and I couldn't help but giggle at this.

Suddenly he pulled my hand out of his pants and I swear I heard him whimper from the loss.

"Wait a few minutes before following me." He whispered to me before he fixed his pants and tried to hide the problem inside of them.

He got up and walked down to Mrs. Dawes desk and asked her something before she nodded and waved her hand at him, telling him to leave as she turned her attention back to the movie. Eli glanced up at me before walking out of the room.

I waited a few minutes before getting up and told Mrs. Dawes that I wasn't feeling well. Total lie but it got me out of class.

I walked through the empty hallways, looking for Eli, but I couldn't find him. I sighed and was about to turn around, but I was pulled by my arm and into the janitors closet. Seriously?

"What are we doing in here?" I asked Eli once I could see his face.

"You're going to help me get rid of the problem you caused." He answered.

"And what problem would that be?" I asked, teasing him.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, placing it over his cock. "This one."

I smirked and pushed him against the wall, crushing my lips over his. He groaned when I began to undo his pants as our tongues battled feverously. I pulled his pants down, along with his boxers; just enough to free his long awaiting cock. I gripped his shaft and pumped my fist slowly, teasing him. I bit his bottom lip and he groaned. I pulled away and he stared at me with lust filled eyes.

"Faster," he groaned.

I complied and pumped my fist faster, watching as he panted. His breathing picked up as my hand moved faster. I twisted my hand and he moaned, making me smirk. I loved hearing the delicious sounds he makes.

"Ahh… Clare." He moaned when I gave another squeeze, harder than the others.

His hand went to my hip and he gripped it as he bit his lip. I moved my fist fast, twisting it in the process as I watched his eyes roll back. He moaned and thrust his hips forward unintentionally. I slowed down my pace and he growled as he glared at me.

"Clare, don't stop… I'm so close." He whimpered.

I quickly quickened my pace and his moans became louder. I placed my free hand over his mouth and leaned closer to his face as my hand kept its pace.

"You have to be quiet." I whispered.

He gave a slight nod and I removed my hand as my other worked on him. He let his head fall back as he groaned in his throat, biting his lip.

"So close," he whispered to himself, clenching his eyes shut.

I pumped my fist faster and gave a harder squeeze, sending him over the edge. He groaned loudly so I shut him up by crashing my lips over his. I bit his bottom lip before pulling away and removing my hand from his now limp cock.

He panted as he stood against the wall; eyes closed and lips parted. I looked around and grabbed a dirty rag before wiping my hand clean. I looked back over at Eli and he was in the same position as before.

"Eli?" I questioned.

"Huh?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Just checking to see if you were alive." I joked.

He let out a short chuckle, "Yeah, I'm alive."

He pulled up his boxers and pants and did them up before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. He motioned for me to sit with him so I walked over and tried to sit beside him, but he pulled me onto his lap.

I rested my back to his chest and he rested his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him as I rested my hands on his. I smiled. I loved how Eli can turn so sweet in the blink of an eye, even after doing something intimate.

I felt him place his lips on my cheek, placing a lingering kiss there. I turned my head so I was facing him, a small smile on my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss your cheek?" he questioned.

"No, you are. But you've just never done it before." I answered. Don't get me wrong, Eli has been very sweet but he has never kissed my cheek.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, so I figured I should treat you like one, even if it's secretly." He explained, staring at our hands that were now interlaced.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, causing a light pink color to form on his cheeks. He looked up at me shyly and I leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. He gave a small smile as we pulled apart.

"You know we have to get out of here before class ends, right?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yeah, that's the only downside about this."

I pressed my lips to a line, knowing what he said was true. I wish we could show our affection in front of people, but we can't. I'm fine with it, as long as I'm still with Eli.

Turns out I like him more than I thought.

"Come on, let's go." I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

He stood up also and I turned to the door, about to open it when Eli pulled me back. I was going to ask him why he did that but I got my answer when he pressed his lips to mine softly. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I moved my lips with his. I loved these kisses. Even after a hot make out session we still share a soft kiss before we leave.

We pulled away and I couldn't help but be disappointed.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

I sighed, "I can't. Alli and made plans to hang out."

"Oh," he mumbled, looking disappointed.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

He gave a small smile and nodded, "Tomorrow." He confirmed.

With that we both walked out of the janitor's closet and headed to our lockers. Once I got to mine, the bell rang. I looked over at Eli who was walking down the hallway; he turned back to face me as students filled the hallways. We both started laughing to ourselves at how close that was.

…

_**The mall**_

…

Alli had decided to go shopping; big shocker. We were currently walking around the top floor, looking for a store that we haven't been in yet. I was carrying my bags AND Alli's. She had most of hers in her hands but she said she wanted more; Typical Alli.

After she got 2 more bags of stuff, we decided it was time to eat. We got some pizza and sat at a table with Alli's bags surrounding us.

"So, how are you and mystery guy going?" Alli asked, taking a sip of her drink.

I smiled, "Good, really good. We're official." I stated, happy as anything.

"That's amazing!" she squealed. "For how long?"

"Well…" I trailed off, not sure how she will take it. "Since the night you told me about you and Dave."

She spit out her drink, looking at me like I was crazy. "And you are only telling me this now? Why did you wait so long?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see how it would go before I told you." Yeah, that'll work.

"Oh, okay." She was then back to being preppy Alli. That's what I loved about Alli; she could be mad at you one minute but then forgive you the next. The only downside about that is when it comes to guys, she forgives too easily.

We then went into our own little chatter, talking about anything and everything. She started telling me how she was helping Jenna get ready for her baby. I heard that KC was the baby daddy and Alli confirmed it. I can't believe he is the baby daddy.

Now it makes sense; that's why he hit on me, he wanted some action. Wow, what a douche bag.

Alli suddenly stopped talking and scowled while looking behind me. I pinned my eyebrows together before turning around; my jaw nearly hit the floor.

There stood Eli and his friends, while Eli had his arm draped around some girl's shoulders as they all laughed and chatted with each other. I felt angry, betrayed, but most of all, hurt.

I turned back in my seat and hid my emotions from Alli.

"I can't stand that guy." She said.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." I said, party telling the truth. "Can we go?"

"Sure."

We got up and threw our trash out before grabbing our bags and heading towards the exit. Eli looked over and locked eyes with me, his smile immediately falling. He quickly removed his arm from the girl's shoulders and gave me an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the mall, with Alli by my side.

I couldn't get his words out of my head, _"You're my girlfriend now."_

Pfft, yeah right.

Looks like he's still the same jackass as I've known him to be.

**Ooohh… things are not looking good for Eli. What do you think is going to happen? How will Clare react? How will Eli react? **

**Hmmmm…**

**Anyways, reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Situations Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**So, this chapter has a lot of feelings in it. Just a warning. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

"_Well a certain girl, she took her hand and put it in my lap"_

_**Clare's POV**_

"Earth to Clare," Alli said, waving a hand in my face.

We were currently in our room, going through what we just bought from the mall, but all I could think about was Eli and that bitch he had his arm around. I wasn't even paying attention when Alli was showing me here outfits that she just bought. I have been lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Did he think that I wouldn't have found out? Was this all a game for him? Did he even like me? Was he using me?

All of these questions ran through my head, and I wish I knew the answers.

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality, looking over at Alli who was holding up a short, sleeveless dress.

"Are you okay? You've been out of it ever since we got back from the mall." Alli said, putting down the dress and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I took a deep breath as I contemplated on telling her everything. I hated keeping this from her but I knew that once Alli knew, she would kill me. I decided that I'll just keep it to myself.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." I replied, getting up and grabbing my sweater.

"Okay, I hope you're okay." Alli replied.

I nodded and gave her a small smile before I turned and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I put on my sweater and headed out the door.

I ended up sitting on the bench that was sitting in the middle of nowhere, in front of our school. The bench was surrounded by grass and trees, but it was still pretty lonesome. It was the only bench there; the rest were closer to the school and they were newer, compared to the one I was sitting on.

I sighed as I stared at the grass, wondering how I got myself into this. Why did I have to feel something for the one person I'm supposed to hate? Why did we have to start this "casual" thing?

I snapped my head up when I heard people laughing and talking. My gaze averted to KC, Owen, Riley, Zane, Bianca, Eli and the chick Eli had his arm around. I rolled my eyes but watched them anyways.

They all looked like they were heading inside, except Eli. He shook his head when KC asked him something and pointed inside. The girl who Eli had his arm around walked up to him all flirty like, but he only gave a smirk and told her something. She pouted and he shook his head, which only made her mad. She stormed off and the guys looked at Eli like he was crazy.

What was going on?

The guys and Bianca then walked inside and left Eli standing there; although it looked like he didn't mind.

He began walking towards me, but a few feet to the side, not noticing I was there. I started panicking and quickly lay down on the bench, hoping he wouldn't see me. I waited a few minutes before I poked my head up, checking to see if he was there. Thankfully, he was nowhere in sight.

"Nice hiding place." I heard from behind me, making me jump and fall off the bench.

I looked up to see Eli standing above me, looking at me with a smirk. I scoffed and got up, marching away from him.

"Clare, wait." I heard him say, but I kept walking.

I felt him pull on my arm but I yanked my arm away from his grasp.

"Please, just hear me out?" he asked, only for me to ignore him as I picked up my pace. I could hear him walking faster, trying to catch up to me.

"Clare!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. "Can I explain?"

"No" I answered, pulling away from him.

I tried walking away but he grabbed my arm and tackled me to the ground. I squealed and tried to get away from him, but he gripped my wrists and pinned them at eye level as he straddled my waist. I stared at him confused at first, wondering how we ended up like this, but I soon felt angry as I remembered him with that chick.

"Please, hear me out." He breathed.

I tried to get out of his hold again, but he only held on tighter, his grip starting to hurt. I gave up and stared at him, wondering what kind of shit he's going to tell me.

"It's not what you think." He began.

I let out a forced laugh that had no humor behind it.

"That's what they all say." I spat, glaring at him.

"Listen to me. It's not what it looks like. The guys brought her along, trying to get us together; I only played along because if I refused, they would have suspected something." He explained, but I still didn't believe him.

"Yeah right. You're seriously going to lie to me? I'd rather you tell me the truth then lie to my face." I said.

"I'm not lying." He defended. "I wouldn't do that, Clare."

I scoffed, "Yeah, sure you wouldn't. I bet that it was_ you_ who cheated on Julia, not the other way around." I spat.

Eli's face expression changed; his eyes widened a little and his lips parted as he stared at me in disbelief. He looked into my eyes, going from one to the other. His grip loosened on my wrists and he closed his mouth, clenching his jaw. His eyes suddenly changed and held a tint of anger in them. Their normal electric green was now changed to a dark, almost black, green.

"You can call me a lot of things, and you have, but you cannot call me a liar." He said, his voice coming out sharp.

"Fine, you're just a jerk." I spat. "I bet your just using me for your own personal pleasure, right? You don't like me; you just like using me for pleasure." I sneered.

"That's not it at all, Clare. I do really like you."

I scoffed and tried to get free from his grip.

"Would you just listen to me for one second?" he asked, getting angrier.

I debated on actually listening to him, but if I did, and he was lying, I wouldn't know what to do. I didn't want to be that naive girl that forgives too easily, only to get hurt again.

"No, now get off of me." I sneered.

I got free from his grip and pushed him off of me. I got up and brushed myself off before beginning to walk away. Away from Eli. I couldn't sit there and listen to his lies, if I did, I would be the stupid, naïve girl I was in high school.

"Is this how you deal with your problems?" I heard Eli say from behind me, "You just walk away from them?"

I ignored him and kept walking, no matter how badly I wanted to turn back.

"Maybe I should have cheated on you," he yelled, causing my feet to stop. "Probably wouldn't have mattered since it's happened twice before." He sneered.

I spun around on my heels and marched over to him before my hand came up and came in contact with his left cheek, hard. All that was heard was a loud smack as his head turned from the force. My hand burned but I didn't care. I can't believe he said that. I felt the hot tears form in my eyes, a few escaping.

He lifted his head and looked at me, his hand rubbing his now red cheek.

"Okay, I deserved that." He said, still rubbing his cheek.

"You think?" I choked out.

I scoffed and began to walk away again, wanting to so badly disappear. I lifted my hand and wiped my tears, even though more slid down my cheeks right after. I felt him grab my arm and stop me from walking any further.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He started. "Just please… don't walk away from me."

When I didn't respond, he began speaking again.

"Clare, I swear I didn't cheat on you. What you saw was just an act, well, from my point of view anyways." I didn't respond, only stared at the ground. "I wouldn't do that to you."

I nodded; I believe him, but I still wasn't sure on this relationship. Too many things are getting in the way. I do want to be with him, but I just can't.

I lifted my hand and placed it over his, as it still held onto my arm. I removed his hand from my arm and let go of it, letting it fall to his side. I looked up at him to see a confused look spread across his face.

"Maybe this was a mistake." I started. "I think we should just go back to our separate lives and forget any of this ever happened." My heart ached with every word.

He blinked and shook his head, "It's only been four days and you're giving up? Clare, I told you I didn't cheat-"

"And I believe you," I interrupted. "But, I just don't think this would work. There are too many things that could get in the way. You have your popularity and those jerks you call your friends, and I'm not a part of that group; were too different. It will never work, so we should just end it."

"I disagree." He responded.

"Eli, I think we should stop this, whatever this is, and see what happens."

"Like a break?" he asked softly. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want this. It seemed like he was hurting as much as I was. "It's only been four days, I don't want a break." He said softly as he stepped closer to me.

I closed my eyes as his hand reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt his breath on my skin, signaling he was leaning closer to me. I know I should pull away, but I couldn't, I didn't want to.

I felt his hand cup my cheek as he lifted my head slightly, aligning it with his. I felt his soft, plump lips being pressed against mine, and I wanted so badly to kiss him back, but I knew that that would give him the idea that we were still together. I wanted to stay with him, even if it was in secrecy, but I can't handle the bullshit that comes with it.

I gave in and moved my lips with his, just wanting to remember the feeling of having his lips against mine, since this would be the last time kissing him. My hands reached up and cupped his face as I slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes and stared into his.

"I really wish this could work." I whispered, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks.

"It still can." He whispered, but his voice was forceful.

I shook my head as my hands slid down to his, holding them. I stared at our hands, wishing things were easier.

"From now on, we're back to hating each other." I said, looking up at him.

He shook his head, "I could never hate you."

"You did once, you can do it again."

He sighed and looked down at our hands. I took this chance and let a tear fall from my eye; I didn't want him to see me cry. He looked up and his face expression changed when he saw me crying.

"See, your crying, you don't want this to end." He said, letting go of one of my hands so he could wipe my tear away.

"I didn't say I wanted this to end, it just has to." I responded.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away slowly, our hands sliding apart. My hand fell to my side and I turned around, walking to my dorm.

Once I got to my dorm, Alli smiled at me and say hey, but all I could do was dive for my bed, hug a pillow, and cry. I cried and cried and cried. I never thought this would hurt so much. I mean, it's only been four days, why do I feel this much heartache?

Alli came and sat next to me, asking me what happened. I only shook my head, telling her not to bother. She obeyed and just sat there, rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. It didn't really work, but it helped knowing that I had a friend.

One thing I knew for certain; I don't hate Eli, no matter how badly I want to.

_**Eli's POV**_

After Clare broke up with me –which I still can't believe happened- I went up to my dorm and lay on my bed, on my side, staring blankly at the wall. The guys asked if I wanted to go out with them and Ashley and Bianca, but I refused. I didn't want to see anybody; I just wanted to be left alone. Unless Clare just happened to walk through my door; that's the only exception.

I have never felt this way about anyone, not since Julia. And I hated Clare, I mean, I really hated her, I don't know why, but I did. And now it's just the opposite.

I can't believe that she ended it, just after four days. I can' believe she thought I would cheat on her. I've been there, so why would I do that to someone else?

Ashley was just some girl the guys brought along, in attempt to help me get laid. Their words, not mine.

But I don't want Ashley, I want Clare. I have never wanted somebody so much.

I felt depressed as I stared at the blank wall. I have never felt this empty when a girl and I separate. Well, with Julia I have, but that's because we were really close, and then she has the nerve to cheat on me.

But I knew Clare wouldn't do that. But thanks to me, our relationship ended anyways.

I jumped up when I heard someone knocking on the door. I tripped up when I ran over to it, hoping it was Clare. Once I reached the door and opened it, I pinned my eyebrows together to see Ashley standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

"Well, I was bored, so I figured we could… hang out." I couldn't help but notice the seductive tone she had when she said 'Hang out'.

"Uh… if you don't mind, I want to be alone right now." I told her.

"Why?" she asked, obviously not thinking that it's because of something personal, which it is.

"I had a bad day," I explained, just wanting her to leave.

"Well," she stepped closer to me, placing her finger on my chest. "Maybe I can make it better?" she whispered in a seductive tone.

I reached up and removed her hand from my chest, pushing her away slightly. "No thanks."

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before leaving. I rolled my eyes at what a drama queen she is and closed my door.

I walked back over to my bed and went into my previous position, staring blankly at the wall. I began to think about Clare; how I can be myself around her, how she smiles so brightly, how her eyes sparkle when she's happy, how her laugh makes my day better. I wish she was here with me, right now. I wish I could kiss her, hold her, be with her. But I ruined that chance.

As for hating her, like she told me to, my feelings are far from hate.

I know this started out casual, but things change, just like my feelings. She is not just another girl to me, she is much more. I actually want to be with her, I want to call her mine, and I want to be able to walk around with her under my arm, in front of everyone.

But I can't.

I want to, but I can't.

Life sucks.

What's the point in life if you can't do what you want, without getting judged? Why can't we date who we want without people saying shit? Why, in high school, is everyone split into different groups? Why can't anyone be who they are without people making fun?

Life really does suck!

I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing life was completely different.

**Well, I bet most of you hate me right now. BUT, things do get better, but what would a relationship be without problems? **

**I'm pretty sure the next chapter will make up for this one!**

**190 reviews for the next chapter! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Situations Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I got more than I asked for and that makes me happy! I loved the reviews and your guys' reactions! I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment to any of you.**

**HEADS UP!: the next few chapters will be mainly Eclare. Some parts will be fluff, others will be hot! But yeah, they will be mostly just them. Then after, there will be drama involved. I just want to have their relationship grow before drama comes. So, yeahh.. I'll explain more next chapter.**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

_**Clare's POV**_

It's been a week since Eli and I split up. Things have NOT been good. I miss him like crazy. I miss our little meetings, his flirty texts, his kisses, his touch. I just want to be in his arms again. I want to feel his lips against mine. I want to feel his hands burn my skin as he ran them over my body.

Our relationship only lasted for four days, but in those four days I have seen a different Eli. Yes when we were just casual, he was nice, but when we were dating he was caring, sweet, gentle… any other cliché word. He was amazing.

I shook my head and tried to listen to the lesson being taught. It was the last class of the day before the weekend, might as well try to learn.

Okay, so I couldn't concentrate, I mean class was so boring! No one needs to know this stuff, anyways.

The bell rang and I got up, walking out of the classroom, meeting up with Adam on the way.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked. Adam knows what happened between Eli and I. Eli and I both told him our sides of the story, so he understands more than we do. It's a little confusing, but at least he's there for me.

"Better, I guess." I answered.

He nodded, "Why don't you come over? We could watch movies and pig out." He said, smiling and nudging my side with his elbow.

I giggled and nodded, "Sure, I'll be there in an hour or so."

He nodded and walked off. I sighed and tried putting my books in my bag while walking. I was almost done getting it in my bag when I bumped into a hard chest, causing my books to fly everywhere.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, as I knelt down to get my books.

I noticed someone kneel down and help me pick up my books before handing them to me. I looked at the hand and knew exactly who it was. No other guy has that black stoned ring on their thumb or colors their nails with black sharpie.

I looked up and locked eyes with Eli. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to grab my book from his hand. I took my book from his hand and stood up, as he mirrored me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as our eyes stayed locked.

"Hey," I said, smiling softly.

I haven't seen him very much this past week. In English class we were partners, along with Adam, and we acted civil. Well, we mostly dodged any conversation that didn't have to do with English. I would see him in the hallways, but he would always avoid eye contact. I knew I hurt him, but I didn't know it was this bad. He would barely look at me anymore.

"Hey," he replied.

"Thanks for uh, helping me pick up my books." I said, not knowing what else to say.

Seriously? Thanks for helping me pick up my books? You haven't spoken to him in a week and that's the best you could come up with? Idiot!

He let out a short chuckle at my stubbornness. "No problem, but next time you should watch where you're walking. Who knows, I could have been a wall, or the stairs." He joked, a smirk forming o his lips. I smiled; he was still his normal witty self.

I laughed, "Yeah, that wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

We stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other. I really missed this.

"Yo, Eli!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

Eli looked behind me and nodded his head before looking back over at me.

"Uh, it was nice talking to you." He said, and I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"You too." I said, wishing it wasn't over yet.

He pressed is lips to a line and walked passed me, meeting up with his buddies.

I took a deep breath and made my way out of the school and to my dorm so I could get ready to go to Adams.

**Eli's POV**

That would be the first real conversation I've had with Clare in a week. To be honest, I hated Owen for ruining it. I missed her, and he just had to ruin the one moment we've had in a week. She smiled! I got her to smile, and then he fucking interrupts us.

"What was that about?" KC asked as I walked over to them, his arm was wrapped around Jenna.

"Nothing, I just bumped into her." I half lied.

"It looked like you were talking to her." Owen said. "What happened to the 'Watch it freak' thing you use to do?"

I shrugged, "I'm done with that. I don't really get anything out of it."

"Dude, are you crazy?" KC asked.

Apparently I was because everyone stared at me like I was insane.

"You use to live to see her get worked up when you called her names." Bianca said, having a point.

"Yeah, not anymore. It's pointless." I responded.

I was done with trying to keep up the bullying Clare thing. We are over, so there's nothing to hide. And the more I don't upset her, the better.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Drew asked as he came up to me and placed his hand on my forehead.

I smacked it away and looked at him oddly. "Yes I'm okay. God, what is the matter with you people? Just because I'm not bullying her anymore doesn't mean I'm not feeling okay, it just means I've matured. You should try it some time." I sneered at Drew.

I breathed out, feeling my heart sped up. I felt angered for some reason but took breaths to try and calm myself. They all looked at me with shocked expressions, probably wondering where that came from.

Come to think of it, where did that come from?

"Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed." I said.

"Nah, it's cool. We all have one of those days. Besides, it's a good thing you're not picking on her anymore." Zane said, earning a few odd looks from Owen, Bianca, Jenna, KC and Drew. "It's not like she's done anything to him." Zane said, defending himself.

"Whatever, we going or what?" Bianca asked.

We all nodded and headed out the door.

**2 hours later.**

_**Clare's POV**_

"What movies do you want to watch?" Adam asked.

"Movies?" I asked, pinning my eyebrows together.

"Well, yeah; were not just watching one. We're going to watch a ton of movies while we eat a ton of junk food." He smirked.

I smiled and jumped up from his bed, running over to his mini fridge. I scanned it and smiled widely when I saw the Whip Cream can. I grabbed it and closed the fridge door, turning around to face Adam.

"Whip Cream?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Whip Cream is like the best thing ever. You can eat it with anything." I paused. "Well, almost anything."

"And, you can do this." Adam grabbed the can from my hands and brought it to his lips, squirting some in his mouth.

"Exactly!" I smiled, taking it and squirting some in my mouth.

I smiled, loving the taste of Whip Cream. Adam opened his mouth and I giggled as I squirted some in his mouth. I smirked as I got an idea; I sprayed some more in his mouth before moving my hand and spraying some on his face.

He gasped and jumped back, glaring at me.

"You're going to pay for that." He said, glaring at me.

I only stuck my tongue out at him.

He went over to the fridge and grabbed two more cans of Whip Cream. My eyes widened. How the fuck did I not see those? Wait, why does he have three cans of Whip Cream in his fridge?

"Why the hell do you have three cans of Whip Cream in your fridge?" I asked.

"In case my roommate was a total ass. I would use this when he would be sleeping." He said, chuckling.

I then remembered that Tyler was Adam's roommate. Well, he was his roommate, until Tyler was moved somewhere else. Tyler didn't like living with Adam and Adam didn't like living with him. It was a win-win situation. Now Adam doesn't have a roommate.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt something cold being sprayed on my face. I gasped as I realized Adam has squirted Whip Cream on my face. I glared at him and sprayed some at him, not caring where it landed as long as I got him.

We ran around his room, hiding behind objects and spraying each other the first chance we got. I was soon covered in Whip Cream, as was Adam, but not completely.

I was currently hiding behind his nightstand as he was on the other side of the room, near the door.

"Surrender!" I heard Adam say.

"Never!" I said as I jumped out from behind the nightstand.

Just as I sprayed the Whip Cream over towards Adam, the door opened and Eli walked in, immediately getting covered with Whip Cream. My eyes bulged as my hand covered my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter.

Eli was looking at his clothes, which were now covered in Whip Cream.

"I really gotta start knocking when I enter your room." Eli said to Adam who was laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Eli." I said, giggling.

"Dude, you can get her back." Adam said to Eli, holding one of the cans out to Eli.

Eli glanced at me and smirked, grabbing the can and aiming it towards me.

"You brought this upon yourself." He said, smirking as he sprayed me.

I squealed and jumped behind the nightstand again.

At this point, I totally forgot that Eli and I weren't on speaking terms.

I poked my arm out and sprayed wherever I thought they were, hoping I hit them. We all stopped spraying each other for a few seconds. I poked my head out as did Adam and Eli. I laughed to myself, noticing Adam was holding a plate, trying to cover himself as Eli was behind a chair, Whip Cream covering most of him.

"Guys, this isn't fair, there's two against one!" I whined.

"I think it's completely fair, what about you, Eli?" Adam asked, glancing over at Eli.

"Yes Adam, I believe it is absolutely fair." Eli said.

They both stood up and charged at me, spraying me. I squealed and did my best to cover myself, but failing terribly.

They stopped and laughed at me, as I glared at them. I glanced down and noticed I was completely covered in Whip Cream. I pouted as I looked back up at them.

"You guys are asshole's, you know that?" I said, glaring at them.

I wiped some of the Whip Cream off of my face as they laughed at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Adam said, still laughing afterwards.

"I'm not." Eli said, spraying some Whip Cream on his hand and slamming it on top of my head.

I gasped and glared at him, as they both started laughing hysterically. Adam was bent over, hands on his knees, as he laughed uncontrollably. Eli had his arm on Adam's back as his hand was slapping against his knee, also laughing hysterically.

"You're dead to me, Goldsworthy." I said, shaking my can, getting ready to spray him.

"Gotta catch me to spray me." He said before running off into the bathroom.

I ran after him and slid inside the bathroom before he could shut the door. Once I got inside I immediately started spraying him as he started spraying me. I turned my head, trying to keep the Whip Cream from getting in my eyes. I kept spraying him, hoping I was getting him. I glanced over at him and noticed he stopped spraying me as I kept spraying him.

I looked at him fully and kept spraying him, bringing my other hand to the can. I laughed as he chuckled, trying to stop the Whip Cream from hitting his face with his hand.

"Okay, you got me. Can you stop now?" he asked, chuckling.

I laughed and stopped spraying him. I sighed and took a deep breath. Having a Whip Cream fight takes a lot out of you.

"So, how exactly did this Whip Cream fight start?" Eli asked, taking some Whip Cream from his shirt and eating it.

I laughed, "We planned on watching a movie while eating junk food, and I decided to get Whip Cream. I sprayed Adam and he sprayed me and… you know the rest." I laughed.

He nodded, "Well, I kind of wish I was wearing different clothes." He chuckled, looking at his outfit that had Whip Cream all over it.

I noticed his face was almost completely covered also, except for this one spot near his mouth.

"Looks like I missed a spot." I said.

He pinned his eyebrows together. "What are you talking abo-"

Before he could finish, I brought the can up and sprayed Whip Cream over his mouth. I giggled and he glared at me playfully. He chuckled and removed my hand, holding my wrist so I wouldn't spray him again. We both laughed, looking at each other and how we were covered in Whip Cream.

We suddenly stopped our laughing when we gazed into each other's eyes. Oh how I missed gazing into his eyes. His free hand lifted up and his thumb caressed my cheek as he stared at me, analyzing me. My index finger on my free hand traced his bottom lip as I gazed into his eyes, wondering what he's thinking.

Does he want me as much as I want him? Does he still like me? Will we ever get to have a real relationship?

I couldn't take it anymore; I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his, feeling relief as he immediately kissed me back. He released my wrist and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around my waist; his hand pushing on my lower back, bringing me closer. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I immediately opened, missing his sweet taste. Our tongues danced and I pulling him closer by my arms, crushing our lips harder together.

Eli began walking before he pushed me up and onto the counter top; both of us chuckling as I knocked some items down. We took a breath and quickly attacked each other's mouths again. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Even though you couldn't slip a piece of paper between us, I still didn't feel like we were close enough.

We pulled away to breath, panting as our foreheads were pressed together.

"That's not the action of someone who doesn't want to be with me." He murmured.

"Maybe that's because I'm _not_ someone who doesn't want to be with you." I replied, "I'm someone who _does_ want to be with you."

He gave a small smirk.

"The question is," I paused, looking into his eyes. "Do you still want to be with me?"

"I'm standing here, in a bathroom, covered in Whip Cream, waiting for you to stop talking… so I could kiss my girlfriend."

I smiled wide and crashed my lips to his, causing him to fall back slightly. He chuckled as he regained his balance and kissed me back.

"Are you guys okay in there? You've been in there a while, and since I'm not hearing screaming, I'm kind of worried." Adam said, from behind the door.

We pulled apart and I giggled as my head fell to Eli's shoulder.

"Yes, we're okay." Eli yelled back to him.

"We're more than okay." I whispered, loud enough for Eli to hear.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, placing a lingering kiss there.

"Hate to ruin this, but you do realize we're right back to where we started." He murmured.

"I know," I sighed. "But, this time, we can make it work." I smiled at him and he nodded.

Life sucks. It really does. But at the same time, it's amazing. Is that even possible?

**Yeah, crappy ending. But I love this chapter. I loved writing it, and I hope you loved reading it! :)**

**I want to reach over 200 reviews! I will do a happy dance if I get over 210! :)**

**Xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Situations Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them. I also loved your reaction to the Whip Cream fight. Haha. I love Whip Cream :)**

**P.s. I'm done with having part of the song lyrics at the top. It's getting annoying because I keep forgetting it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

_**LilithSky**_**: Haha, I'll be looking forward to hearing that music. But it better be upbeat, otherwise it won't work with my dance. Lol. And there will be a few more chapters before the whole public scandal thing will happen, but I have a great idea on how it's going to go down, :) **

_**ilovetaylorswift13**_**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :) I also wanted to say thank you for reviewing like every chapter! Haha. It means a lot and each chapter I look forward to your reviews :) I love to hear- er, read- what you have to say lol.**

_**Alaskan Panda**_**: Haha, that sounds like fun! Minus the getting grounded part and having your bff's banned from your house. Lol. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

_**Clare's POV**_

…

**One month later**

…

"So, Clare, what are you doing for the long weekend?" Alli asked as we sat on the grass in front of the school.

I shrugged, "I don't know, you?"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, letting the sun shine on my face. I loved the feeling of the warmth on my skin; it was peaceful.

"Sav and I are going to visit mom and dad. They called and said we needed to visit, so instead of staying here and partying with my best friend, I will be stuck at home, having my parents watch me like a hawk." I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Unless," she began, making me open my eyes and look at her. She had a huge smile on her face as she stared at me, batting her eyelashes. My eyes widened at what she was implying.

"No, no, no way." I said, sitting up more.

"Please, I will love you forever." She pleaded.

"Still not worth it." I said, half joking.

I would love to see her parents, but I could not handle being in that house for three days. I love Alli and her family, but they are the strictest people I have ever met. I think I would go insane if I had to stay at her house for more than one night.

"Please? You said you don't have any plans, so what's stopping you?"

Just as Alli asked me this, I noticed Adam walking by us. He smiled at me and then began walking away again, but not before I could reach up and grab his arm, pulling him down next to me.

"I just remembered, I have plans with Adam." I told Alli, smiling apologetically.

"We do?" Adam asked, earning a jab in the side from my elbow. He cleared his throat, "I mean we do."

Alli frowned, looking at me with her puppy dog face. I shook my head and she sighed, finally giving up.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later… Clare." Adam said, playing along.

I nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to him when Alli wasn't looking. He nodded and began walking away to meet up with Katie.

…

**Later**

…

Adam and I were in his dorm room, playing Black Ops while sitting on the floor. Adam was the one who got me into video games. When I would come over to hang out, he would always suggest playing video games, and one day, I gave in.

"Yes! I win!" I yelled, doing a happy dance. Well, the best happy dance I could do while I was sitting down.

"You cheated." Adam said, glaring at me playfully.

"You just can't take the fact that a girl beat your ass." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned the game off. I rolled over and lay on my back, facing the ceiling. Adam chuckled at me and came and lay down next to me, his head beside mine as his body was opposite to mine.

"Thanks for covering for me with Alli." I said.

"No problem, what was that about anyways?"

"Alli invited me to spend the weekend with her and her family." I explained.

"Ah, I understand." He chuckled.

Adam knows how Alli's family is. When Alli's parents came to visit one weekend, Adam met them once and dodged them for the rest of the weekend. He told me that they scare him, which I don't blame him. They can be pretty scary and judgmental.

"So, did you talk to Eli today?" Adam asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No," I pinned my eyebrows together, "Why?"

"Uh… nothing, never mind." He said.

"Tell me." I pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No. Eli will be here soon any ways, so he can tell you." Adam said, getting up and sitting on his bed.

I frowned and lay there, on the floor. What was Adam talking about? Why did he make it seem like it was a big secret? What did Adam know that I didn't?

This past month has been good between Eli and I, and I would hate to think that he might be ending it. We were still dating secretly, but it was working. No one really suspected anything and we are happy. When Drew and Alli stayed in, we would sometimes go to Adam's room to meet up. Adam said he doesn't mind as long as we don't do it on his bed. His words, not mine.

"Why are you on the floor?" I heard a familiar voice ask, breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked over and saw Eli standing there, looking at me oddly.

"I wanted the bed to myself so I pushed her off." Adam said, stretching across the bed and smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Eli walked over to Adam and sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted his hand and pushed Adam off the bed, smirking as he did so. As Adam lay face down on the floor, Eli moved up and spread himself across the bed.

"Not so funny when it's you being pushed off, now is it?" Eli joked.

Adam lifted his head and glared at Eli.

"Eli, he didn't actually push me off the bed." I said, giggling at Adam.

"Oh well." Eli shrugged.

"Alright, I'm out." Adam said, getting up and walking to the door. "Clean the sheet's when you're done." He said, walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes and stayed on the floor after Adam shut the door. Eli looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and got up, walking over to him. He smirked as I climbed on top of him, resting my head on his chest as my legs rested between his. He wrapped his arms around me as we laid there.

"Adam said you wanted to talk to me?" I spoke first.

"Did he tell you what about?" he asked.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest as we looked at each other.

"No,"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I watched as his eyes analyzed my face, looking intensely at me.

"Before we have this conversation, can I ask one thing?" he whispered, making me a little scared. "Kiss me."

Oh, well then.

"Depends, is this conversation bad or good?" I asked, drawing invisible circles on his chest, over his shirt.

"Depends on how you respond to it." He answered, looking into my eyes.

I blinked and moved my legs so I was straddling him; our faces millimeters away from each other. I leaned in the slightest bit and softly pressed my lips to his for about a second before he pressed his harder to mine. One of his hands reached up and cupped my cheek as the other rested on my waist. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted inside, massaging my tongue with his. I don't know how long we were kissing but I didn't want it to end, yet I wanted to know what Eli had to say.

I pulled away for air, resting my forehead against his.

"Now, start talking." I demanded, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, you know how the long weekend is coming up?" he asked, running his fingertips over my sides. I nodded and he continued, "I'm going out of town… and I was wondering if you would want to come with me."

He was looking down as he asked this. I raised my eyebrows and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my lips. The idea of being with Eli for the whole weekend made my heart beat faster.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

He looked up, probably shocked that I even considered it.

"Uh, well, uh… that part is a surprise, if you say yes that is." He stuttered.

His eyes went back and forth into my own, waiting for an answer. I really wanted to know where he was planning on going, but I guess a surprise would be fun. I can't believe I was worried about this. Adam made it sound like it was something important, like something was wrong. I made a mental note to smack him next time I see him.

I cracked a smile and nodded, leaning closer to him. "Yes," I whispered against his lips.

His face immediately lit up as he crashed his lips to mine, flipping us over faster than I could blink. I tore my lips from his as I laughed; Eli chuckled as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"You seem happy," I laughed.

He lifted his head and stared into my eyes, causing my laughter to subside. He moved some hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I really like you, Clare, more than I planned, and it's a weird feeling." Eli explained, making my heart beat faster. Why did this make me so happy?

I watched as Eli raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand over my heart.

"I like you, too." I breathed, leaning up and crashing my lips to his.

…

**Later**

…

"So let me get this straight, you said you had no plans, and then you said you had plans with Adam, and now you say you're going out of town?" Alli asked. "Make up your mind woman!"

Alli and I were walking around town, coffee in hand as we talked about the weekend. I accidently mentioned that I was going out of town. I didn't mention that it was with Eli; that would be the only good thing. But I still have to lie to my best friend.

"Adam and I do have plans. We are going out of town… to do those plans." I lied, mentally smacking myself for not making it sound convincing.

"And what might be these plans?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… we were just going to go drive around, see where it takes us. You know, like a road trip." I said, sipping my coffee.

Alli eyed me, not completely believing what I just said, but she left it alone anyways.

I then thought of something, so I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text.

_How exactly are we supposed to leave together without being seen? -Clare_

"Who you texting?" Alli asked, trying to look at my phone but I put it away before she could see anything.

"Adam; just making sure everything's in order for the trip." I said, feeling guilty that I was lying to her.

She nodded and my phone vibrated.

_Would you mind me picking you up from the park across town? -Eli_

I mentally cursed at this.

_The things I do for you… -Clare_

Alli and I began to talk about anything and everything. We talked about gossip that happened to always be going around. I loved hanging out with Alli; she always kept the conversation alive. I don't even know what we were laughing about but it must've been funny because I was almost crying.

I wiped my eyes and looked at my phone when it vibrated and read the text I received.

_Trust me, it will be worth it. –Eli_

**Yeah, sorry this is so short. But it's just a filler.. I guess. It's leading up to when they leave town. Anyways… hope you liked it :)**

**Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Situations Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

**I noticed this story is getting less lemony, but don't worry, there will be some in later chapters. ;) haha. Just saying. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

_**Clare's POV**_

"Bye, have fun!" I waved to Alli as they started to drive away in her dad's truck. Her parents just came by and picked her and Sav up.

"Help me!" she mouthed to me through the window, making me laugh. I gave her an apologetic look.

Once I saw the truck disappear down the street, I turned on my heels and ran inside the dorm and up to my room. It was around 4pm and I was supposed to meet Eli at the park. I don't like that we have to leave like this but it's better than getting caught by anybody here.

I grabbed my bag from my closet and made sure I had everything that I needed. Eli told me to bring whatever I would normally need for daily use, so I grabbed my clothes, toothbrush, brush, shampoo, deodorant, phone charger, (etc.).

Once I knew that I had everything, I threw the bag handle over my shoulder and grabbed my sweater, and walked out of the room. As I walked outside, I was shocked by how many people had their bags packed. Looks like I wasn't the only one going out of town for the weekend.

…

**The park**

…

I sighed as I finally made it to the park. I glanced around to see if I knew anybody here, and thank god I didn't. I looked around until I noticed the black hearse parked on the side of the road, across from the park. I smiled slightly and made my way over, walking over to the driver's side. The window was rolled down and Eli was sitting there, texting. I rolled my eyes.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked, making him jump and turn to me.

"Jesus, Clare. Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"No, if I was going to kill you it would involve a lot of blood and be a lot more painful." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to climb in. I walked to the other side of the hearse and glanced around one more time, making sure I didn't see anyone I knew, and climbed in.

I placed my bag on the floor near my feet and sighed as Eli started to drive. As we were making our way out of town, I noticed Owen, KC, Jenna, Bianca and them were all walking on the sidewalk.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

I quickly switch my position so I was lying on my back, my head resting on Eli's leg. Eli looked down at me oddly and I pointed to the area where his 'friends' were. He looked up and had an expression of realization. I saw him give them a smirk and a nod, so I'm guessing they saw him.

"Do they know your leaving town?" I asked.

He nodded, "I told them it was a family emergency."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"They can't see us anymore, you can get up." Eli said, making a turn.

"Actually, this is kind of comfortable." I smiled and moved my feet so they were resting on the windowsill.

Eli chuckled and shook his head. He reached over and turned his I-Pod on, which was already plugged into the stereo. I smiled as The Fantasy by 30 Seconds to Mars came on.

"I love this song." I smiled and tapped my hands on my legs, matching the beat of the song.

For about an hour we just listen to music and talked about nothing in particular. I was still lying in the same position as before; it was actually very comfortable. It was nice to be able to talk to Eli freely without being stuck in a room. Even though we were stuck in his car right now, I knew that we were going somewhere where we don't have to be stuck in a room. Well, I hope anyways.

We were laughing at some comment Eli made and I couldn't help but feel happy. Being alone with Eli always made me happy. Sure he has this reputation to live up to, pretending to be this bad as jerk who doesn't care about people feelings, but underneath all that, he is a really sweet guy.

As if on cue, Eli reached over and placed his arm over my stomach, just under my breasts, and grabbed my left hand. I smiled up at him and he smirked down at me before looking back at the road. I intertwined our fingers and sighed, feeling content.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and only a few seconds later I was consumed my darkness.

I must have fallen asleep for a few hours because when I woke up, it was dark outside. I blinked several times and sat up, letting go of Eli's hand which was surprisingly still intertwined with mine. I noticed we were in a new town.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"In a hearse." Eli smirked. I gave him a look and he chuckled. "Almost there."

I sighed and leaned against him, closing my eyes again.

"When we get to wherever you're taking us, can I sleep?" I asked, yawning afterwards.

"Depends on if you're still tired." He explained, making me pin my eyebrows together.

I sighed and left it alone. I was too tired to say anything else.

Before I could even fall back asleep, we stopped. I opened my eyes and was suddenly confused. We were parked in the driveway to a brown house; there were three stone steps leading to the front door and a large tree in the front yard.

I was caught up in wondering where we were that I didn't notice Eli had gotten out, grabbed our bags and was now standing in front of me, waiting for me to exit the hearse. He held the door open and waited for me to move.

"Where are we?" I asked as I stepped out of the hearse.

"We," he paused as he shut the door to the hearse. "are at my parents house."

I froze.

He brought me to meet his parents? What!

I snapped my head in his direction. "What?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He began to whistle and look around.

"No, I can't go in there." I tried to turn back to the hearse but Eli stepped in my way.

"Clare, please." He pleaded.

"No, Eli. Why didn't you tell me you were bringing me to meet your parents?" I whisper yelled, thinking that his parents might hear me.

"Because," he sighed. "Because you wouldn't have come." He explained, looking at me sadly.

I suddenly felt guilty. He was right, I wouldn't have come. The thought of meeting Eli's parents scared me. I mean, did they know about me? Eli and I started out hating each other, then we went to casual, then we developed feelings for each other and now were dating. I mean, it's not the exact ideal story you want to explain to your parents.

I sighed and moved to the side. "Alright, lead the way." I motioned to the door.

I smiled as I noticed he immediately lit up when I said this. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before walking towards the house.

I took a deep breath and tried to follow him, only my feet wouldn't move. I wanted to move and follow him, but I couldn't.

"Clare?" he asked, looking at me oddly.

"I-I… my feet won't move." I said bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He walked back over to me and went behind me, pushing me to the door. We finally made it to the door and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Take a deep breath." Eli said in a mocking tone, but either way I obeyed.

I held it, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to go inside; I was too nervous. I was literally shaking, for reasons unknown. Why am I so nervous?

"Let it out!" Eli said, noticing I was holding in the breath.

I let it out and felt a little better now that I could breath. Eli chuckled and looked at me, silently telling me that he was about to open the door. He reached over and twisted the doorknob, opening the door and stepping inside. He stepped to the side and beckoned for me to walk inside.

Once I stepped inside I nearly stumbled.

There was a large living room with walls that are a maroon red which looked amazing with the black furniture. There was a flat screen TV that stood on a cherry red wood stand. The couch is across from the TV, beside the loveseat. There are pictures all over the walls, some were bought and others were of Eli and I'm guessing his parents.

There were two sets of stairs; one that led upstairs and one that led downstairs.

I turned my head to the right and noticed a large kitchen with an island in the middle. The countertops were marble and the cupboards were a plain white with charcoal black handles. The floor around the whole first floor was hardwood.

I turned to Eli, looking at him in utter shock.

"Are you rich or something?" I asked in a whisper.

"You could say that." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He stopped chuckling when he noticed I didn't find it funny and cleared his throat.

"Mom?" he yelled out.

A few minutes after a tall, thin blonde haired woman appeared from downstairs. She smiled wide and approached us, enveloping Eli in a tight hug.

"Baby boy, we missed you!" the woman exclaimed.

Baby boy? Well, I'm pretty sure the guys at school don't know about Eli's nickname.

"I missed you to, mom." Eli replied. "Now could you let go? I can't breathe."

She immediately pulled away and Eli gasped for air. She turned to me and smiled wide, her green eyes shining. I now know where Eli gets his stunning eyes.

"You must be Clare." She smiled.

"Yup." I squeaked.

She surprised me by pulling me into a hug, rocking us side to side slightly. I hugged her back awkwardly.

"Eli has told us so much about you." She said and I could practically hear the smile on her face.

"He has?" I asked, turning my head to look at Eli, who was whistling and looking anywhere other than my eyes.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "Yeah, every time he calls we end up talking about you." She said, making me raise an eyebrow.

Eli coughed and said "Stop talking" before coughing again, as he gave his mom a glare, which she ignored.

"He's always gushing about how you make him happy."

Eli coughed and said "Stop talking" and coughed again, only louder this time.

"He's pretty crazy about you."

"Oh for the love of God, stop talking!" Eli said, a lot louder than the first two times.

I pressed my lips together, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to appear.

Eli's mother rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "I'm CeCe, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling at her.

"Where's Dad?" Eli asked.

"Work," CeCe replied.

"Okay, well, we're going upstairs now." Eli said, pulling me up the stairs.

"Don't have too much fun!" CeCe yelled up to us.

"Not funny!" Eli yelled back.

I giggled, "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Goldsworthy." I yelled to CeCe.

"Oh please, call me CeCe. Mrs. Goldsworthy makes me sound old."

"That's because you are old!" Eli yelled back as we came in front of a door with skull and crossbones on it, which I am guessing is his room.

"Watch it! I'm not afraid to come up there and smack you!" I heard CeCe yell back to us, making Eli roll his eyes.

Eli sighed and opened the door, flicking on the light as he walked inside. I stood there, shocked. His room was black, but that wasn't the surprising part. He didn't have any fancy stuff like there was downstairs. He hand posters of bands on his walls, some in which I knew. He had a queen size bed, which was placed in the middle of the room. He had a desk beside it with a black laptop sitting on top. A black dresser was placed in the corner of the room.

"Well, this is where the magic happens." Eli said, placing our bags on the floor. "And by magic I mean the collection of dust."

I didn't say anything; only watched as he plopped down on his bed, bouncing slightly. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to go sit next to him? Am I sleeping in his bed… with him? Or am I staying in a guest room?

"You don't have to stand there." Eli said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I slowly walked over to his bed and sat beside him, glancing around his room.

"I like your room," I began, trying to make conversation. "It's very… black"

Eli chuckled and nodded, "Thank you, that's what I was going for."

I let out a short laugh.

"So… where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"You're sitting on it." Eli stated, looking at me oddly. Then his face expression relaxed. "Unless you want to sleep in the guest room; I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." He said quickly. When I was about to speak, thinking he was done, he started up again. "I mean I'm not pressuring you into anything, I just figured we would stay in here, but if you want to stay elsewhere than I totally understand." He stared at me for second and said, "Why aren't you answering?"

"I was waiting for you to breathe." I teased. "You wouldn't let me speak."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I don't mind staying in here with you." I said truthfully.

He gave a small smile and nodded. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I smiled as I noticed his cheeks turn a light pink. I smiled and lay back on the bed.

"So, what did you have planned for this weekend?" I asked as he lay beside me.

"Well, tomorrow we're washing Morty." He smirked.

"Or you could wash him and I'll watch." I grinned, causing him to chuckle.

"Then I'll just spray you with water until you help me."

"Fine, I'll help." I sighed.

"And later on tomorrow, my cousin is getting married. That's the whole reason why I came here this weekend anyways." He explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I don't have dress or anything fancy." I said, suddenly feeling out of place.

He chuckled, "Well I guess we're going to have to go dress shopping."

My eyes widened. "Eli, I can't let you do that." I told him. "I can just find something in my bag."

"I doubt you have anything wedding-worthy in your bag. Plus, it's really not a problem, Clare."

He stared at me with a smirk, waiting for my answer. I honestly didn't like the idea of him buying me something. I mean, it just feels wrong. I don't want to be one of those girls who get stuff from their boyfriend and end up taking advantage of it.

"…Okay." I gave in. "But I'll pay you back." I said quickly.

"Don't even worry about it." He smirked.

I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed. He wins. I really don't want him to buy me a dress, but I just can't argue with him.

I sighed and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting up.

"I'm getting ready for bed." I mumbled as I got up and grabbed my bag, walking to his door.

I turned around, about to ask where the washroom was but he beat me to it.

"Down the hall, to the left." He said, a smirk plastered on his lips.

I turned and walked down the hallway, looking at all the pictures hung on the hallway walls. Once I found the bathroom, I quickly went inside and locked the door. I changed into a pair of purple PJ pants and a black tank top. I washed my face and grabbed my toothbrush before brushing my teeth.

Once I was ready I closed my bag, picked it up and walked out of the washroom. I came to a halt once I got to Eli's door. I know I have seen him completely exposed before, but it felt weird just entering his room, so I knocked.

"Come in… ow!" I heard him say from behind the door.

I pinned my eyebrows together and walked inside his room, closing the door behind me. Just as I dropped my bag on the floor near the door, Eli walked out of his closet and quickly closed the door, standing in front of the door. He gave a fake smile and cleared his throat.

What was that about? Is he hiding something?

I then noticed he was in his PJ pants, _without_ a shirt. I couldn't help but stare at him. My gaze averted to the V line near the top of his pants. I subconsciously chewed on my bottom lip, wanting so badly to touch him. I really wish we were alone right now. Yes, we were alone in his room, but his parents are downstairs and could hear anything that would possibly be going on up here.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Eli clear his throat. I snapped out of my little trance and moved my gaze away from him, blushing like crazy.

I walked over to the right side of his bed and hesitantly pulled the sheets down, climbing under them. Eli walked over and stared down at me.

"That's my side." He said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and slid over to the left side as he slid in the right side.

"What about the lights?" I asked.

"Oh, watch this." Eli smirked and clapped his hands twice, making the lights turn off. I don't know why I found that funny but I soon found myself bursting into laughter. Just the way Eli looked as he did it made me laugh. He had the goofiest face on.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to keep in my laughter.

"That's awesome." I said through my laughter.

"I know, right?" I heard Eli say. "It's my favorite part of this room."

I laughed, "Goodnight, Eli."

He chuckled, "Goodnight, Clare."

I turned on my side, my back facing him. I heard him move a few times before his arm slid around my waist. I glanced down, staring at his arm.

"You don't mind, do you?" I heard him whisper.

I turned my body around so I was facing him, his arm still wrapped around me.

"No, I don't mind." I whispered softly.

He moved his arm and slid it under the covers before wrapping it around my waist again, pulling me closer to him. My heartbeat sped up at our proximity. I love the feeling of him being so close to me.

I absentmindedly leaned into him, burying my head into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, and as I got closer to him, I noticed it sped up. I moved my hand and placed my palm over his heart, kind of like he did to me a few days ago.

I closed my eyes and sighed, loving the fact that I was in his arms.

I can tell this is just the beginning of an interesting weekend.

**I think only one person guessed that Eli was bringing Clare to his parent's house. Haha. Well, that person was right! LOL.**

**Anyways, the next few chapters will be quite romantic, but there will be some drama. Cough-Julia-Cough.**

**Reviews? They make me happy :) and if you have any ideas involving Julia, just PM me! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Situations Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I can't wait to see what your reactions are to this chapter. :)**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

_**Clare's POV**_

"What about this one?" Eli asked, holding up a plain black dress that is a little too revealing.

We were currently in a little clothing store, trying to find me a dress for Eli's cousins wedding. I was walking around like a zombie because I was so tired. The wedding ceremony starts at Noon, so we had to get up at 8 so we could find me a dress. And also because Eli wants to wash Morty before the wedding, which is pointless since we're not even taking Morty to the wedding. I just don't understand Eli.

I crinkled my nose and shook my head. I cannot wear that to a wedding.

He sighed and placed the dress back on the rack. "I never thought this would so hard. I'm so glad I'm a dude." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and began looking around. I still felt uneasy about Eli buying me a dress, so I tried to look for the cheapest ones here.

After about 10 minutes of searching I gave up. I huffed and turned the corner, trying to find Eli again, when I stopped. I was standing right in front of the perfect dress. It was a strapless, knee length light purple dress, with light purple frilly fabric all over. In the middle, separating the breast are from the rest of the dress was a dark purple ribbon.

It was perfect.

I walked over and grabbed it, smiling as I admired it. I grabbed the tag to see how much it was and frowned. It was one hundred and twenty dollars. Seriously?

"Find anything?" I heard a familiar voice ask before Eli appeared next to me.

"Yeah, but it's too much." I placed it back on the rack, trying to hide my disappointment.

I watched as Eli checked the tag and scoffed. He looked at me and smirked, taking the dress off the rack and walking away with it. I quickly ran over to him and pulled him by the arm.

"Eli, that dress is way too much." I said softly.

"No, it's not. Plus, it's 50% off." He smirked and showed me the other side of the tag where there was a big pink sticker that read 50% off.

I sighed, still not wanting him to spend that much on me. Before I could try and change his mind he walked off to the counter and bought the dress.

…

**Eli's House**

…

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I grumbled as I picked up the hose.

We were outside, getting ready to wash Morty. I was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, while Eli was in his usual skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Eli was knelt down washing the side of Morty with a sponge.

Eli just smirked my way and then went back to washing Morty. I sighed and began to spray the other side of the hearse. I don't know how many times I went over that one side; I kind of zoned out. I was still very tired and when I looked at my watch, I groaned when I noticed it was 10am. I'm normally still asleep at this time.

I sighed and stopped spraying Morty. I put the hose down and leaned against Morty. I turned so my stomach was against the window as I rested my arms on the hood and my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and stayed there for about five minutes.

Suddenly I felt something clod spray into my side, causing me to squeal and jump up, only to see Eli holding the hose and aiming it at me. He burst into laughter as his hand went over his stomach.

"You're going to pay for that one, Goldsworthy." I glared at him.

He stopped laughing and dropped the hose before running to the other side of Morty. I quickly chased after him, trying to run faster than him. He stopped on the opposite side of Morty I was on; we stood there facing each other. He tried to go right so I went left, mirroring him. He turned to the other direction, making me do the same.

"Truce?" he asked.

I shook my head and dropped to the ground, kneeling down as I silently crawled around Morty. I found the bucket of water Eli was using and I smirked. I looked around the hearse and saw Eli was facing a different direction than me, his back facing me. I stood up, the bucket in my hand, and slowly walked over to him, making sure I didn't make noise.

I lifted the bucket and dumped the water on his head, smiling as I heard him gasp. I watched the water drip down his head and back. He turned to look at me and I giggled as his mouth hung open. I began laughing as I noticed the water falling down his face and onto the rest of his body.

"There, now we're even." I said between laughter.

"You have got 5 seconds to run." Eli said, glaring at me playfully. "5… 4…"

I gave one finally laugh and dropped the bucket before trying to make a break for it, but Eli's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"You said 5 seconds!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grip as he pulled me over to where the hose was.

"Yeah, well, I lied." I could just see the smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and tried getting free of his grip, but he just tightened his hold on me. He let me go and when I turned to face him, he sprayed me with the hose, getting the front of me soaking wet. I squealed and jumped back, trying to block the water with my hands.

He finally stopped spraying me and laughed. I glared at him and ran to him, jumping on him, bringing him down so we were on his lawn. We rolled around a few times, laughing as I tried to pin him beneath me. I finally won and straddled his waist as I pinned his hands at eyelevel.

Our laughter subsided and we just stared at each other. I then noticed just how close I was too him. Our faces were mere inches away from each other's; I could feel his breath on my face.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Quite the vocabulary you two got there." I heard a female voice say.

Eli and I lifted our heads and looked over at CeCe, who was standing in the doorway of the house, holding a cup of coffee as she stared at us. I could immediately feel the blush appearing on my face. CeCe laughed and walked back inside the house, closing the door behind her.

I groaned and bowed my head, feeling embarrassed.

"You know, this could be my new favorite position." Eli said, a smirk playing at his lips. "Well, besides the interruption, of course."

I rolled my eyes and rolled off of him, only for him to roll over and straddle my waist. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked down at me, slowly leaning in. I smiled slightly and waited for his lips to meet mine.

Just as our lips were about to touch, something had to ruin it.

"Eli! Clare! Time to get ready for the wedding!" CeCe yelled out to us.

Eli glanced up with his eyes to look at the house, and then he looked back down at me. He began leaning in again and I closed my eyes, getting ready for what was coming.

"Eli! I'm serious! Stop trying to get lucky; we need to go!" CeCe yelled out, causing me to open my eyes.

Eli groaned and bowed his head.

"W-we should g-go." I stammered, desperately wanting to stay here and kiss Eli.

Eli nodded and got off of me, much to my dismay.

…

…

…

"Clare, hurry up!" Eli yelled from behind the bathroom door.

I was currently getting ready for the wedding, just finishing the last touches to my make-up. I finished putting on my mascara and lip gloss, smiling at myself. I didn't have a lot on, just some sparkle eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner on my top- and bottom lids.

My dress was already on, but still needed to get zipped up.

"I'm done." I said as I opened the door, revealing Eli.

I stared at him. He was wearing black dress pants with a navy blue button down. His hair was straighter than normal, making me wonder if he straightened it. I couldn't help but think he looked so… _sexy_.

I snapped back into reality and looked up at him, noticing he was staring at me, his eyes gazing up and down my body. I felt my face heat up and I cleared my throat, making him look up at me.

"Can you, uh, can you zip me up?" I asked shyly.

He swallowed and nodded as I turned around. I felt him grab a hold of the zip and slowly pulled it up. Once he was done, his fingertips grazed my skin above the dress, before he leaned over and placed a kiss where the neck meets the shoulder, making my breathing hitch.

"Ready?" I squeaked as I turned around to look at him.

He nodded and I walked around him and down the hallway. We went downstairs and CeCe was smiling and standing next to Bullfrog (who I met earlier today).

We then went outside and climbed into the truck, making our way to the ceremony.

…

**Eli's cousin's house**

…

We pulled up to a huge white house with black shudders on the windows. People were everywhere, walking around and mingling with each other. There were nice decorations set everywhere and I couldn't help but stare at the place in utter shock.

Was his whole family rich?

We climbed out of the truck and began walking around.

I felt completely out of place as CeCe, Bullfrog and Eli all chatted with different people while I stood beside them like a lost puppy. Eli introduced me to a few of his family members and I had to admit that they were really kind, but I still felt out of place.

We began walking around again and this time it was just us; CeCe and Bullfrog went off to talk with other people.

I glanced down when I felt Eli take my hand in his, interlacing our fingers. I looked around and tried to see if anyone would notice.

"Clare, stop worrying. No one knows who you are here, we're safe." Eli whispered in my ear, causing me to relax.

I keep forgetting that we're here and not at school. I sighed and held his hand tighter, loving the fact that we didn't have to hide our affection here.

Soon it was time for the ceremony to start so everyone began to pile inside the huge house. We went to a certain part of the house and when we walked inside, I was amazed. The roof was very high and the room was very wide. There were chairs lined up on both sides of the room, making a walk way for the bride.

Eli pulled me along and we sat in one of the rows, along with everybody else. It didn't take long for the music to start playing, signaling the bride was about to come. The bride's maids and the flower girl and ring bearer all walked out first. The music changed and everyone stood up, waiting for the bride to walk out. When he came out, I couldn't help but smile. She looked gorgeous and very happy. Weddings always make me happier than usual. Once she made it to the end, everyone sat down and began to listen to the couple getting married.

I turned my head and looked at Eli, smiling. He turned to look at me and gave a small smile before holding out his hand. I moved my hand over his and interlaced our fingers, before he placed our hands in his lap.

The ceremony was beautiful and made me tear up, which cause Eli to make fun of me. I can't help it if weddings make me tear up.

We were currently sitting at a table out in the large backyard where the reception was held. There was music playing and everyone was up and dancing around, well, mostly everyone.

The song 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull and Ne-Yo came on, making me smile wide.

"Oh, I love this song." I said, smiling at everyone who was dancing along to it.

Eli got up and stood in front of me, holding out his hand. I smiled and took his hand, standing up and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"I must warn you, I'm not a very good dancer." He said as we came to a stop on the dance floor.

I giggled and we began to dance to the music. It was kind of awkward at first because we were surrounded by people I didn't know. I have done this before, in a club, but not with people that are related to my boyfriend.

Eli was dancing really weirdly, causing me to laugh. I stopped him and grabbed his hands, showing him a more attractive way to dance. Eli began to get the hang of it and soon we were dancing without a care in the world.

When the lyric "Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey" came on, Eli surprised me by spinning me around and pulling me in, before dipping me. I stared at him in shock as he just smirked at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to impress me?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Depends, is it working?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I tossed my head back as I laughed and he pulled me back up, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. My head fell to his shoulder as we both laughed for an unknown reason. I lifted my head and looked at him as he chuckled and then smiled at me. Not a smirk, a real, genuine smile. And I had to say it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Wow, Elijah Goldsworthy smiling, I really have seen everything." I teased.

He chuckled, "I just love to make you laugh."

I raised an eyebrow, shocked that he would say that and he cleared his throat, looking around, obviously embarrassed. I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. I smiled and leaned up, pressing my lips to his. I felt him smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

We pulled apart and a slow song came on. Eli's arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him as my arms stayed around his neck. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before I moved and rested my head on his shoulder. I was smiling like a fool for the whole song.

I never thought that I would be here, with Eli, at his cousins wedding, staying at his house, in his room, while he was my boyfriend. It seems so weird since at school we can't even exchange a few words without someone questioning it. It's nice to be able to be this close to him in public.

The song ended and I lifted me head to smile at Eli. He smiled back and we walked over to our previous table. We sat down and just had a nice, comfortable conversation. He was sitting right next to me as we faced each other, our legs tangled. I smiled as he grabbed my hand as he was talking, intertwining our fingers. I leaned forward while he was talking and placed my lips over his, cutting him off. He stiffened at first but soon kissed me back.

I pulled away and blushed at my behavior, while he just stared at me. I couldn't help it, he was just so alluring.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have done th-that." I stammered. "What were you saying?"

Eli smirked and leaned forward, kissing me softly. I kissed him back and smiled as we pulled apart.

"I like your rude interruptions." He mumbled against my lips, making me smile.

We both shared a laugh but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

We both looked over and I felt Eli tense up. His grip tightened on my hand, almost to the point that it hurt but I didn't say anything, only placed my other hand over his to try and comfort him, even though I had no idea what was bothering him.

I turned and looked back over to the girl that was standing there, staring at us with her arms crossed. She had a short, black dress with dark blue sparkles all over it. Her long black hair was half pinned up while the rest was hanging free. She had dark make-up on, which made her brown eyes pop, and jewelry that I would never be able to afford. I felt very uncomfortable being near her, especially when she looked at me like that.

I wanted to know who she was and why she was here, but when Eli whispered a name, I suddenly felt the need to go hide under a rock.

"Julia."

**So… what did you think? **

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Tell me in a review! :)**

**Xoxo.**


	21. Chapter 21

Situations Chapter 21

**Shout outs:**

_**Monicookie22**_**: **I would put the pictures up of the dresses, but I don't have any. I just went from the top of my head on Julia's dress, and Clare's is the dress Miley Cyrus wore in The Last Song. Lol. I really liked the dress so I decided to put it in here. :P And it means a lot that you love this story :)

_**LilithSky**_**: **Uh.. lol. I don't really think Julia should have a kid. That would be too much, but it is a good idea, just not for what I'm doing with this story, but if you have any other ideas, I would love to hear them :) Oh, and thanks for reviewing; I've noticed you have been reviewing on a lot of chapters, so I just had to say it means a lot.

_**MrsChambersBitches**_**: Haha, **I love how excited you were. I'm glad you love this story, and thanks for reviewing! It means a lot :)

_**IHaveTheKeyToYourHeart**_**: **LMFAO! Your review made me literally LMFAO! Haha. It's kind of funny though, because there is a mention of being thrown off of a cliff in this chapter! I had it written before you reviewed so that's why I found it so funny! Haha.

_**ilovetaylorswift13**_**: **I'm glad you love this story! :) I've noticed you've been reviewing every chapter and on my other stories too! Thanks you; it means a lot to me :)

**Sorry it took me a few days to update. I'm moving soon and I went to my friends for the night to spend some time with them before I go. It was her birthday party, which made it even better. :) So yeah, it was pretty fun and I couldn't really update while hanging out with my friends. Lol. **

**Also, could someone tell me how to do the line thingy so I could separate some scenes without putting dots. Lol. I can't figure out how to do it and it's driving me insane! LOL**

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

_**Clare's POV**_

"Julia."

I instantly froze.

Julia? As in the Julia that cheated on Eli with his best friend, Julia? Well, excuse me while I go throw myself off a cliff.

"It's been a long time." Julia started.

"Yeah… it has." Eli mumbled, still holding onto my hand for dear life.

"Two years, right?" Julia asked, staring intently at him.

"Sounds about right." Eli said, clearing his throat.

I just sat there, staring intensely at my fork, wondering how weird it would look if I took it and stabbed myself in the eye.

I listened to the conversation going on between the former couple, wishing desperately that I was anywhere but here. What is Julia even doing here? Her and Eli aren't together anymore so why is she at his cousins wedding?

"My brother seems happy, don't you think?" Julia asked, looking over at the bride and groom.

Well, that explains it.

"Yeah, so does Sophie." Eli responded.

"Isn't this weird? It's like we're kind of related." Julia said, laughing slightly.

Okay, she is acting way too nice for what she did to him. If you cheated on someone, wouldn't you at least want to stay away from them and not start a conversation?

I could feel Eli tense up as he squeezed my hand. "No, it's not and we're not even close to being relatives." Eli's tone was cold.

"I was just saying-" Julia started but was cut off by Eli.

"What do you want, Julia?" Eli asked, obviously getting annoyed.

I didn't blame him. I mean, Julia is his ex-girlfriend, who cheated on him; let's not forget that part. I understand why he's being so cold, but I had a feeling there was too much coldness in his tone. There was something off.

She shrugged, "I just wanted to talk."

Eli scoffed. "Yeah right, just admit it, you wanted to come over here to see who it was that I was with."

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable when Julia's gaze landed on me. I shifted in my seat and looked down at my lap, feeling very unwanted. Maybe I could say I needed a drink or something. Yeah, that'll work.

"Uh, I need to get a drink." I said, trying to stand up but Eli pulled me back down, making me sit again. He reached over and grabbed his glass, placing it in front of me. I pressed my lips to line. I really didn't want to be here, but when I looked over at Eli, I saw he was looking at me with pleading eyes, silently begging me not to leave. I sighed and picked up the glass, taking a sip of water.

"Actually, Eli, I just wanted to try and have a civil conversation, but now that you mention it, I would love to know who you brought _this time_." Julia said, smirking her own little smirk, obviously enjoying Eli's anger.

I couldn't help but notice her words. It was like she was saying he always brought different girls with him to events like this. Was I just another girl to him?

Eli rolled his eyes, "This is Clare, my girlfriend." Eli answered, looking over at me to give a quick smile before turning back to Julia and glaring at her.

I still felt uneasy, like I was going to throw up. I don't know why, but just this vibe from Julia made me feel sick. She just didn't give off the 'friendly' vibe. It was more like the 'I'll do whatever I want, and if you get in my way, I'll kick your ass' type of vibe. My heart was beating rapidly and my palms were getting sweaty. I wonder if Eli noticed.

Julia was about to respond when a tall guy with brown, spiked hair came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her giggle.

"Hey babe." He said.

Eli tensed up again and his grip tightened on my hand, make me wince at the pain. He turned to look at me and quickly let go of my hand. He whispered that he was sorry and I said it was okay while grabbing his hand again, trying to keep him calm.

"Eli? Hey man, how are you?" the guy asked, smiling at Eli as he moved to stand beside Julia.

"I'm good." Eli responded, giving my hand a squeeze.

By the way Eli was reacting I knew there was more to the story he told me. Yes Julia cheated on him, but it doesn't make sense that he would get this upset. What is he not telling me?

"I see you and Julia are still together." Eli said.

Still? Who was this guy and why was I suddenly very uncomfortable with his presence? Yes, I was uncomfortable before, but now I felt like I would rather be dangling from a piece of string, over a blazing hot volcano.

"Yeah, this one can't stay away from me." The guy answered.

"Shut up, Fitz." Julia answered, playfully punching him as they shared a laugh.

Fitz. Why does that name sound so familiar? Fitz …Fitz! That was the name of Eli's best friend! Wait a minute ...oh shit.

I could feel that Eli was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Excuse us." Eli said, standing up and pulling me with him.

"Oh come on man, aren't you over it yet?" Fitz asked. "It happened two years ago. Just because she chose me doesn't mean you have to act like a child."

I glanced at Eli who was now frozen in place. I watched his nostrils flare; He was getting angry, and I was kind of scared. Eli's grip on my hand was getting very painful, so I removed my hand from his and he clenched his fist. He turned and went over to Fitz, punching him square in the nose, causing me to flinch, along with Julia. Julia and I stared in shock as Fitz fell to the ground, clutching his nose in his hand.

"What the fuck, Eli?" Julia screamed. "What is your problem?" she yelled as she went to kneel next to Fitz.

"You are." Eli growled, breathing heavy.

"Just because you're not over me doesn't mean you have to punch him!" Julia said.

Eli let out a forced laugh. "You think I'm not over you? Oh I'm way over you. But I just can't stand the fact that you guys don't give two shits about what you did to me. You guys were the closest people in my life and you went and fucked each other behind my back! Julia, you knew I cared about you and you still cheated on me. And Fitz, you were my best friend and you knew how I felt about Julia, and you still betrayed me." Eli scoffed. "I hope you two have a nice life together."

Eli was staring at them with complete hatred. Julia was staring at Eli in disbelief as Fitz sat there, holding his nose and looking like he was in pain. Eli was breathing heavily, his face red from the screaming. I looked around and noticed all of the people staring at them.

CeCe and Bullfrog appeared out of the crowed and marched over to Eli. They brought him over to me and then moved us so we were standing near a tree, far away from everyone else.

"Eli, what the hell is wrong with you? This is Sophie's wedding for crying out loud!" CeCe yelled at him, obviously disappointed.

"I know, I'm-I'm sorry," Eli mumbled.

Bullfrog sighed, "I think it's best if you go home. Take the truck, your mother and I are staying here the night."

Eli nodded and grabbed my hand, leading us away from the backyard. I glanced back and watched as CeCe and Bullfrog had a conversation before turning back to the reception. I looked back ahead and walked with Eli. We finally made it to the truck and Eli let go of my hand, but he kept walking. I watched as he walked across the long driveway, and when I say long, I mean long. This driveway was probably like 2 acres long, and on one side there was a large are with grass and a few trees. May I remind you that this place was practically a mansion, so the long driveway went well with the place.

I watched as he marched over there, running his hand through his hair. He kicked the ground and kept mumbling to himself. I took off my heels and carried them in my hands as I slowly walked over to him. He sat down on the grass and propped his legs up so he could rest his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle.

I slowly walked over and sat next to him, staying silent. I didn't know what to say. I mean, that's the first I have seen Eli so angry. I placed my shoes beside me as I sat there, quietly, wondering what I could do. I wanted to try and talk to him, but I didn't know how the conversation would turn out.

"Do you hate me?" Eli asked softly, breaking the silence as he stared straight ahead.

I shook my head, "No, Eli, I don't hate you." I answered back softly.

His gaze stayed locked ahead of us as he replied, "I'm sorry."

I pinned my eyebrows together and cocked my head to the side slightly, not quite understanding why he was sorry.

He turned his head so he was looking me in the eyes, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I saw how you looked back there; you looked terrified." He whispered.

I sighed, "Eli, I admit that you caught me off guard, but I wasn't terrified. I was a little scared since I have never seen you act like that." I paused. "I mean, it's not every day you get to see your boyfriend pound on some random guy's face." I said, trying to lighten things up, but he didn't laugh, he just stared at me.

"He's not a random guy, Clare." He whispered.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. He's the one who…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Julia cheated on me with." Eli finished my sentence.

I pressed my lips to line and nodded once, looking away. To be honest, I felt kind of bad. I mean, I have been cheated on too, but I didn't know the girl that I was being cheated on with, so I didn't really understand where Eli was fully coming from.

He nudged me, "You don't have to feel bad for me." I looked at him. "I'm a big boy." He said in a mocking tone as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Yeah, who just got us kicked out of a wedding for punching someone." I responded, making his smirk disappear.

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm a stupid big boy." He joked.

I let out a short laugh, "Yes, yes you are."

I ruffled his hair and he chuckled, shaking his head so his hair went back in place. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, placing a kiss on my temple. I smiled and rested my arm over his stomach, holding him close to me. I turned my head and pressed my lips to his cheek, placing a lingering kiss there before resting my forehead against his cheek. My eyes were closed as I took in his scent. He smelled of mint and just plain Eli.

I then remembered how Eli was acting a while ago. He seemed to have a lot more anger than he should have. I knew he was hiding something, and I wanted to know what that was.

"Eli, we need to talk. I know you didn't tell me the full story about what happened between the three of you." I told him softly.

He sighed and looked at me. He nodded and motioned to the truck. I let go of him and we both got up, heading for the truck. Once we reached it I got in, waiting as he climbed in and started the truck, pulling out of the driveway.

Once we got on the road, I looked over at Eli, waiting for him to start explaining.

He sighed, "What I told you was true, but you're right, there is more. After I caught them, they tried to act as if nothing happened, as if nothing was wrong. Julia still tried being my girlfriend, and Fitz still tried being my friend. They would say it was just a spur of the moment thing, and that it would never happen again. I almost believed them too… almost."

I listened intently, watching as Eli told me. He looked like it was taking so much out of him just to tell me this and I was grateful.

"I still never forgave them, but I tried to be civil. Well, until I found out that they have been sneaking around my back throughout my whole relationship with Julia, and even after I caught them, they still didn't stop. They kept fucking around, without a care in the world about how it was affecting me." Eli sighed as we pulled up to his house. He turned the ignition off and we sat there; him staring out the windshield as I stared at him.

"Things took a bad turn after that." He looked down at his hands.

"How bad?" I asked softly, scared of what the answer might be.

"Bad." He answered as he looked up at me. He licked his lips and turned his head back so he was staring at the steering wheel. "I can't believe I let them get to me." He grumbled, resting his arms on the steering wheel.

I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt before scooting over to him. I pulled his arms off the steering wheel as he looked at me, watching my every move. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He moved his arms so they were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as he dug his head into my neck. We sat there for a few minutes, just holding onto each other tightly. I wanted to do everything I could to try and make him feel better.

"Thank you, for telling me. I know it was hard." I whispered.

"Well if I didn't, you probably would have beaten me until it slipped out." I could practically see him smirking.

I pulled back and slapped his arm.

"This is supposed to be a heart filled moment, you know, remembering the mistakes in the past."

"I don't want to remember the past." Eli said, looking out the windshield. "They just brought it up. I don't even know why they started talking to me." He scoffed and began talking to himself. "Oh wait, because Julia wanted to know who I was with." He scoffed. "Nosey little bitch." He mumbled to himself.

I know that Eli was saying nasty things about Julia, but I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding his feelings. As much as it killed me inside, I felt as if he still had feelings for her.

I played with the hem of my dress, staring down at my hands. "You know, if you still have feelings for her, I understand, I mean, it's not like we were gonna las-"

"What? No, I don't have feelings for her." Eli interrupted, looking over at me. "And I don't want you to finish that sentence."

I looked up at him and noticed he was looking at me seriously. He grabbed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I held his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Clare, you're the first person to make me actually give an effort to being in a relationship. With other girls I didn't give two shits about actually being with them, but… you're different." Eli said, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded towards the house. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

…

…

…

"Eli, why am I standing in front of your closet?" I asked as I stared at the black door.

Eli brought me up to his room and stood me in front of his closet as he stood behind me, his hands on my waist.

He took a deep breath. "Behind that door is a huge secret of mine." He said softly. "Just… just open it."

I hesitantly lifted my hand and placed it on the door handle, turning it slowly. I was confused as to why a huge secret would be in his closet, but I opened the door anyway.

I let out a gasp as I saw the closet was packet with random items. It was a huge disaster. It looked like a tornado hit. There were boxes everywhere with things pilling out of them. There were old action figures, popcorn buckets, comics, books, binders, papers, and more.

"This is how bad it got." Eli whispered. "After what happened with Fitz and Julia, I started hoarding. I didn't want to throw anything away, I _couldn't_. Every time I would try to, I felt like someone was going to get hurt." He explained from behind me. "I felt like I was going to die."

I slowly turned around and looked at his sad face. He looked so… lost. I could feel the tears threatening to come out of my eyes, so I quickly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into another hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, Eli." I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Don't be. I'm getting better. It was a lot worse than this, but I'm making progress." He mumbled into my neck.

"That's good." I smiled.

"Just…" he took a deep breath. "Just don't leave me. Not like Julia did, anyway." Eli said softly, still holding onto me.

I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said softly, pressing my lips to his.

And I was going to show him that I meant it.

**Okay, that drama wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. Oh well. But there still is more, :)**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone wanted to help me with the next chapter? It will be smutty, and I'm kind of blanking, so would anyone want to help me? Just PM me if you're interested. :)**

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

Situations Chapter 22

**So sorry for the wait. I had trouble writing this chapter, but I finally got it done. :) And, since you guys had to wait a while, I decided to give you a long chapter instead of splitting it into two equal parts. :)**

**Thank you to my Beta: **_**OhMyMunro, **_**for helping me with this.. I don't think I would have been able to do it without you. :)**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. :)**

_**iwantthistowork**_**: **I'm so sorry for what happened. I can't say I know how you feel, because I don't, but I can only imagine. And no, I didn't use this from past experience, I just thought of it from the top of my head. I figured it would be a good story idea involving Fitz and Julia and Eli. I'd rather do that then have her die. For some reason I think that Julia was a bitch. Lol. So that's what I'm making her out to be :P

_**strawberrry1798**_**: **Haha, thank you! That really means a lot. And I am continuing with this story, I just had a hard time writing this chapter cause I wanted it to be perfect. :) And I love how you want Julia and Fitz to disappear mysteriously.. FOREVER. Haha. That made me laugh :)

_**luvcb1**_: Haha, really? 3 times? Thank you! I'm so glad you like this story that much! I've read a few stories where I could read it over and over again but I never thought that someone would re-read my story :) It means a lot :)

_**LilithSky**_: Those are a lot of really good ideas! Haha. I already have a plot in mind involving Julia, so we'll see what happens. I have one of your ideas in mind already, :) haha. Thanks for reviewing and giving me ideas! :)

**WARNING: uhhh… Hardcore sex. And I didn't intend on how it turned out… it kind of just happened. LOL P.s. Remember that Clare is NOT a virgin in this story. **

Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Eli's neck, pulling him closer to me as we kissed passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling our bodies closer. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth, letting his tongue slide in.

I began to blindly walk backwards over to the bed, pulling Eli with me. Once the back of my knees hit the bed, Eli reached down and picked me up by my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist. He placed his knee on the bed, followed by the other and crawled up to the top of the bed, placing me down on my back.

We pulled away, gasping for air as we stared into each other's eyes. Our breathing was uneven and Eli's electric green eyes were now holding a hint of lust.

"You're parents won't be home tonight, right?" I asked breathlessly.

"No, they said they're staying at Sophie's for the night." He replied.

"Good." I muttered before crashing my lips to his.

We kissed furiously as my fingers worked on the tie Eli was wearing. I tried to untie it as fast as I could, my fumbling fingers taking longer than I could stand. Once it was undone I impatiently pulled it off of him, throwing it to the floor. I then began to work on the buttons on his shirt.

Eli pulled away and looked at me as he panted. The intense stared he was giving me was making me nervous, causing me to bit my bottom lip. He pinned his eyebrows together, trying to read my mind. I looked around nervously, avoiding his eyes, hoping he would get the picture without me having to explain.

When I finally glanced back at Eli, he raised his eyebrows, finally understanding what I wanted.

"You want to…" he trailed off, probably too shocked to even finish the sentence.

"Well, I-I mean, only if you want to." I stuttered, looking in his eyes.

"Yes," He said quickly, making me raise an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "Uh, I mean, we- we could… I mean, I wouldn't mind if we-" he stuttered nervously.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Good idea." He muttered, crashing his lips to mine.

Our tongues battled as I continued to unbutton his shirt. I finally reached the last button and we both tried to get it off of his body as fast as we could. We finally got it off and I threw it to the ground before wrapping my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

Eli's hands ran up and down my sides a few times before he stopped at the top of my dress. He pulled his mouth away from mine, wasting no time in kissing down to my neck. I breathed heavy as I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his lips against my neck. He lifted his head and kissed me once before pulling away and staring into my eyes.

His hands moved and slid behind my back. I arched my back, making it easier for him to unzip my dress. He stared into my eyes as he slowly and torturously pulled down the zipper, searching my face for any sign of hesitation. My breathing hitched when the zipper was completely down and he began to slide my dress off of me slowly. I lifted my hips to help him remove the dress. Once it was completely off of me, he threw it to the ground, leaving me in my black lace bra and panties.

I blushed as I watched his eyes- clouded darkly with lust, looking at every inch of me. He leaned down and kissed my lips, my jaw and then my neck as his hands ran fluidly up and down my body. I knew he had touched me before, but it was different now, considering that we were dating. I _still_ couldn't believe that I was dating Eli Goldsworthy, let alone about to have sex with him.

My breathing was uneven as my hands drifted down to his belt buckle, making him halt his movements. He pulled back to look at me as I fumbled with it, the sound of clanking metal sending a shiver down my spine. This was really happening. Watching his face intently as I got it undone, I touched the button of his pants tentatively.

"You okay?" He asked, tracing my face softly with his fingertips. I nodded my reply and continued to hold his gaze as I unbuttoned his pants.

I finally got the button undone, slowly pulling his pants down off of his hips. He kept our intense gaze as he kicked his pants off, leaving him clad in his boxers. My heartbeat sped up just hearing his pants hit the floor. Our eyes stayed locked as he moved his lower body between my legs. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slowly and lovingly. Our tongues collided, forming a wet dance.

His hands slowly slid to my shoulders, sliding his fingertips over my bra straps. His arm slid behind me and he swiftly flipped us so he was beneath me. I pulled away, gasping at his action. He looked at me and a smile appeared on his lips, causing my own smile to form. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, once again, kissing him more forcefully then before.

His hands moved up to my shoulders once again and he slid my bra straps down. I smiled against his lips as his hands slid to my back before he unclasped my bra. He flipped us back over so I was beneath him, our kiss breaking in the process.

"Would you make up your mind already? I'm getting dizzy." I was getting dizzy, but from a total different reason then I made it out to be.

He chuckled and nodded, leaning down to kiss my lips before moving to my jaw, then my neck. Slowly, he pulled my bra away from my body, and I couldn't look away from him, even as I flushed with embarrassment. His eyes moved from my face, down to my newly exposed breasts, before whispering, "God, you're beautiful." And then, after one more small kiss, he trailed his lips down my heaving chest, cradling one breast in his hand. Tentatively, he drew out his tongue, and I gasped as he slowly traced a wet line around my nipple, before taking me into his mouth.

"God, Eli," I choked, closing my eyes.

My hands shot to the back of his head, threading my fingers through his hair. He nipped, tucked, and sucked on my nipple, making me whimper and moan. He withdrew his mouth from my nipple, blowing on it. I moaned, the sensation driving me crazy. He switched over to my neglected breast, making sure to give it equal attention.

He kissed back up my chest, kissing my neck. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling him up and looking into his eyes. I couldn't help but love the sight in front of me. Eli Goldsworthy; hair tousled and eyes clouded with lust. I smiled at him and then crashed my lisp to his, kissing him fiercely.

I swiftly flipped us over, smirking as I pulled away. Eli raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips. I leaned down and kissed his jaw, then his neck and bit down lightly. I heard him let out a small moan, making me smirk against his smooth flesh. His hands found their way to my hips and he rubbed circles with his thumbs, the gesture making me melt.

I let out a shaky breath and continued my ministrations, kissing down his chest, my hand drifting down his stomach, feeling his muscles contract under my touch. This gave me a bit of confidence; this tiny bit of power I had over him, and I rolled my hips into his experimentally. A low moan escaped his full, slightly swollen lips, and so I did it again.

With a growl, he flipped us back over, his face centimeters from mine. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked huskily. All I could do in response was bite my lip, watching his green eyes darken before he captured my lips in a slow, sensual kiss that made goose bumps rise all over my skin. His hands traveled down my sides, until they reached the waistband of my panties.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, asking for permission. I gave a nod, my heart suddenly pounding very loudly; loud enough to make me wonder if he could hear it. My breathing hitched as he slowly pulled my panties down to my ankles. I kicked them off, letting them join the other unwanted clothing on the floor. As Eli positioned himself between my legs, I noticed just how nervous I really was. My legs were shaking as my heart was pounding and my breathing was ragged. I just hoped he didn't notice.

I felt Eli press his lips to mine, making me snap back into reality. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You seem nervous. Did you want to stop?" he whispered, staring into my eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but no, I _want_ to do this." I replied.

I watched as Eli's eyes scanned my face, looking deep into my eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation. I smiled as I knew there was none. He nodded slowly before bringing his lips gently to mine, taking off his boxers. He positioned himself between my legs but then stopped.

"Fuck," he bowed his head. "I don't think I have a condom." He muttered.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. "I'm on birth control," I mumbled, making him look up at me.

"Did you plan this or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I honestly had no idea this was going to happen. I've just always been on birth control." I explained.

He smiled and placed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. We both moaned in unison as he entered me, immediately starting to thrust at a controlled, deep rhythm. Our kiss broke as I let out a moan.

"Oh, Eli," I moaned breathlessly, clutching at his back.

He leaned down to kiss my neck, and I had never felt more complete then I did at that exact moment. It has been a while since I last had sex, and this just felt amazing, especially with Eli. He lifted his head and picked up his pace, his lips ghosting over mine.

"Clare," he gasped out as I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts.

His intense stare pierced right through me, and everything I was feeling was laid out on the table for him to see. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down, crushing my lips over his. I moaned against his lips as I met every single one of his delicious thrusts.

"Oh, God." I moaned, tearing my lips from his.

He grunted and picked up his pace, hitting that particular spot inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned loudly as he leaned down, pressing his lips to my neck. He moaned and breathed against my neck, his thrusts deep and steady. I lifted his head so he could look me in the eyes. I leaned up and brought his bottom lip between my teeth, tugging at it slightly. He closed his eyes and moaned, giving one hard thrust. I pulled away and my head tossed back as I cried out.

"Harder," I moaned.

He complied and his thrusts became deeper and harder. My back arched and I moaned as I felt a familiar feeling boil in the pit of my stomach. He groaned and thrust faster, losing control of his rhythm. I moaned; his tip was hitting that particular spot inside of me. My hands clawed at his back, surely leaving marks. He hissed and moaned; the feeling in my stomach tightening up with every thrust.

"Oh, Eli… I- oh-hah- ah!" I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Look at me," Eli ordered, moaning after.

I complied, opening my eyes and staring into his lust filled green orbs. He gave one particular thrust, causing me to arch my back, sending me over the edge with a sharp cry.

"Clare, I'm gonna-" Eli groaned loudly, giving one last thrust before collapsing on top of me.

We lay there, both of us panting. Eli lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, our breathing uneven. He kissed me sweetly before pulling out and rolling over, lying next to me. I whimpered from the loss of warmth. Eli pulled the covers over us and put his arm out for me. I moved so I was cuddled up to his moist body, my head lying on his shoulder as my arm wrapped around his waist.

His fingertips ran up and down my spine as I listened to our unsteady breathing. I moved my head so I was looking up at him admiring his gorgeous features. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes barely brushing his cheeks as he breathed through gently parted lips. He must have felt my stare because he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled and leaned up, pressing my lips to his softly.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Eli asked smugly after we pulled apart, a smirk playing at his lips.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes and turned over so my back was facing him. I heard him shift and soon his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I felt his breath on my neck, sending shivers through my body.

"Fine. But… I can't get enough of you." He whispered huskily.

I turned my head so I could look at him; he stared back at me intensely, making my heart skip a beat. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly once again. I moved my body so I was on my back and I slid my arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Our kiss deepened as our tongues danced, his hand sliding over my stomach.

My hand slid down to his chest, tracing his abs with my fingers. His hand slid to my side, pulling me closer to him. I slid my hand down and ran my finger over him, hearing him moan against my lips. I wrapped my hand around him and gave a squeeze; he tore his mouth from mine and groaned in his throat. I smirked and pressed my lips to his neck, moving my fist slowly.

"C-clare, st-stop." Eli stuttered.

I yanked my hand away and frowned, wondering what I did. Did he not like it? "Sorry," I murmured, avoiding his gaze.

He placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him before he crushed his lips over mine. He kissed me hungrily, our tongues battling against each other's. He tilted his head, trying to get a better lip lock with me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, fingers digging into my side.

He suddenly flipped us over so that I was on top of him, our faces centimeters apart. We breathed heavily as we stared into each other's eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with lust once again. I moved my legs so that I was straddling him, gasping at the skin on skin contact. He reached up and moved some hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear.

I smiled and leaned down, kissing him once more before moving my lips to his neck. I grazed my teeth against his flesh, finding that particular spot that made him crazy before I bit down. He moaned as I sucked and lightly bit, surely leaving a hickey. I kissed the love bite before pulling back, kissing my way down his chest. I smirked as I felt his member brush against my thigh. Once I got to his hip bones, I bit down, hearing him groan as I sucked lightly.

"Clare," Eli gasped. "Come here."

I lifted my head and crawled back up his body, confused. "If you want me to stop, just say s-"

He cut me off by crushing his lips over mine, kissing me heatedly. My hands reached up and cupped his face, instantly pushing any insecurities aside as his arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled away and brushed his lips against mine as he whispered, "Ride me."

Just hearing him say that, voice low and grovel with lust made me moan. I bit my lip and sat up, straddling him. He placed his hands on my hips as we stared into each other's eyes. I lifted myself up and slowly lowered myself on him, our gaze staying locked as he filled me. His eyes rolled back and he moaned, squeezing my hips slightly. I began to move over him, rocking my hips back and forth, placing my hands on his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Fuck, Clare," he groaned, thumbs digging into my hips, setting our pace.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out, awash in the pleasure that coursed through my body as I rocked into him. Slowly, his hands slid up my waist, leaving a burning trail behind as one cradled my breast, thumb brushing over my nipple. I whimpered at the sensation, placing my hand over his until he slowly began to knead.

Eli sat up, then, his other hand finding my lower back to press us as close together as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my nails digging into his back as I moaned. Eli pressed his lips to my neck, placing wet, open mouth kisses. He thrust his hips up, causing me to scream his name. He groaned and his head fell onto my shoulder as he panted.

"Oh… Eli! Ah-hah." I moaned, my head falling back.

Eli growled and moaned my name, causing me to look down at him. He panted and stared into my lust filled orbs as I bounced on top of him. He reached between us and placed his thumb over my clit, rapidly rubbing circles. I felt that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach as I tossed my head back, carelessly screaming out.

"Clare," Eli gasped. "I'm gonna cum."

I crushed my lips over his, moaning in the process.

"Just let go." I murmured against his lips.

He growled and suddenly flipped us, so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. He gripped my hips and pounded into me, hitting the certain spot deep inside me. I arched my back and my head tossed back as I cried out. My hands sprawled out and clutched anything I could grasp; the sheets, the pillows, anything. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as I cried out.

"Oh, God… fuck… I'm almost there." I moaned, the feeling in my belly tightening with every thrust.

"Fuuuck." Eli groaned, giving one last thrust, sending me over the edge.

He collapsed on top of me for the second time tonight, but I didn't mind. He lifted his head and rested his moist forehead against mine, his eyes closed and lips parted as he panted. My chest heaved as I reached up and raked my fingers through his damp hair. He hummed and smiled softly as he opened his eyes. I smiled back and he pressed his lips to mine gently.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He murmured against my lips.

I kissed him softly once more before he pulled out of me and rolled over to lie next to me. He moved his arm so it was under the back of my neck as he lay on his side, wrapping his other arm around me. I pulled the covers up and turned so I was on my side, facing him as my hand reached up to move his hair out of his eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded and snuggled into his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms. I felt warm and cared for; complete, in a way I hadn't before. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I knew you couldn't keep up with this wild beast." He teased, causing me to playfully slap his chest.

"I was kidding, no need to get abusive." He defended, a smirk plastered on his lips.

I smiled and lifted my head, opening my eyes to look at him. I leaned up and pressed my lisp to his, giving him one last sweet kiss.

"Get the lights." I murmured against his lips.

He chuckled and clapped his hands, turning the lights off. I sighed and snuggled into his chest, our limbs intertwining. I laid my head against his chest as his rested on top of mine, listening to his steady heartbeat, my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Goodnight, Eli," I murmured.

I heard him sigh as he stroked my back with his fingertips, just before I slipped into sub consciousness.

"Goodnight, Clare."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV<strong>_

I woke up the next morning to someone shifting around next me. I realized my arms were wrapped around the person next to me, very tightly I might add. I blinked multiple times and opened my eyes, looking around my room. There was only a faint amount of light peeking through the black curtains, but that's just how I like it.

I turned my head to see Clare staring at me, her head resting on her hand as her elbow was propped up on the pillow. I smiled softly at her as I remembered last night; she smiled back. Even though her hair was a mess and she still looked a little tired, she still took my breath away. To put it bluntly, she was gorgeous.

"Hey pretty lady, how much you charge?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

She scoffed, "Seriously?"

I shrugged and rolled over, pushing her down so she was on her back. I wrapped my arm around her and cuddled closer to her, loving the fact she was in my bed. I would never tell her this, but she was the first girl I brought home. Yes, Julia has been here, but because my parents invited her over without my permission.

Clare giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed and turned my head so my nose was pressed against her neck. I placed butterfly kisses along her neck, hearing her sigh in approval. I kissed up her jaw and moved my body up so I could reach her lips. I pressed my lips to hers and she pulled back, tilting her head to the side.

"Morning breath." She pretended to gag.

I rolled my eyes and then started kissing all over her face. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her before I rolled off of her, getting up to brush my teeth. I completely forgot that I was naked until Clare spoke up.

"Nice bum, where ya from?" she teased.

I turned my head and smirked at her. "Down the river, wanna give 'er?"

She burst into laughter, causing me to chuckle as I grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. I made my way to the bathroom, telling Clare I'd be back in a few minutes. I got dressed in a simple Dead Hand t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, not really bothering to put a whole lot of effort in since I planned to spend the day in anyway.

I noticed, as I brushed my teeth, just how much lighter I felt...how much...happier. God, I was basically giddy here, and all because of her. She was making me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time.

I turned my head slightly when something caught my eye. I stopped brushing my teeth and raised my eyebrow as I noticed Clare standing in the doorway, dressed in one of my shirts, toothbrush in hand. She smiled and with her head held high, she walked up to me and turned so she could brush her teeth. I continued to brush my teeth as my eyes traveled up and down her half naked body.

I felt her place her finger under my chin and she lifted my head so I could look into her eyes.

"Eyes up here." She stated, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and finished brushing my teeth, washing my mouth out with water. I hopped on the counter, waiting for Clare to finish brushing her teeth. She looked at me oddly as she brushed her teeth, but I gave her a cheeky grin. She giggled and finished brushing her teeth, washing her mouth out with water also.

I hopped off the counter as she turned to face me. I smirked and crashed my lips to hers, her arms immediately wrapping around my neck. I picked her up by her thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist, making my way to the bed. Once my knees hit the bed, I let us fall, but reached my hand out to stop me from crushing Clare.

My tongue dove into her mouth and I groaned as I explored her mouth. Our tongues tangled as my lower body rested between her legs, as they were still wrapped around my waist. I pulled my lips from hers and kissed down her jaw, hearing her breathing hitch.

"You get horny very easily." She teased.

"And It's all your fault." I stated truthfully against her flesh.

She sighed as I nibbled and sucked on her flesh; her fingers running through my hair.

"You know, this isn't fair. I'm half naked and you're fully clothed." She stated.

I smirked and lifted my head, looking deep into her eyes.

"Well then let's change that, shall we?" I smirked.

She smiled and reached down and slid her hand up my shirt, my muscles twitching as her hands roamed up my chest. She finally removed my shirt and she leaned up, crushing her lips over mine as her arms wrapped around my neck. I laid her back down on the bed with my hovering over her. Our tongues battled as my hand slid down her sides, reaching for her exposed thighs. I ran my hands down her thighs and then slid them up my t-shirt that she was wearing.

She gasped and tore her lisp from mine, staring into my eyes as my hand moved towards her most sensitive area. She bit her lip as my hand inched closer at a very slow pace. She crushed her lips over mine once again and cupped my face in her hands, my hand rubbing her inner thigh. I was just about to move my hand to the place of her desire…

And then, the doorbell rang.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Who's that?" Clare asked against my lips.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting anyone," I replied, kissing her again. I contemplated not answering, pulling Clare closer to me. But another ring and persistent, rapid knocking let me know whoever it was wasn't going away anytime soon. I let Clare go with a groan, and gave her an apologetic smile. "Just let me get it, and I'll send whoever it is away as soon as possible," I whispered, my fingers tracing her side. She shuddered lightly, pressing a kiss to my cheek with a giggle.

"Alright."

I sighed and went down the stairs and made my way to the door, agitation setting in. I mean, seriously? The short time I have alone with Clare, interrupted by what was probably a salesman, or-

"Hey, Eli." My mouth hung agape as I saw who was standing in my doorway.

"...Julia?"

She smiled broadly, teeth glinting in the sunlight. "In the flesh." Her long hair was windblown, and she ran a hand through it. I could only stare at her with surprise. "Been a while, huh?"

"I saw you yesterday," I replied, my voice level.

"I mean...since I've been here. Things haven't changed much. huh?" Julia stepped slightly closer, peering around me.

I shifted, blocking her view. "I wouldn't say that," I responded, my voice gaining a slight edge. "A lot has changed, actually." Julia nodded.

"I guess that's not exactly a surprise...I mean, it has been two years...things change..." she took another step closer, her deep brown eyes glinting. "And people change, too."

I held my breath, trying not to flinch away. "What are you doing here?"

She flashed me another smile. "Well we can't really talk until you invite me in, now can we?" She asked, placing her hand gently on my arm. I stared at it coldly, her long, spindly fingers and black painted nails making me want to jerk back.

"This isn't a good time," I replied lowly, shaking my head.

Julia's eyes narrowed. "Why, is SHE here? What, did she spend the night? Did you two fuck?" She let out a little laugh, stepping back. "Classic Eli."

My expression hardened as the cruel words escaped her mouth."Her name is Clare, and THAT isn't any of your business. Just go back to Fitz, alright? Leave me alone."

Julia frowned. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...sorry," she finished through gritted teeth, and I peered at her suspiciously. "Look...I broke up with Fitz..."

"...okay?" I said, although this bit of information made me curious.

She nodded. "After the wedding...I realized how much of a jerk he was." She paused. "And seeing you...with _her_...and how happy you were without me - it hurt."

I raised my eyebrows, then pinned them together, opening my mouth and then snapping it shut as I processed this. I let out a short chuckle and stood up straighter. "Let me get this straight. You, the girl who cheated on me with my best friend, are saying that seeing me happy with someone else hurt you?" I scoffed. "I don't have time for this, Julia. Just go find Fitz and make up or something."

I waved her off and tried closing the door, but she pushed it open and walked towards me, making me walk backwards into the house. She closed the door behind her and stepped closer to me.

"Eli, listen to me, what I did was a mistake and I'm sorry." She pleaded, staring at me with sad eyes. I didn't fall for it though; I could read her like a book. She only wanted me now because I was happy with Clare. I knew her; she couldn't stand it if other people were happier than she was.

"That apology's a little late, don't you think?" I stated. "Like, two years late."

She sighed and stepped even closer to me, placing her cold hand on my arm, sliding it up and down. I felt my jaw clench as she touched me, wanting to so badly shove her out the door and go back to Clare. That actually sounds like a good idea…

"I made a mistake, Eli. And I was hoping you could forgive me." She whispered, leaning closer to me. "You see, I've been thinking a lot about us, and how we used to be. We were good together; both careless and wild. Both so alike in how we thought."

"Like you said, people change." I replied weakly, trying to lean away from her.

"I don't know, I think we could be those two people again, don't you?" She asked me, leaning closer, a small smile playing at her lips.

Before I could respond, she crushed her lips over mine. My eyes widened as her lips moved over my still ones forcefully, trying to get me to respond. I didn't. I just stood there, not knowing what to do as she desperately clutched at me, hands moving to either side of my face. Her lips were harsh and foreign; nothing like the soft, gentle ones I had grown accustomed to. Before I could gather enough sense to push Julia away, there was a loud slam on the wall and she tore her lips from mine as we both turned to look at what caused the noise.

There stood Clare, disheveled and shaken, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. I stared at her with shock and apology, at a loss of words as I looked to Julia. But she just stood there with a fucking smirk on her lips. She fucking planned this!

"Over her my ass." Clare said, voice surprisingly steady, before turning and running upstairs. I called her name and began to run after her, but Julia grabbed my arm and pulled me back, the look on her face tortured.

"Eli,-"

I cut her off by ripping my arm away from her grasp.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at Julia, my anger getting the best of me.

Shock came over her face, hurt pooling in her eyes. I didn't care though, not anymore.

"Fuck you, Julia," I spat, before turning and running up the stairs. I heard the door slam and I figured she left, but I didn't turn around to check. My thoughts were focused on Clare.

I _needed_ to fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, Julia does not know when to quit, does she?<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay on the update. No, I am not getting bored with this story, I just needed this chapter to be perfect. Me and OhMyMunro re-wrote this millions of times, trying to get the right wording. And as soon as it was finished I updated! So I pretty much just finished like 10 minutes ago :)**

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

Situations Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked that last chapter! And yes… Julia is a bitch. Lol. I would love to make something bad happen to her... but I can't. lol. I have a plan and I'm pretty sure you guys won't see it coming... well, I hope you don't. lol**

**ilovetaylorswift13:** The reason why Julia looked sad and tortured after was because when Eli turned to run after Clare, Julia realized he was over her and had moved on to Clare. She realized he had chose Clare over her. :) serves her right, don't ya think? Haha. And don't die! I look forward to your review every time I update! LOL

**halfaheart52: **HAHA! I absolutely love your review, haha. It made me literally lmao. :P

**No Username Needed:** Thank you! That really means a lot :)

**strawberrry1798: **I agree, Julia does not deserve anybody! Haha. But trust me, things will keep getting intense. I have it all planned out! :) And thank you! It really means a lot! :)

**LilithSky: **Thank you! It means a lot. :) And trust me, there is more intenseness to come! Haha. As for the 'I love you' thing.. you'll just have to wait for that. I have it all planned out ;)

**Again, I would like to thank my Beta: OhMyMunro :) I think these last few chapters would suck without your help! Lol.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?<p>

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

After Eli went to answer the door, I wanted patiently for him to get back. I lay on the bed, my breathing a little raged from our intense kiss. I glanced around, looking at everything, trying to get a permanent image of his room for after we left. I wasn't sure if I would be back here again, but I really hope so.

About ten minutes passed, and I sat up on his bed. I puffed out my cheeks, feeling very bored. I let out the air as I fell back on his bed, wondering what was talking so long. About five more minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore. What the hell was taking so long?

I got up and walked down the stairs quietly. I smiled just thinking that I was soon going to see Eli's gorgeous face. Once I hit the bottom of the stairs, my smile instantly dropped, my face going expressionless as I witnessed the sight before me. A knot formed in my stomach, and I felt tears prick my eyes as hurt, anger and betrayal ran through me.

There stood Eli with Julia's lips locked onto his.

I felt my chest close up as my heart began to pound. My breathing hitched, my pulse ringing in my ears. I wanted so badly to turn away; to break down, but instead, I felt something else come over me - something more powerful.

I slammed my hand on the wall as anger coursed through my veins, making them break away and look at me. Eli's eyes were wide as saucers, mouth opening and closing as if to explain. Explain what, exactly, though? How he was terribly sorry, but him and Julia were too in love? How last night was nice, but Julia...Julia was too important to him? How he lied - that I was just holding him over until she realized that she wanted him back? What else was there to say? I had been stupid; I had believed everything he said. He didn't care about me, he cared about her. And now, I was finally seeing the both of them for who they were. Lying, manipulative people that didn't let anyone's feelings stand in the way of what they wanted.

"Over her my ass," I scoffed, trying to hide the shaking in my voice. I looked at Julia, smirking like a victorious fool, and that sent me over the edge.

I turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring Eli when he called after me. I heard him yell something at Julia, but I chose to ignore it. I ran up into his room and grabbed my bag, going into the bathroom and shutting the door with a slam, locking it behind me. I let the hot, angry tears fall as I took off his shirt, throwing it to the ground in disgust.

How could he do this to me? We made love last night, twice. I thought it meant something to both of us. I thought that maybe, he even lo- No. I wouldn't even go there. Not now, not when I knew that wasn't even a remote possibility. It hurt too much.

I heard Eli knock on the bathroom door. "Clare, it's not what it looks like," he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, "How many times have you used that one before? Just save it, Eli." I wiped the tears from my face angrily and dressed myself, before picking up my bag and opening the door, marching past him. I avoided looking at him, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes. I walked back into his room, hearing his footsteps follow. I picked up my clothes that were tossed around the room, throwing them into my bag carelessly. I couldn't see, I couldn't think; all I could do was go through these robotic movements. I needed to get out as quickly as possible, not wanting the memories of last night to come flooding back to me just yet.

"Clare, let me explain, she-" Eli tried.

I spun around, not in the mood for excuses. "She what? She came to the door and you suddenly realized that she is what you wanted, and not me?" I screamed.

"No, Clare. That's not-"

I cut him off, "No, just stop, okay? I don't want to hear all about how you still love her. I don't care!" I screamed, trying to hide the lie. I wiped my tears and looked around, seeing if I forgot anything.

"Clare, just listen to me, okay? She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." He pleaded.

I scoffed and turned to face him, "Well, it sure looked like you enjoyed it."

He shook his head, "No, Clare. I was caught off guard."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, letting a few new tears fall, a headache setting in. I suddenly felt arms wrapping around me. I didn't feel comforted when he did it; it was if his once familiar touch became alien to me. It made me so angry. The nerve! I couldn't do anything; his arms secured me like a vice. I could only stand there until he felt it was okay to let go, and once he did, I surprised even myself with what I did next.

Before I could register what was happening, a loud _smack_echoed around the room as I slapped Eli harshly, my anger getting the best of me. "That's being caught off guard!" I yelled, watching his shocked face contort into a grimace, rubbing his cheek. He sighed, walking closer to me. I walked back, suddenly colliding with the wall. He stood in front of me, too close for my liking. I felt my lips quiver as more tears built up I my eyes. His eyes stared intently into mine, making me look away as the tears fell.

"Clare, I didn't kiss her back. I didn't even know what was going on," he told me desperately. "Please, you have to believe me." He whispered.

"I don't," I said lifelessly, the anger I felt previously dissipating into the air. Suddenly, all I felt was despair as I realized just how true that was.

He sighed and stood in front of me, watching me as I cried silently. I didn't know why it hurt so much, I mean, it's not like we were going to last. I was crazy to even think that things between us could ever work out. We were too different.

I sighed and looked at Eli, wiping my tears with my hand. "Maybe you should… find someone that's more fit into your life style, like Julia." I whispered.

His face was confused, pinning his eyebrows together as he processed what I had said. "What are you talking about?"

"Eli, look at the life around you," I said tiredly. "You have all of these fancy things and all this money. I-I don't have money like you. I don't have a big happy family to come home to. My house isn't filled with expensive things like yours." I sighed. "But Julia has all those things."

"You're right," he said plainly, and I suddenly felt a pain to my chest. "Julia does have those things. But there's one problem." I looked at him intently, wondering what he's talking about. "She's not you."

I shook my head and looked away from him. I wondered how many times he had used that before. I wasn't going to be that naive girl who falls for a guy's act; not this time. I was done. His hand reached up to cup my face but I smacked it away, turning my head to look at him, my eyes watery but determined.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I told him, and I hoped he couldn't hear the weakness in my voice.

He looked at me with a sad expression, but backed away. I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at the door.

"I need you to drive me back to Degrassi." I told him, my voice icy.

"But we still have one more day," he responded and the look I gave him was all it took for him to cave. He sighed, "Okay. Just let me call my parents."

"I'll be waiting downstairs," I mumbled before sweeping past him and going down the steps, where I waited for him to get his things so that I could finally leave all of this behind for good. When he descended the stairs, our eyes met, and I wondered how something that once seemed so promising could turn to complete and utter distrust in less than a time span of twenty minutes.

Funny, how it started with a kiss, and ended with one too.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

That one word describes most of the ride. I sat far away as possible from Eli, looking outside the window.

At every red light I could feel Eli's gaze on me, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to look at him; if I did I would probably break down again, just at the memory of Julia's lips against his. I shuddered at the thought.

I still couldn't believe he did that. After everything I told him, after everything he told me… after everything we had been through. I laughed bitterly at the thought.

"What?" Eli asked, upon hearing me.

"Nothing." I muttered coldly, not wanting to talk to him.

I heard him sigh loudly, "Clare, could we talk?"

"No."

"Clare, just hear me out." I stayed silent, and I guess he took that as his chance. "I am over Julia. Like way over her. She just came over and started saying a whole bunch of shit and when I didn't give in, she kissed me. I swear that's what happened; I didn't-"

My stomach lurched at his lie, and I turned to look out the window so that he couldn't see my face. "I swear to God, Eli, if you do not shut up I will open this door and jump out." I cut him off, getting angrier by the second. Just hearing about what supposedly happened between them made my blood boil. I didn't believe what he was telling me. Why should I? He's lied to the whole school about us, why wouldn't he lie to me about him and Julia? That was what he was good at: lying. And I was so stupid not to figure that out earlier.

"Clare, please. Just listen to me."

I groaned and glanced around, noticing we were on the highway. Well, this was worth it. I unbuckled my seatbelt and glanced outside. I grabbed the hearse door handle and pulled it open, ignoring Eli's surprised protest, slowing down before reaching out for me. I pushed the door open, before I did a tuck and roll out of the hearse and onto the gravel. It hurt, but it was worth it.

I heard the sound of car wheels squeaking, signaling that someone had stopped abruptly. I grunted and picked myself off the ground, brushing myself off. I hissed as I felt a pain in my hand. I looked down and my eyes nearly bulged. My palm had a huge gash in it as it bled.

I turned when I heard someone yell.

"What the fuck was that?" Eli screamed at me, walking towards me. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"What's it to you?" I asked him, rolling my eyes and walking in the other direction.

"Clare!" he yelled, but I ignored him and kept walking.

I hissed in pain when he grabbed my hand, pulling me back. He pinned his eyebrows together and looked at my hand, then his, which was covered in my blood. He sighed and ripped a part of his shirt off before wrapping it around my hand. He tied it up pretty tight, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Smart move." He said.

I just glared at him.

He sighed, "Come on." He tried pulling me back to the hearse, but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said coldly.

"So you're just going to hitch-hike back?" he asked.

"Yup, that's pretty much the plan."

Eli groaned and walked closer to me, pulling on my arm, trying to pull me to the hearse that was parked on the side of the highway. I tried to pull back, but he was too strong, and I was just about out of energy. He dragged me part of the way but I finally got enough strength to pull away. He sighed, frustrated, and then stopped, making me stop. He turned to face me and then bent down, picking me up by my legs and swinging me over his shoulder. I squeaked and started pounding on his back as he brought me back to the hearse.

"Put me down!" I screamed, flinging my arms. I would have kicked but he held my feet down, knowing I would try to do.

"Okay." He said, putting me down and then forcing me into the hearse. I huffed, crossing my arms and he knelt in front of me.

"You don't have to listen to me, or talk to me, but please just let me drive you back." He pleaded softly.

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. "Fine," I mumbled as I turned my head to face the windshield.

He sighed and I felt him press his lips to my temple. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tears prick them as I felt the electricity fly through me from his touch. He pulled away and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"You don't get to do that." I whispered.

He sighed and nodded, looking down. He moved his hand and placed it over mine; I clenched my fist, trying so hard not to take his hand in mine. He removed his hand and stood up, closing the hearse door. I waited until he got in the driver's side and began to drive again.

Here comes the silence.

* * *

><p>By the time we got back to Degrassi, I was already dropping. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt as if I had been dragging a bag of bricks around all day. I stared out the window robotically, not really seeing anything. I was too tired to even feel sad anymore; there was just a dull aching in my chest that I tried my best to ignore.<p>

Eli pulled up in the parking lot to his dorm, and turned the ignition off. We sat there for several quiet seconds in the dimly lit interior, as if asking: is this really it? We already knew the answer though, see, and so it was no use. We were just prolonging everything; the hurt, the anger, the feelings we had towards one another.

It was pretty late, so I wasn't worried about anyone seeing us. Not that it really...mattered...anymore. I climbed out of the hearse slowly and went to the back to retrieve my bags; Eli followed. I ignored his stare as I pulled them out, beginning to walk away without a word, but Eli pulled me back, turning me to face him.

"Wait," he looked at me, his eyes sad. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer, and so I cast my eyes away. "Are we still… together?" he asked, a small shred of hope in his voice.

I bit my lip and looked down, feeling the tears again. I shook my head slowly.

a few moment of silence passed, and I began to pull away, but Eli's grip on my hand tightened slightly, almost desperate as he stepped closer. "Clare, you said you wouldn't leave me," He said weakly, and ashen I finally looked up, I could see his eyes glistening with tears.

I felt a pang in my chest, seeing him like that, but I had to remind myself that he didn't care. "And you said you wouldn't cheat on me," I whispered, barely audible.

"I didn't cheat!" he yelled, startling me. His eyes flashed angrily, remorse following behind as soon as he saw me cringe back from his outburst. He took a few seconds to calm down, looking at me apologetically. He sighed and took a step closer to me, taking both of my hands in his. I stared at them, at my small fingers intertwined limply with his larger ones.

"Clare, dammit, don't do this," he said. "I didn't kiss Julia, she kissed me. I am way over her, I swear. You...mean so much to me," He pleaded. "Please, don't end us… again."

I choked on a sob, letting the tears fall once again. I wanted so desperately to believe him, but something wasn't letting me. I thought I trusted him. I thought I could. But I didn't. I couldn't. I pulled my hands away from his softly, and he let me, seemingly defeated. I hugged myself and closed my eyes.

"Goodbye, Eli."

It might have been the fact that I wanted to stop forgiving people when they least deserve it, or it might have been the fact that I was scared. Either way…I picked up my bags, looked at him one last time, and for the first time in my life, instead of trying to fix what was broken beyond repair, I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short. It's kind of leading up to things. <strong>

**And yes, there will be more drama to come :) . I have it all planned out. I think this story will have a few more chapters left, and then I might be ending it. :(  
>To be honest I would love to continue, but I don't really have any other ideas then the ones I already have. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked it.. please don't kill me. :S**

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

Situations Chapter 24

**Sorry for the long wait. I went out of town for a few days and I couldn't update since I didn't have my computer. But, I am back now! :) **

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot :)**

**DrayaEdz:** Thank you! That really means a lot. And I'm the kind of person who _needs_ to have a happy ending. So just keep that in mind ;)

**percabeth13:** Thank you! That really means a lot :) and yes, Clare is a dumbass, haha. But she needs to be like this. There is a reason she acts like this. It's because she has been hurt and betrayed so many times before that she doesn't think anyone could ever truly love her. So yeah, that's why she's always trying to find a way out, even if she has strong feelings for him. I'm not sure if you wanted to know this, but I just decided to write it, haha.

**KimmziBimmzi3011: **Haha, it's okay, I love long reviews. :) And Thank you! It really means a lot. And to be honest, you understand exactly what's going on with Clare. She feels that since she has been cheated on before, that this time should be no different. She feels that she will always be 'just another girl'. Later chapters will explain that more :)

**.girl.713:** Haha, Yes, Clare is an idiot. And yes, yes you can punch her in the face. :P I actually want to punch Clare on the show in the face.. haha. And thank you! That means a lot :)

**Okay, some of you people must be psychic! I had this written before I updated last chapter, and then everyone starts reviewing what they think or want to happen, and it's kind of similar. Oh well, I hope you like it. :)**

**I am so close to 300 reviews! :) Thanik you so much! i love you all :)**

* * *

><p>Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?<p>

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

It's been a week since we got back from Eli's house.

7 days since we broke up.

168 hours since I last spoke with him.

Eli and I kept our distance from each other the whole week. Well, I kept my distance from him. He would sometimes try to talk to me, whether it was in English, or an empty hallway. He would always try and stop me, try to explain, but I would just shake my head and walk away. I knew that if I listened to him, I would give in and jump into his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

But I couldn't do that, no matter how badly I wanted to. I couldn't, because that would mean being weak. I had to stop being weak.

"Clare?" I heard someone say. "Clare, are you even listening to me?"

I looked up at Alli as she waved her hand in front of my face. It was lunch, and we were currently sitting on the floor, our backs pressed to the wall as we-well, Alli- talked. She tried talking to me about her and Dave, but every time she talked about how happy she was with him reminded me of how happy I was with Eli, before I found him with Julia. And that did nothing to help my already sour mood. Before long, I was reminiscing. The number one _don't_ of post-breakups.

"CLARE!" Alli yelled, catching my attention. "What is up with you? You've been like this all week."

That's because all week a certain green eyed boy has been invading my thoughts. "Sorry, I just don't feel well." I replied. Well, that was half of the truth.

Just as Alli was about to respond, Jenna, Jess, and Chantey walked up to us, giving us knowing smiles. I pinned my eyebrows together, and stood up along with Alli. Jenna pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. I was really not in the mood for her to brag about her popularity and how she was apparently the schools hottest girl. It was funny though, because everyone knew her as the 'Blond Bimbo'.

"I never thought you of all people would turn out to be a skank," She spat.

I pinned my eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "We all know about you and your casual thing."

My eyes widened. Did he tell people? Was this his way of getting back at me?  
>"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, crossing my arms, hoping se couldn't detect the complete lie in my voice.<p>

"I guess it makes sense. I mean, who would want people knowing they were with you?" She sneered.

I raised my eyebrows, anger sweeping through my body. "Listen here, you one hip bobble head." I began. "I don't know who told you this, but it's not true. So you and your little minions can go find someone who actually wants to listen to your squeaky little voice."

She scoffed and looked at Alli. "Thanks for the false information, Alli."

And with that they walked away. I turned to Alli who was whistling and looking around, trying to act casual. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Alli, what did she mean?" I asked.

Alli looked at me shyly, "I may have told her about you and Mystery Guy."

"YOU WHAT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV<strong>_

A week.

7 fucking days.

168 hours since I last had a real conversation with Clare.

I couldn't take it. I hated being without her. I was so used to the fact that I would see her every day after school; I would get to hold her, kiss her, and touch her. But now, I can't.

I miss her. I miss her like crazy. I miss her smile, her eyes, her lips, her skin, her touch… I miss everything about her.

I get to see her in the hallways and in class, but I don't get to interact with her. I try, but she won't let me. This is all Julia's fault. If it wasn't for Julia we would have finished the weekend as happy as ever, and we would still be together. I would be able to go to Adam's dorm and spend time with her. We would be able to sneak off and be in each other's arms. But no, not now.

"Eli!" I heard Adam say before he hit my head with a comic book.

I turned to look at him, "What?" I snapped.

"You've been staring at that page for the past ten minutes. Something on your mind?" he asked.

I sighed and closed the comic book I was holding and tossed it in my bag.

"No… yes… maybe." I groaned as I got up from the table, Adam following.

We made our way from outside to inside the school, making our way down the hallway slowly, trying to pass time.

"What happened? Trouble in paradise?" Adam teased.

"Yes." I mumbled.

He looked at me, the smile he had on fading. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Well, as you know, I took her to my parent's house for the weekend. Things were great, really great, until _Julia_ showed up." I scowled.

"Whoa, hold up. Julia? As in Julia, Julia?" he asked, eyes wide.

I told Adam about Julia a while back, since he is my only true friend. Adam was there for me and understood why I was trying to get with a girl and then get the hell out. He tried to tell me it wasn't right, but each time I wouldn't listen, so he just left it at that.

"Yes, _that_ Julia." I replied. "Anyways, while Clare and I were just minding our own business and just being together, Julia showed up at my door. She started saying this shit about how she wants me back or something, and when I told her I had no interest, she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not the worst part." I stated, making him look at me confused. "Clare saw."

"WHAT?" Adam yelled, causing a few heads to turn as we stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you looking at?" I sneered to everyone, causing them to turn their heads away.

I sighed and turned back to Adam. "Yeah, she walked downstairs just in time to see Julia kiss me. But she thinks I kissed her back. I tried to explain everything to her, but she wouldn't listen."

"Wow," Adam stated.

I groaned and turned, punching the wall. I don't know where all this anger came from, but I felt better after.

"Why doesn't she get that I don't love Julia, I love her!" I said angrily, not realizing what was coming out of my mouth.

My face expression and my body loosened as I noticed what I just said. My heart beat sped up as realization set in. I just said I love her. I turned to Adam who looked just as shocked as I was.

"Dude, do you realize what you just said?" Adam asked.

I gulped and nodded, "I just said I love her. Oh my god, I love her." I kept rambling as Adam had the goofiest grin on his face.

"Okay, this is big shit! You, Elijah Goldsworthy, just said you love Cl- _someone_." Adam said, making sure not to say Clare's name in case people were listening.

"I love her." I repeated.

"Yes, we've established this, now let's move on." Adam said, getting annoyed.

"I can't believe it, I love her." I said, suddenly feeling a smile creep on my face.

"Okay, I understand that, now, before you start writing a Sonnet, can we please-"

"I have to go." I mumbled, cutting him off and turning away from him, heading down the hallway.

I bumped into people as I made my way through the hallway, but I didn't care; I would do anything to get to Clare faster. I needed to tell her. I'm not sure if it will change her mind about me, but I need her to know. If she still won't take me back, that's fine, at least she'll know how I feel.

I turned the corner to the empty hallway that only held six people. I looked closely and saw Clare being held up against the wall by Owen and KC while Alli, Riley and Zane stood there, just watching. I suddenly felt a wave of anger wash through me as I noticed they were touching her. I clenched my fists and made my way over to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"YOU WHAT!"

She flinched. "I'm sorry! Jenna came up to me and started ranting on about how I'm friends with a freak. I told her you aren't a freak and she said you were, and then I told her you weren't and she-"

"Alli, short version please." I said, cutting her off from her rant.

"Right, so we kept arguing and then she said you can't even get a boyfriend and I accidently told her about you and Mystery Guy." Alli said, smiling nervously.

"Alli, how could you? The reason we were a secret was because we wanted to keep it from everyone else!" I sighed. "and besides, we're over now, anyways."

Alli frowned and before she could respond, Owen, KC, Riley and Zane approached us. KC pushed Alli out of the way as Owen crushed his body against mine, pushing me against the wall. I wanted to ask what they wanted but no words would come out when I noticed they were looking at me like I was something to eat. Oh shit, this can't be good.

"So, we heard about your little casual thing. How about you and me take a trip down to the boiler room?" Owen asked, smirking at me.

I looked at him with absolute disgust and scoffed.

"Yeah, cause that's exactly what I'm going to do." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah, Owen, besides… she wants a real man, like me" KC joined in. "So what do ya say, tutz?"

I rolled my eyes, "I say leave me alone."

I tried to push them away but they held me to the wall. Alli, Riley and Zane all stood there, watching, not knowing what to do. I don't blame them though. If the situation were reversed, I'd probably be standing there also.

"Just because Eli stopped tormenting you doesn't mean we're done with you." Owen explained.

I stared up at him with scared eyes, not knowing what they planned on doing to me. I gasped as Owen reached down and slid his hand up my thigh as KC caressed my side, stopping beside my breast. I looked away as they began touching me. I tried to push them away but it was no use. No one was around to stop them and Alli was too scared to say anything. Riley and Zane looked as if they wanted to do something, but couldn't.

I snapped back into reality when Owen pressed his chest to mine. I tried shoving him away but he only pushed against me harder, causing me to whimper. He smirked, probably thinking I whimpered from pleasure.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I looked over to see Eli marching over to us, his fists clenched by his sides. When he reached us, he pushed Owen and KC away, standing in front of me. His back was facing me as he glared at Owen and KC.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Come on Eli, I'm sure you heard about Clare's casual fling with someone in the school." KC smirked.

"So! That doesn't mean you can harass her!" Eli shoved KC.

KC scoffed and stepped back. Eli turned to me for a second and stared into my eyes. Oh how I missed looking into his electric eyes. They were so captivating that I got lost in them for a moment, but soon snapped back into reality.

"Go, I'll take care of this." He told me softly.

I stared at him for a few seconds and he nudged his head towards the end of the hallway, signaling for me to leave. I nodded and began to walk away, grabbing Alli's hand in the process. Alli kept bugging me on why Eli Goldsworthy was now suddenly sticking up for me, but I ignored her. We walked slowly so I could still hear their conversation.

"Come on man, you can't honestly be sticking up for her." Owen said.

"Yeah, I honestly can." Eli stated.

"Dude, you were the one who bullied her in the first place, why the sudden change of heart?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, why do you suddenly care?" KC asked.

I figured Eli would come up with some lie, so I didn't pay much attention. I still didn't understand why he stuck up for me anyways. We decided on keeping us a secret, so why would he risk everything just to save me from a bunch of horny assholes? I am thankful, but it still doesn't make sense.

My feet suddenly stopped in their tracks as I heard Eli speak.

"Because I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was ano<strong>**ther short chapter but trust me, it's getting to the good stuff :)**

**Reviews please? Tell me your thoughts and if I failed at this or not. Cause honestly I think I failed. Anyways, tell me what you thought!**


	25. Chapter 25

Situations Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love how most of you freaked out about how I left it… I'm sorry, but I had to. It wouldn't have worked any other way. **

**DrayaEdz:** Oh look, here is your name again :) haha. I just had to do this :P And yeah, same. I'm always like "I read this all for a crappy ending? Seriously?" haha. And thank you! :)

**eclaregoldsworthy: **Haha, your review made me laugh :)

**beccadegrassi: **Haha, thank you. That means a lot :) and now you can see how Clare reacts to the whole "because I love her" thing. :)

**LilithSky: **Haha, I love how you freaked out in your review! Those reviews make me happy :) And I'm glad you liked it! :)

**ilovetaylorswift13: **I hope updating the day after counts as ASAP. Hahha. And thank you, that means a lot :) And I agree, his friends are dumb. :P

**: **Don't die! I updated! Hahah. :)

**IwantEliGold: **Thank you! That really means a lot to me :) I also wish I could continue, but I am running out of ideas. And I really want to finish this story, cause if I continue, I will get bored of it and then it will just be another one of the stories I don't update. -.- and I really don't want that to happen. But I am glad that you love this story as much as I do :)

**percabeth13**: haha, yes I am back :) Don't have a heart attack! I updated! Seeeee? Haha. Anyways, it's okay if you have meltdowns.. happens to me all of the time. :) but that's okay, only the extremely, epically, awesome people have meltdowns, like us :) hahha

**lehcar14: **Haha, I love your usage of words. :) made my day :P

**Degrassi-love3 Worhipperhaha: **LOVE the name! hahhaha. and i read your review after i updated so i had to go back and add this! :) i am so happy that you love this story! i was smiling like an idiot as i read your review! and yes, the WHOLE review! :) oh yeah, i'm awesome :) haha. i must say i love you! hahhaha. you should PM me some time.. i love to talk :P And thank you, it means a lot to me :)

**Also, sorry for the lack of emotion in this chapter. I'm not too good with writing feelings. -.-**

* * *

><p>Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?<p>

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Because I love her."

I let out a gasp as I heard those words leave his mouth. Even though I was extremely mad at him, I couldn't help the flutter in my heart, listening to him say those words. I swear my heart just stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. It was like everything just froze, no one was moving. Did he just say… he loves me?

I slowly turned my head to look at Alli, who was looking at me with wide eyes as her mouth hung open. We stared at each other for a few minutes before turning around slowly and looking at the guys. Eli was looking at them with a serious face as the guys looked at him oddly.

Suddenly the halls filled with laughter from Owen and KC. Somehow they found it hilarious, or they must have thought he was joking. To be honest, I think he's joking.

Lunch was going to end soon so the hallway soon filled up with more students. As everyone walked into the hallway, they noticed how Owen and KC were laughing their heads off, making them stop and turn to see what was going on since no one else was laughing.

"Dude, you're funny." KC said, placing a hand on Eli's shoulder.

Eli turned his head and looked at KC's hand that was on his shoulder before shaking it off and glaring at them.

"You're kidding right?" Owen asked, still laughing.

"No, I'm not." Eli answered, making my breathing hitch.

What was he doing? He could have just told them to leave me alone and then move on. He didn't have to fucking tell them he loves me! Oh my god… he loves me. He loves me? He loves me!

"Dude, what the fuck are you getting on with?" Owen asked, his laughter no longer filling the halls.

Eli sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. Everyone was now surrounding them, wondering what was going on. Alli and I stayed where we were, too shocked to move. Of Course Alli would be shocked; she's known me to hate Eli, and now that he says he loves me, is probably life changing to her.

Eli grabbed a chair that was placed randomly in the hallway and stood on it, looking around at everyone. He caught my eye and took a deep breath.

"How many of you think that I hate Clare Edwards?" he yelled out to everyone.

Everyone murmured to themselves and suddenly almost every arm was raised. Eli nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, well, that's not true." I noticed everyone looking confused as they placed their arms by their sides.

"I admit that at one point I did, but that was when I didn't really know her." Eli explained. "I figured since I had nothing better to do, why not pick on some random girl for fun? But that was wrong, and I know that now. If I could take it all back, I would. But there's one thing that I do not regret."

I pinned my eyebrows together and Eli looked over at me, looking straight into my eyes. He gave me a look and I immediately knew what he was going to do. My expression relaxed and I took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say.

"How many of you know about Clare 'supposedly' having a casual thing with some mystery guy?" he asked, looking around at everybody.

_Everybody_ in the hallway raised their hands, making me raise my eyebrows.

"You know sometimes I worry how fast rumors spread around this school." I whispered to Alli, who just shushed me as she tried to listen to what Eli was saying.

"I don't know who started that… but it's true." People began to murmur to each other and Eli caught their attention again. "But what you don't know is that that mystery guy…" he paused, like in the movies, trying to make it all dramatic. "Is me."

The whole hallway was filled with gasps as everyone looked at him shocked. They all began to murmur to themselves again as they turned to look at me. I just stood there, frozen. What was I supposed to say? Yes that's right, the big badass Elijah Goldsworthy and the lame low life Clare Edwards have been having a secret relationship behind your backs. That should go well.

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?" KC asked, getting everyone's attention again.

Eli sighed, "For the past few months, Clare and I have had a secret relationship. It started out as casual, hens the whole casual thing, but once I got to know the real her, I started to fall for her." Everyone gasped. "Oh come on people it isn't that bad, it's not like I killed someone." Eli said, getting annoyed at everyone.

For the next few minutes everyone was silent. I wasn't sure what to do or say. Eli just told everyone about our relationship. How am I supposed to respond to that? Everyone was already looking at me like I'm a freak, so _this _most likely _won't_ help.

"So when did this casual thing start?" some random guy asked.

"The night of Riley's big party." Eli answered. He remembered?

"When did you guys become official?" some random girl asked.

"A little over month ago." Eli answered.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, probably taking this all in. I was still taking this in. Eli just told everyone about our secret relationship, practically asking for a death sentence. And not only that, he confessed that he loves me. Nothing is going to be the same.

Suddenly, everyone turned to look at me. I stood there, not moving, even though all I wanted to do was turn and run out the door.

"Is it true?" a girl in the front of the crowed asked; everyone around her gave me the look telling me that they also wanted to know.

I glanced up at Eli, looking into his eyes. I noticed how he was scared, most likely waiting to see if I would lie and say he made the whole thing up, but I knew that this was the time it had to come out. I was tired of keeping this a secret, even if it was over between us.

I sighed, "Yes, it's true."

Everyone began murmuring to themselves again as they turned their attention back to Eli.

"So, what? You guys are a couple now or something?" KC asked, making Eli looked down at him.

"Well, we were, until I fucked up." Eli turned his attention back to me, looking me straight in the eyes as he stepped down from the chair. "I really, _really_ fucked up… and lost the girl I am completely and utterly _in love with_." Eli said, taking a step towards me with every word as everyone separated a pathway for him. Everyone gasped again and Eli rolled his eyes. "Yes, we get it, this is all very shocking."

He stood a few feet away from me and looked at me sadly.

"I swear that what you saw was not what happened. I would never hurt you like that, Clare." He said, his voice soft and sincere.

Everyone was silent as they waited for me to say something. Eli was staring at me intensely, waiting to see if I would forgive him or just turn away like I always did. I already knew what my next move was.

I felt my bottom lip quiver, tears threatening to escape my eyes as I dropped my bag, running over to him. He opened his arms and caught me when I jumped into his tight, warm embrace. I cupped his face and crushed my lips over his as his arms wrapped around me, holding me up. I could feel everyone staring at us, but I didn't care. I kissed him with all that I had, hoping he would understand my feelings. It felt like we stood there, kissing, for hours when it was only a few minutes.

We pulled away, gasping for air as I rested my forehead against his. I stared into his eyes as he smiled happily at me. I laughed from embarrassment and Eli placed me back on the floor, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, keeping me close. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest.

Everyone just stared at us, watching us closely, trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. And I was happy to say that no, this was not a joke.

Zane and Riley suddenly started clapping, goofy grins on their faces. But when they noticed everyone staring at them oddly, they stopped clapping and cleared their throats, looking around nervously. I smiled at them as I kept my arms wrapped around Eli, happy that at least some people understand you can't help who you fall in love with.

"So you guys had a secret relationship?" Owen asked with disgust. Eli smirked and Owen scoffed. "Wow, you're pathetic."

"If by pathetic you mean choosing the one you love over a bunch of washed up assholes like yourself, then yes, I'm pathetic." Eli retorted, making me smile. I held him tighter and he rubbed my back.

"Whatever dude. Just know that our friendship is over." KC stated, glaring at me with disgust. I honestly had no idea why they hated me so much, but at this point, I could care less.

"Oh no, that means I won't have to deal with your shit 24/7, what a shame." Eli said sarcastically as he pretended to be sad.

Owen and KC rolled their eyes before turning on their heels and walking down the hallway. Soon everyone else departed and went to their next class. I looked over and saw Alli was standing in her previous spot, still looking confused. I sighed and unwrapped my arms from Eli, grabbing his hand and making my way over to her. I picked up my bag and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later" I said. Alli smiled shyly and nodded. She eyed Eli, not truly being comfortable with this whole situation.

"Could you cover for me, please?" I asked, since we had our next class together.

"The things I do for you." She sighed as she flipped her hair back with her hand. I smiled and she returned it, nodding her head. I gave her a quick hug and then ran out the door, dragging Eli along.

Once we made it outside I made my way to Morty, Eli's hearse. When we made it to the hearse, I opened the back and told him to get in. He just stood there looking confused as he looked from Morty to me. I told him again and he finally complied, climbing in with me following.

"Great plan. Murder me in my own car; I'm feeling the love." Eli joked.

I turned to face him as I rested my back against the side, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It was just a joke." Eli mumbled, looking down.

"I want you to tell me what happened between you and Julia." I said bluntly, causing him to look up at me.

He sighed and began to explain what happened. He told me how she came over, saying how she wanted things to go back to the way they were, before me. He told me she broke up with Fitz so she could be with Eli, but he rejected her. He told me that when he tried to close the door in her face, she barged in and came onto him, causing him to be caught off guard. He said that before he had the chance to pull away, I walked downstairs and jumped to the conclusion that he was cheating on me, which he wasn't.

By the end of it I felt like shit. The whole time he tried explaining what happened to me, I pushed him away. I really thought he was lying to me, but now I know he was telling the truth. He chose me over Julia; I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." I whispered, looking down at my lap.

"Don't be, if I saw you lip locking with another guy I probably would have acted the same way." He answered softly.

I smiled and crawled over to him, kneeling between his legs as I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as I dug my head into his neck.

"I'm still sorry." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He muttered. "Although I could have done without the slap." He teased.

I suddenly pulled back, looking at him with a look of apology, remembering that I slapped him.

"Oh my god, I slapped you. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just so angry that I-"

"Clare, Clare, it's okay. Calm down." He replied, chuckling lightly.

I nodded and he pulled me back into his lap, turning me so my back was against his chest. He grabbed my hands and interlaced our fingers before wrapping our arms around my waist, pulling me close. I smiled as I cranked my neck so I could look up at him.

"So… when did you realize you were completely and utterly in love with me?" I asked smugly.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, probably when you were screaming my name in pure ecstasy." He teased. I frowned and he chuckled. "I'm kidding. Actually, I figured it out today."

I raised my eyebrow at him, telling him to elaborate.

"I was walking with Adam and telling him about what happened between us. I was too upset that I didn't realize what I was saying and I blurted out that I… that I love you." He muttered the last words, looking down at our hands. "I guess I had these feelings for a while, I just didn't know that it was…" he trailed off.

"Love." I finished for him. He nodded slowly, still avoiding eye contact.

I pressed my lips to a line and moved so I was sitting next to him, letting go of his hand in the process, my legs spread across his lap. He placed his hands on my legs, slowly rubbing circles with his thumbs. I stared at him, examining his facial expression. He looked sad, hurt, but most of all… disappointed. I didn't know why, but I didn't have the heart to ask. The only thing I could concentrate on was my feelings. Eli told me he loves me; Elijah fucking Goldsworthy said he loves me, and I didn't say anything. God I am such a bitch.

Normally if you don't have mutual feelings for someone, it doesn't make you a bitch if you don't say I love you back. But that wasn't the case. I _do_ have mutual feelings for him, and yet, I still didn't tell him. Maybe it was because I was too scared to get hurt again, or maybe it was the fact that we have been through so much, and I was scared something else would get in our way of being together.

Even though I was scared shitless, I had to let him know.

I reached over and grabbed his hand that I previously was holding onto. I held it tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"Eli…" I whispered, catching his attention. "I love you."

I watched carefully as he slowly lifted his head and turned to look at me. He eyed me for a second, waiting to see if I was telling the truth.

"Really?" he asked softly.

I smiled, "Yes, really."

His eyes that use to hold the hurt, sadness and disappointment from before suddenly turned into a bright green, holding happiness, relief but most importantly... love. He let out a huge sigh of relief and then tackled me, kissing me to no extent. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you to say that." He said between kisses.

"Oh, I think I do." I teased as we pulled apart.

He chuckled and stared into my eyes, his forehead resting against mine. I smiled up at him as I moved some hair out of his gorgeous eyes. He smiled and kissed my lips, then my cheek, my other cheek, my nose, my forehead, the corner of my lips and then my lips again. I couldn't help the butterflies that appeared in my stomach at his gesture.

He suddenly smiled at me with a glint in his eyes, letting me know he was planning something.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you on a date." He stated rather then asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes, I want to show you off. Everyone knows now, so why not?" he asked.

I contemplated on it, wondering if it was a good idea. I smiled widely and nodded, wanting to be able to go out in public with him. He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine, giving me a passionate kiss.

We decided we would skip the rest of the day, just wanting to be with each other. We stayed in Morty, just talking and laughing. There would be some moments where we would just stop and gaze at each other, loving the fact everything is out in the open. I was glad everything is out in the open, even though this might not be an easy relationship, I was willing to make it work. Because I love this man, and I never want to let him go.

"Can you promise me something?" Eli asked as we sat in the back of Morty; my back against his chest as our hands were intertwined together.

"Depends on what you're asking me to promise you." I replied.

I heard him take a deep breath, making me alarmed. I sat up and turned so I could face him, wondering what's on his mind.

"Just… could you stop breaking up with me? Unless it's for good, because I really don't like this on and off thing you have going on here." He chuckled slightly, but then went back to being serious. "Please, promise me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, taking in what he said. He really cares for me. He really loves me. He really wants to be with me.

I cracked a smile and then sighed dramatically. "I was really looking forward to the nasty break ups then the hot and sweaty make ups." I teased and he raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." I muttered, leaning over and pressing my lips to his. My hand reached up and cupped his face as he kissed me back, his tongue sliding in my mouth. His hands slid around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I moved to straddle his waist, just wanting to be as close as possible to him. He pulled away and smirked.

"Oh I see how it is. Your trying to make this a hot and sweaty make up, aren't you?" he teased.

"Oops, you caught me." I joked and smiled at him. "No, I just really want to be close to you." I mumbled, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I moved so I was resting my head on his chest while still straddling his waist. His arms locked around me as he held me close and kissed my forehead. I sighed, feeling content and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.

"I promise." I stated, answering his request. I smiled and closed my eyes as I felt him hold me tighter.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you, too." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

It was silent; the only sounds being heard were our breathing. I could honestly stay like this forever.

"So what time is this date you are taking me on?" I asked, lifting my head so I could look at him.

"Around eight, I guess." He shrugged as he looked down. I watched as his lips curled up into the brightest smile I had ever seen on Eli.

"What?" I asked.

I waited as he kept his gaze down, the smile on his lips never faltering.

"I just realized we are going on a date… in public… in front of everybody… together."

I smiled and repeated, "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Fail. -.-<strong>

**This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted, but oh well. Just a little heads up, the drama is not over. –Laughs nervously-**

**:3**

**Review please! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Situations Chapter 26

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you all ! :)**

**I'm not sure how this turned out, but oh well.. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry1798:<strong> Haha, thank you! That really means a lot :)

**LilithSky:** I am so glad I made you laugh. That was my intention when writing this and I hope you weren't the only one who laughed, haha. It made me smile when you said you were crying from laughing so hard, because that means I'm not the only one who cries when I laugh too hard. Hahhaha. And I wish my font could get bigger in a review at times also! Haha. Like when you read a REALLY good story/chapter and you're like "caps is not good enough for this!" haha. And no, I am not wearing sleeves :P

**DrayaEdz:** Haha thank you, and no, it wasn't. I actually had this chapter planned out before I read your review. But when I did read your review, I was like "This person must be psychic!" haha And I am currently trying to finish that chapter to "you're my everything" right now. But I will update soon.. I hope. :3

**yoooo: **Haha, your welcome :P Even though this isn't your pen name, I still had to say that :P haha.

* * *

><p>Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?<p>

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

It was almost eight when I finished getting ready for my date with Eli. He decided he wanted to take me on a date tonight, to celebrate the official day that we were back together. Okay… those weren't his exact words but that's what he meant; he just wouldn't say it directly.

He didn't tell me where he was taking me, but I honestly didn't care as long as I was with him.

When I finally went to my dorm I was tackled by Alli; she wanted me to tell her everything. And by everything, she means _everything_. She wanted to know how it started, what happened between us, how I developed feelings for Eli, how we became official, how everything was perfect and then suddenly went downhill. So, I told her _everything_.

I even told her about me going to Eli's for the weekend and going to his cousins wedding, where I met Julia and Fitz. I told her the whole story between Eli, Julia and Fitz and she immediately thought, and I quote, that Julia was biggest bitch out there. She wasn't too fond of Fitz either.

"What kind of girl cheats on her boyfriend with his best friend, then two years later begs for forgiveness? I just don't get it." Alli stated when I explained what happened.

I trusted Alli with this; I honestly don't know why I didn't tell her before. I guess I was scared that if I told Alli, it would all become real. When I was with Eli, when we were in secrecy, it felt like I was in a whole other world; a better world, and I guess I thought that telling Alli would make it reality.

I told Alli that Eli was taking me on our first official date and she insisted that she would help me with my wardrobe. The thing that shocked me the most was that Alli was supportive of me being with Eli. At first she was confused because Eli has bullied me a lot in the past, but I told her that Eli is a different person. She believed me, mostly because of what Eli said in the hallway.

Alli had gone through both of our closets, trying to put something together for me. By the time she found something there were clothes thrown all over our room. She pulled out a pair of my dark wash skinny jeans, and a black sparkly top of hers. She pulled out a pair of black heels and held them to me with a grin on her face. I shook my head but she gave me a warning look, telling me if I don't put them on willingly, she will force me. I sighed and caved, grabbing the heels and clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Once I was done changing, Alli sat me down and did my hair and make-up. She straightened my hair but curled it in slightly and shaking it up, giving it a sexy look. I hadn't realized that my hair has grown a few inches; it was now about an inch past my shoulders, but I was fine with it. Alli then did my make-up. Not too much but not too little. She added some smoky grey eye shadow, followed by a swipe of black eyeliner on my bottom and top lids. She added some mascara and some clear lip gloss over my lips.

When she was done I couldn't help but smile at myself in the mirror. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eight, letting me know Eli would be here soon. He said he would be here at 8:03, on the dot. I asked him why that exact time but he just shrugged and shot me that signature smirk that makes me melt.

At 8:04 I noticed Eli wasn't here yet, making me roll my eyes playfully. I knew he would either be early or late, and I guess he'll be late. About five minutes passed and Alli and I were just talking when there was rapid knocking on the door. We both got up and I walked over to the door about to open it when Alli stopped me.

She began to make sure my hair was in place and that my make-up was perfect, but I swatted her hands away. She giggled and let me open the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm lat- holly mother of hell." Eli said, looking me over, head to toe.

I glanced at Alli who was just smiling in accomplishment. Eli kept looking me over, never taking his eyes off of me. He was taking the term undressing with your eyes to a whole new level.

"Down boy." Alli teased, making him shake his head, snapping back into reality.

I noticed him blush lightly at her comment, making me smile. He flashed me a grin, making me blush and look down. That's when I noticed his attire. He had his normal black skinny jeans, a black button down and a black blazer over top. He looked very... sexy. I subconsciously bit my lip as impure thoughts invaded my mind. I shook my head from those thoughts and snapped back into reality.

"Uh, I'll be back later." I muttered to Alli, who nodded.

I grabbed my sweater and closed the door, turning so I could face Eli. Before I could registered what was going on, Eli's lips were on mine, kissing me softly. He pulled away and brushed his lips on my cheek, moving them to my ear.

"You look very nice." He whispered.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered.

* * *

><p>"Biggest fear?"<p>

"Spiders." I answered.

Eli brought me to Little Miss Steaks for dinner. We were sitting in a curved booth in the back, sitting next to one another and we were currently playing twenty questions. We realized that we don't really know much about each other. We know about each other's love lives, just not about each other. We figured now would be a good time to learn more about each other.

Eli chuckled, "You're kidding, right?"

"No," I frowned, "They're pretty scary insects, okay?"

"They're the size of a raisin." He chuckled.

"Nu-uh. What about tarantulas? Those suckers a huge." I retorted, shuttering at the thought. I really hated spiders.

He chuckled and shook his head. I couldn't help but smile at his laugh. It was angelic; soft but deep, and I loved it.

"Well, what about you, macho man? What's your greatest fear?" I asked, stealing one of his fries and popping it in my mouth.

"The hulk." He answered, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded and smirked. "Come on, I'm serious." I said, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"I am too!" he defended. "I mean seriously, how would you feel if this big giant green guy dressed in purple shorts just randomly showed up and began chasing after you? I don't about you but I'd be pretty scared." He smirked.

I laughed a short laugh and shook my head. He grinned and chuckled, taking a fry and popping it in his mouth. I took a fry ad dipped it in my milkshake before popping it into my mouth. Eli looked at me like I had three heads and I only smiled.

"Okay, that's just wrong." He chuckled.

"No it's not! Come on, try it." I said, taking a fry and dipping it in my milkshake before putting in front of his lips. He shook his head and I pouted, but he shook his head again, pressing his lips together. I pouted even more and moved my face closer to his.

"That's cute, but no." he said, closing his mouth tight again.

"I'll give you a kiss…" I dragged on, waving the fry in front of his face. He stared at me like he was debating on it, but he shook his head.

"Fine," I sighed. "I was planning on going back to your dorm to do some_ things_ with you… but now I'm not so sure," I smirked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He glared at me and then opened his mouth. I smiled and placed the fry in his mouth, watching as he ate it.

"Hm," he muttered. "Not bad."

"Told you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

We feel into a light conversation, talking about nothing in particular, sharing some laughs. I watched as he threw a fry in the air and tried to catch it with his mouth, except failing miserably as it hit his cheek. I laughed at him, causing him to throw a fry at me. His hand was lying lazily on the table as he was talking. I reached over and slid my hand under his, lifting his hand up so it was mirroring mine. He stopped talking as he looked over at our hands. I smiled as he interlaced our fingers, holding my hand tightly.

He looked up at me and I smiled, showing my teeth.

He smirked and looked over at his half eaten plate of food. He was staring intently at it, like he was expecting it to do something. I watched as his smirk faded and he soon looked as if he was concerned. He chewed on his bottom, looking as if he was trying to figure something out. He looked at me and his eyes held hurt, making me frown.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"You just did." I teased, trying to lighten the mood, but failed.

"I'm serious, Clare." He said; I pressed my lips to a line. I sighed and nodded, telling him to continue.

"Why do you keep… breaking up with me? Do you seriously think that I would cheat on you? Do you not trust me?" he asked softly.

"For the record that's three questions," I stated, trying to avoid answering them.

"Clare," Eli said in a warning tone.

I sighed and sat up straighter, looking at my hands in my lap. "I don't know, I just… I feel like that's all people will ever do to me. Use me for the time being until someone better comes along. I feel like that's all I'm needed for; just to be the girl who you'll only need or want in your life for a certain period of time."

"Clare, that's not how I think of you." He stated.

"That's what you say now." I said, looking up at him with teary eyes. "I just… I can't trust anybody without having doubts in my mind. My mind is constantly bringing up thoughts that make me question the people around me… even you." I mumbled the last part, looking away from him.

"That's understandable, Clare." He said, making me look up at him. "The only people you trusted in your life have let you down, so it's normal for you to question whether or not everybody else is going to do the same."

"But is it normal to have the question 'does he really care about me?' run through my mind every single day?" I asked, tears building up in my eyes.

He sighed and slid closer to me. "Has your ex-boyfriends ever told you they loved you?" he asked and I nodded. "Did they ever show it with their actions?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Well then go from that. If someone is telling you they care for you, but their actions are telling you different, than you know who to trust."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, feeling my lip quiver. I felt Eli pull me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I cried silently into his shoulder, holding onto him, never wanting to push him away again. He held me until my crying subsided and I slowly pulled away, looking up at him.

"Thank you." I mumbled and he nodded.

He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. I let out a short laugh and wiped my tears with a napkin. "Great date, huh?"

Eli smirked, "It's perfect."

I smiled up at him and he returned it, kissing my lips softly.

"So," he begun, placing his arm around my shoulders. "What about your parents? You haven't mentioned them at all." He said, grabbing a fry and eating it.

I frowned, looking down once again. I haven't mentioned my parents for a reason. I cleared my throat and sat up, taking my milkshake and drinking it. I glanced at Eli from the corner of my eye and noticed he was looking at me oddly, like he was trying to read me. I looked away and kept drinking my milkshake through the straw.

"Shit," I cursed, putting the drink down and covering my forehead with my hand. I drank the milkshake too quickly, causing me to get a brain freeze. That's the only downside of drinking milkshakes.

"Clare?" Eli asked from beside me.

"Hmm?" I muttered, closing my eyes and sighing as the pain in my head subsided.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, making me look at him.

I sighed, "A lot." I mumbled. He pinned his eyebrows together and I sighed. "I haven't spoken to my parents in three years. I have a sister, but she's in Kenya and we barely speak. The only family I really have is Alli and her family. Although Adam is like a brother to me." I explained, trying to keep it short.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dammit. So much for keeping it short.

"When my parents decided to divorce, my dad became best friends with alcohol. I never understood it since it was his idea to divorce my mom. I would go back and forth between his condo and my mom's house each week." I took a deep breath. "Sometimes my dad would leave to go get wasted and just leave me there. And when he would come back, he would get angry and yell. He would throw things and yell at himself or me. I never felt safe around him and I thought that if I told my mom, she would make a big deal out of it. No, he never hit me or anything, but he scared me to the point where I would lock my door before he came home."

"Clare, I-"

I held my hand up, stopping him so I could continue. He clamped his mouth shut and stayed quiet, letting me finish.

"I finally got up the courage to tell my mom how I felt; she thought it was best if she had full custody of me after that. My dad was still able to see me, but he had to be sober and my mom had to be there. A few months later, my mom began to bring guys home, totally ignoring the fact that she had a fifteen year old daughter in her house." I'm pretty sure he could hear the annoyance in my voice.

"On my sixteenth birthday, I moved in with Alli. Her parents understood the troubles I was having and let me stay there with them, though my mom wasn't too thrilled about it. I would keep contact with my mom and dad, but we drifted apart. By the time Alli and I left home, I lost full contact with them, not that I minded. I felt kind of… free in a way, knowing I don't have to answer to my parents." I finished, looking up at him.

"So, there it is… my life story." I sighed.

"Clare, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You never asked," I shrugged. "Besides, it's not something I love to talk about."

He reached over and slid his hand under mine, intertwining our fingers. I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand, smiling softly at the feeling I got from his touch. It made me feel wanted, needed, and loved. I felt him kiss my cheek, sending a tingly feeling down my spine. I don't understand how I this one guy can make me feel this way… but I had to admit I liked it.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered and I opened my eyes. He rested his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes. "Seriously."

I smiled and nodded my reply as he pulled away.

We decided it was time to leave, so we got up and paid for the bill. I noticed as we walked out of the restaurant, there were a few people from our school, staring at us oddly. I only looked away from them and walked out with Eli by my side.

We decided to take a walk, not wanting to leave each other's sides yet.

As we walked down the street, I couldn't help but smile at the cool air. For some reason I loved the feeling of the cool air against my skin. I looked over and noticed just how amazing Eli looked under the streetlights, along with the moonlight. His skin looked as if it was giving off a light glow and when he turned his head to look at me, my heart fluttered.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked around, untangling our hands, making me frown. I looked down at the ground, wondering what I did wrong. Suddenly, I felt a warm, strong arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. I slowly looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"Holding your hand is nice, but I wanted you to be closer." He said softly, gazing into my eyes.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning into him. We fell into a light conversation, talking about anything and everything. We noticed there were a few people that we knew from school that were walking the opposite way than we were. I watched as Eli waved to them and said 'hey' as they walked by, looking at us oddly. I laughed and dug my head into his shoulder, hearing him chuckle along with me.

I felt Eli press a kiss to the top of my head as he tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I lifted my head as I stopped walking, causing him to stop also. I gazed at him, suddenly realizing something. He stared at me, pinning his eyebrows together.

"What?" he asked.

"The way you treat me… it shows me you care." I stated.

"That's because I do care, Clare." He whispered.

"I know, and that's why I push you away. You show me that you care, instead of just telling me. It's… it's different to me, that's why I get scared. I'm scared to get too attached, just in case you decide you don't want me anymore." I took a deep breath, getting ready for what I was about to say next. "I'm falling in love with you… and that scares me."

He gazed into my eyes, switching from one to the other. I waited, scared of what he would say. I don't know why though, I mean, he told everyone he was in love with me, why would he just suddenly change his mind? But I guess that's why I'm scared. I'm scared he might realize he doesn't want me, and that I was 'just another girl'.

Suddenly I was being pushed back until my back came in contact with the wall of the nearest building as Eli gazed into my eyes lovingly. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask him why he just did that, but I never had the chance. Eli dipped down and captured my lips in a gentle, sweet, loving kiss that I never thought I would experience.

I moved my arms so they were wrapped around his neck, my fingers threading through his hair. His arms circled around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I immediately opened, letting his tongue collide with mine, forming a dance of tangled muscles. I don't know if anybody was watching us, and if they were, they probably thought we were just a couple of horny teenagers. But at this point, I didn't care what they thought.

We pulled away, gasping for air. My heartbeat sped up as I stared into his eyes; the loving gaze he was giving me sending chills down my spine. I knew from the look in his eyes that he felt the same way about me, no words needed. My fingers played with the little hairs on the back of his head as his arms stayed locked around me. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to my forehead, placing a lingering kiss there. I smiled at his gesture, and when he pulled away, I buried my head into his chest, taking in his scent.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and then tried walking as we were still tangled together. We laughed as we tripped over each other's feet, trying to make our way down the sidewalk.

"This is so not working." I giggled.

"Come on, we can do this!" he yelled, throwing a fist in the air. "I think." He chuckled as we tripped again.

We then came across a man sitting on the sidelines, a guitar in his hands as he played a nice melody. We unwound from each other and held hands instead, interlacing our fingers. I smiled as I listened to the guy. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a few dollars before placing them in his open guitar case. The man gave me a nod and a smile as he kept playing the beautiful melody. I smiled back before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

"Do you always give strangers money?" Eli asked.

I shrugged, "No, but I do if they play music like that. I'm a sucker for love songs." I blushed, keeping my gaze ahead of me, not wanting to look at Eli.

I could feel Eli's gaze on me, but he soon turned to look ahead. I could still hear the melody from the guy playing the guitar, making me smile. I let go of Eli's hand so I could go ahead and twirl. I don't know why I had the urge to do that, but I did. I let my head fall back and my arms were spread out as I twirled around in circles, a smile on my lips. I heard Eli chuckling, making me stop and look at him; he was looking at me with an amused smile on his lips.

"Is something amusing to you, Goldsworthy?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He pressed his lips together, trying to hold his laugh in, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry… I just…" he trailed off and kept laughing. "I'm not laughing at you… trust me, but I just didn't expect that." He explained once his laughter subsided.

I shrugged and twirled again, not caring that people were probably staring at me like I'm on drugs. I suddenly collided with a hard body, and when I turned to apologize to who I hit, I gasped at who stood before me. The look in their eyes gave me an uncertain feeling, making me feel incomfortable. I gulped and walked backwards until I found Eli again. I hit someone's body and they wrapped their arms around my waist, signaling it was Eli. I turned and looked at him, not sure how to tell him.

"What?" he asked, noticing my discomfort.

I shifted my gaze in the motion to look behind me and he did, pinning his eyebrows together as he saw who it was.

"Fitz?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… here comes more drama… -laughs nervously-. <strong>

**PLEASE READ: I am having troubles writing the next chapter, so would anyone like to help? My beta is currently away for a while, so anyone want to step in? Just PM me! :)**

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

Situations Chapter 27

**The chapter you guys have all been waiting for! Haha.. I've always wanted to say that :P ANYWAYS… sorry it took me a while to write this, it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted, so it took a while.. :3**

_**Me rambling about Degrassi :)**_** : **The Episode when Eli told Clare off… I thought that was the best episode of life! LOL. I know not many of you would agree, but I loved it! To be honest, I stopped liking Clare a long time ago, and I've always wanted someone to tell her off, and now that it was Eli… it just made my life! haha. And when Imogen dressed up like Clare to get Eli to let his feelings out was GENIUS! But she **can't** work Clare's clothes, haha. I thought I would hate Jake and Imogen, but to be honest, I LOVE them! Jake with the whole "And scene" thing made my life. Also when Imogen did the belly flop onto the floor to save Eli from getting in trouble; that was the highlight of my night! And when she stuck tampons up her nose! I died laughing! It was AMAZING! Haha. Yeah… I ramble a lot, but it's okay :) Most of you aren't even reading this but it's alright.. I just needed to get this out :P

**Anyways… back to the story! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Fitz?"

Holy mother… Fitz is here. Why you might ask, I have no idea. And according to Eli's facial expression, he doesn't know either.

Eli had his arms wrapped around my waist; mine were wrapped around him, also, as we both stared at him in confusion. Fitz walked over to us with an amused smirk on his face. I could tell by the look in his eye that this was not just for a friendly visit. I didn't know what was going through Fitz's head, but I knew it couldn't be good. The last time we saw him, Eli punched him square in the face. I'm pretty sure Fitz's isn't here for an apology.

Suddenly Julia showed up from behind Fitz, causing me to raise my eyebrows. This could not be good. The last time I saw Julia she had her lips attached to Eli's. I felt Eli's grip on me tighten as he pulled me closer to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eli asked.

"Well, I came here to have a little _chat_ with you, but this bitch just followed me." Fitz sneered, gesturing to Julia.

"I followed because I didn't know what he was going to do." Julia replied softly.

I realized she must have had the feeling that Fitz was going to do something to Eli. To be honest, I am having that feeling also.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of something, so…" Eli trailed off as he led us around them, but Fitz wouldn't have that.

Fitz grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him into an alley way; Eli's hand grabbed mine as he pulled me with him. Julia followed close behind. Once we made it far enough into the alley, Fitz let go of Eli. Eli pulled me to him again, grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers.

At this point I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't sure what Fitz was going to do and I don't know what he's capable of.

"What do you want?" Eli asked.

"Just to talk," Fitz said, but by the tone of his voice I knew he was lying. "So I guess you know why Julia dumped me, huh?"

I gripped onto Eli's hand, knowing Fitz wanted to get Eli to say she duped him for Eli. I knew how these things worked. The guy with rage wants to make the other guy pissed off so they can fight, just so he can see if he can beat the shit out of the other. I don't understand boys, but right now I'm feeling uneasy about this whole situation.

I could tell Julia was feeling the same as me by her face expression. She was glancing between Eli and Fitz, probably wondering how this is going to lay out.

"You could say I'm familiar with it." Eli replied.

Fitz took a step forward, making Eli and I take a step back.

"You know, when you punched me I thought I would just let it go, because let's face it, I did deserve it." Fitz started, and Eli nodded in agreement. "But now, now I think it's time for me to return the favor."

I gulped and gripped onto Eli's arm, knowing what Fitz was implying. "We should just go." I whispered to Eli, but of course Eli had to say something just to fuel Fitz's anger even more.

"Why? Can't handle that Julia wants me instead of you?" Eli scoffed. "Not so fun, is it?"

Fitz's fists were clenched, as was his jaw, and frankly, my stomach was not taking this so well. I pulled on Eli's arm, making him turn his head to look at me. I gave him a look that said 'let's get the fuck out of here' and he nodded, turning back to Fitz.

Eli sighed, "Look, Fitz, I'm just trying to ha-" I gasped as Eli was cut off by Fitz's fist connected with his jaw. My hand flew up to my mouth as I saw Eli grab his jaw, groaning. His mouth was slowly starting to bleed. I saw Julia starting to try to hold Fitz back, her eyes widened.

"Doesn't feel too good, do it?" Fitz asked. Eli nodded, smirking.

"Nope, except that I hit you in the nose." I saw Eli lift his arm, planning to hit Fitz's nose, once again, but I pulled his arm back down before he could do anything.

"Eli, it's not worth it." I told him.

He brought his arm down in defeat. He grabbed my hand and we began walking out of the alley way. But of course, Fitz just had to say something.

"So, does your little slut know you cheated, Goldsworthy?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He had some nerve. I saw Eli smirk and chuckle darkly.

"That's funny. One, she's not a slut at all, whatsoever. Two, you're a man-whore, so don't even try to pull that one. And, three, I didn't cheat and she knows that, but nice try on trying to get me in trouble." Fitz's smirk slightly dropped and I softly smiled, despite the situation.

"Come on, Fitz. You're not fixi-"

"Shut up, whore." Fitz sneered at Julia. Julia stared at him with disbelief. Eli chuckled. Her head turned towards him, shooting him daggers. I watched as she tried to look pissed off, but her eyes held hurt. I felt bad for her, but it's not like she didn't deserve this. I mean, she has hurt both of these guys and she just suddenly expects them to forgive her?

"Look, Fitz, I'm sorry that Julia's a bitch," Eli began and then turned to Julia, "No offence." He then turned back to Fitz, "But it's not like you're any better. Even though what you guys did to me was painful, I guess it was for the best. Because if Julia hadn't cheated on me with you, we would have never broken up, and I most likely wouldn't be with Clare," Eli turned to look at me. "So thank you."

Even though Eli was looking at me, his words were directed to Fitz and Julia, who both stood silently. I smiled at Eli, who returned it, and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into his side, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

Fitz scoffed and Eli and I both turned our heads to look at him.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest?" Fitz said, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Eli sighed and walked forward, leaving me in the process.

"Why don't you just leave with Julia; I'm sure you two can get back together-"  
>Eli was cut off when Fitz's fist came in contact with his jaw, sending his head to the side as a gasp escaped my lips. My hands came up and covered my mouth as I stared at them with shock. Eli snapped his head towards Fitz, rubbing his jaw.<p>

"What the fuck, man?" Eli sneered, obviously not understanding why Fitz just punched him. Which honestly, I have no idea why he did either.

Fitz then swiftly punched Eli in the stomach, making Eli bend over, groaning at the pain. I wanted to so badly run over and comfort him, but I didn't know what Fitz would do. I watched as Fitz leaned down to Eli's level and stared at him. Eli looked up at him, clutching his stomach.

"I don't want her," Fitz began as he pointed to Julia. "I want her." He then pointed to me, making my eyes widen. I shifted my feet uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. "She's probably way better in the sack, anyways." Fitz smirked.

What happened next was not what I expected.

Eli swiftly lifted his fist and decked Fitz right in the nose again, making him stumble backwards. Eli stood up straight again as his breathing picked up. I watched as Eli walked over to Fitz and punched him in the stomach, much like Fitz had done to him, causing him to bend over in the same position Eli was in just a few minutes ago. Eli grabbed a hold of Fitz's shoulders as he brought his knee up and smacked it against Fitz head. Fitz groaned as he fell to the ground, clutching his face and stomach.

Eli looked down at Fitz with a cold stare as he panted. I didn't know what to do. I had never seen Eli so angry; I didn't even know he could do that.

I watched carefully as Eli walked over to Fitz, climbing on top of him. He straddled Fitz and glared down at him.

"This is for betraying me," Eli punched the side of Fitz's jaw, sending his head to the side. "This is for thinking that you could ever sleep with my girlfriend," he punched him again. "And this… is just because I like punching you." Eli punched him once more before finally getting off of him.

I watched as Julia helped Fitz up as he held his nose and jaw. I walked up behind Eli and gripped onto his hand. I rubbed his hand, thinking that it was most likely sore from punching Fitz. Eli glared at Fitz, panting as he let me do as I wish with his hand. I held it in mine and let our hands drop to our sides.

Fitz chuckled darkly as he wiped the blood from his nose. He spat on the ground and looked at Eli with an amused expression.

"Eli, even when Julia was dating you, she still wanted me… what makes you think Clare is any different?" Fitz said, smirking.

Eli suddenly let go of my hand as he charged after Fitz, pinning him up against the brick wall faster than I could blink.

"Because… I know Clare, and she would not do something so cruel and stupid. She's too smart to even think about going after you. She knows you're just this low life mother ** who likes to put other people down just for the satisfaction of watching them feel bad about themselves." Eli sneered.  
>Fitz stared at Eli with a clenched jaw, knowing that everything Eli just said was true. Eli chuckled darkly and let Fitz go, backing away from him.<br>"Just go Fitz, there's no reason for you to be here." Eli stated, his voice surprisingly calm.

Fitz stared at Eli for a few minutes before finally walking away from the wall and walking down the alley, turning the corner, but not before turning his head around to give Eli a dark glare. Julia stood there, not sure what to say or do, but I couldn't blame her. She just watched her ex-boyfriend fight her recently ex-boyfriend because of me. I could see that she was hurt, and I kind of felt bad. But not enough to actually express it.

"And Julia," Eli started, making Julia look up at him, hope filling her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Leave, and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again." Eli said coldly. I knew he didn't intend to sound as cold as he did, but I understood that Julia has brought nothing but pain to his life, so he has a reason to be mad at her.

She sighed sadly and nodded, walking down the alley and around the corner, just like Fitz had done moments ago. Eli turned to face me, a frown on his lips.

"Are you mad?" he asked, sounding worried.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, digging my head into his neck. "No, I'm not mad." I mumbled.

I heard him sigh in relief, wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I'm sorry. It's just… I don't want to lose you… especially the way I lost Julia… and when he said that about you, I just couldn't take it." He explained.

"It's okay." I answered. I pulled away and smiled up at him. He returned it and I placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps." I said, looking around the dirty alley.

Eli chuckled, "Yeah, sure, come on."

We began to walk out of the alley, Eli's arm draped over my shoulders as mine wrapped around his waist. We turned the corner and I noticed Fitz and Julia arguing over by what I am guessing Fit's car. Fitz looked pissed and Julia looked annoyed. Fitz was yelling, but I couldn't quite pick out the words he was saying. Julia then said something, and that's when Fitz raised his hand and slapped Julia across the face, making my eyes widen as my feet stopped.

I mumbled to Eli that I would be right back, making him question where I was going, but I ignored him and made my way over to Julia and Fitz. Julia had her hand on her cheek as she stared at Fitz with scared eyes. I finally made it over to them and stood between them. I faced Fitz and glared at him.

He scoffed and smirked, "Did you finally realize that Eli's a loser and you want me?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I realized you're a jerk who deserves this." I then lifted my knee up with as much force as I could muster and kneed him low below, causing him to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up at me from the ground, questioning why I did that. I only smirked and then turned to face Julia. She looked at me with a shocked expression as she slowly let her hand fall from her cheek. I noticed it was a little red, and there might be a bruise, but it wasn't too bad. At least she was okay.

I gave her a weak smile before I tried to turn and walk away, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

I sighed, "What you did was pretty bitchy, but no girl deserves to be hit like that." I answered.

Her face softened and she nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I then turned and walked back over to Eli, who just looked dumfounded. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I finally made it back to him. I grabbed his hand and then pulled him along the sidewalk. Today has been one stressful day, and all I want to do is go back to my dorm and relax.

"What the hell was that?" Eli asked.

I shrugged, "He slapped her, so I decided to give that jerk what he deserves."

Eli stayed silent and I kept my gaze in front of us. I then felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me into his side. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist. He pressed his lips to my head, placing a lingering kiss there.

* * *

><p>Eli and I finally made it back to the dorms. He asked if I could stay a little bit longer, and I said yes, mostly because I didn't want to leave him yet. We walked up to his dorm, laughing at some comment he made. He opened the door and we walked in, only to have our laughter get cut short.<p>

Drew was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall while his girlfriend, Bianca, was grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge. They both turned and stared at us while we stared at them. I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

"Uh, hey." Drew mumbled to Eli, but his gaze was on me.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be here." Eli said.

"This is my room too, you know." Drew stated, a small smile playing at his lips.

Eli chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. It was quiet for a while, none of us knew what to say.

"So the rumors are true?" Bianca asked, breaking the silence.

"Depends, what is this so called rumor?" Eli asked.

"People were saying you confessed your undying love for Clare in the middle of the hallway, then beat the shit out of Owen and KC." Bianca finished.

Eli chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say _undying _love… but that part is true. Now as for Owen and KC… no, they just kicked me out of the supposed friendship we had going on." He shrugged and sat on his bed.

I slowly shut the door and then stood near it, just in case I needed to make an exit.

Drew clapped his hands together and then pointed at Eli with an accusing finger. "I knew it! She's the girl you were so hung up on, wasn't she?" he asked.

"I was not hooked up on her." Eli stated, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Oh please," Drew scoffed and then looked at me, "He missed a whole day of school just so he could sleep. He didn't even want to get out of bed. I had to pull him out of bed... literally."

I raised my eyebrows as a smile crept on my face, my eyes looking over at Eli. "Really?"

"Really. The dude was mopping around." Drew chuckled. "What happened between you two, anyways?"

The room fell silent.

"So… how long has this been going on for exactly?" Bianca asked, changing the subject. I mentally sighed in relief. I didn't want to remember all of the shit that has happened to us in the past. All I wanted was to move on with my relationship with Eli.

"A few months. But we've been dating for a little over a month." Eli answered.

Bianca nodded. Drew was just sitting there smiling like an idiot. It became silent for the second time. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. Bianca was looking at her nails, Drew was looking between Eli and I, grinning like a fool, and Eli was staring at the wall. I felt kind of weird being here, so I decided I should go.

"Uh, I'm gonna go." I said softly.

Eli's head snapped in my direction as I opened the door.

"No" I was surprised when I noticed it wasn't Eli's voice. I turned to see Bianca looking at me. "Stay. I want to get to know the girl that Eli's so in love with." She smiled.

Eli groaned, "I'm starting think that confession in the hallway wasn't such a good idea."

"You do realize if you hadn't done that, Clare wouldn't be here right now, right?" Drew asked.

Eli clicked his tongue, "You got a good point, Torres."

"Come on, sit." Bianca said.

I slowly walked over to Eli's bed and sat beside him, feeling like I had no other choice. I wanted to be with him, I just didn't want to talk to Bianca and Drew.

"So, tell us about yourself." Bianca said, smiling.

"Uh, there's not much to tell." I said.

"Oh come on, tell us about your family."

"Bianca," Eli said, trying to get her to stop.

"...I haven't spoken to my Dad since I was fifteen. And as for my mom, it's been about two years since I have spoken with her. My sister's in Kenya, so I don't really speak with her." I explained, feeling Eli grab my hand.

Bianca's expression softened and she looked at me sadly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." I smiled at her. She nodded and smiled back. I don't know why I told her about my family, but I felt as if I could. I feel more comfortable around her than I thought I would.

Soon we all fell into a light conversation, talking and laughing about nothing in particular. I was surprised when I noticed how funny Drew is. He is also very nice and sarcastic, kind of like Eli except not as cocky. Bianca was surprisingly nice, also. She is sweet and funny, a little full of herself but still a very nice girl. I had to admit that I loved hanging out with them.

I could tell that Eli was happy they were accepting me, unlike Owen and KC. Eli was fully engaged in the conversation, having a stupid argument with Drew about something (I wasn't really paying attention.) Bianca and I were having our own conversation, talking about anything and everything.

Hours went by but neither one of us knew because we were having too much fun. I never thought I would get along with Drew and Bianca. I was thought that because Eli was a jerk to me, Drew and Bianca and everyone in his little _posse_ wouldn't be any different. Turns out I was wrong, except for Owen and KC, who are just stuck up jerks who think they rule the school. I'm just glad that not all of Eli's friends are jerks.

"It's getting late, I should get going." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Bianca said, standing up as well.

"Okay, well, we'll see you on Monday, right Clare?" Drew asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

He gave a nod and stood up, kissing Bianca. I turned and faced Eli, who was now standing up. He walked me to the door while Bianca and Drew decided now would be a good time to make out. Eli and I decided to leave them alone so we went into the hallway.

"If I knew they would e here, I would've brought you somewhere else." Eli said nervously.

"No, no, it's fine. I had fun." I smiled.

"Even when we ran into Fitz?" he asked, his fists clenching just at the thought of Fitz.

I smirked and stepped closer to him. He watched me intently as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers threading though his hair. His hands rested on my hips as I stared into his eyes. "You know, you look kind of cute when you're mad."

He smirked, "Do I now?"

I nodded and smiled, leaning up and pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back as his hands slid to my lower back, pressing my body closer to his. I tilted my head, trying to get a better lip lock with him. I felt his hands slide down to my butt and into my back pockets. I gasped as he gave a squeeze and he took that chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. Our tongue danced as our lips moved in sync. I tightened my grip around his neck so I could be closer, even though it was impossible.

I pulled away, gasping for air. Eli panted as we stared at each other, smiles finding their way onto both of our faces.

"Maybe I should fight more often." He smirked.

I frowned, "No, you shouldn't."

"I thought you said I looked cute when I get mad."

"Yeah, but I still don't like when you fight." I told him. "Besides, you look cute anyways."

He smiled and chuckled, "Fine." He leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek. "And always look beautiful." He whispered, sending chills down my spine.

I felt my cheeks turn read at his comment, making me look down, trying to hide my face. I heard him chuckle as he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and dug my head into his chest.

"I had fun tonight," I muttered.

"Me too." Eli answered.

"I should get going." I sighed, not wanting to leave his warm embrace.

"Or… you could stay the night." I looked up to see him wiggling his eyebrows together. I giggled and shook my head. "Where would I sleep?"

"You could sleep on top of me." He smirked.

I laughed and he chuckled. I heard a door open but I didn't think anything of it. Eli smiled down at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly.

"Aww," I heard someone say, making me break the kiss and turn to see Bianca smiling at us. She turned to Drew, placing her hand on her heart, "Did that get to you like it got to me?"

Drew just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, their adorable." He said sarcastically.

Bianca rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to look at me. "Well, I'll see you Monday." I nodded and she smiled before walking down the hall.

Drew went back inside the room and I turned to Eli. I kissed him once more before turning and heading down the hall. As I made it back to my dorm and into my room, I couldn't help the grin that wa son my lips. Alli was already asleep so I got ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

The last thing that crossed my mind was the fact that I had to go to school on Monday; the place where everyone now knows about Eli and I. This could not go well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's only a few chapters left to this story, but I will try and make the last few chapters better than ever. :) <strong>

_**READ**_**: **I am currently moving on Wednesday, so for this week I won't be able to update. I am moving across Canada, back to my home town, and so I need to finish packing and then once I get there, I need to unpack and catch up with my friends that I haven't seen in two years! So, I will still be updating just not this week. But after, I will try my best to squeeze in a few updates. My updates won't be as fast as they normally are, since I am going back to my home town. I will be visiting a lot of people, but I will make time to write :)

**Anyways, tell me what you think. I think that the end of this chapter sucked. I didn't really know what to write for the end, since the fight ended so soon, so I just thought it would be cool to have Drew and Bianca to be the first to welcome Clare. :) I couldn't really think of a good conversation they would have, so I just improvised, lol. **

**ALSO, make sure to check out my new story called **_**Past Praying For**_** :)**

**Reviews? They make me happy :) and also, they are a loving thing to see when I get back to the computer :) **

**Xoxo, love ya. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Situations Chapter 28

**Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I moved and couldn't really finish the chapter, but I did it! :) For those of you who wished me good luck on moving, thank you! It went great :) **

**P.s. Riley and Zane are still together in my heart! I hate that Riley was being stupid and broke-up with Zane. I just wish that Riley's family could accept the fact that their son is gay. AND same goes for Bianca and Drew. I love them together and they are still a couple in my heart!**

**READ! I think this will be the last chapter. I don't really have anything else to write after this, so I'm not sure. I do have an idea in mind, but I'm not so sure about it. BUT if I do upload another chapter, it would be skipping a few months or so. I'm still not sure if I'm going to update it, but maybe. So, just keep a look out for it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anon<strong>_: Thank you! :) I'm glad you love it! :)

_**clareandeliforever**_**: **I am so glad that you like my story! :) I can't believe you read the whole thing in one night! That means a lot that you would do that! :) normally if there is a bunch of chapters to a story that I read in normally takes me two days,. Haha. Maybe because I'm a slow reader –shrugs- Anyways, thank you for adding it to your favorites and alerts! That means a lot :) And thank you for reviewing! :)

_**Anon**_: Thank you! Glad you love my story! It means a lot :) and thank you for reviewing! :)

_**Deena**_: Haha, actually, I used that line from The Last Song. :) I love that movie and that scene just stuck with me, so I was like "THAT IS PERFECT!" haha. Thank you and I'mglad you love this story :)

_**Anonymous Review**_**: **First of all, you have no right in calling me a dumb ass bitch just because of my opinion. Second of all, no, I'm not a big fan of Clare, but that doesn't mean I'm not a fan of Eclare. Right now, I think they need a break in the show, but I still like reading and writing Eclare stories. In the show, watching them apart is kind of depressing, so, I write them together to make it less depressing. Third, did I say I wanted Clare to leave the show? No. So don't say that. Also, I don't think that about Eli. I know he has issues and needs help. So, now that we got that covered, could you not call me stupid because I have an opinion? K, thanks.

_**I x3 Andy Sixx**_: Thank you! And cool! I've never been there, lol. Haha, I think it's cool too :P too bad I have never met the cast. I have been in Toronto, but that was when I was traveling through. When I moved I stopped in Toronto to get on another plane, so I couldn't leave the airport :(

* * *

><p>Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?<p>

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I panted as I ran down the empty hallways, trying to get to class as fast as I could. I woke up late this morning so now I'm running as fast as I can to get to English. I rounded a corner, tripping as I did so. I groaned and quickly got back on my feet, running even faster. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and when I turned another corner I smashed into a body, causing us both to collapse to the floor, my bag and her book flying to the ground.

"Ow," the girl groaned, placing a hand to her head. I groaned in response and looked up at her, letting out a small gasp. Imogen. Imogen was the girl Tyler had cheated on me with. And here we are, sitting in the middle of a hallway, staring at each other.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I mumbled, standing up, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I sighed and stuck my hand out, offering to help her up. She stared up at me for a second and then placed her hand in mine, letting me help her up.

"It's okay. I should learn to not read while walking." She laughed a bit before reaching down and grabbing the book she dropped. I noticed the title and I raised my eyebrows.

"_The Believer_ by Nicholas Sparks?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

She laughed nervously and tried to cover the book. "Is it bad?"

"No, I just never thought you were one for romance novels." I told her truthfully. I mean, she knew Tyler was dating me and she still fooled around with him. Normally girls who like big romantic things don't want to be the other woman.

She sighed, "Well, I am. I'm a total sucker for romance. The only reason why I did what I did was because I wanted Tyler to choose me. I saw how happy you were and I couldn't help but envy you. I mean, you guys looked so good together. But when you guys did break up, he still didn't want only me. He wanted other girls too." She paused. "I just wanted someone to look at me the way he did to you."

I could hear the softness in her voice and the sadness in her eyes. I thought about what she did, and what she said, but it only made me hate her less. I know I should be pissed, I mean, she was the girl Tyler had cheated on me with, but I realized that if he hadn't cheated, I might not be with Eli right now. Eli and my relationship might not even exist if Tyler hadn't cheated, so in a way, I should be thanking them.

I sighed, "Look, I don't like what you did, but I have to thank you. If you and Tyler hadn't been fooling around, I might still be with him and Eli and I wouldn't be together." I explained, receiving a nod from her. "Now, as for your own love story, I think you should stay clear of Tyler. If you want a guy like in those romance novels, then stay clear of the jerks like Tyler. If you do, you'll find your prince charming."

Imogen smiled at me, holding onto the book tightly. I noticed a little bit of hope in her eyes, making me smile. I realized that she was a good person; she was just in a trouble state. She didn't know what to believe, and that led her to the wrong choices. Behind those glasses and the weird outfits, and the crazy hair, she is a sweet, sincere girl who just wants to feel loved.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm sorry, by the way. I shouldn't have done what I did." She said.

"It's okay." I smiled. "But uh… I kind of have to get to class. If you hadn't noticed I was kind of in a hurry." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, right, cause the whole crashing into me and knocking me to the ground thing didn't give it away." She teased, causing us both to laugh.

She moved out my way and I smiled at her before I began to run down the hallway.

"Oh, and Clare!" I heard her yell, making me stop and turn to face her. "You and Eli make a really cute couple." She said nicely.

I smiled, "Thanks."

I then turned around and ran down the hallway, trying to get to class as fast as I could, once again. I turned and sighed in satisfaction as I saw the door for Miss. Dawes class. I ran up to the door and opened it, stumbling in. All heads turned and looked at me, even Miss. Dawes.

I looked up at all of the students sitting in the rows. They were all looking down at me, making me gulp. I should have known this was going to happen. The secrets out and now everyone knows.

"Miss Edwards, take your seat please." Miss. Dawes said, handing me a late slip.

I nodded and took the late slip from her and made my way up the stairs, walking towards my seat. I could feel everyone's gaze on me as the whole room stayed silent. I gulped again, looking at everyone's faces. Some stared at me with blank expression, others with annoyance, and others with disgust. I guess I should have prepared myself for this. I knew his was coming. No one could ever learn to mind their own business. They all thought that they knew what was going on in people's lives, when really, they knew nothing.

I then noticed two familiar faces that weren't looking at me with judgmental expressions. Adam looked at me with a smile, letting me know he was going to be there if I needed him. I shifted my gaze and looked at Eli, who smiled at me. I relaxed a bit when I noticed the love in his eyes, calming me down a bit.

I took a deep breath and began to walk into my row, sitting down in my seat, placing my bag near my feet. I could still feel some people's eyes on me, but I ignored them and slid down in my seat. Miss. Dawes began teaching the lesson long before, but I didn't notice. I glanced up and noticed mostly everyone's heads were turned away from me and to the front. I sighed and relaxed in my seat, trying to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

><p>I sighed with happiness as I stepped outside the doors of Degrassi, taking in the fresh air. The whole day has been nothing but torture. Everywhere I turn there is either people staring at me or whispering behind my back. Do they seriously think I can't hear them if they whisper?<p>

It was lunch and I made my way to a scheduled area, when I felt someone slap my ass. I squeaked and turned around to see Eli, smirking.

"Hey hot stuff." He smirked.

I groaned and slapped his arm. He mumbled an 'ow' as he lifted his hand and placed it over the place where I hit him, rubbing small circles.

"You know, I worry about the amount of abuse that goes on in this relationship." He began. "Maybe we should take a break." Eli said, looking around like he was all tough, trying to make it all dramatic.

I scoffed playfully, "You wouldn't last a day without me." I turned and began to walk away.

I felt Eli trail up behind me. "Your right." He leaned sown and kissed my cheek. I smiled and couldn't help the blush that took over my cheeks. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and I absentmindedly leaned into his frame. That's when I noticed a lot of people were staring at us, giving us judgmental looks.

"Everybody's staring." I murmured to Eli.

Eli began to look around at everyone, realizing I was right. Almost everyone was staring at us, looking at us with either annoyed, disgusted, or blank expressions. Some people just glanced up and then looked away, not caring that we were together. Those people were my favorite.

Eli turned back to me and said, "Let them."

We walked over to a tree and sat under it, enjoying the cool feeling from the shade. As we began to eat our lunch, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at us. Were we really _that _interesting? I don't understand why everyone is so engulfed in the fact that Eli and I are dating. Well, I guess it is kind of weird, seeing as he used to torment me all the time. Everyone knew that we hated each other, so I guess having Eli confess that he was in love with me in front of everybody was kind of a shocker.

"You know," Eli began, making me break out of my trance and face him. I took a bite of my sandwich as he spoke. "I'm glad I can actually be seen with you in public now."

I smiled and nodded, "Me too."

He looked at me and began chuckling, making me pin my eyebrows together. He reached over and wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb, making me blush in embarrassment as I saw the mayo on the pad of his thumb. I wiped my mouth with my hand, making sure it was all gone. He chuckled and brought his thumb to his lips, licking off the mayo, making me blush more.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away slightly.

"People are watching." I murmured as I glanced around at the people who were looking at us.

"Your point is?" he asked.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his, loving the fact that we can now show _public_ display of affection, rather than in his room or mine. My hand reached up and cupped his cheek as his found my waist, pulling me closer.

"Oh man," I heard someone whine, making me pull away from Eli and turn to face Adam. "Please tell me you won't be showing PDA for the whole lunch period."

I giggled, "No, we're not."

Eli whined in protest, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and only winked at him, making him smirk. Adam came and sat in front of us, taking out his lunch and began to eat.

"So," Adam begun with a mouthful of food, "How's the first day with everyone knowing your dirty little secret?"

I shrugged, "It would be a lot better if I didn't have all eyes on me at all times."

Eli joined in. "Everyone has _always_ stared at me, I mean, can you blame them? I am a sexy God." He teased, leaning back on his hands.

"Quite being so smug." I said, pushing him.

"Oh you love it."

"I do."

"Okay, that's enough! I'm still here, remember?" Adam said.

Eli rolled his eyes, picking up a grape and throwing it at Adam. Adam noticed and opened his mouth, catching it and eating it with a smile of triumph playing at his lips. I giggled, watching as Eli rolled his eyes, once again.

"Hey guys!" Katie said as she walked over, sitting next to Adam. Over the weekend Adam told me that he told Katie about Eli and me. He said that it didn't faze Katie and that she thought we were already dating.

"Hey," Eli and I replied while Adam gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at them. They were such a cute couple.

"So, how are you guys?" Katie asked, taking a bite from Adam's sandwich, causing him to gasp dramatically. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Good, I just wish everyone would stop staring at me." I said, glancing around at everyone who was still staring at us.

"Well," Eli began, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. "I feel great." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, his eyes never leaving mine. I blushed and smiled, looking away. Adam groaned and Katie just smiled.

Suddenly, I noticed two figures walking up to us. Riley and Zane came and sat with us, smiling shyly. The only thing that was running through my mind was how they just stood there when Owen and KC were harassing me. But then again when Eli and I kissed in front of everyone, they were the ones who clapped.

"Hey…" Zane said slowly. "Mind if we sit with you?" he asked carefully.

I looked over at Eli who stared at them for a few minuets. I could tell that he was confused as to why they wanted to sit with us, since everyone else was against us being together.

"No, I don't mind." I answered.

"One question," Eli began. "Why exactly are you with us and not with them?" Eli asked, nudging his head to where Owen and KC and everyone were. Riley and Zane glanced over at them, and then back at us.

"We've never really been close with them; we were just followers." Riley shrugged.

"Besides, you've always been there for us. I think it's time we return the favor." Zane said, smiling.

I glanced at Eli who just stared at them like he was studying them, wondering if they were truly his friends. Eli's face softened and I noticed him mouth "Thank you" to them, which they nodded in response to.

We all began to talk about nothing and everything, trying to start up a conversation so we can focus on anything other then the people who are staring at us. Alli soon skipped over and sat down next to me, smiling. I smiled back. Soon I saw Drew and Bianca walk over to us, sitting beside Eli. Eli smiled at them and did a fist pound with Drew while Bianca and I smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Sav jumped out of nowhere and sat next to Alli, smiling. I gave him a curious look and he only smiled at me and gave me a look that told me he was sorry for just standing by when people, well Eli, harassed me. I smiled and gave him a nod, telling him I forgave him. He smiled and without warning, he jumped over Alli and hugged me, bringing me to the ground as a squeal escaped my lips. We both laughed as everyone gave us weird looks.

He let go of me and we both got up. I smiled, feeling happy. At least there were a few decent people who accepted us.

We all began joking around and talking about nothing in particular. I couldn't get my head wrapped around how someone like me, who use to be invisible in this hell whole, would happen to fall in love with the one guy she use to despise, or how we are so happy together, or how I managed to make more friends by taking this big risk in being with Eli. I guess the best things in life happen in the strangest way.

We were all laughing at some joke Adam said until Imogen walked up to us. She looked very uncomfortable as she stood there awkwardly, switching her weight onto the other foot. Everyone looked at her, giving her confused looks.

"Hey," she choked out, looking at me. "Can I talk to you?" she saked.

I nodded and got up, earning very confused looks from Adam and Eli. I ignored their looks and walked over to her. We moved away from the gang and stood out of hearing distance.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something." She stated.

"No, it's okay." I responded.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "I just… didn't know where else to go. I mean, I'm not the most popular girl here so it's not like I can eat with friends." She began. "I'm not trying to guilt you into letting me eat lunch with you or anything, but it would mean a lot to me."

I smiled, "Imogen, you don't have to guilt me into anything. Of course you can eat lunch with us. Just don't try anything on Eli." I warned teasingly.

She giggled, "Don't worry, he's all yours." She put her hands up n defense.

I smiled and wrapped my arm through hers, walking us over to the group. Everyone looked up at us curiously; Eli and Adam with raised eyebrows.

"Guys, this is Imogen, Imogen, this is Adam, Katie, Alli, Sav, Drew, Bianca, Riley, Zane and Eli." Man that was a mouthful.

Everyone mumbled a "hey" or a "hi". I sighed and brought her over, letting her sit next to me on the grass. Eli immediately pulled me to him, bringing his lips to my ear.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered.

I sighed and turned to him, whispering, "I'll explain later, just please… be nice." I pleaded.

He sighed. "It's a good thing I love you." He teased, turning his head away dramatically.

I smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Bianca then got up and walked over to Imogen and me, taking a seat with us. I introduced them again; one on one and they hit it off. I smiled as they went into their own little conversation, laughing and smiling. I smiled as I noticed how happy Imogen was; I could tell this meant a lot to her since she's normally an outsider.

I looked around and watched as everyone interacted, laughing and joking around. Adam was throwing grapes at Eli, trying to get them in his mouth. Eli got every single one in his mouth, smirking smugly afterwards. Adam then helped up his hand, signaling he was going to throw another one. Eli opened his mouth, getting ready for it. When Adam threw his arm forward, three grapes his Eli in the face, causing Eli's mouth form a O.

"You did that on purpose!" Eli exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Adam.

Adam shrugged, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Eli glared at him playfully. "You're going to pay for that, Torres." Eli said, picking up some grapes as Adam stood up, running away from us. Eli chased after him and kept throwing grapes at him, trying to hit him. I giggled, watching them fight playfully.

Soon, Adam was chasing Eli as they both ran back over to us. They both jumped and fell to the ground, laughing their heads off. Everyone laughed and picked up grapes, throwing them at Eli and Adam.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Eli yelled, trying to hide his face with his arms.

"I SURRENDER!" Adam yelled, digging his head into the ground and covering it with his arms.

We all laughed even more and stopped throwing grapes at them. They sighed and sat up, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Adam wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Riley and Zane were laughing and smiling lovingly at each other, making me smile. Drew went over and sat with Bianca, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Eli then moved his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as he placed his lips to my temple. I smiled and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I turned my head and pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly. I pulled away and he smiled, gazing into my eyes.

I heard Alli huff, causing me to turn my head and look at her as she walked over to where Imogen was sitting.

"Don't worry, I'm lonely too." Alli said, glancing at all the couples. Sav moved over to Alli and Imogen, looking at the couples in disgust.

Suddenly, Dave came up and sat next to Alli, resisting the urge to show any affection. I could tell Alli wanted him to be close to her, but that would ruin the whole purpose of a secret relationship. I think I'm going to have a talk with Alli about the whole secret relationship thing. If it worked out for me, it should work out for her.

I turned my head and glanced up at Eli, smiling at him as he looked down at me. He smiled back, giving me a loving kiss. I sighed happily as I rested my head on his shoulder.

As long as I had Eli and my friends by my side, everything will work out just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! :) I JUST finished this! Like JUST now! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!<strong>

**I know I should have given a better warning last chapter about this being the possible last chapter, but honestly I didn't know this would be it. I thought I had a lot more to write but I got stuck. Nothing would come to me so I decided to just end it here… maybe. I MIGHT be putting up another chapter, but I'm not completely sure yet.**

**Check out my new story **_**Past Praying For**_**! It was a request and I am hoping I am doing a decent job. Check it out and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**ALSO! I am writing a new story, but I'm not sure if I should have it with Eli/Clare or Eli/Imogen. I am itching to write a story with Eli/Imogen but I'm not sure if anyone would read it. Also, I am going to need a beta for that story, so if anyone is interested, PM me. :) So, let me know in a review. :)**

**Reviews please! I REALLY want to reach 385… possibly 390! :D I know it's a lot, but all you have to do is write a little comment, it could be one word if you want! Haha. **


	29. Chapter 29

Hello there! :)

I'm not so sure if any of you are still interested but I am writing an epilogue and I'm in the middle of it. Some of you wanted some lemon, so I decided to give it to you. But, I was wondering if you guys wanted it hot and dirty or sweet and mild? or in between? Please leave a review and tell me what you would prefer. :)

Thanks! Love you guys!


	30. Chapter 30

**Long time no update, eh? Sorry for the wait, but I was having troubles with this last chapter. It's the last chapter and I wanted it to be perfect, but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. This is quite long, but I don't think any of you will mind that. :)**

**I can't believe this is the VERY LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me thanking people. :<strong>

**Thank you to EVERYONE who R&R this story. It means so much to me! **

**Special thanks to: percabeth13, DegrassiLover2010, beccadegrassi, TVIsMyDrug4, Deena, ilovetaylorswift13 (who has been reviewing like every chapter to every story I have written, so thank you!), clareandeliforever, eclaregoldsworthy, DrayaEdzLovesEli, LilithSky, Alask an Panda, Lehcar14 (Your review "WHAT THE FRICKY FRACK WAS THAT?" was hilarious! I laughed so hard. Thank you for reviewing!) **

**There are plenty more but I don't have time to write them all out :( But thank you to EVERYONE! I love you all and hope you will be reading my new stories! Once I write some new ones. LOL. **

**THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER: lili480 Your review was amazing and is what kept me going with this story. I am so glad you liked this story and thank you for being my first reviewer. :D *hearts***

**Special Special thanks to: DegrassiIlove for being there when I needed someone to boost me up. Thank you! *Hearts* **

**Also, can whoever wrote "Degrassi-love3 Worshipper" as one of the review names please PM me and tell me who you are. I officially love you and NEED to talk to you! LOL. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, EXTRA LONG chapter. I didn't have time to read over it, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: You guys wanted hot and dirty.. you got it. This is a little more <em>erratic<em> than I usually write, but it's what you guys asked for. :) So, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Summary: Eli and Clare are far from friends; they hate each other. But when hormones are added to that, could the anger and frustration towards each other become pleasure? Will it stay casual or will it lead to something more?<p>

Inspiration- Situations by Escape the Fate :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

_3 months later…_

I bit the tip on my pen, narrowing my eyes as I tried to figure out what I was going to write. I had an essay due on Monday; it was currently Friday and I have been staring at a blank piece of paper for about an hour now. I took in a breath and stood up, walking over to the fridge and opening it and glancing inside. I looked at the beer bottles, debating on if I should take one of those or a water bottle. I pushed the beer bottles aside and grabbed the water, taking it out and twisting off the cap before taking a sip.

I closed the fridge door with my foot, walking over to the balcony. I slid the glass door open, stepping out into the cool air and leaning against the railing. I glanced down and noticed Morty was nowhere to be found, which meant Eli wouldn't be either. Of course the one time I actually need his help on a paper he is nowhere to be found.

I took another sip o my water, walking back inside the apartment, noticing some of Eli's clothes scattered on the couch. How he managed to get his clothes out here will always stay a mystery to me. I picked up the clothing and brought it into our room, tossing it in the laundry basket.

Eli and I have been living together for about one month now. Two months ago I had gone over to Eli's to see him slouched over his desk which was covered in newspapers.

_I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked over to him, wrapping my arm around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned his head to look at me, sighing once he knew it was me. His hand came up and rested on my arm that was wrapped around him, rubbing his thumb over my skin. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Hi Eli, how are you? Fine Clare, thanks for asking." I gave him a look, causing him to chuckle. "I'm looking for an apartment."_

"_Your moving?" _

"_Correction. _We're_ moving." When he noticed the confused look on my face, he began to explain. "I love you, you know that, and going to school together and living near each other is great, but it's not enough. I want actually be able to sleep next to you, to actually see your beautiful face in the morning."_

"_Don't you think that it's too soon to be moving in together?"_

"_Do you?"_

_Ignoring his question, I said, "How on earth are we supposed to be able to afford an apartment? We're both still in school, we don't have a ton of money-" I was cut off by the devilish grin on Eli's lips, reminding me that he was filthy rich. "Never mind. But seriously, do you actually think we would be able to live together? What if we have a fight? What are we supposed to do then? Have you sleep on the couch while I sleep in the bed like an old married couple? ...What if it doesn't work?"_

_Eli spun his chair around slightly, his arm snaking around my waist and moving me so I was sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck once again as he stared into my eyes._

"_We'll make it work."_

_I stared into his eyes, admiring them. I couldn't help but believe him. I loved this man so much and I would do anything to make it work between us. The thought of living with him made my stomach flip. Getting to see his face every night and morning made my heart race. I didn't know how we we're going to do it, but I knew that we could make this work. _

_With that thought in mind, I tore my gaze form his, moving it to the newspapers scattered across his desk. My eyes landed on one of the apartments that Eli had circled in red sharpie. I pursed my lips and lifted my hand, slamming my finger down on the newspaper. _

"_I like this one." _

_I glanced at Eli, noticing his eyes light up as his lips curled up into a smile. He gave me a sweet passionate kiss, smiling as we parted. I smiled as I watched him explain how we we're going to make this work. _

Needless to say, we made it work. We made a trip to Eli's parents' house, grabbing his bed instead of buying a new one. Even though we could afford to buy a new bed, Eli insisted that we keep his old one. It was big enough for the two of us, so I didn't really have a problem with it.

I decided I should try and get some of my paper done, so I turned on my feet and walked back over to the table, sitting in front of the blank piece of paper. I placed my water bottle down and picked up the pen, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, you can do this." I whispered to myself. I glanced over at the clock, checking the time, and before I knew it, time was flying by.

10 minutes.

20 minutes.

30 minutes.

I groaned and slammed my head on the table, clenching the pen in my hand. I _still_ haven't written a thing down. how is it that I had to get writers block at _this_ moment?

I was too busy drowning in my own misery that I didn't even notice the front door open and close, followed by some footsteps. I felt something being placed on the table, causing me to look up and see that Eli had placed my favorite milkshake down in front of me. I only groaned and slammed my head back down on the table.

"Wow. Turning down an Oreo milkshake, you must be upset." Eli teased. I didn't budge. I felt one of the chairs move, signaling that Eli had sat down. I felt Eli's hand moving my hair to one side, his fingers moving to caress my cheek. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I turned my head to look at him and mumbled, "I can't figure out what to write."

Eli chuckled. "Clare, that assignment isn't do till Monday. You have the whole weekend."

"Say's the one who always waits last minute and has an all-nighter on Sunday night."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you would have to do that. But you can take a break. Maybe get some fresh air to clear your head. Who knows, maybe you'll get inspiration while roaming the streets?" Eli said, giving me an over-exaggerated smile.

I frowned and grabbed the milkshake, bringing the straw to my mouth and talking a sip. Eli sighed and stood up, grabbing my arm and bringing me up with him. I whined and tried to stay in place as Eli tried to drag me to the front door.

"Come on, we're going for a walk."

"But I don't want to." My voice was muffled through the milkshake that was in my mouth.

Eli grabbed my coat and put it on me, forcing my arms through the sleeves. I groaned and took another sip of my milkshake, listening as Eli chuckled while he grabbed his keys and coat, bringing me out into the hallway, closing the door and locking it.

When we finally got outside I realized that Eli might be right. Maybe I do need fresh air. I took in a breath of air, sighing; I actually did feel a little better. I brought the straw up to my lips, taking another sip of my milkshake. I felt Eli's arm wrap around my shoulders as he stood beside me. I leaned into him and we began to walk.

"Thank you," I said, gesturing to the milkshake in my hand. "For this."

"You're welcome." He replied, but then reached over and grabbed the milkshake from my hand and brought it up to his lips, taking a sip. He glanced at me and noticed the look on my face, causing him to act innocent. "What? You expect me to get you a milkshake and have you not share with me? Yeah, I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes as he took another sip before handing it back to me. As I took a sip from my milkshake, I felt Eli pressing his lips to my temple, causing my lips to form a smile around the straw. We made our way down the sidewalk, looking around to see if anything looked interesting.

We walked by a clothing store, which had music playing from the outside speakers. I smiled as I recognized the song that was playing; Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding. The smile stayed on my lips as I swiftly turned and faced Eli, causing him to stumble as he stopped in his tracks. I grinned and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his to give him a soft kiss. I pulled back and grabbed his hand, spinning around like a ballerina as I held onto his hand. I turned to face him again, watching as he glanced around us and then looked at me with an amused expression, mixed with confusion. I only smiled and let go of his hand, turning on my feet and spinning around. I felt Déjà vu as I kept spinning down the sidewalk, remembering when I did this on our first date. At least this time I didn't run into Fitz and Julia.

Suddenly, I tripped on my own feet, my milkshake falling from my hands and to the ground. I stopped and looked at the milkshake splattered on the cement. I looked over at Eli with a guilty expression, watching as he just chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to my side and stared at the milkshake on the ground, as did I.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Eli asked, causing me to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be nice. I mean, it was a really good milkshake." I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion. "Here, I'll start. Dear Oreo Milkshake, you were one of the best milkshakes I had ever had. It's a shame that Clare just dropped you."

I burst into laughing, tossing my head back. I calmed down slightly and looked over at Eli, who was smirking at me. "You're so weird." I told him.

"Cheered you up, didn't it?"

I smiled and nodded. I looked back over to the milkshake and leaned down, picking up the cup and straw. I walked over to the trash can that stood near a large glass window. I tossed the cup and straw away, glancing up into the window. My eyes caught something; a necklace. It wasn't just any necklace. It was beautiful, intriguing, luring, magical. It was a simple silver chain with a small purple diamond in the shape of a heart. It was amazing.

I felt Eli wrap his arms around my waist from behind, his breath hitting my ear as he asked, "What are you looking at?"

I lifted my finger, words failing me, and pressed it to the glass of the window, pointing to the necklace. I could feel Eli's gaze on the necklace, as was mine, as we both just stared at it. He was most likely wondering why I was just standing here staring at a necklace, but I didn't care.

"Do you want it?"

I pinned my eyebrows together and finally tore my gaze from the necklace, turning in Eli's arms to face him. "What?"

"Do you want it? It's a simple question."

I tilted my head slightly and looked in his eyes, glancing from one to the other. I knew I wanted it, but I really didn't want Eli to buy it for me. It was most likely expensive and I don't like it when he buys me expensive things. Yes, I know that we can afford it, but I still feel that if I accept, I'll eventually turn into one of those snobs who thinks money is everything.

"No." I stated, hoping he couldn't see through the obvious lie.

"You're lying." he said, looking into my eyes. I glanced down, which was pretty stupid since that was the obvious give away that I _was_ lying. "If you want it I'll get it for you."

He was beginning to move away from me and towards the store door but I pulled him back, earning a confused look from him.

"No, I don't want it. I just thought it was pretty."

I watched as he studied my face, pressing his lips into a line and putting his hands in his coat pocket. He didn't say anything further, so I only walked up beside him and we began walking back to the apartment. Once we made it back to the main lobby, I watched Eli pull out his phone and checking it.

"Oh, crap! I was supposed to go help Adam." Eli looked up at me as I looked at him confused.

"Help Adam with what?"

"You know... the thing." Eli glanced around nervously. I looked at him with raised eyebrows; it was obvious that I didn't believe him.

"Fine, I'll help too."

"No! I mean, no, uh, that's fine. Besides, it only takes two people. You know what they say, threes a crowd." Eli laughed nervously when I gave him a look. He licked his lips and leaned closer to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I wont be long."

With that, he turned on his heels and headed out of the apartment building. I huffed and turned, walking down the hallway to the elevators.

...

...

...

I have been sitting here for about a half an hour, staring at the same blank page as I was earlier. Why did I have to get writers block at _this_ moment? I just stared at the paper, listening to the annoying sound of the clock. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tapped my pen on the table. I groaned and jumped up from the table, throwing the pen on the floor. Why did this have to happen to me?

I let out a breath and walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, sighing as my head came in contact with the pillow. I turned on my side and placed my hand under my head, closing my eyes. I guess taking a nap wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>I groaned and shifted in the bed slightly, turning a little. I blinked a few times before opening my eyes completely and looking around the room. I turned to glance at the clock, but instead my eyes locked on the velvet box sitting on the pillow beside my head. I slowly lifted my hand and picked it up as I sat up. I stared at it for a few moments before climbing out of bed and making my way out of the room.<p>

I listened to see if Eli was home; there was noise in the kitchen so I followed it, making my way in. I noticed he was standing by the counter, pouring himself a glass of water. I walked over to him and set the box on the counter in front of him, watching as he stared at it. He shifted his gaze back to the water, pulling back to place it back in the fridge

"What is this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's a box." He answered, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip as he walked around me and down the hallway. I huffed and grabbed the box before turning to follow him.

"You know what I mean. Why did you get this after I told you I didn't want it?"

He chuckled whit no humor as we walked into the living room. "You know just as much as I do that you were dying to have it."

"You lied." I changed the subject, knowing that what he said was true. "You said you were going to Adam's."

"Ah, but I did," he smirked. "But on my way back I bought that for you." He motioned to the box in my hand.

"Even after I told you not to."

"Oh come on," he began, looking at me whit a knowing look. "I know you want that, so why are you denying it?"

"Because!" I exclaimed a little to loud. I calmed down and placed the box on the coffee table in front of Eli. "Because I don't want you to think that I'm only with you for your money. And by you buying things for me all the time doesn't help."

I avoided eye contact as I spoke, glaring a hole in the carpet. I could hear him walking over to me before I felt his hand under my chin. He tried to get me to look at him but I kept my gaze elsewhere. He moved my head and I gave in, glancing up into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Clare, I _know_ your not with me for the money. If you were you would actually ask me to get you things, but you don't. You turn them down. And I appreciate that, but sometimes you have to let me spoil you." He turned slightly and reached down grabbing the box form the coffee table and holding it out to me. "Like right now."

I stared at him, bitting my lip before looking down at the box. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand and took the box from him. I opened it and stared at the necklace. It was even more beautiful then I remembered. I traced it with my finger and smiled, looking up at Eli.

"Thank you."

He smiled and shrugged like it was nothing. "Here, turn around."

He took the necklace from me and I turned around. He put the necklace on me, bringing the cold silver chain to the back of my neck. I could feel his fingers fumble with the hook as he tried to clasp it together. He finally got it and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down at the necklace and smiled.

I swiftly turned around in Eli's arms and brought my lips to his. It wasn't long before he kissed me back, the kiss soon turning hot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist as he quickly wrapped his arms around me to hold me up.

The box dropped from my hands and onto the floor with a _thud_ as I brought my hands to the side of his face, holding him there. His lips parted and I took that chance to slid my tongue inside his mouth, forming a wet dance with his. He groaned in the back of his throat when I pulled on his hair.

He pulled back, panting, "If I would have known you were going to get horny I would have bought you more things."

I rolled my eyes and nudged my head to the bedroom. "Bedroom. Now."

He smirked and practically bolted for the bedroom, tripping slightly and causing me to fall out of his arms. Luckily I landed on my feet. We finally made it to the bedroom and Eli kicked the door shut with his foot. He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me fiercely. I pulled away quickly and backed away from him slightly, looking at his shirt.

"I don't like your shirt. Take it off."

Eli smirked and quickly lifted his shirt above his head, letting it drop to the floor. I smiled at him as he walked towards me, his arm wrapping around my waist and bringing me closer as my hands cupped his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. He backed me up until the back of my legs hit the end of the bed, slowly lowering me on the bed.

He pulled away and asked, "Are you fond of this shirt?"

I noticed he was pulling at the hem of my shirt; I shook my head. "No, not really. Wh-" Before I could finish my sentence, Eli had ripped open my shirt, the buttons popping off. My eyes widened as he pulled it from me, throwing it to the floor to join his shirt.

I stared at him, watching as he panted and stared down at me.

"That was hot." I breathed before grabbing his face in my hands and bringing him down to me. I felt him smirk against my lips, obviously pleased with my reaction.

I raked my nails down his chest, hearing him groan against my lips. I reached the waistband of his pants and began undoing the button. Once I had gotten the button undone, I began pulling down the zipper before pulling his pants down from his hips. Eli kicked his pants off onto the floor before bringing his arm behind my back and lifting me up, bringing me further up onto the bed.

He broke from the kiss and asked, "You're still on birth control, right?"

I gave him a look telling him that I was and he smiled before he moved his head to my neck, placing kisses there as I panted. I closed my eyes and moaned as he began to suck on the spot just below my ear. I felt his hands move to the waistband of my pants, making my lips curl up. I knew I couldn't wait much longer, so I was getting pretty excited.

Eli began to undo my pants, pulling them down once he succeeded. I lifted my hips, making it easier for him. He let my pants drop to the floor, his lips still attached to my neck. It amazed me at what he could do with his eyes closed. I could feel Eli kissing his way down to my chest, but instead of going to my breast, he kissed his way down further. My eyes snapped open when he began kissing his way past my belly button.

I glanced down and noticed he was going even lower. Eli stuck his fingers behind the waistband of my panties before ripping them off... literally. He threw my now ruined panties on the floor and I looked over, staring at them.

"I liked those..." I muttered.

Ei didn't even look up when he said, "I'll get you new ones."

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, I moaned, "Ooh."

Eli had pressed his tongue to my wet core; my eyes fluttering closed at the contact. My breathing hitched as he ran his tongue between my folds. Eli placed his hand on my hip, holding me in place as I squirmed. I gasped and moaned as he slid his tongue inside me, moving it around expertly. I clenched the sheets in my hands, my head pushing back into the pillows as I moaned. I could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He removed his tongue, making me whimper. I opened my eyes, getting ready to protest, but I lost all train of thought as he attached his lips to my clit, sucking on it. I arched my back, moaning as he slid his fingers inside me, the pleasure unbearable. I moaned his name, my breaths coming out in short pants. He moved his tongue expertly and I just couldn't take it anymore. I cried out, my back arching and my head pushing into the pillow as I reached my climax.

Eli pulled away and crawled up my body, pressing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him but I didn't care. I moved my hands to his boxers and pulled them down, earning a smirk from Eli. I traced his member with my finger, earning a moan from him before he kicked his boxers off. As soon as I heard them hit the floor, I swiftly flipped us over so I was straddling him. He looked up at me with an amused smirk. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his ear, taking his earlobe in between my teeth, nibbling on it softly.

"I want you." I whispered seductively.

I felt his hands move to my back, swiftly unhooking my bra, pulling it from my body and throwing it onto the floor to join the other unwanted clothing.

"Good. That means we're on the same page." He muttered.

I pressed my chest to his as I moved my lips to his, giving him a chaste kiss. I pulled back and sat up, placing my hands on his chest. I lifted myself up as he aligned his length with my entrance. I slowly lowered myself onto him, bitting my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I began to rock my hips back and forth, watching as Eli's breath hitched. His hands found my hips, guiding my own.

I moaned and picked up my pace, loving the noises Eli was making as I moved faster. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, trying to hold in my moans. Our kiss broke and he gripped my hips, panting as I rested my forehead against his. He stared into my eyes, hypnotizing me. He lifted his hips and I moaned, bitting my lip as my eyes closed for a brief moment. When I opened them, something in Eli's face changed, making me wonder if my eyes were filled with as much lust and love as his.

I moved my lips to Eli's ear, panting in it, knowing just how much it turns him on. I moved my lips to his neck and licked my way up to the place behind his ear before bitting down on it, hard. Eli groaned and suddenly, I was beneath him, his body hovering over mine. He crushed his lips over mine, pushing the thought of wondering how we ended up like this to the back of my mind. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he started to rock his hips against mine. I cupped his face in one of my hands while the other found the back of his head, threading my fingers through his dark locks.

I pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes, whispering, "Please, just let go, baby. Give it your all."

He stared at me for a few moments, keeping his pace. For a second I thought he was going to make me beg, but just as I was about to start begging for more, he sped up his pace, going deeper inside of me. I moaned and my breathing picked up. I lifted my hips to meet Eli's thrusts, listening to his sweet moans each time our hips met. I closed my eyes, moaning as pleasure filled me.

"Open your eyes." I heard Eli groan. I complied and stared at him through half lidded eyes. He bit his lip and gave a particular thrust, causing his name to roll off my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. My nails dug in his back; Eli groaned and parted his lips. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled on it, knowing how much he likes it.

I pulled back, letting his lip go, and whispered, "Harder."

Eli increased his pace, my head tilting back into the pillows as I moaned. I could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me whimper for more. Eli moaned my name, his head falling to my shoulder. I knew he wouldn't last much longer. Eli picked up his pace; I was amazed he could go any faster.

"Fuck." I gasped under my breath. I bit my lip, trying to stop from screaming. My mouth fell open when Eli gave a thrust. "Oh god, yes. Right there, Eli."

I removed my hands from Eli, bringing them to the pillow under my head and clenching it between my fingers as he hit my g-spot repetitively. I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached my peak. My head pushed back into the pillow as my eyes rolled back, my back arching off the bed and into Eli. Eli dipped his head down and began working wonders on my neck. He began sucking on my neck, pushing me over the edge. My hands clenched the sheets, my back arching as I reached my climax, crying out. Eli came not long after.

Eli collapsed on top of me, panting into the crook of my neck. I unclenched my fists from the sheets, bringing my hand sup and wrapping them around his neck. I panted as I ran my fingers though his damp hair. My eyes were closed as my chest heaved, trying to get my breathing to a regular state. Eli lifted his head and rested his forehead on mine, pressing his lips to mine for a sweet kiss.

He moved off of me, pulling the sheet over us. We lay side by side, panting as we tried to regain our breath.

"That was..." I began.

"Fucking amazing." Eli finished.

I turned my head to look at him, only to see him doing the same. We both laughed softly. I moved closer to him and draped my arm around him, feeling his arm wrapping around my neck, pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I pulled the covers up to my chest, feeling something hit my fingers. I felt around my neck, realizing it was my necklace. I smiled softly and moved my head so I was looking up at Eli. He had his eyes closed, so I poked his cheek.

He opened one eye and looked down at me.

"I love you." I whispered.

He slowly opened his other eye, moving his head so he could look at me easier. "I love you, too."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. I watched as he looked over me and at the alarm clock.

"It's still early." He said. I noticed he had the look that said he had a plan.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in an accusing tone.

He smirked at me before removing himself from me, getting up and retrieving his boxers before putting them on. I lifted myself up on my elbows, looking at him oddly. He walked over and knelt on the bed, snaking his arms under my back and under my knees. I squealed as he picked my up bridal style, my arms wrapping around his neck. The sheet was now wrapped around me, covering all parts that should be covered. I dug my head in the crook of his neck, still not over my fear of heights.

Eli chuckled, "Clare, it's aright, I'm not going to drop you."

"You never know." I mumbled.

He walked out of our room and brought me to the table where my paper was. He put me down before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal and milk. He grabbed a spoon before he walked back over to me and I gave him a look.

"What? Hardcore love making tends to work up an appetite." He said before taking a big bite.

I laughed and shook my head. He walked over to me and placed the cereal down on the table before he sat down in the chair, pulling me down to sit in his lap. He moved me so I was facing the paper and grabbed his cereal before he began eating it behind me.

"So what are you supposed to write about, anyways?" Eli asked, his voice muffled from the cereal in his mouth.

I sighed, "Something that is unexplainable. Which I don't understand since you can't really explain something that is unexplainable."

"Well... obviously you can. Now start writing. We're not leaving this spot until you finish that paper."

I groaned and leaned back into his chest, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "But I'm tired." I whined.

"You were the one who said you didn't want to put this off till the last minute. So, get writing." Eli said, taking another bite from his cereal.

I turned my head and looked at his neck. I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I leaned forward and began kissing his neck, hoping I could get his mind elsewhere.

"Oh no, your not getting off that easy." Eli said, pulling away from me. I pouted and he only smirked before leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. I didn't hesitate in kissing him back, feeling that immediate spark. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek. I could feel my stomach doing backflips. Every kiss this man gave me was just amazing. I don't think he knows what he's doing to me.

I abruptly pulled back, staring at Eli with wide eyes. "I know what I'm going to write about."

I turned and picked up the pen and placed it to the paper, words suddenly flowing onto the paper.

"So what your saying is that me forcing you sit here and write your paper helped you?" Eli asked from behind me. I could practically see his signature smirk plastered on those amazing lips of his.

I turned my head and smiled at him. "Let's just say you were kind of my inspiration."

He smiled and I turned my head back to my paper. I began to write my paper. I don't know how long we sat there, but soon I had almost a full page. It didn't have to be a long ass paper, just about a page or more. I chewed on the tip of my pen, trying to figure out how to word things. Eli set his bowl down on the table and I looked over at it, noticing it was completely empty.

"Thanks for sharing." I teased, going back to my paper.

I felt Eli wrap his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips to my shoulder.

"You're welcome." Eli teased back.

I rolled my eyes and let the words flow out on the paper. I lifted my hand and held onto the necklace Eli had gotten me, smiling as I kept writing. It wasn't long before I was just about done, only needing the ending sentence. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of how I could end this.

"What did you write about?" Eli asked from behind me.

I set my pen down and turned my body, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was patting his hair down, not even looking at me.

I smiled and answered, "Love."

Eli stopped what he was doing and slowly looked at me. His hand dropped and he slowly wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"And I was your inspiration?" He asked, his lips curling up slightly.

I blushed and bowed my head, nodding. I heard Eli chuckle softly before he began kissing all over my face, causing me to giggle. I pushed him away and wiped my face, giving him a disgusted look. He only rolled his eyes before crushing his lips over mine, giving me a sweet kiss. He pulled away and smiled, giving me one last kiss before pulling away again.

"I still can't believe we started out hating each other." I said.

"I know. It's weird, right? Especially thinking that we became friends with benefits."

"We weren't even friends."

"Yeah..." Eli laughed. "But, all that matters is that we're together now." Eli said, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, but remember all the crap we had to go through just to actually be together?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He kissed the top of my head, making me smile. "Besides, it's not my fault I fell in love with you."

Something in my brain clicked and I shot up, turning to Eli.

"You sir," I place my hands on the sides of his face, "are a genius." I kissed him. "I love you." I kissed him again. "I love you." I kissed him one last time. "I love you."

I turned around and picked up my pen, hearing Eli mumble, "Uh, I love you, too."

I could tell he was confused but I would explain to him later. I smiled as I wrote the last sentence to my paper.

_You can't help who you fall in love with._

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! :D Haha. I kind of think this sort of, possibly failed, but oh well. So for Clare's paper it was supposed to give the message that love is unexplainable because you can't help you fall in love with. You never understand why the person you fell in love with <strong>_**is**_** the person you fell in love with. **

**So, this chapter is 11 pages long and over 6,000 words long, so I would appreciate it if you would review. I think I deserve it, lol. So if you read this chapter/ story, please review. I would love to hear your feedback and what you thought about the whole story and this chapter. **

**Reviews? :D**

**Thank you to all who read this story. Hope to hear from you guys on my other stories. *hearts***

**- Degrassi-love3**


End file.
